Land In My Arms
by luckyirishtart
Summary: A pilot, a flight attendant, a bond with unconventional origins. When the thing you're not supposed to feel is inevitable, what delays would you fight against to make your connection? AH, E/B
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ My first story… I hope you enjoy._

_**For those of you that have already read the O/S:**__ Thank you for encouraging me to continue this story. I have chosen to start over from the beginning and integrate the O/S into the story. Extended scenes from the original O/S will appear throughout the story so you will miss nothing, I promise. _

_Thank you to __**elusivetwilight**__ for your guidance and support with getting this off the ground and __**Kimmydonn **__for your help in turning this first chapter around. __**nicnicd**__, you are truly amazing and I can't thank you enough._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

** Land In My Arms**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV  
****  
**"...the temperature in Salt Lake City this afternoon is thirty-two degrees and the winds are southeast at 15 miles per hour."

With renewed energy I shut the smooth, husky voice of the captain out, and went through a mental checklist of what still needed to be done as I glanced out the small window to my right. The sun was just setting over the Wasatch Front in Utah, brilliant beams of pink and gold bouncing off the snow capped mountains.

It was the last weekend of January, and we were headed to Los Angeles on our way back from Atlanta via Denver and Salt Lake City. The mountain range was blanketed in a pristine cover of white this time of year, and the effect was stunning in the fading light.

Of the many sights I'd seen in my years of travel, the one I was lost in now would always be one of my favorites.

Nestling deeper into the empty row of seats in the back, I pressed my forehead against the window as the plane began its descent, trying to identify the buildings and streets that I remembered from when I'd lived here before.

Eventually duty called. With a sigh, I stood up, effectively ending my break, and left the gorgeous views to the passengers as I started the process of gathering empty cups and pretzel wrappers prior to landing.

Later, when the passengers had deplaned and my work was done, I grabbed my suitcase, slung my small flight bag over my shoulder, and hurried up the jet way. My crew members walked through the airport ahead of me, and knowing I had plenty of time, I slowed to a leisurely pace behind them.

Like a fish swimming upstream, I fought against the heavier weekend crowd in Salt Lake City International. People jostled around each other to get through to their flights on time. The hustle and bustle of the harried travelers reminded me why I applied for my job in the first place.

When I graduated from college, there were no jobs for History majors, unless you wanted to teach. I wasn't ready for teaching; I just wanted to write.

The magazine dream job didn't pan out, and my student loans wouldn't go away. One day, during a run-in at the mailbox slot in my apartment complex, my neighbor Renata suggested I become a flight attendant. She'd worked for the airlines for thirty plus years and said she would be happy to give me a good recommendation.

I didn't exactly see myself as the "glamorous," flight attendant type, but thought, why the heck not? My bills would get paid, it would give me the time to write on the side, and a definite plus was I could do some historical research on my travels. Also, I thought the job really sounded fun. My life up until that point had been tame, very reserved actually, and my imagined fantasies of 'jet-setting around the world' was an intoxicating draw.

At entry level, reserve flight attendants are little more than numbers. My first year, while I still resided in Utah, I lived on call. Whenever I was contacted to fill in for a sick or rerouted co-worker, I dropped whatever I was doing and headed to the airport ASAP. I didn't want to risk the consequences.

Once, I received a thirty minute call to the airport. Freaking out because I wasn't prepared, I threw on my uniform, grabbed my bags, and hopped into my Subaru, speeding up the I-215. Unfortunately, it was the beginning of winter. I hit a patch of ice and spun around, ending up in the median.

Worried that I would miss my flight, I got out and started pulling my suitcase down the freeway. Luckily, someone stopped, pulled me out, and I made my flight with ten minutes to spare.

The upside of being new to the job (or _junior_ as we called it) was getting all of the prime trips when someone called in sick. I had seen more of the United States in my first year alone, than in my entire lifetime: New York City, Honolulu, Chicago, San Francisco and Boston.

Somewhere around my fifth year on the job, my perspective shifted. The rules started changing and we were working longer hours. While I loved the job and what it provided me, I wanted something more—to follow my passion.

I didn't want to be sixty-five and still passing out peanuts.

I found a program in Los Angeles where I could work on my Masters in History under a fairly loose schedule. I had an amazing advisor, Dr. Banner, who saw my potential and opportunity to create something unique for my thesis. After putting myself back in school, I transferred to LA and arranged my work schedule around classes. It wasn't easy, but I made it work.

-O-(_)-O-

"Bella! Come on, slow poke."

Sticking my tongue out at Sam, I hurried to catch the rest of the crew. "Whatsa matter, Sam? Afraid I'll get lost?" I batted my eyes at him, hamming it up a little. Sam and I frequently worked together because we had the same seniority and liked to work the same days.

"No," he countered, "but you owe me a First Class rotation and I'm about to collect."

_Damn it. Stupid bet. _

I'd bet Sam a few weeks back that he couldn't go an entire flight without flirting with a particularly hot passenger, and he'd proved me wrong. Of course, I hadn't thought to cover after the flight, where he grabbed a drink with Mr. Hottie... among _other_ things. So, I owed him a turn in coach.

Apparently it was time to pay up.

Sometimes it was great to work First Class—even though there was more service and running around, which a lot of flight attendants liked to avoid. I didn't mind it; I usually met some very interesting people.

I rolled my eyes, but fell into step beside him as we walked up to our departing gate...only to find that there was a delay. Most of the crew parked their bags off to the side of the gate so they could go in search of food. I opted to remain until someone came back to indulge in one of my favorite activities when a flight was delayed: people watching.

To my left, I saw a family of four moving down the concourse decorated in colorful leis. They must have just returned from Hawaii.

I smiled, my mind floating to thoughts of warm breezes and even warmer nights the weekend before.

-O-(_)-O-

After a grueling few weeks of papers and Wednesday seminar classes that lasted the entire day, I scored a last minute a trip to Honolulu during a long holiday break. I called my roommate to let her know I was leaving on a last minute trip, but she had taken off to Austin for the weekend to see her family. Rose, my roommate and coworker, used our apartment only when she was working—she actually lived in a small town outside of Dallas the rest of the time.

Since it was a senior trip, my fellow flight attendants (who worked the route often), were pretty particular about where they wanted to work. I was relegated to working First Class on that particular flight segment.

As I prepared the galley for the trip, the Flight Crew made their way in behind us.

The obligatory black pants, jackets adorned with gold striping, white shirts, and black hats that were required of all pilots appeared in my peripheral, and I barely noted the passing of the three man team. They all looked the same after awhile. Shuffling around behind us, obviously a little late for their arrival, they headed toward the cockpit while we continued to set up the galley.

Once the passengers began boarding, things became congested. Coats were being shoved in my face, drink orders were requested and extra luggage was thrust in our direction. It never failed that, within ten minutes, the overhead bins were full and the passengers got a little excitable.

While I was trying to open a stubborn bottle of wine, the co-pilot stuck his head out of the cockpit and asked for a coffee. I huffed to myself: it was the middle of the boarding process and fetching their drinks wasn't even part of my responsibility. I turned to my right and caught sight of a pair of gorgeous jade green eyes and dark, copper-colored hair, attached to a rather scrumptious man.

Caught off guard while pulling the cork out of the bottle, I winced as the corkscrew came free and struck the bottom of my unhinged jaw. Tears filled my eyes instantly, the sting of embarrassment almost as bad as the sting of the pain shooting its way up my jaw.

"Damn, that'll probably bruise," said First Officer Schmexy. He reached toward me with his hand as if he was going to touch my face, though he didn't.

I wasn't sure whether I was glad, or disappointed he hadn't touched me.

Annoyed at myself and humiliated beyond belief, I turned around to pour the glass of wine. Luckily, someone was also handing me their carry-on baggage to stow. Thankful for the distraction, I put the wine glass down, stowed the suitcase and kept about my duties, ready to get the show on the road.

Jessica, the flight attendant in charge, seemed eager enough to help the pilot with his coffee. Her voice dropped down an octave as she offered to get his drink and bring it forward. It was her duty to take care of the pilots during the flight anyway.

I avoided that door the entire five and a half hours it took to get there. The avoidance didn't stop me from remembering how attractive the First Officer was, though.

After the initial service was completed and the passengers had settled down into the usual patterns of reading, sleeping or watching the in-flight movie, I walked to the center galley of the airplane to look for more white wine. Most of the other flight attendants were in the back, so I leaned against the counter in the center galley for a moment to collect my thoughts.

I'd never been so affected by someone like _him_ before in my life. When I looked into his eyes, I had felt my pulse quicken and my body flush which immediately spread throughout my limbs. When he reached his hand out to touch my face, I thought I was going to combust. Then I imagined his hand cupping my face as he rubbed his thumb along my cheekbone. I closed my eyes.

"Miss?" My eyes snapped back open as a passenger handed me his garbage. "May I have another glass of water?" he said.

"Sure." I took his garbage and threw it out. Grabbing a fresh glass for him, I placed some ice in the cup, poured the water and handed him the glass.

"Thank you."

I smiled. Then I turned around and continued to search for the wine. It would be a challenge to keep myself occupied and avoid daydreaming the rest of the flight, but I was determined to try. I didn't really date pilots, anyway.

Well, I'd tried to. Once.

When I got back to the front, most of the passengers were taken care of so I set about getting ready for the next service.

A man in his fifties walked up to use the restroom at the front of the airplane. His shirt was open several buttons and he had a couple of gold chains around his neck.

I giggled, thinking instantly of Mike, the reason I'd sworn off pilots.

Mike was a fairly junior pilot I'd met my first year on the job. He had reminded me of Top Gun Tom Cruise: a little cocky, determined, and cute in an all-American way. I was very interested initially.

With my schedule, dating had always been hard. With Mike, that negative aspect was taken out of the equation. He lived in Vegas, which, in hindsight, should have been a warning sign.

At the time, though, I saw it as glamorous and fun—somewhere I could maybe go when I had a few days time to see the sights, have a nice dinner, and hook up with a friend.

After a few dinners that ended in close-mouthed kisses it fizzled quickly, as things that weren't meant to be usually do, but we ended on a friendly note. At first I didn't mind. I had my job and classes to keep me busy. Eventually, though, the loneliness started to creep in. So, when he called me out of the blue one day after more than a year of not seeing each other and invited me to come see him in Vegas, I jumped at the chance for a little fun.

I didn't think of it more than a chance to see an old friend; the enamor I'd felt for him in the beginning had faded to a dull shine, like silver that hadn't been polished in years.

Deciding that I was in the mood for a good road trip, I drove from LA to his home in Vegas, excited to meet up with an old friend and hit a few casinos. The wind coming through my window was warm, the smell of the desert air reminding me of Phoenix, where I grew up. I listened to Cake and Incubus the entire way, singing at the top of my lungs because no one could hear me.

When I arrived, however, the Mike that greeted me was not the one I remembered. I was squished against his body in a tight hug, and the feeling of something very...hard between us caught my attention.

Metal...as in chains.

Gold chains. Multiple gold chains.

He gave me a quick tour of his house. It was a nice two-story Spanish style home, with an open air living room that was sparsely decorated with multi-colored pieces. It screamed single male.

Besides the mismatched furniture, assorted porn magazines were scattered on every possible flat surface in his house. Definitely the sign of a bachelor. He made no attempt to hide them either.

_Okay_, I breathed, this is just a friendly visit...

We had a quick beer out back next to his empty swimming pool—one that was "too expensive to keep up".

We spent the time catching up on old friends and things each of us had been doing. He seemed disinterested when I spoke about school.

Out of nowhere, he looked over the top of his sunglasses and said in a low voice, "I could see you driving a red Viper."

I squished my eyes closed. Huh?

"Are your sunglasses Chanel?"

_Viper? Chanel? Oh yeah, you've me mistaken for the girl in the Playboy Forum magazine you left under your desk._

My easy weekend trip was suddenly heading down a path I hadn't wanted to take.

I was getting hungry, so I suggested we go out to eat. He sprung on me that he had to leave later that night on a midnight flight to return to work. He'd picked up a trip the last minute for extra time. Inside, I was relieved a little, knowing that I would be able to go home.

He said there was plenty of time to have a bite to eat and wander around a bit. He chose the Mandalay Bay since it was close to the airport. We parked in the garage because it was cheapest and walked to the elevators to head to the main lobby of the casino.

That's when he grabbed me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. It was like someone took a tiny warm pickle and jammed it between my lips.

Worse than that, it had a motor on it. It moved in a three hundred and sixty degree circle. I pulled back, due to the fact that there were families standing there with us and I didn't want to scare any children.

When I pulled away, Mike thought I was playing hard to get.

"ROWR," he growled.

Ugh. This day was getting worse by the minute. I just wanted something to eat and then I would make my break.

He kept saying we would head out to eat but then avoided actually going anywhere, dragging me through casinos until his flight left later that night. By that time I was starving.

I had to drop him off at the airport so I could go back to his house and pick up my truck. As he drove through the airport to the Departure terminal, he started talking about his future and how we should get married because we weren't getting any younger.

He kept talking about nothing and I made an effort to tune him out. My hunger was quickly altering my patience.

I had never been so happy to see the airport. He pulled up to the curb at departures where he wanted to be dropped off. As we changed sides so I could get in the driver's side, another one of our crews walked by toward their pick-up point.

Mike grabbed me and "pickled-tongued" me, motor and all, for the benefit of the crowd. Then he let go, winked at me, cocking his thumb and pointing his index finger at me, and said, "See ya later kid."

Wiping my mouth with my shirt sleeve, I uttered, "Yeah. Buh-bye."

I got in his car as fast as I could and raced out of the airport.

I laughed. Did that really just happen? Maybe I'm not as lonely as I thought.

As I drove out of the airport, something caught my eye.

_I thought I saw a Wendy's on the way in here..._

When I returned to school, Mike called, texted, and paged me for about ten days. I couldn't face him. How do you tell someone that kissing them is like sucking on a gherkin?

After my epiphany, I found a nice groove between balancing school with flying. I'd drag my books on a layover and hole up in the room to get some work done. I wasn't going out or doing much of anything.

After we landed in Honolulu, some the flight crew made plans to meet up in the open-air bar at the hotel for drinks. I didn't see the handsome pilot again, but figured that was probably for the best.

Me, Sam, Bree and Claire gathered in the hotel bar to get things rolling during happy hour. Our waitress had just set our plates down when Sam looked at my jaw, where the bruise had already started to spread, and said, "Who won?"

I smirked at him. "The corkscrew."

"Isabella. Haven't you been through the basics of wine opening? Things like that only happen once you're three bottles in yourself, love."

"Yeah. Well, I guess I needed help closing my jaw."

Sam made an off-color joke about the best way to close a jaw and I laughed at his silliness, glad he was on the flight with me. He always knew how to make me smile. I took a sip of my drink and turned to look at the television behind the bar, which was displaying ESPN News.

My mind had started to wander back to the good-looking pilot when a flash of movement near the door caught my attention. The First Officer and another guy were walking through the door.

_Holy fuck_. He was headed right for our table. Panic set in and I suddenly wished I'd thought to cover up the faint bruise ghosting the bottom of my face. I looked down at my half eaten pou-pou platter with the palm-tree shaped pineapple garnish, my stomach fluttering anxiously.

Though I was unable to look up, I could still feel him when he came to stand right next to me.

"Hey, can we join you for a bit? I'm Edward, my friend here is Paul. "

Sam's wide eyes turned to me. He leaned over and spoke into my ear, "Where the hell has _he_ been hiding. Yum."

Edward pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. Paul ended up on the other side of the table next to Bree.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I gave a quick wave and quickly turned to grab my drink. I didn't dare attempt to shake his hand. The energy that I felt sitting next to him was palpable enough.

The band began to play, and funny enough, the song happened to be "Hit Me with Your Best Shot."

"How's the jaw?" I jumped slightly at his close proximity. His breath washed over my ear, all spicy and warm, and I shivered.

"Fine, thanks." Heat rose in my cheeks, and trying to hide my reaction, I reached up to touch the tender spot. "A little sore."

"Sorry about startling you," he smiled at me warmly and then turned to take a drink. I looked at the side of his face for a moment, noting the clean line of his jaw that was beginning to show evidence of a dark scruff. I sighed.

"You don't like this song?" he said as he turned back to me.

Caught. "Oh, no. Love it. I mean, how can you _not_ love this song plus the bands' full repertoire of 80's and 90's one hit wonders?" _Girl, shut up! Babble much?_

"So you know music then?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I love a lot of different kinds of music. Everything pretty much except acid jazz."

He looked at me, searching my face. I wish I knew what going on inside that head of his. I briefly glanced up to his eyes but had to immediately look away or I knew I'd be lost. We both turned to watch the band instead.

The hotel band had been playing some pretty decent covers, and several cosmos later, a few of us got up and danced. I noticed that every time I turned around, Edward was leaning against the bar, watching me with this lopsided grin on his face. I attempted to smile back, but it felt awkward.

It was warm that evening, and even though the breeze was gently blowing onshore, those of us dancing were getting overheated.

"Let's go to the beach and cool off!" Bree suggested, fanning herself.

"Well, I _know_ I'm hot," said Sam. Bree and Claire laughed as they headed toward the deck stairs and stepped onto the sand. Claire and Sam ran ahead of everyone, trying to race to the surf. Bree slowly meandered behind them, turning around to look at Paul every so often.

The sun was just disappearing into the ocean, evening light low as it turned the sky into a beautiful pink, orange and purple masterpiece. The slight breeze coming off the water felt good against my sticky-hot skin. I pulled off my flip-flops, loving the way the sand felt against my bare feet.

"Beautiful," Edward remarked from behind me, where he'd fallen back to talk to Paul in low tones that fit the setting.

I had to agree—it was paradise.

"I'm goin' in!" shouted someone; I swore it was Sam.

Following his cue we jogged across the beach, laughing and splashing water as we reached the waves. As I ducked below the water, I felt a strong tug under my feet and was swept out a little by the undertow. Coughing and hacking, I tried to turn back toward the shore. I was a little disoriented and the next wave flipped me over. When I started to panic, large, strong hands grabbed me, pulling me up to the surface. The next thing I knew, I was looking into those beautiful green eyes I had avoided earlier and sputtered for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

All I could do was nod, flustered by yet another embarrassing moment in front of Edward. _Jeez, is the universe against me?  
_  
He walked me back to the beach, supporting me against his side. I snuggled into his hold, hooking my arm around his waist to hold myself steady...at least that's what I told myself.

"I don't know what it is, Bella, but I feel this need to protect you," he said in a low voice. I looked up into his eyes and immediately felt safe.

I felt the strength in his arms, not only physically but viscerally as well. _Why do I trust this man though we've only just met?_

"Um, swim much Bella?" Sam said, laughing as he collapsed onto the sand a few feet in front of me.

Ignoring him, I turned around and my thoughts skittered away like the waves receding back into the ocean.

Edward was stripping off his t-shirt to wring it out. Mesmerized by the sight in front of me, I greedily committed to memory the nipple ring on the right and the tattoo that ran the length of his left side. It started at his hipbone and ended at his shoulder, where it curled around his skin like an antler. I would have never imagined he had that under his uniform. His chest was perfect, stomach divine. I wanted to run my tongue all over it and flick that ring...

"Bella, are you really alright?" He turned to tuck my wet hair behind my ear.

"I think I need another drink," I laughed.

The group made our way back to the outdoor bar. The bartender threw us some pool towels so we could dry off. Edward, being very generous, bought everyone another drink. The mood of the group had settled some as I imagined everyone was tired from the long day. I'd look over at Edward every so often and I found him looking back at me, every time. I started to notice the attraction that was building between us.

The other crew members started to straggle off until it was only Edward and me. Things were getting fuzzy at that point, so I decided to call it a night.

"I think I need to head up to my room, I'm kind of worn out after that."

"I'll walk you up. I'd prefer if you didn't wander around the hotel alone."

"Thanks. That'd be nice."

When we arrived at my room, I couldn't get my key to work in the door. Edward took it out of my hand and swiped the lock for me before turning the handle. I turned around to thank him, and my nose nearly grazed his chest—he was so close. We stumbled into my room, giggling and laughing.

"Crap!" I laughed, tripping backwards over my own feet.

He grabbed my waist to steady me, fingers warm and sure against my hips. The lack of space between us and the copious amount of alcohol I'd consumed made me pause. He smelled amazing, all ocean wave and manly musk. He was so close I could taste him; I opened my mouth, tracing my tongue along my bottom lip.

To my surprise, his lips crashed into mine, strong and hot as they melded with my own. I lost myself in his kiss, gripping his shirt between my fingers and pulling myself nearer to him. He tasted even better than he smelled and my mind whirled in a chaotic haze of want and need.

Turning us, he lifted me against the inside wall as my door slammed shut. I tasted the warm saltiness of his lips and let the feeling of him wash over me. He was all hard angles and strength where I wasn't. I couldn't deny the overwhelming attraction I felt for him, so I didn't. Panting, groping and stumbling, I wrapped my legs around his waist and we fumbled our way further into the room.

"Damn," I mumbled, breaking away from his lips regretfully. "Suitcase is still on the bed."

"Shh, I got you," he said. He planted his hands on my rear end, bypassing the bed and instead carrying me out through the sliding glass doors, onto the secluded balcony. He pressed my back against the cool glass and I wrapped my legs tighter around him. His mouth connected with mine again as we tore at each other's clothes. I wanted to feel his skin, wanted my mouth on that silver ring that I felt even now pressing between us. Finally, after what seemed like too long, the warm night air fell on our naked skin, and I shivered as a breeze rolled over my nipples.

The ocean crashed in the background, a lush soundtrack to the timbre of skin sliding against skin, of whispered wants. Our mouths separated only to gasp for air and come back together a second later. His hands moved over my thighs and gently squeezed, indicating that I needed to let go. Then he slid me down the front of his body, and held me steady until I was standing.

Edward's voice was rough in my ear, "Turn around."

I turned, pressing my palms to the glass door. My body quivered with undiluted desire, the glass my only anchor from falling into a heap at his feet. He kissed my neck, snaking his hands around my front to graze over my breasts. The reflection in the moon-lit glass showed the slow path he took down my stomach and then back up, before gliding down again and under the hem of my skirt.

"I want to make you feel good" he whispered.

"Yes, please," I moaned. His fingers found their way under my panties, teasing against me, running up and down before sinking into the spot where I ached for him.

After a decadent night spent kissing and touching, one where it was all about me and he asked for nothing in return, he tucked me under the covers. I was just drifting off to sleep when he kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, beautiful."

I almost asked him to stay, wanting the closeness of his body as I slept. But my body and mind were too blissed out to function properly. Instead I shut my eyes and mumbled sleepily, "Night..."

The next morning, the sun was too bright as I rolled over in bed. My head ached and my tongue felt thick. Glancing over at the clock, I noticed there was a bottle of water and two ibuprofen tablets sitting next to the bed. I sat up a little, propping myself against the headboard. A note lay on the nightstand. Reaching over to pick it up, I noted the uniquely elegant script in which it was written.

_Hope you're okay. We're out of here early today. I really enjoyed my time with you. - E_

I sighed and smiled to myself, allowing my mind to wander back over the night's fantastic ending. It was enjoyable, perfect. I was sated, happy, and not at all let down by the fact that I'd just had hooked up with a pilot I'd probably never see again.

Oh, well. I gathered I wouldn't see him today anyway. We rarely flew out with the same pilots in big cities. Besides, gorgeous men like that didn't just drop into your lap. Still, he was hot and it had been way too long...

I sat up, my head throbbing and wondered when I'd fallen back asleep. My phone chirped again; the sound was what had initially pulled me from sleep.

_Where the hell are you? _

I grinned. Rose. _Didn't you get your message? Hawaii._

_Biotch._

I loved Rose more than anything. She was blunt, honest and saw through my bullshit. She loved her career as a flight attendant because it provided her the freedom to do other things.

She'd done so many things in her life and worked hard to get there. Growing up in Austin, she had spent years doing rodeo, recently laying claim to the title of Amateur Champion in reining. She sure as hell did it well and I admired her so much.

I called her to fill her in on my night of debauchery.

She laughed. "You? Bella Swan? Pick up a random guy? That is _so_ not like you. Especially a pilot."

Rose and I chatted for a few more minutes as she was heading back to LA to get to work.

I turned over to grab the bottle of water from the bedside table. I smiled to myself as I thought of Edward going to the effort to take care of me, again.

-O-(_)-O-

As I was lost in reliving the fabulous time I'd had with First Officer Schmexy, Sam came back to relieve me of my bag-sitting duties.

"You alright? Someone was looking all dreamy for a moment there..."

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Mind watching my stuff? I'd like to wander around for a bit."

"Sure, doll," said Sam.

Once I'd hit a yogurt shop for something sweet, I traipsed around the airport, lost in my thoughts of the handsome pilot with the beautiful eyes.

While my layover fun with Edward was more than nice, I knew it was only a hook-up and I needed to stay focused and not pine for someone I couldn't have.

I continued to wander through the airport looking at the different shops to waste some time.

I was peering into a book store, trying to decide if I needed yet another new book, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I quickly turned around, the frozen strawberry yogurt that I was holding fell from my grasp and onto the shiny black shoes of the man standing in front of me.

"Shit, uh, Hi, Bella," Edward said as he looked down at his newly christened shoes.

"Edward! Hi, what are you—oh, gosh, sorry about your shoes." I groaned, crouching down to clean up my mess. I tried wiping the dripping, sticky pink disaster from his uniform shoes and tried to ignore the feeling of the heat in my face that was slowly making its way down my neck.

"Really, it's no big deal," he laughed, "I can get that later. We're actually laying over here tonight. What are you up—"

_I'm about up to your waistband, _I thought as I stood up.

Brushing a lock of hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my eyes, I said, "Oh. We're on the last leg of our trip. We're about twenty-third in line for de-icing so they don't want to board yet."

"That sucks."

"Yep," I agreed. I wasn't sure about what to say, so I just said nothing else. Seeing him again was jarring, and I liked the butterflies he set off in my stomachway too much. It wouldn't do to get all giggly and girly over a onetime thing.

He seemed nervous, too. His hand rose behind him to ruffle the hair curling around his neck, and a sheepish expression softened his feature and made him look much younger.

"Yeah, so I'll be in LA in a couple of days. Would you like to maybe hang out a bit...grab some dinner, or..."

_Let me check my suddenly non-existent schedule._

"Sure." I said, "Why not?"

"Great," he smiled. He looked relieved, some of that swagger coming back over his face.

We stood there for a few minutes talking about a book displayed in the window, when my phone buzzed with a text from Sam. They were ready for our crew to board.

"Time for me to go," I said, bummed that I couldn't talk to him some more. "Um, here's my number." I slid open my phone and showed him the display."Just give me a call when you get into town."

He reached out to steady my already shaking hand so he could see the number. I felt my entire body go warm under his touch. He concentrated, furrowing his brow, while he dialed the numbers on his phone.

Five seconds later my phone beeped. "There. Now you have mine." His hand released mine and fell back to his side. While I saved his contact info, he replaced his phone back inside his jacket pocket.

"Thanks." I hesitated for a moment, taking in his handsome features. "It was really good to see you, Edward."

"You too, Bella." He smiled his ever-so charming grin at me once before turning to make his way out of the terminal.

I watched him walk out of the C concourse with my heart beating out of my chest. My phone chirped with a new text.

_You're cute when you blush. _

-O-(_)-O-

* * *

My plan is to post every Wednesday barring any hold ups. Thank you for reading!

_**Songs on the iPod:**_

_Guitar—Cake _

_Drive—Incubus_

_Crash—Dave Mathews Band_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for your response to the first chapter…you've made me smile... :D_

_Thank you __**Kimmydonn **__for catching my bad, __**elusivetwi **__for your f-awesome comments and __**nicnicd **__for helping me find the pretty._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

**Land In My Arms**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_**Los Angeles**_

After an unbelievably nasty fight with traffic, I arrived home from my late-afternoon class on Wednesday with a border-line migraine. Even though I was beat, I trudged my way up the stairs because the elevator in this building gave me the willies. My bag became heavier as I climbed toward the second floor.

Unlocking the door to the apartment, I pushed it open with my shoulder and threw my bag on the couch, knowing I'd end up there eventually to study. My evening was going to be long though, so after changing into comfy clothes I looked for anything to help me unwind first. Wandering back into the kitchen, I grabbed a couple of Wheat Thins to throw in my mouth, unloaded the dishwasher and went through the mail. My laptop was a definitely a no-go: my habit of getting lost in celebrity gossip for hours or looking on iTunes to create new playlists wasn't exactly conducive to getting my studying done.

Finally, when I felt I was relaxed enough to study, I made myself a cup of tea and fished my reading assignment, a text called _Women and the American __Experience_, out of my bag.

I wasn't two pages in and then my cell phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey," I greeted him, smiling.

"Hey yourself," he said," Not catching you at a bad time, am I?"

My body reacted immediately to the sound of his smooth voice. It was so sexy—all deep and warm. _You can catch me anytime._

"Nope. Just about to dive into some reading for my seminar, but I can hold off on it. What's up?"

"I just got into LA. I'll be here a few days for some training so I thought I'd give you a call right away..."

"Cool." _Wow, Bella. That's a really scintillating answer._

There was an awkward pause. I wasn't entirely sure if it was on my part or his. I was still shaking my head over my reply when he cleared his throat.

"Still feel like grabbing dinner this week?" he asked quietly.

I breathed easier, glad I hadn't run him off with my lackluster conversational skills. "That sounds like fun," I said, barely being able to hide the smile in my voice. I picked up a strand of hair and began to twirl it.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am." I continued to twist the long strand of hair around my finger until it coiled on itself.

"Training goes until five, but we could meet somewhere after at around six."

"How about the Third Street Promenade? It's on Wilshire. There's a bunch of great places to grab a bite down there, and stuff to do afterward." I let go of my hair and sat up on the edge of the sofa.

He agreed, so I gave him the exact spot where we could meet, nervous anticipation building in my stomach the entire rest of the time we spoke.

The next night, I dug through my closet looking for something to wear. _Casual, dude. I think_. A pretty navy blue top with some flounce to it and a new pair of dark washed jeans ended up fitting the bill—I looked nice, but not overdressed.

I looked at my ass in front of the mirror after applying my favorite lip stain. I didn't wear makeup much but a little would leave me feeling a lot more confident. My jeans made my butt look great.

The sun was setting under an orange haze when I got to Santa Monica, giving the sky a beautiful, lazy feeling.. Yet, despite the relaxed feel to the evening, my nerves were beginning to show. Fidgeting while I waited, I worried that I wouldn't recognize him out of uniform. Or, possibly worse, that he wouldn't recognize me.

_Get it together, Swan._ Chastising myself mentally for being silly, I reasoned that we _had _already spent time together, although it was under a slightly alcohol-induced haze. And he'd certainly recognized me in the airport the week before...

It was then that my worries were proved unfounded.

How could I _not_ recognize Edward? I'd know his hair and his eyes anywhere. Tall and walking toward me with a grin on his face, he stood out among the crowd in a button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of jeans. He pulled off casual just as well as he did his uniform.

I wasn't entirely sure how to greet him. Since we had been somewhat intimate already, I nervously (and gratefully) left it up to him.

I received a brief, warm hug and a murmured "Hello" after he kissed my cheek. My neck stretched to catch his clean, sexy scent as he moved away. _Man, he smells fantastic_. I felt the heat rise in my face—not to mention the reactions in the rest of my body.

"Hey." I smiled up at him.

"Well, you promised me good food and I'm starving. What's on the menu?"

"Are you up for some sushi?"

"I haven't had sushi in a long while. I could totally go for that."

"My favorite place is up here, then." I motioned ahead of us and turned to walk toward Sushi Roku.

Our conversation over dinner was light and easy. We talked about growing up in our respective hometowns. I was impressed to learn he grew up in Chicago and went straight into the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs.

"Take it you know a senator or two?"

"Yeah. My family has been in Chicago a long time. We kind of know some people," he said as he took another California roll off of our mutual plate. "Most of that thanks belongs to my mom."

"What does she do?"

He took a sip of his beer, his tongue sweeping out for just a second to lick at his lips. "A lot of things, really, but she mainly spends her time working for different charities. Some of them are directly connected to the hospital where my dad works."

"He's a physician?"

"He's the Chief of surgery at Chicago General."

"Wow. No pressure there," I said while swirling my wasabi and soy together.

"Honestly, they've have been really supportive of everything I've done. Granted, I've pretty much always done what was expected of me, but it worked out because of what I wanted to accomplish."

Edward told me about how he started flying, his stint at the military academy which led to him flying career in the military, and his move to the Air Force Reserves so he could pursue a career with the commercial airlines. He'd done all of this at a fairly young age and seemed rather pleased with the path his career had taken. Between his jobs with the airline and the Reserves, he kept a pretty busy schedule, only allowing himself a little playtime here and there.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He leaned casually back against the seat, seeming so open. It was a nice trait of his—honesty from a man was a nice change.

"How do you get away with the tattoo and body piercing in the Air Force? Don't they frown on that?"

He chuckled."Yes. There is a very specific policy on tattoos and body piercing. Mainly, nothing can be exposed when you're in uniform or on official duty in civilian attire. I didn't do this until I got out. Then, well...I suppose you could say I went a little nuts. I'll take the piercing out if it interferes with any activity when I'm on duty, though."

"Oh, but I like it." I stopped. I bit my lip and looked out the window quickly, pretending to watch the people as they walked by.

I heard him clear his throat gently.

"Where did you spend most of your time as a kid?" he asked, changing the subject to smooth the awkwardness I'd created. I turned back and noticed that he was attempting to hide a smile.

I explained about growing up in Phoenix and then moving to Forks because of my parents' divorce.

"No siblings then?"

"No. I have a friend that's kind of like a sister though. You?"

"One sister. She's in New York finishing up at NYU. I don't get to see her much, but we talk frequently."

After pushing my food around a bit, I abandoned my chopsticks and picked up a roll to shove in my mouth. I looked out the corner of my eye and Edward was smiling.

"Sorry, chopstick challenged," I laughed as I wiped the wasabi and soy off of my face with my napkin.

"I appreciate that you're comfortable around me."

_Oh, if you only knew._

We continued to chat about the kinds of things we liked to do. I talked about the kind of books I liked to read: the required ones, the perennial favorites, and I spilled the fact that I loved to read mindless celebrity news on occasion.

"I'm a full-fledged book nerd," I said with a shrug.

"Where did you go to undergrad?" he asked. I watched him place a piece of yellowtail sashimi in his mouth. My eyes couldn't help but linger on his lips when his tongue snuck out to catch a bit of sauce that had been left there.

I recovered quickly and replied, "UW, of course. Go Dawgs!" I smiled as I raised my fist. "I'm taking courses at USC to complete my Masters in History now, though. I really lucked out. My program is flexible enough for my work schedule and my advisor is awesome. Charlie, that's my dad, is torn, though—ever loyal to the Huskies."

He seemed truly interested as I talked about my courses at school. He listened carefully, and it felt like talking to an old friend. I watched his eyes for any sign of offense at my verbal vomit. There was none.

"I actually studied some military history while I was at the Academy and I like to read when I have the time. I guess that makes me kind of a book nerd, too." He grinned at me and gave a light shrug.

"Oh?" I perked up, "What do you like to read?"

"A lot of the classics, non-fiction..."

_Talk about a dream guy._

We talked books until the check came. I glanced at my watch, surprised at how much time had passed. He was just so easy to talk to. I drank the last of my Sapporo and told him, "I need to wash up before we go. As much as I love this stuff, it can be kind of messy."

"Me too," he grimaced. "How about I'll do the same, settle the bill and meet you back out here in a few?"

"Deal," I said. I walked to the back of the restaurant and found the ladies' room. As I was washing my hands, I looked in the mirror and noted my reflection. My face had a glow about it—evidence of how much I was enjoying myself. Or was it the beer I had?

I dried off my hands and opened the door. In the dark hallway, Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me. I felt like all I could see were his eyes watching me as I moved toward him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Outside, it was a beautiful night and, not ready to end the night so soon, we decided to continue our walk along the sidewalk above the beach, wandering aimlessly while I told him about balancing school and work.

"You must be pretty busy then," he said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay focused so I can complete this in a reasonable amount of time."

"No time for dating, then?" he asked, his voice slightly hedging.

"Oh, God no," I said without even thinking. "I think Mike ruined me."

"Mike?"

I blushed and looked down to watch my feet as they moved along the sidewalk. "He was this, um...guy I dated for a while. We met on a flight where he was the pilot..."

I trailed off then, wondering if he thought I had a partiality toward pilots, or if I was fitting easily into some stereotype of flight attendants.

"I know a few pilots named Mike. There's Johnson, but he's older and married so I really hope it's not him. Let's see," he said, seeming to find the guess who game amusing. I, on the other hand, was mortified. "Hayes is around our age, but I've always thought he was too stuffy to date anyone in the business. Surely not Newton—"

I stumbled then. Damnit...

"Mike Newton?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I asked sheepishly.

"Seriously? He's the biggest cheese ball."

"The cheesiest."

We laughed and continued to walk down towards the pier, though my laugh was weak. I felt like I had just sealed my fate. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.

"With your crazy schedule, no dating for you, either?" I wondered, looking for any sign that he was taken.

He paused for a moment, looking out at the ocean. "Well, until recently I had been dating someone on and off, but it started to get really complicated. High expectations from both our families. I don't know... I think at this point in my life I prefer to keep things casual."

Inside, I was a little disappointed. Maybe _a __lot_ disappointed. I'd had a really nice time with him tonight...as well as the time in Hawaii, which was simply mind-blowing. But it didn't seem as if he was looking for much more than a no-strings-attached relationship. I wasn't sure what to think about that, or if that meant that...whatever this thing was between us was more than I was hoping it could be.

But, then again, that could be fun, too...

"I get that." I understood. A guy like him who had everything going for him, and was active and committed to his career, wouldn't want to get attached. But I was also omitting a significant portion of the truth—how could I not want to be with someone like Edward?

I needed some kind of tangible label for this. I looked over at him and said, "So," I waved my hand back and forth between us, smiling. "What's this?"

He stopped. He grinned back at me, making my insides go warm. He pursed his lips, furrowed his brow and looked pensive for a moment. Then with the most beautiful and conflicted face, he said, "Friends? But good friends. Where I have license to hang out with you whenever I want."

"Whenever you want?" I said laughing. A little part of me went gooey inside and I didn't think my face could contain my smile. _Put on your big girls panties and go with it. _"That's cool."

And, in a weird way, it was. I'd rather have a part of him than nothing at all, and it would hurt nothing to spend some time with him when we had a spare moment. My life was so busy as it was that dating had been downright difficult for me. And wasn't I allowed some fun every now and then? I was fairly certain that going into something like that with the knowledge that it _was_ supposed to be fun and simple would make it easier to protect myself from hurt feelings when it ran its course.

We walked in silence for a few minutes as we made our way back towards our cars. I was silently buzzing with butterflies over agreeing to keep things casual, but they weren't a bad sort of feeling. It was kind of exciting, in a way.

Plus, I'd get to spend time with a great guy. And that wasn't a bad thing in my book.

"I had a great time tonight, Bella. Call me anytime if you want to talk or chat. Even vent about school."

"Thanks, I will. I had a great time—too."

He wrapped his arms around me to hug me goodbye. The hug lasted a little longer than I would have expected but I inhaled every last scent of him that I could.

He released me, walked over to his car, and then turned and raised his hand to wave goodbye.

I climbed into my truck and placed my bag on the passenger seat. I sat there smiling to myself, pleased that it had been such a relaxed evening. My phone beeped.

_Drive safe. Watch out for cheesy pilots. _

I laughed. _Methinks this could be the start of a_ very_ good friendship._

-O-(_)-O-

Edward called around noon the next day. After chatting for a few moments, we planned a movie night at my apartment that evening, already arguing about what we were going to watch.

Sitting down on the couch, I cradled the phone next to my ear, lifting my hands to re-do the ponytail that was already in place.

As we discussed the movie choice together, I let him know how movies were of major importance in my life. I let it slip that I might have had over five-hundred titles in my possession.

"Wow. Who needs Blockbuster?" he quipped.

"Any ideas on what you'd like to watch?" I asked smugly. His next response could have made or broken our entire friendship.

"_Gone In 60 Seconds_ works for me."

"Dude. Wait. Have you not seen it over fifty times?"

"I don't know...maybe," he said, chuckling.

"I'm invoking the 'Fifty-plus Rule.'" I asserted.

"And what, pray tell, is the "Fifty-plus Rule"?" he asked.

" It's when I _know_ you've seen something over fifty times, I can immediately negate your choice."

"How do you _know_ I've seen it that much?"

"You're male. It's clearly obvious."

"So for your Fifty-plus List, it'll be what...Bridget Jones? Pride and Prejudice? The Notebook?"

"Hey. Don't hate on some of the best chick movies ever made. Just for that, I'm picking a chick flick."

"What about Italian Job?"

"Definitely Fifty-plus rule."

"Road House?"

"Really?" I tapped my fingers on my knee in a staccato pattern.

"The Rock."

I just paused, waiting for a moment of brilliance.

"Okay, chick flick it is," he conceded, laughing. "Do you have something against testosterone fueled movies?"

"Oh no, not at all. It's just that there's a time and a place for them." I smirked into the phone.

That night, he arrived at my apartment with a six pack of Heineken in one hand and two bags full of In-N-Out burgers in the other.

He obviously saw that my expression had changed to one of a purely ravenous nature. As soon as I spied the goods. He immediately put the bag behind his back.

"Ooh. Does It like In-N-Out?" he teased.

I leaned toward him into an almost crouch. "Hand it over. You've discovered my crack." I said.

"Yes, and a lovely..."

I stood straight up "Aaaah! Not what I meant!" I held up my hand and turned a deep shade of crimson.

He started laughing and relinquished the bag, placing it on the counter. I immediately snatched one bag and went through the contents: two cheeseburgers, one Animal Style burger, two fries, and in the other bag a chocolate and a vanilla shake.

"You've made me a very happy woman. I haven't had this in awhile."

"Glad to be of service ma'am." He laughed at me as I dove into a heavenly cheeseburger.

After we were done eating, we parked ourselves on the floor in front of my DVDs, and plowed through the selection. I'd pull out one, he'd scrunch up his face at me; he'd make a suggestion and I'd raise a brow at him.

We finally settled on something more in the middle—_Walk the Line_. He'd never seen it, but said he wouldn't mind looking at Reese for awhile. I lightly pushed him back with my foot and he fell off his knees onto his butt, laughing at me and my half-hearted attempt.

I put the DVD into the player while Edward pulled a couple of beers out of the fridge.

About part way through the movie, I had curled my legs up underneath me on the couch and he had relaxed to the point where his arm stretched over the back. He seemed to be enjoying the movie whether or not he wanted to admit it.

When I stretched my legs a little to the center cushion, his hand dropped down and held my feet. He didn't look over at me; he just held it there. It felt nice.

My thoughts started to wander. I imagined what it would happen if his hand started to move up my leg, continuing up until he had to position himself for better access. Would he crawl over me, pinning me to the couch, movie forgotten as his hips rolled circles into my own? Maybe he'd dip his head down, whispering into my ear all the naughty things he wanted to do to me...

I let out a squeak.

"You okay over there?"

"Yep. Great." I said in a clipped tone.

He moved his hand off of my feet and rested it back on his thigh. I may have been a little disappointed.

When the movie was over, I sunk down on my side of the couch, just about to doze off. Some hostess I was. Through my daze, I felt a blanket being settled over my shoulders.

He touched the top of my head with his hand and smoothed my hair. "Goodnight, Bella. I'll call you in a few days."

And with that I heard him move around in the kitchen for a few minutes, tidying up, I assumed. Then as he quietly stepped out, I fell deeper into a comfortable, more contented sleep.

-O-(_)-O-

I woke up the next morning, still on the couch. I panicked, thinking I had overslept until I spotted time time on the clock. My lecture wasn't until later in the afternoon so I hadn't missed anything yet.

I shuffled over to the coffee pot suddenly wishing I owned an espresso machine instead. I found a note attached to the top.

_It's already made and ready to go, Sleeping Beauty. Have a good day in class. -E._

They broke the mould when they made this one. He even set the timer correctly.

Pouring the coffee into a mug, I walked over to the fridge to get my creamer. I took a look at my schedule that was hanging under a Windy City magnet. My next trip was going to take me through Dallas, so I called Rose. It had been a while since she'd stayed in LA with me, and I was missing her fiercely.

"Hey, Girly!" she said.

"Whatcha up to?" I said as I poured the creamer into my coffee cup.

"I just got in from Austin last night. I've been riding most of the morning and doing some chores. Emmett just left to start another big construction job. Good thing is I'm _home_ for a couple of days."

Rose found Emmett—or should I say Emmett found Rose—at a Rodeo dance. He wouldn't take "no" for an answer, and they'd been together ever since. He was a big guy, all muscle and smiles, and together they made a striking couple. Rose was not an easy catch but Emmett wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He discovered her soft side and knew when to be there for her, and she seemed to cherish the stability he gave her. You could tell when he looked at her how in love with her he was.

"I'm heading to Dallas the day after next. Want to meet up for dinner or something?"

"I'd never turn you down."

_**Arrival: Dallas/Ft. Worth**_

Our trip got in around four p.m. the next day, and Rose came out to meet me for dinner in Arlington, which was near the Dallas/Fort Worth airport.

She asked me what I'd been up to lately, and I filled her in on all the things she had missed since we'd seen each other last. I told her about school and talked about a couple of trips I'd been on lately. I didn't elaborate on my time with Edward. It was something I wanted to keep to myself for awhile. Besides, it wasn't like Edward and I were dating or anything.

Rose's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Have you talked to that pilot you met in Hawaii?"

I looked up from my salad, chewing slowly. "I ran into him in Salt Lake City when I was there. We chatted a bit."

I took a drink of my wine and resumed pushing my lettuce around, looking for the perfect piece to pick up. I took a bite and looked back up at her. Her eyes were boring right through mine.

"Uh-huh. Spill."

"There's nothing to spill."

She pursed her lips. I could tell that her foot was bobbing up and down underneath the table. "Do you wanna play some poker?" she said pointedly. "I could use the cash."

I laughed. "How about I just hand it over. I've played with you before."

I continued to ignore her comment. She watched me closely for another minute, no doubt hoping for a change of mind that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright, I'll leave it for now, _but_ if you continue to look like that—all moony-moony, I _am_ going to start digging."

I smiled and took a sip of my wine. I loved having a friend that knew me so well. Rose knew when to push and when to back off.

"I might give you shit about things, Bella, but I want you to be happy. You know that, don't you?" Rose said to me with a serious tone.

"I do Rose, and I love you for it."

"You'd better," she said.

We sat awhile longer enjoying another glass of wine when I glanced at my watch to check the time.

"Hey Rose, It's getting kind of late."

Since I had an early departure the next morning, we called it a night. I hugged her before I headed into my hotel, glad for the time we'd gotten to spend together. I missed her a lot when she was gone. She looked content and in love, though, and I was happy for her.

The next morning was bitter cold. I was working one of the smaller planes and was sitting up front and covering First Class. The pilots had made their way onboard, making the usual small talk and grabbing their coffee and juice for the flight.

I was still pretty chilled from the weather outside. After living so long away from cold temperatures, it was hard to get used to them out of the blue. I walked to the front closet to grab my work-issued sweater out of my suitcase. With little time until boarding, I grabbed blindly and shrugged it on.

I turned back and walked down the aisle a little to let everyone know it was time to begin our work day. Just then, I heard the first passenger heading down the jet way. Putting on my best morning smile, I walked back around to the front boarding door.

Something caught my eye. When I looked down, I saw my giant pair of pink granny panties on the floor. My eyes got wide and my mouth flew open. As I bent over to pick them up, the first passenger down the jet way caught me desperately trying to hide what seemed like ten yards of cotton material.

At that moment, one of the pilots stepped out of the bathroom with his pants undone, attempting to zip them up. The passenger took one look at me, looked at the pilot and a "knowing" look crossed his face.

I about died. To top it off, he was the only passenger in First Class for that leg. Every time I placed a drink in front of him or his meal, he looked up at me like _Yeah, I've heard about you flight attendants..._ All I could think about how the heck they had landed on the floor in the first place.

Shockingly, the whole thing made me think of Edward and our joking the other night about cheesy pilots. Once again I _really_ hoped he didn't think I was only into him because he was a pilot.

I took them out of my dress pocket and stuffed them in the galley trash. There went my big girl panties.

-O-(_)-O-

_**Los Angeles**_

Because I spent much of my time writing to complete my weekly paper the week flew by. I wasn't looking forward to the weekend because, even though I was working, it was the dreaded "Day-In-Which-I-Don't-Participate" cleverly swathed in hearts and flowers. Any date I ever had on that day was a complete disaster.

Edward called me on Thursday night.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

Was he casually fishing for info? A little part of me hoped he was.

"Nope. Thank Goodness. Just working. How 'bout you?"

"I'm headed to Atlanta then Baltimore for my trip this time. Pretty straightforward," he said.

"Why? I'd figured you'd have some hot date on this weekend...Valentine's Day and all."

Now, I was fishing.

He snorted. "No. Unfortunately, that day comes with too many expectations. I'd rather do something special for someone on the spur of the moment. Then it's more genuine."

"Wow. Not all women would agree with you there, but I'm impressed." He'd make someone a great boyfriend, I thought to myself.

There was a knock on my door.

Confused because I wasn't expecting anyone, I said to Edward, "Could you hold on a minute?"

"Sure. No problem."

I set my phone on the counter and headed to get my door. When I peeked out the peephole, I saw nothing. Spooked, I unlocked the deadbolt and slowly opened the door. No one. I opened it a little wider and looked into the hallway. Just when I figured it was nothing, I looked down. There in front of my door sat a lovely bouquet of tulips, all different pastel colors, in a vase with a beautiful moss green ribbon tied around it..

I picked the arrangement up and walked back in, closing the door with my foot and. I removed the card, and turned it over.

_Friendship isn't a big thing, it's a million little things -Anonymous_

_Enjoy. - E._

I might have silently squeed a little.

Crossing the room, I set the flowers down on the counter and then grabbed for my cell. "Dude. You didn't have to do that! But thank you. I love tulips."

"I just wanted you to know that I was thinking of you, Bella."

I was a bit choked up at that. He already treated me better than any boyfriend I had in the past. I mean, he had me at "Turn Around". _Wait. I meant, uh... _

What did I mean? I tried to recompose myself.

He stayed silent for a moment. Then he said," I've never had a girl for a 'good friend' before." His voice was quiet, but I heard the emphasis he'd placed on those last couple of words. My insides melted, again.

"Well, I'm glad we became friends. too. It's nice to have someone to kick around a little," I joked.

"Anytime," he laughed. "And with that, I'll let you go. Have a good trip this weekend and I'll talk to you next week sometime."

"Bye, Edward. Thank you, again."

"Bye, Bella."

I placed the tulips on the kitchen island where I could see them from every part of the living room and kitchen. Feeling jubilant, I took the note and walked over to my small cedar box on the shelf and placed it inside.

That's when I started keeping all of his notes.

-O-(_)-O-

* * *

_**Some Happy on the iPod:**_

_Waiting-Green Day_

_Supernova-Liz Phair_

_Learning to Fly-Tom Petty_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ To the ladies who keep me in line: __**Kimmydonn**__, __**elusivetwilight **__and __**nicnicd**__, I thank you and bow to you for all that you do…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Home in Los Angeles**_

"Ugh," I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and peering around.

Harsh, artificial light peeked between the slats of the blinds, the streetlights kicking on as the sun went down. I was sitting home alone and trying to come up with some ideas to flesh out my thesis, but had found myself continuously running into a brick wall. I needed a break.

I wandered into the kitchen, flipping lights along the way to ease some of the dimness that had settled over my apartment. I grabbed the fixings for a cup of strong black tea—with milk. Milky tea always seemed to help me gather my thoughts. I was puttering around the kitchen when I got an urge to call Edward.

It had been a while since I'd talked to him last, and I really just wanted to hear his voice. A part of me was still a teensy bit unsure of our "arrangement", and it felt like that unease was working its way into my psyche. It wasn't that I was having second thoughts, per se—it was more an unease at the unknown situation.

I wasn't exactly sure how often I could call him before our "friends" line got blurred, or I looked like a clingy girlfriend. Was it okay to call him out of the blue, just to say hi? If he didn't want that much of an obligation was my need for reassurances that we were still cool going to be a deal-breaker?

Being "just friends" was almost harder than a real relationship.

I weighed the pros and cons of picking up my phone, finally settling on the pro side. I called Rose out of the blue all the time... With that thought, I decided it was okay for a friend to call another friend.

I wasn't sure if he was working, and therefore unreachable, but I thought I'd give it a try.

He answered on the second ring. "There you are. I was just thinking about you."

I smiled at that, thrilled that I was on his mind, too. "Hey, how's it going? Thought you might be working, but I wanted to say 'hi' anyway." I placed my mug of tea on the kitchen island.

"Actually, I just got in from a trip so I'm home right now. Doing laundry and bills at the moment. What are you up to?"

"Me? Nose to the grindstone. To the point where I can't even think anymore. Distract my mind, please?" I leaned over the island and propped my face on my hand.

He laughed. "Long hours of studying are getting to you, huh? I have an idea that might take your mind off things..."

"Oh yeah?" I said, instantly thinking of a few things that would indeed take my mind off of...things. "What's that?"

"Well, a bunch of us are heading up to Whistler for a ski trip the second weekend of March. Someone backed out at the last minute so we have extra room in the condo. I'd really love it if you could come up. We're heading up Wednesday and we'll be there until Tuesday. Wanna go?"

"Nice," I said, excited. "I don't ski, but I do snowboard some. I used to go by myself all of the time in college. None of my friends ever wanted to go. "

The idea of a weekend away with Edward, even surrounded by his friends, was too good to pass up. I'd so switch with my co-workers if I had to...

"Snowboard, huh? Hmm. Well, I have both and I'd love to bring up my board, too. Think you can swing it?"

I wandered over to my trusty schedule posted on the fridge. _Score!_ I was off that weekend. "I get in from a trip Friday morning, but I could try to get up there after that. I bet I can find a flight out of LA around noon time."

"Sounds like we have a plan, then," he said, and he sounded happy, too. "Wait. It'll mostly be guys though. You alright with that?"

"That would be fun. Just don't set me up with any of them, okay?" I was fishing, but a girl had to do what she had to do.

He paused for a long minute. "No worries. I'll protect you," he said in a quiet, firm voice.

"Okay, then, we've got a d—plan," I said, catching myself at the last second. "I'd love to come and have a 'Hang with the Guys' weekend."

Really, I was looking forward to the hanging-with-Edward aspect of the weekend, but it would be cool to meet his friends, too.

He sighed. "As much as I don't want to, I need to get this laundry done, so I gotta go, Bella. I'll call you with the details next week."

"Alright. Hey, thanks for the distraction, by the way."

"Anytime."

"And thanks for inviting me, Edward. I'll talk to you soon." I penciled in the trip on my calendar.

"Hey, I'm looking forward to it."

"'K, then. Goodnight," I smiled into the phone.

"Goodnight."

Glad for one that Rose wasn't around to see me, I did a little happy dance. I was really looking forward to going to B.C.

**Departure: Vancouver**

I was in a rush when I arrived back at the airport after my latest trip. I still had to get to the employee parking lot for my snowboard and bags for Whistler. I'd definitely over packed though, so then I had to struggle to get myself and my belongings back on board the employee bus.

Affirming my thoughts on the mass amount of things I probably didn't need, an agitated sigh huffed out behind me. I almost turned around and said something, but I didn't want to cause any more hassle. Pissing off people I worked with was never a good idea. Finally, with help from one of the ramp guys, I got everything on board the bus.

As I sat down on the side bench, a cloud of too sweet perfume wafted past me, announcing its owner before she even got near me . A short, severe looking flight attendant cast me a glare and found a spot a few rows behind me. Her companion, a tall, strawberry-blond flight attendant I recognized but didn't know, sat down next to her.

I turned my face forward as the bus started to move, but kept my ears open.

"Looks like someone's taking a lot of baggage to the mountains this weekend," the little one said. Her voice was snide, which may have been on purpose...or just part of her personality.

Probably the latter.

Figuring this was the anonymous huffer, I pretended to ignore her.

Unfortunately, she must have assumed everyone on board wanted to hear her business. I looked out the window, rolling my eyes as her conversation once again floated my way.

"I was _supposed_ to go skiing with my boyfriend this weekend, but I couldn't change my appointment on Monday. It's really hard to get in to see my dermasurgeon."

"That's funny," the other one said," I had to back out of my plans because it just didn't fit in my schedule."

I carefully looked to my right, playing it off like I was looking out the other window. I didn't think a single muscle moved in her face when she talked. I didn't understand the compulsion toward plastic surgery—the girl was probably more than beautiful without it, but now had a slightly plastic sheen about her.

_Hmfph_. _What else could you possibly have done?_

"Anyway," Little Blondie said, "I'm bored with those kind of vacations. Plus, I'd rather be in Aspen where real people ski and I can spend my time relaxing."

_By injecting more Botox into your face_? Sounded like a blast to me.

When we got to the terminal, I waited until everyone got off so I could remove my bags. I was keen to do all that I could avoid to The Girls Next Door. The shorter one sauntered by, looking straight ahead while the taller one gave me a small smile as she passed by where I was sitting. The same guy that helped me in the beginning offered to help again.

"Thanks, Bill," I said. I gestured to my bags. "Sorry about all this, I guess I got excited about some time away..."

"Don't stress it, Bella. It's no more than usual. You going boarding?"

"Yeah. It should be really fun." I smiled and thanked him again, feeling better now that he wasn't too hassled about all my bags.

The flight to Vancouver was smooth. I sat next to a family of four who were returning home from visiting Disneyland. The mom looked tired and the dad looked a little disinterested. The two kids, a girl about six and a boy about ten, were getting restless. After a few short words from the dad, the boy began playing with his Nintendo DS. The little girl, who sat in the center, turned to me.

"What is your name?"

"It's Bella."

"Ooh. Like Bella from the Beast? Are you her?"

"No." I said, laughing.

"Are you going home to find your Beast?"

I laughed, "Yeah, maybe."

"I'm Ariel, like the mermaid. Will you play with me?" She pulled out a mini deck of Princess playing cards. I looked over at her tired mother and smiled. She smiled back at me gratefully and Ariel and I played crazy 8's the rest of flight.

Every once in awhile I'd look out the window and note the passing landscape. The butterflies in my stomach would appear now and again as my thoughts turned to Edward. Something about him completely unnerved me—in a good way. Besides the fact that he was so incredibly handsome, he was always thoughtful, sweet and funny. I smiled. Why did I have to meet someone so amazing that just wanted to be friends? What if we hooked up again? Could I handle this? I sighed and said to myself, _Yes, Bella, you can handle this._

I turned back to Ariel and listened as she talked about princesses and who her favorite princes I watched her, I thought back to when I was her age and how I believed that princes were real.

_**Arrival : Whistler, B.C.**_

After the two and a half hour drive, the driver pulled up to a group of townhomes painted grey with white trim. They were spread out, one having quite a bit of space from the other. From the sidewalk, I could hear some music and a bunch of yelling—although it was more celebratory than angry.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Because no one could hear me, I took matters into my own hands and opened the front door. Following the laughter, I made my way into the kitchen to where three guys were standing around an island doing shots of tequila.

I looked around, wondering if I had the wrong house, or if these were Edward's friends.

"Hello?" I called over the noise. I had a brief flare of panic when they turned around. How embarrassing it would be if I was at the wrong house...

"Hey!" they said at the same time. A tall, dark-haired guy stepped forward and said, "Are you Bella?"

I smiled. Right house, then. "Yep. Is Edward here?"

"Yeah. He ran to the store to get some more beer and limes. I'm Jared by the way, and this is Garrett and Peter."

I shook his hand and gave a little wave to the other guys standing in the kitchen. Peter stepped in the living room to turn the music down a little.

"Tequila shot?"

I shivered at the thought but decided that if I was on vacation, one wouldn't hurt.

Jared handed me a shot glass full of blue liquid. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's called Tarantula. Goes down pretty smooth. We don't have any limes though. That's what Ed went to the store for."

"Gotcha. Cheers to new friends," I said. I grabbed the shot and went for it.

I came up hacking—smooth, but still tequila. The guys in the room cheered me on and Jared poured me another.

"Am I missing something?"

I turned with a smile on my face that quickly fell slightly. Edward was walking into the room, followed by a pretty blonde girl. My hackles went up as I tried to determine who she was.

She walked around the island and immediately gave Garrett a kiss on the cheek. "Pushing the poor girl already? Hi Bella, I'm Kate."

"Hi," I said in return, relieved. I gave her a small wave.

Edward's hand landed on my shoulder as he curled me into him for a one-armed squeeze hello. I took advantage and melted into his side. It was so comfortable to be in his arms. As always, I was disappointed when he released me.

"Jared's the Pusher," said Garrett.

"Yeah," said Edward, "just watch yourself around these guys. They can drink quite a bit."

"Who says I can't keep up?" I glared at him, defiant but playful.

He looked back at me with a smirk and said, "Well. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I looked at him for a second longer, surprised at how much I'd missed seeing him. He was so cute, and I loved his easy going attitude. He was easy to be around, and even easier to like.

While the guys headed to the living room to watch a hockey game on the big screen television, Kate finished pulling out the rest of the food. I helped her assemble some nachos for everyone to eat.

"So," I asked Kate, "where are you and Garrett from?"

"We live in Anchorage. Garrett works in operations at the airport. You might see him occasionally since you work for the same airline." Kate smiled.

"I haven't been up there except to layover once or twice. Haven't seen very much of Anchorage, unfortunately."

She hmm'd at me, and then asked me to pass the tomatoes I was cutting. We kept chatting about nonsense topics as we worked, and I definitely got a friendly vibe from her. She wasn't gregarious like Rose, but quieter, like me.

I could definitely see myself getting along with her.

While we were grabbing plates, I heard Peter and Jared giving Edward the third degree out in the living room.

"Where'd you meet Bella?" Jared asked, making no attempt to be quiet.

"Met her at work and we've hung out. She's a really good friend."

I looked down at the mention, again, of friend, but told myself to stop it. We were keeping it casual and I would have to learn to either accept it, or move on. Time would only tell how easy or hard it would be, and if I didn't at least give it a chance, I would always wonder.

"So, dude, she's available?" asked Peter.

"_Not_ for public consumption, _dude_," says Edward immediately. Kate caught my eye and smiled.

"Wait, you guys aren't together, so she's available, right?" said Jared.

"Hey, I asked her up here for a fun weekend, not for a hookup for you guys. "

"What about you and—" Peter started to ask.

"Not even an issue," Edward interrupted.

"It's all good," Jared said, seeming to back off, "Bella's pretty cool."

The Canucks scored and the shouting ensued. The current topic of conversation stopped as they turned their attention to the hockey game on the television.

I picked up my beer and took a sip.

"Anyway," Kate said. "About Alaska. Maybe Edward will bring you up sometime to his family's cabin on Big Lake. He likes to go hang out there every so often."

"That would be fun. How do you know the guys?"

"We met them through Edward. Peter is still on Active Duty in the Air Force and Jared is a friend of theirs from Colorado Springs," said Kate.

Edward walked back in to grab a couple of more beers. He was followed by Jared who grabbed the tequila bottle, again.

"More shots!" Jared shouted.

"Line 'em up!' Peter said following right behind.

I took another shot. Then another. It went down pretty easy. At this point, we were all standing around munching on the nachos and telling airline horror stories. Everyone was so nice, so laid back and friendly. I could definitely see how they fit in with Edward.

After my third shot, Edward came to stand beside me, touching me in little ways that made my heart sing. He'd brush his fingers along my back when he wanted my attention, or nudge my side softly when he was telling a joke. I was glowing.

"So where did you two actually meet?" asked Kate innocently.

I looked over to Edward and he smiled at me. "We met on a trip to Honolulu. Hung out a little," he said.

My face warmed, recalling exactly what we did that night. At that moment, everyone seemed to look at each other with curious eyes.

Garrett broke the awkward moment with, "How about another shot."

"Nope. I'm done," I said holding up my hands. I didn't want to be ruined for my first day of snowboarding.

"Bella, let me show you which room is yours and give you the grand tour," said Edward.  
We walked back to the foyer, Edward grabbing my bags for me as he led me upstairs.

"Your room is the first one on the right. The bathroom's on the left. Kate and Garrett will be down the hall. The guys are downstairs." He placed my bags inside the door and stood for a moment in the doorway.

"And where are you?" I asked, leaning into him.

"I'm right next door." He grabbed my waist, stroking my hip over my jeans.

While what he was doing felt really great, I was a little nervous to take it too far with everyone around us. I remembered how...adventurous he was, and knew that his absence would be noted.

Besides, there was plenty of time to catch a spare moment alone with him later.

I looked at his hand for a second, and then back up at him. "I am kind of tired _and_ pleasantly buzzed. Maybe I'll just turn in since we're heading out to the mountain early."

He raised his arm above his head, placing it on the doorjamb and leaning on the doorway. His eyes roamed over my face.

"Okay. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs. These guys are close to passing out, so the noise level should die down soon," he paused, leaning into me a little closer. "I'm glad you came."

I smiled up at him." I am too. Thank you again for inviting me. This is gonna be fun."

"G'nite Bella."

"Nite."

-O-(_)-O-

The next morning, after an early rise, we all got ready and piled in the Suburban to head to the mountain.

After picking up our lift tickets, everybody kind of made a game plan for the day. Since I hadn't been snowboarding in awhile, I wanted to stick to the intermediate runs for a bit. I suggested to Edward he could go hit the black diamond stuff and meet me back up with me later.

"Bella, you really should have someone with you, especially when you haven't been up in awhile," Edward said.

"Really, I'll be fine. I've boarded by myself quite a bit." I looked up at him, giving him my most confident smile.

"Take a radio then, and I'll try to reach you in awhile, okay?"

"Alright." We made sure the radios were on the correct channels before we parted.

I headed up the lift sharing a ride with a ten year old. I did do a face plant off of the lift, but I shook it off as first run jitters.

It was a beautiful day, and I had a pretty decent first ride. As the morning progressed, my confidence came back.

After an hour, I got a call from Edward, just to check in. I assured him I was doing great and agreed to meet up with him in an hour.

I headed down the hillside, taking a cruiser run when I saw a group of people off to the left. Looked like they were building a jump of some sort—fun. They were waving me over, as if they wanted me to take the jump.

_I can totally do this._

As steadily as possible, I headed down toward the jump, bending my knees in anticipation of the takeoff. When I hit the jump, I had no idea they had built it at such an acute angle. I hit the take off point and then all I saw was sky—no trees, no clouds. I was completely airborne and everything was white. At that moment, I realized I'd landed in a pile of powder and buried myself in the snow.

I could hear cheering from the kids sitting around the jump. A couple of them dug me out, slapping me on the back. "Are you alright?"

"That was so cool."

"You should have seen the air you got!"

I looked around and realized I was surrounded by a bunch of teenagers. Didn't matter—that was fun. As I crawled off to the side, I realized I had snow in my pants, up my coat and even in my ears.

I looked at the time and saw that I only had ten minutes until I was supposed to meet Edward. _Crap. _I turned around and waved at the kids behind me, thanking them for helping me out, and made my way down the mountain.

When I got back to the bottom Edward was waiting for me. Damn if he didn't look absolutely perfect. His cheeks had that rosy glow and his hair stuck out from under his toque, curling at the side. He looked effin' gorgeous.

"Hey, Snowball. What happened?" He laughed lightly when he saw me, but he was frowning slightly with an edge of concern to his voice.

"Well, after taking the first jump of my life, and practicing a few good face plants, I think I'd like to hit the super-pro half-pipe next."

"Are you okay? Did you even mean to take the jump?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yes, I meant to take the jump," I said, "but I'll be feeling it later."

He laughed. "Nice one, Evil Knievel. Let's go in for a bit and take a breather, okay?"

We went in for a warm drink and decided to take a couple more runs before the day was over. I stuck to the intermediate runs, but this time Edward came with me. He was so amazing to watch—his turns looked effortless. It was kind of nice, just him and I. Every time I looked over at him, I'd see this goofy grin appear under his goggles.

After a great afternoon, we went back to the condo to get ready for the evening activities: dinner at a place called Panolli's in the village.

We devoured some great pizza and calzone accompanied with multiple pitchers of beer. When dinner started winding down, everyone talked about going out dancing.

After my Olympic feat that day, all I wanted was some time in the hot tub. While everyone made plans and divvied their portion of the bill, I tugged on Edward's sleeve, pulling him closer so I could speak in a low voice.

"Would you mind if I headed back? I really need to soak in a tub. I'm pretty sore, and I'd like to be able to board some more this weekend."

"Sure, I'll take you back," he said.

"You don't have to cut your night short for me, Edward. I'll be alright."

"You're not going alone," he said in a firm voice.

I agreed. It was nice that he wanted to make sure I was safe, and the prospect of some alone time was a thrilling thought. With my aches and pains from my run on the slopes, though, I didn't foresee too much...horizontal time in our night.

We headed outside and Edward said to Garrett, "Hey man, we're heading back to the condo for the night. We'll probably see you in the morning."

Everyone else was already walking down the street headed for a club. Kate waved goodnight to us and we caught a cab back to the townhouse.

When we arrived back at the condo, Edward said, "Why don't you go grab your suit and I'll get the hot tub started and grab some beer."

"Mm. That sounds fantastic."

I slowly made my way upstairs. Oh yeah. I was so going to feel that tomorrow. I changed into my navy blue bikini and threw a t-shirt over the top. It wasn't like he had never seen the girls before, but I wanted to provide _some_ sort of decorum.

I made my way back down to the living room and walked through the French doors onto a generous deck that held the hot tub. A small gazebo was built over the top of it, lit up with white lights outlining the shape. It was quite secluded from the neighboring townhouse.

Edward had already made it out and was sitting on the edge of the tub. There was music playing, a small cooler of beer, and some thick beach towels set out. The ground beyond was still snowy, making the view rather nice.

"Your chariot awaits."

I graciously accepted his offered hand and climbed into the tub. As I sank down into the bubbly water, the delicious warmth of it against my sore muscles elicited a moan from me.  
I opened my eyes to look up at Edward and he had this funny look on his face. He uncapped a beer and silently handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to come back with me, but I do appreciate your company," I said, sitting up a little.

"The pleasure's all mine."

We sat in silence for a few moments and drank our beer.

"Kate told me you have a place in Anchorage. What's it like?"

"It's a place my parents bought when I was younger. Some...family friends of ours have a house near there, and they thought it would be a great place to spend holidays and summers together. We used to go up there all of the time until a few years ago. He looked out at the view, quiet. I closed my eyes, was wondering if I'd asked a wrong question—one that went past the parameters of our relationship—when he spoke up.

I'd love to take you there... some time. It'd be a great place to study and hang out," said Edward.

"That would be fun."

The beer and the bubbles were starting to work their magic. I opened my eyes and Edward was watching me. He had moved a little closer. I closed my eyes again, not wanting him to move away.

"Can I tell you something?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Sure," I said.

"I want to kiss you."

I opened one eye. "Is this where we move past the 'awkward-but-not-awkward-since-we've-already-made-out' stage?"

He laughed. "Call it what you want, but I've been dying to kiss you for weeks."

"What's held you back?"

"Well, our _just friends_ talk. I don't want to cross a line, unless you're comfortable with it. "

I turned my body to face him. "I think we both know what this is for us: two friends who are attracted to each other. If we're honest when it becomes too much or when the other person wants to move on, I'm pretty sure it'll be okay." I hesitated, "If that's what you want..."

"If that works for you, I'm okay with it."

I looked up at his face and nodded. "Then don't tell me, show me."

He smiled and reached up to cup my face with his hand, slowly starting to rub his thumb across my cheekbone. I leaned my face into his hand as his lips descended onto mine. At first the kiss was slow and searching, but then his tongue glided along my lower lip.

I moaned, a sound borne of wanting to kiss him for ages, but being unsure if I could. I threw my doubts out the window, more sure about our deal than I had been in weeks. He wanted it, too.

His kiss became more heated as I wrapped my arms around his neck. The next thing I knew I was straddling him, peeling off my t-shirt even though my upper body was out of the water and in the cool night air. He seemed to pick up on that and lowered himself to a lower seat until we were mostly submerged under the water.

We made out for what seemed like an hour, just touching, feeling, exploring without the need to go further. It felt glorious. His hand moved up to cup my breast, thumb brushing under my bikini top, and my nipple hardened in response. He lowered his head and gently placed his mouth on my other breast, pulling on the material with his teeth and teasing me at the same time.

His hands slid down over my back, cupping my behind and moving in between my thighs. His thumbs grazed my sweet spot and I immediately arched my spine, trying to get closer to him.

"Is that okay?" he murmured pulling on my bottom lip gently with his teeth.

"More than okay," I whispered as he continued his exploration.

It was at that moment that I heard the front door open and close. My body froze. Shit. Before I could climb off, I turned my body toward the open French doors Kate was just coming through.

"Who left the... Oh, damn. Hi guys, sorry." She backed into the living room, closing the door behind her.

I lowered my head to Edward's shoulder. "Shit."

"Don't worry. Kate won't make a big deal of it. Now if it was Jared..."

I laughed as I climbed off of him and sank back down into the water on the opposite side of the tub, submerging my head for a moment. How embarrassing! I just wanted to hide my face for a while, to call it a night and sleep off the shame of being caught making out like a couple of teenagers.

I resurfaced and said, "Actually, I should probably get to bed. We've got another early day tomorrow."

He looked at me. I thought I saw disappointment cross his features, but it was so fleeting that I was uncertain.

Edward stood up and held open a large towel as I climbed out. I gratefully took it from him, wrapping it around my body as we headed inside and away from the cold.

Thankfully, Kate and Garrett were nowhere to be seen. Edward and I split up at our doors, where he kissed me on the cheek and headed off to his room. After a quick shower, I changed into warm pajamas and crawled into bed.

-O-(_)-O-

Sunday was another spectacular day; the skies bluer than I could ever imagine, snow powdery and soft—it couldn't be any more perfect. I spent part of the day again on the intermediate slopes, but Edward convinced me I could do a black diamond. I didn't do too badly after all, but it was more fun following down the hill watching him.

At the end of the day, we all piled in the Suburban and headed back to the condo. Tonight we were doing dinner "in" since we had a full kitchen. After a lengthy discussion, we decided to cook some lasagna that Kate had brought with salad and bread. The drinks flowed as well as the conversation.

After dinner I was feeling good... a little too good. I let my hand slide under the table and rest on Edward's thigh. He turned his head slowly to look at me with a questioning glance.

Not a second later his hand moved over the top of mine.

I could feel the energy between us. Warmth spread throughout my body, igniting every fiber in my limbs, but his hand lingered only momentarily.

"Time to get this cleaned up," Edward said as he stood up. Everyone got up to carry the dishes into the kitchen.

"Garrett and I will do this," Kate said sternly, glancing me as I tried to get to the sink.

I thanked her before wandering into the living room after the guys. Peter and Jared were talking about heading to a sports bar to watch the game.

"You guys wanna come?" said Peter.

Edward looked at me and then said, "Text me when you get to where you're going and maybe we'll meet you in a bit."

"Alright," said Peter, looking back and forth between the two of us.

As he and Jared were getting ready to leave, I sunk down into the couch. "Edward, if you want to go with them, you can go. I'm fine."

He sank onto the couch next to me, sprawling out comfortably. "Maybe I want to hang out with you."

"I'd like that," I said lazily.

Kate and Garrett emerged from the kitchen. "You guys want to go in the hot tub with us?"

I looked at Edward and back at Kate. "Not tonight. You guys should have it to yourselves anyway." I smiled at her, giggling when Garrett grabbed her butt and she shrieked.

They ran upstairs to get changed while Edward and I got more comfortable and watched part of "She's Out of Your League."

After Kate and Garrett had moved out to the deck, Edward picked my legs up and laid them on top of his lap, his hand resting on my knee.

I felt the heat of his hand travel up my leg and settle in that place that only seemed to want more. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the sensation that was slowly coming over me.

"Wanna play?" said Edward in a low voice. I opened my eyes and looked in to Edwards dark eyes. There was no mistaking, what he was asking. I smiled.

He gently took my legs and put them back down on the floor. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and led the way upstairs to my room. Excitement buzzed through my system as I followed him. We were pretty much alone, and if Kate and Garrett were up to what I thought they were, we had some time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

After closing the door, he turned around, wrapping his hands around my waist to where the hem of my shirt met my jeans. Slowly, he slid his hands up underneath my shirt and up my sides. Cupping the sides of my breasts, he walked me backwards toward the bed, placing soft kisses on my mouth.

When my legs touched the bed, I kissed him back voraciously, lost in the way his body felt against mine. He was so solid, as strong and sure as his wandering hands that slid along places I'd wanted him to touch me for weeks. My heart beat a jagged pattern against my chest while my mind zeroed in on the faint trace of wine lingering on his lips.

I sat on the edge of the bed and moved my hands up his chest. He nudged me backward until I reclined on my elbows on top of the bed. He crawled onto the bed and his lips touched my neck causing me to shiver. We scooted up on the bed so he could lay his body directly on mine. Like a warm ember I reacted, seeking the spark that would set me to burning.

Our bodies started that slow rhythm of moving against each other, back and forth, push and pull, the delicious heat of his breath against my skin igniting me in other places as well. It brought back memories of when we were in Hawaii together. He was so attentive in his movements. His fingers left a wake of fire as they traced down my body.

He moved a hand underneath my shirt to raise it over my head. Wanting the warmth of his body against mine, I grabbed the hem of his shirt as well, indicating that he needed to lose it. Now.

The feeling of his skin on mine was heaven. A voice in the back of my mind started rumbling that I shouldn't take this too far, but I didn't care. I told it to shut up and let me enjoy myself.

His hand moved under my back to undo my bra. It flipped open so easily, I had to giggle.

"Experienced at that, huh?"

I could feel him smile as he was kissing me, "Hmm. Just lucky."

"Yeah, right." I laughed.

It went flying over his head, and I wasn't laughing anymore. His tongue traced fiery patterns along my skin, down my neck, over my collarbone, between my breasts.

I grabbed at his shoulders, half wanting to pull him up for a kiss, half needing him to continue his path. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room and I watched his face, eyes open and locked onto mine as he reached the waistband of my jeans.

He moved to the side and dipped a long finger underneath, slowly stroking me above my panties, back and forth. He looked at me for a long moment, as if I'd tell him to stop.

I nodded instead, rolling my hips against his hand to show him what I wanted.

With a kiss to my ribcage, he worked my zipper down. His hand slid down, directly under my panties, straight to where I wanted him to be. Teasingly, he stroked his finger down, sliding it in when I became impatient and bucked against him. I writhed as he slid another finger inside, moaning because he made me feel so good.

In no time he had me at a loss for words. He remembered what I liked and where to touch me. It was almost too much. I kept my sound to a minimum but moved against him, riding out the rest of my orgasm.

"Now I'm really glad you came," he said as he lightly laughed and kissed my shoulder.

I pushed him back, determined to reciprocate this time. I palmed him on the outside of his jeans. _Oh my._ There was no doubt about that he was ready for me, too. I started to work at his well-worn button-flys, sliding them off his legs for easier access. Then, I leaned back a little and put my hand down the front of my jeans, dipping into my own wetness.

His eyes got big and a slow smile crept over his face. He was seriously sexy, all smirky and pouty eyed. I wanted to make him feel just as good as he made me feel. I slid my hand back to him and grabbed a hold, looking him straight in the eye as I did. He pulled me down to him, lips crashing against mine as I began to move my hands. By the rhythm of his breaths, all rapid and shallow, I knew it wouldn't take long.

His sounds were incendiary, all low and rough. I felt in control of this thing between us for the first time and slowed my movements down, wanting to prolong his pleasure and watch while he got worked up.

I knew it wouldn't go farther than tonight; that we'd touch and please each other, but not "seal the deal", so to speak. I was okay with that. I had a fantastically gorgeous man beneath me, worshipping my body while I worshipped his, and that was enough for now.

I moved my lips from his, trailing them down his neck and up to his ear. "Does it feel good, Edward?"

Just then, he moved his hips and thrust into my hand. I felt the warmth spread and tried to contain it as much as I could. His head found the space in my neck.

"Wow. Sorry about that."

"About what?" I moved to his side, kissing his sweaty-hot shoulder and arm.

"A little too quick for my liking."

"Mmm. No need for apologies. If you're as happy with your end result as I was..." I let my words trail off, letting him know that he had pleased me, too.

He laughed. "How can I not be?"

He extricated my hand from him, and then jumped up to grab the towel hanging on the back of the door. He wiped my hands, kissing the skin of my collarbone as he did so.

He looked at me for a moment. "I'm going to go get changed and clean up a little..." he hesitated. "Want me to come back?"

"Sure." I said, picking up my shirt to cover up a bit.

While he was gone, I slipped into my Henley night shirt and ran over to the bathroom to clean up and brush my teeth. I darted back to the bedroom and jumped into bed, excited that he'd be back soon. I didn't really remember what happened in Hawaii before I drifted off to sleep last time, and I was anxious to add a memory tonight.

He was back in about ten minutes, looking yummy in grey sweat shorts and a navy blue Air Force T-shirt. I was already in the bed, so he picked up the covers and slid in behind me. His arm wrapped around my side and I settled back into him.

"Night, Edward," I said.

"Goodnight, Bella," he breathed into my shoulder.

When I woke up the next morning, he wasn't there, but the bed was still warm. I distinctly remembered falling asleep after he did, the way his breathing lulled me to peaceful dreams.

I slipped on some sweats and made my way down to the kitchen. Edward and Kate were standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"I really like her, Edward—"

They stopped talking when I walked into the room. Edward turned around and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard for me. "Creamer, right?"

"Yes, please."

The three of us made plans for the rest of the day. We spent part of the day wandering around the village, enjoying my last day. I really liked his friends, especially Kate. She hung back with me a few times to check out the front windows of some shops, and made me feel like I was a part of their group. Edward did, too. Honestly, he just made me feel special. He was so attentive, so kind and playful. I was starting to really like him a lot.

Since, I had to leave early in the morning to catch the shuttle and catch my flight back to LA, I wanted to get back early to get everything together. We grabbed a bite to eat in the upper village before we headed back to the condo.

As I was getting my things together, Edward came to stand in the doorway. "I'm really glad you came up here and got to meet some of my friends. It was a really great weekend, Bella."

I turned around and smiled at him. "I know. I really enjoyed it too." I wanted to walk over to him and put my arms around him, but I held back.

He must have read my mind because he walked in and wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my head.

"You're the best, B."

_You make me feel that way._

-O-(_)-O-

* * *

_**Boarding Songs on the iPod:**__ (Yes, I love Incubus)_

_Privilege – Incubus_

_Living on the Edge – Aerosmith_

_Crawling In The Dark - Hoobastank_

_Warning - Incubus_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ This is brought to you in part by the lovely pre-reader/betas who polish and shine my story. I appreciate their love and encouragement so I can give you something to enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Los Angeles **_

After an amazing weekend in Whistler, I made it home relaxed and refreshed. Edward surprised me by calling to make sure I got in okay. In a way, it was almost like having a real boyfriend...no matter how many times I had to remind myself that he actually wasn't . We made plans to catch up sometime soon, and I'd been looking forward to it all week.

I'd also been lost in remembrances of the way he looked moving over me...

_Enough, Bella_.

I sighed and looked at the page I'd been reading. The long weekend was behind me and I had to focus on my studies again. It had never been a problem before, but Edward kept creeping into historical daydreams, leading me off the scholarly path.

On top of my wandering mind, my body had started to feel the toll of all of my traveling. Toward the end of the week, I started feeling a little fluish. I arrived home from school a few days ago with my head pounding and my body aching. I'd immediately headed to my bedroom to don my warmest set of pajamas, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and headed to the living room to sleep it off.

My symptoms worsened and I didn't leave the couch that entire evening. I even slept my way into the next day. By the time Friday came around, I knew I wasn't going to make it into work for my Saturday trip. I called scheduling to let them know I wouldn't be in.

The past few days were one big haze: long stretches of dead-to-the-world sleep where I didn't even know if it was day or night outside my closed curtains; my phone ringing and me letting it go to voicemail; me wishing I hadn't sat in a hot tub in the middle of a Whistler winter.

Thankfully, I'd woken up this morning feeling marginally better. My stomach still felt a bit weak, so I was trying to catch up on my schoolwork before I tried to eat anything. I had the television on low, playing the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice for the _forty-ninth_ time.

After an half an hour and only two pages read, I gave up. Figuring I wasn't getting anything done anyway, I headed into the kitchen and popped some bread into the toaster and started water for hot tea. Noticing that my phone was blinking and that the battery was low, I moved to plug it in and started scrolling through the messages.

_Really had a great time last weekend. Glad you came. _

I smiled at Edward's message, making a mental note to call him when I didn't sound like hell.

_Where are you, chica? You're not answering._

That one, along with three missed calls, was Rose. I texted her right back.

_Home sick. _

She didn't respond right away so I sat the phone on the counter and started making cinnamon toast. It was something my mom always made for me when I was little and not feeling well. My phone chirped as I was grabbing a plate to take with me.

_Need anything? _

_Nope. Probably still a little contagious._

Rose's response was almost immediate this time. _Okay. I won't come home today. Love you, but don't want to get sick right now. Get better. xo_

_Totally understand. xo_

I put the phone back on the counter. With my toast and tea in hand, I shuffled back over to the couch, turning my attention to the television. Mr. Darcy had just walked out of the water when my phone chirped again.

_Dang it,_ _this is the best part._

I had a little more energy so I got up to see who it was. I huffed and rose to get the phone and brought it back over to the couch with me, plugging it in by the end table.

_How come you're not at the airport for your trip?_

It was Edward.

_Home sick. Wait, how did you know?_

_Sam told me_

_Oh. LOL. Yeah, got hit by the flu bug. Think I'm coming out of it though_

_That's good. Need anything? _

_Sure. Just fly 800 miles to my apt. and make me some soup. j/k_

There was a knock on my door just then. I tossed my phone onto my pillow and stood, adjusting my flannel robe to cover my ratty pajamas. Attempting to smooth the rats nest that was my hair down a little, I plodded my way over to the door, wondering if Rose had called the neighbor to check on me. Sadly, it wouldn't be the first time.

When I looked out the peephole, I couldn't believe my eyes.

I panicked a little. Grimacing, I glanced down at my awful sleep clothes, but what could I do? It would take an hour and a miracle to look remotely put together. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Edward was standing there in uniform with a big white take-out bag. "Chicken soup okay?"

He looked so incredibly handsome in his uniform. His white shirt was adorned with braided gold striped epaulets on each shoulder, wings pinned to his left side, and the standard black tie and pants. All of the sudden, a uniform that didn't usually make me take note made me very, very aware.

His hair was catching some of the sunlight filtering though the open hallway. I finally noticed the reddish tones that made me think it was bronze when I first saw him. His face was in the shadows, but his green eyes stood out. I was suddenly regretting not getting changed first.

I snuck back behind the door. "What's with you and surprises? A little embarrassed here. I look like death warmed over," I said.

"You look under the weather, yes, but you still look like a very alive Bella to me." He stepped closer and reached up to touch my forehead. His concerned eyes landed on my face. "You're warm. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

The cool feel of his hand counteracted the heat I felt resulting from his touch. I opened the door a little wider and he handed me the bag. "Do you want to come in?"

"I can't stay," he said, frowning a little. I took that to mean he would like to, no matter if I was sick or not. "We're departing in about an hour and a half so I need to get back. I borrowed Paul's car to come up here. Good thing you're only twenty minutes from the airport."

"Oh. Well, thanks," I said, holding up the bag. I was a little bummed he couldn't stay for longer, but the overwhelming sweetness of his gesture overrode most of the disappointment. "This was really sweet of you."

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

I smiled and gently pulled at my lower lip with my teeth.

He looked at me then, his eyes resting on my mouth. They traveled up to my eyes under the line of a soft frown, like he was looking for assurance that I was okay. The corner of his mouth pulled up a bit as his facial features softened.

"I'll call you and we can make some plans to do something the next time I'm in town. Next weekend is a Reserve weekend, unfortunately, so I'll be tied up for a bit in Colorado."

"Not a problem. You let me know. And, really, thank you for this." I smiled and held up the bag again.

"Any time. Get some rest." He gave me one of his beautiful grins and backed away a few steps before he turned to go. I could have melted right there.

I closed the door and took the soup back to the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. I couldn't get over how lucky was I to have someone like him in my life.

-O-(_)-O-

"I can get there a day or two before my trip so we could do whatever you'd like," Edward said.

It was the next week, and we'd been on the phone for a half an hour, catching up and also making plans to hang out once he got back to LA. I twisted a lock of hair around my finger, wishing he was here so I could talk to him face to face. It had seemed like the longest week ever.

My mind wandered then, drifting to thoughts of his skin had felt against mine when we were in Whistler. My body started to react but I had to shut it down so I wouldn't be obvious.

I cleared my throat. "Do you like to hike?"

"Yeah, I love hiking. I don't get to do much of it anymore because I've been so busy. That actually sounds great."

"Awesome. I think I want to take you to one of my favorite spots in Malibu Canyon, then we can go for lunch at the Reel Inn in Malibu. Sound like a plan?"

"Absolutely. Let me figure out exactly when I can get there and I'll give you a call to confirm."

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you later."

" Bye, Bella."

A call from Edward always seemed to make my day a little better. I guess I could understand why being "just friends" kept the pressure off. If our relationship was something...more, the down time might have gotten to me a little bit. As it was, I was just happy that we got to hang out—at all.

I was even happier at how easily we got along. There were definitely some benefits to our situation, and I was growing more and more comfortable with it as time progressed.

After class on Wednesday, I received a text from Edward.

_Please call as soon as you get this._

I stopped walking and dialed his number, a sense of foreboding making itself known in my stomach. It felt like I'd swallowed rocks. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, what's up? Is everything alright?"

"I'm really sorry. I didn't want to alarm you, but I wanted to talk to you right away. I can't come out early to LA next week. There's a function with my parents midweek and I have to meet them in Denver. I completely forgot."

"Oh," I breathed, glad it wasn't something major like an accident. "That's okay. I do have school, so no big."

"You sure?"

I _was_ disappointed, but we had spent a lot of time together lately, both in trips and talking on the phone, so I had no room to complain.

"For sure. We can reschedule for...some other time." I tried to put some happiness into my voice, but it just came out sounding flat.

He sighed. "I really am sorry, Bella. I was looking forward to seeing you. Tell you what, when I get back into town, I will more than make up for it, promise."

"Edward. Stop, it's totally cool. You have something to do with your family, I get that. We're friends, you know? You don't have to apologize. Whenever you get a chance to stop in, we'll hang out, 'kay? And whatever we do, I'm sure it'll be fine."

He paused for a minute, and I listened to the sounds of his breathing, wishing he was with me so I could assure him I wasn't upset in person.

"Nope," he said finally. "I'll owe you a good one. Leave it to me."

_A good one?_ That sent my thoughts elsewhere.

We said our goodbyes and I slipped my phone back into my bag. I knew I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help being a little bummed out. I was really looking forward to seeing him.

My phone rang again. I fished it back out, opened it up and balanced it between my shoulder and ear.

"What'd you forget?"

"_I_, Love, did not forget anything. And _who_ were you talking to just then. I want scoop."

"Hey, Sam. I was just talking to Edward. We had plans, but he had to cancel."

"By the way, Missy. I need to hear more about you and Hottie Pilot Boy. All I know is you two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other the whole night in Honolulu. Then he tracks me down in the flight attendant lounge to see where you were last week. Scoop. Now."

"Yeah, well, we had a little hook-up… sort of."

"Ooh. You got to lay your hands on that fine piece of man?"

I laughed, trying to ignore the blush fighting its way up my cheeks. "I guess you could say that."

"Do tell."

I gave him an abridged version of what happened in Hawaii...minus some of the saucier details.

"And then, after we ran into each other in Salt Lake—"

"Whoa. Whoa," he interrupted, sounding exasperated. "In Salt Lake City? Where was I? Wait. And you didn't see fit to fill me in?"

"Sam, you were already getting ready to board the airplane by the time I got there. I forgot to tell you."

"Major details needed here."

"Really, it isn't any big deal. We've hung out a little, but he just wants to be friends. Seems like something is keeping him away from anything too committed. I can't complain, though. We've done a lot of really fun things together."

"Have you kissed him since?"

"Maybe..."

"Is this _friends with bennies_? I like."

I laughed at his terminology. "Not those kind of 'bennies'. We're just really good friends who like to hang out…sometimes make out. That's it. "

I figured I'd tell him about Whistler later. That story was too good to _not _tell him in person_. _

"Hmfph. See if I tell you anything anymore."

"You will. You can't help yourself." I said, giggling.

"Enough about you and more about me. There's a trip the last weekend of the month with an extra spot on it. I want you to go on it with me."

"Where to?"

"Puddle jumping to Sacramento and Colorado Springs."

My heart skipped a beat. Edward lived there. His Reserve unit was based at Peterson AFB. I wondered if he'd be home...

"Sure, Sam. I'm totally in. I'll get online when I get home and see if I can do the switch."

"K. K. Talk to you later."

I drove home in the evening traffic, which was never an easy feat. After I got in the door, I switched on my laptop and grabbed the pitcher of water out of the fridge to pour myself a glass. I logged onto my work site and searched for the trip; sure enough, there it was and the switch was relatively easy to make.

Excited now, I reached for my phone to text Edward.

_You home the weekend after next?_

His reply was prompt.

_Yeah. Why?_

_I have a trip that will put me there on Saturday for an overnight. Want to hang out?_

A few moments passed before I heard back.

_Yep, I'm home then. That's excellent. Just let me know when you're getting in._

I texted Sam next to let him know that it would be a go and I would see him then. He texted me back a little while later, ending his excited reply with a "mwah".

-O-(_)-O-

I was definitely amped up for that weekend trip, but this weekend, I'd finally get to see Rose.

We usually made time to hang out with each other, but with her busy schedule and commuting back and forth to Dallas, we just didn't see each other anymore. I had a short two day trip that went to Atlanta and back, so I actually had a Sunday off this weekend. I called Rose and left a message to see if she'd be passing through. She didn't call me back right away.

On Thursday night, as I was standing at the kitchen island sorting through mail, my phone rang. I glanced down, and then grinned when I saw the number.

"Hi, Rose, How are ya?"

"Hey, Babe. Flippin' busy. Sometimes I don't know whether I'm coming or going."

"I hear that. Are you here this weekend? I'm ready to have some girl time with you."

"I kind of needed to talk to you about that. Uh, I just got my base transfer to Dallas. I put in for it so I wouldn't have to commute anymore. The competition season is coming up and I have a lot of work to do to get ready for it. I hope this doesn't put you in a pinch or anything."

My stomach dropped a bit. Rose and I had been roommates for four years—but she had to eventually move on with her life, and I couldn't keep her here forever. I ran through my expenses in my head. I was pretty sure I'd be okay making the bills on my own.

"Shit. Well, I'm bummed you're leaving me, but of course you have to do what's best for you."

"Are you going to be able to make the rent okay?"

"I should be fine. I don't have too many other expenses at the moment."

"All right. Anyway, I want you to come out and visit. You'll love it here. Peace, quiet, cute guys…"

I laughed. Not that I needed the cute guy part, but the rest sounded nice. "Yeah, sure. Of course, I'd love to come and see you. I can probably arrange to come out on a break from school."

"Good. I'll probably come to pack up my stuff the last weekend of the month. Are you going to be there?"

"No," I said, disappointed. "I just swapped a trip so I could go fly with Sam."

"Okay, now I am officially peeved. 'Sam, I Am' is my replacement now? Figures."

"Oh, Rose, no one can replace you," I said, getting a little choked up. "I am so going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. We'll make up for it next time we see each other. I bet Emmett is happy with the news."

"Beyond happy. We weren't getting enough time together. Most of his big jobs take him out of town right now. It'll be great this way."

"Cool. You guys deserve it."

"Thanks, you."

"Just take care of yourself and I'll talk to you soon. Big hugs." I didn't want to necessarily rush her off the phone, but I also didn't want to cry when her new was, after all, a good thing for her. Her and Emmett needed the time together, and I certainly didn't begrudge her that.

"You too, Babe. I'll miss you."

I hung up the phone, my sadness causing me to pause for a minute.

Rose, being my best friend, was more like my family. I was closer to her than I was my own mom. She filled up a room when she walked in with her bold personality. Now the apartment would seem empty. Would this place be too big for me now? It might be more expensive to move having to deal with first and last month rent and a security deposit... I decided to wait it out and see how things would go.

My phone chirped with a new message.

_Who sang that song Cherry Pie? _

Edward. I laughed.

_How could you not know that? Warrant_

_Okay. Was going between Warrant and Poison. Jared said Poison_

_What are you doing?_

_Having a couple of beers_

_LOL! Well, have a safe night_

_What are you up to?_

_You know me…tearing up LA..._

_Reading? Have fun_

_Haha. You're so funny. __Night, E_

_Nite, Bella_

I smiled to myself. It provided me with a little comfort knowing he was thinking of me and wanted some sort of contact. I took that feeling of contentment and made my way to bed.

**Destination: Sacramento**

I arrived at the airport in plenty of time to check in for my flight. I could see Sam on the other side of the flight attendant lounge. He turned to give me a big wave. I waved back and parked my bags in the holding area.

He made his way over to me and threw his arms around my shoulders. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Sam, it's not like I didn't see you a few weeks ago. In flight attendant time, that's like... a day."

"I know. But I'm so happy you decided to come along with me on this trip. We will have so much fun tonight!"

" I need to tell you something." I hedged. "I made plans with Edward when we get to Colorado Springs. He lives there so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to hang out."

He gave me a pouty lip, which usually made me cave in two seconds flat. Then, in an instant, he was over it. He took one look at me, waved his hand in front of his crotch as if he was fanning flames, and said, "Be still my beating heart."

"Sam! We're just friends."

"Yeah, but you're friends who make out. I don't care. You go gallivanting around with Officer Schmexy and I'll just sit in my room, pouting and watching movies."

"Oh, come off it. I'm sure he wouldn't care if you came out with us. We're just getting dinner and maybe going out later."

"Uh huh. And watch you two drool over each other all night? No, thanks."

I hit his shoulder.

"Ow. Careful there. I bruise like a melon."

A group of flight attendants entered the lounge just then, laughing amongst themselves as they congregated by the mailboxes. I glanced at them quickly, recognizing two of them right away. They'd been on the shuttle when I'd gone to Whistler.

I touched Sam on the arm. "Hey, who's that?"

"Which one?"

"The blond one?"

"You mean Frozen Face Frieda?"

"Oh. You're talking about the shorter one. It's not that bad, but yeah."

"That's Lauren Mallory, official PITA."

"PITA?"

"Pain In The Ass."

I laughed. "And the other one?"

"Tanya Denali, Flight Attendant Extraordinaire. A little too perfect. She scares me."

"Why?"

"I don't know...everything about her appearance is always in its place. Kind of Stepford-y, if you know what I mean. You should see her on the airplane. She has the celebrities eating out of her hand."

"I've seen her around, but I've never worked with her."

"I think you're on opposite days from her. I don't see her too often, but I've had had the pleasure, or not, of working with her here and there. She usually flies New York City trips. Trust me, you aren't missing anything. Perfect on the surface, but you can tell that beneath the veneer is the kind of person that'll do anything to get what she wants."

Lauren was talking loudly about herself, arms flailing as she told her story, and it was comical to watch. The one named Tanya stood next to her, politely listening. Seemed like her and Tanya were inseparable.

Then, I looked carefully at Tanya. I was mindful not to stare, but I took in her demeanor. She fit the prototypical image of a flight attendant: her uniform was straight and crisp, hair perfectly coiffed. I imagined she was a model on the side or at least a Charm School graduate. I absentmindedly reached up to smooth my hair back.

I turned my attention to getting signed in for my trip so Sam and I could depart to the gate. Another flight attendant, Carmen, who I didn't know very well, was on the trip with us. The first day would take us to Las Vegas, then on to Sacramento.

The flight to Vegas was smooth and the turnaround was quick. It was always kind of comical flying into Vegas—the passengers were always happy, ready to party and on their way to a great time. The trips out of Vegas were the opposite. Everyone looked tired, drained and sometimes defeated. You could always tell who had won money and who hadn't.

We arrived in Sacramento late in the evening, and since the layover was short, there wouldn't be time to do anything outside of the hotel.

Sam invited me over to his room for a little "debriefing" time. When we arrived at the hotel and received rooms, I went to mine and immediately changed out of my uniform, taking care to hang it in the closet to prevent any wrinkles. I pulled out a fresh white shirt and hung that up as well. I was too tired at the time, so I told myself I would iron it in the morning.

After a half an hour, I walked over to Sam's hotel room. He answered my knock wearing red plaid pajamas and pink fuzzy slippers.

"Welcome, Doll."

"Don't you look comfortable?" I said, walking through the door.

"I _always_ pack the comforts of home. I get tired of living out of a suitcase like the next person, but I wouldn't trade this job for anything."

I'd brought snacks over, a pasta salad and some sliced cheese, and had had no sooner put my stuff on the dresser than Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I said, laughing.

"You'll see," he said.

In the bathroom, he had the tub partially filled with bubbles, wine on the counter and pedicure stuff laid out on the counter.

"All this for me?"

"You're lucky I had sisters. Now roll up your pant legs and sit." He guided me toward the tub. I rolled up my pajama legs and stepped into the tub, making sure I sat down on the edge. Sam handed me a glass of wine and kicked off his fuzzies to step into the tub.

He turned around and grabbed his wine, turned back to me and toasted "Cheers. Here's to my best gal pal."

"Cheers," I said as we clinked our glasses.

"Now. I want the _real_ story. No cutting corners."

I sighed. "I knew it. This is such a setup."

"Call it what you want—go," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Fine. Okay, since I ran into Edward in Salt Lake City, we've been hanging out a couple of times a month. In fact, I went to Whistler with him and a bunch of his friends a few weeks ago to go snowboarding."

"I just knew there was more…" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, things got a little more…shall I say _involved_ on that trip."

"Didja do it?"

"Sam! No. But…" I said quietly, "I wanted to."

"Praise be to Ben and Jerry's. Bella's finally going to get laid."

"Hey. While I agree that would be nice, _more_ than nice, I just don't think it's a good idea. What if I let myself get more involved and end up getting hurt?"

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"No...not that I'm aware of, anyway. We agreed to tell each other, you know, when one of us wants to see someone else so things don't get complicated.

Sam grabbed the bottle of wine from the counter and refilled both our glasses. He placed it back on the counter and turned back to me, swirling his feet in the bubbles.

"Listen to me. Life is short. You need to go for it. Yeah, you might get hurt, but it might be one of the greatest memories you'll ever have in your life. If you don't try, you won't know. What is it? You live, you learn... or whatever that song is by that broad."

I laughed.

He stood up and stepped out of the tub. "Pull your feet out."

I pulled my feet out of the water and Sam was waiting with a towel. He sat on the toilet lid and dried my feet off as I sipped my wine.

"Don't over think it. Just have fun. I think you'll know when things start to change."

I thought about that for a second. If I was being honest, I had gotten more attached than I'd originally thought I would. I counted the time until I got to see Edward, and looked forward to his texts or calls. I wasn't anywhere near falling for him, yet, but I was definitively getting attached.

A part of me was really happy, but another part of me worried that I was getting myself worked up over something that might not last.

"I think they already have," I said.

We walked into the other room and sat down on one of the beds. I put my feet into Sam's lap again and he rubbed lotion into my tired feet. Just then, my phone chirped. I pulled it out of my pocket.

_We still on for tomorrow night?_

I smiled and texted back. _Yeah. We'll be in around seven o'clock. Meet me at the hotel?_

_Sure. See you then._

I looked back up at Sam. He smiled at me and said, "Oh yeah, things have definitely changed."

-O-(_)-O-

_**Longing on the iPod**_

_You Learn – Alanis Morrisette_

_Damn, I Wish I Was your Lover – Sophie B. Hawkins_

_Don't Go Away - Oasis_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. You happy, me happy._

_Thank you __**elusivetwi**__ for your comments which keep me rolling, __**KimmyDonn **__who is the keeper of my WotD, can't wait to see what's next… and __**nicnicd**__, my MiracleGro, you are amazing._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs Ms. Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**BPOV**_

_**Destination: Colorado Springs, CO**_

"Ma'am, you need to put your dog back in the carrier and stow it under the seat." Sam hesitated for a few moments while the passenger whined at him. "I understand that 'Pookie' doesn't like dark places, but those are the rules, ma'am. Thank you."

I tried not to snicker since I was still working in the aisle, but I couldn't help it. He'd been battling with the pampered passenger for the entire flight. Not that I blamed him—every time one of our backs were turned the dog was let loose and allowed to run rampant in the cabin. I finished picking up the rest of the cups and glasses just as he pushed me into the back galley.

"Ugh. I have one nerve left, and she's on it!" he said, irritated.

"I know," I said, stretching my back. The day had been a long one that, when finished, would include four flights. "She's driving everyone around her crazy, too. Good thing we're almost back to Salt Lake. One more flight after that and we'll be done."

"Speaking of which, you getting all hot and bothered yet?" he teased.

I gasped and then shushed him, pushing him back into the aisle so we could make our final walk through before we landed. I didn't share that many details about my personal life with my co-workers, save for he and Rose, and wasn't keen on anyone overhearing him.

I texted Edward before we departed to let him know that we were leaving on time and when we were estimated to arrive.

A definite perk to Edward being familiar with the layover routine: after a fifteen minute van ride that seemed longer than it was, he was waiting for us at our hotel, leaning against a column to the side of the entry— looking as drop-dead-gorgeous as ever. Upon noticing him, Sam waved his hand in front of his face, mimicking the gestures of an overage woman having a hot flash from the seat behind me. I shot him a look.

Not that I wasn't silently agreeing with him... the butterflies in my belly were doing the hula.

As the entire crew moved to the back of the van to retrieve their luggage, I grabbed my bags first and walked over to where he was standing.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hey, you." he said, grinning back. Nodding at the other two pilots making their way into the hotel, he took my bag from me and wheeled it inside. After checking in at the front desk, I received my room key and we headed up to my room so I could change.

When I went to swipe my room key in the lock, he kind of snickered and said, "Need me to do that?"

"Hmm...We both know what happened last time," I said, giggling as I opened the door to the room. It was a very nice room. I breathed a sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to try and get ready in a tiny bathroom while Edward waited.

"Was it so bad?" he said with a grin, placing his hand above my head to help hold the door open.

I smiled cheekily at him. _No_, _it was fucking awesome_.

He hung out in the living area while I changed out of my uniform. I heard him flick the television on and settle on some sports recap type of show. On the verge of laughter, I clapped a hand over my mouth. It seemed universal that men thought women took too long to get ready, and therefore were always ready to bide their time.

"So where are we going tonight?" I called from the bathroom.

"I thought we'd meet up with a couple of my friends from around here, if you don't mind. Peter lives pretty close by."

Luckily, I packed an outfit that would take me anywhere. After slipping into a nice pair of jeans and a pretty top, I touched up my makeup and ran a brush through my hair.

"I don't mind at all."

Peter had turned out to be a total blast to hang out with when we were in Whistler, and it would be nice to see him again.

I made a kissy face at my reflection, slipped my shoes on, and grabbed my coat and purse.

"'K, I'm ready."

"Wow. That was quick."

I fought to contain a smug smile at both his shock at how quickly I'd gotten ready and the thrill his appreciative once over gave me.

As we rode the elevator down, I couldn't ignore how yummy he smelled. I leaned toward him and tried to decipher what he was wearing. Apparently I wasn't as slick as I thought; every time I attempted to sniff the air, he'd try not to crack a smile.

Once out of the hotel, he led me to a newer model silver Volvo.

"Nice ride," I said.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

He opened the door for me and helped me inside, lightly brushing my arm as he did. The feeling lingered as I watched him walk around to the other side. I was always so...aware of him physically, and I found I didn't mind it one bit. As he got in the car and started the engine I shivered, excitement coursing through me at the idea of getting to spend the evening with him.

Smirking, he looked over at me and asked, "Are you cold?"

I faltered, realizing that, yet again, I really wasn't all that slick at hiding my reactions to him. I hummed noncommittally and glanced out the window instead.

He fiddled with the radio as he drove, stopping on an older song that was familiar from my childhood.

"Name that tune," he said quickly as he made a left turn.

I exhaled dramatically. "Don't insult me. 'More Than Words', Extreme."

"Okay, that was easy." He flipped the channel to an all 80's station. "This one."

"'Broken Wings', Mr. Mister. Next?"

He started to sing, "_Take, these broken wings, and learn to fly again..."_

I cracked up. "Ooh. Don't strain yourself." He did have a nice voice though.

"One more." He turned the station again, a devious glint in his eye.

Before he could utter a word, I said, "'Alright Now', Free. Is this some kind of test, sorta like the random texts you send me?" I teased.

"Indeed, and you've passed. I think I've found a worthy adversary. Tell me, my little Music Girl, how did you come about this plethora of music knowledge?"

I grinned at his invented nickname. "My mom. She always had something playing on the radio, usually older stuff. So, between the vast knowledge that I acquired during college and her influence, I've got the latter half of the twentieth century covered."

"Looks like I'll have to dig deep in the music vaults to stump you."

I grinned at him, self-satisfied with my name-that-tune abilities.

We headed into downtown Colorado Springs, quizzing each other here and there about random songs and sharing stories. I glanced out the windows often and took in the sights. Even though I was completely unfamiliar with my surroundings, it was always a rush to experience somewhere new.

We parked and walked toward a small restaurant called Pizzeria Rustica. I noticed that it was housed in a turn of the century building, which I loved. Edward held the door open for me and we stepped inside to a dining room resembling an Italian trattoria with golden walls and intimate seating. I loved places like this. The aroma of garlic and bread coming from the kitchen made my mouth water. I looked around to see what people were eating, noting that the pizzas were handmade, rustic and artisanal and so yummy looking.

"Alright. Give me the scoop: what do you do in your spare time when your busy schedule isn't taking you around the globe?" I asked, sipping my wine.

"Well, skiing and snowboarding, of course. Mountain biking when I can swing it—Jared and Peter usually go, too. They're cool to hang out with. With them everything's a competition, so we get a pretty good work out," he said, laughing. "Let's see... rock climbing, but I don't go as often as I used to since I got the airline job."

"That's one I've never done before. Now I'm curious. Is it hard to learn?"

"Nah. It's pretty straightforward once you get the basics and safety down. It's challenging both mentally and physically, but the end result is worth it. Why? You interested?"

I shrugged. "I like trying new things. There's actually a climbing gym near my apartment, maybe I could take some lessons..."

He paused with his drink halfway to his lips, looking at me like he was stunned. "Huh."

"What?" I glanced down, checking to see if I'd dribbled pizza sauce down my chin or something equally as embarrassing.

"You amaze me. I like the fact that you're adventurous. It's kind of refreshing."

I studied my wine to hide my reaction to his words. I was oddly touched by his assessment of me, excited that he had admitted to liking a part of my character that I enjoyed also. "I've actually opened up a bit since I got this job. I love seeing new places, meeting new people. I don't feel like that all of the time, of course, but a wise person once told me that life was short, and I took it to heart."

Tamping down the smile, I looked back up and noticed yet again how handsome he was. The low lights threw some of his features into shadows, touching on others that made his angular features stand out perfectly. His cheekbones were so sharp and defined. His lips so full and nice...

He laughed and his features shifted into something even more stunning. "Well, you seem more spontaneous than I am."

"Mr. 'I-Like-To-Surprise-Bella' all the time? Ha. I highly doubt that."

He smirked. "I don't know what it is, Swan, but something about you brings makes me want to continually surprise you. Maybe it's because I like your reactions." He paused then, looking down and spinning his beer in careful circles. He continued in a quieter voice, "I usually don't do that. Everything's always planned out."

For a moment he looked away, brows tugging low as if he was deep in thought, and then back to me. His eyes became more intense as they wandered over my face. Not wanting to get lost in those beautiful jade green eyes that made me want to crawl across the table and into his lap, I glanced down at my plate.

Heat spread down my body as I imagined his hands on me again. I lightly shook my head at myself and tore off a piece of my pizza slice. When I looked back up, Edward had his head cocked to the side, more than likely wondering where my sudden blush had come from. I peered over his shoulder at the waitress coming to our table. I needed to break myself out of this thought pattern before I combusted right then and there.

"How are you guys doing? Can I get you anything?"

He looked to me first, a question in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No. We're fine for now, thanks," he said politely.

"How did you get done with your commitment so early to be able to get a job with the airlines?" I asked, changing the subject. I was a little curious about his status in the Air Force, so I thought I'd dig in a little to find out more.

"When I finished Undergraduate Pilot Training, or UPT, there was a program called Palace Chase that I could apply to. Basically what it did was allow me to serve the rest of my term in the reserves after five years of active duty. It's a good program because it allows the Air Force to keep critical skills and trained Airmen as long as there's not an immediate need for pilots, like there would be in times of crisis. Thankfully, I applied to the program long before any of the stuff going on now. I don't think pilots get to apply to Palace Chase at the moment."

"What rank are you, then? I mean, is it like Captain?"

"No. I'm actually a Major," he said evenly.

"Oh. You're a Major." I repeated, stunned.

As if I didn't have enough visuals of him in his commercial airline uniform, now I was envisioning him in his dress uniform as well. And already knowing what was underneath, I could barely contain myself.

I picked up my wine and took a swig. What had gotten into me? I could barely look at him tonight because, when I did, I just wanted to devour him. With our close proximity, I didn't know how I was going to keep myself in check.

"You okay?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Just spacin' a little. Long day," I said, putting down my wine glass. I was suddenly nervous.

"Aren't you hungry? You've barely eaten anything," he said concerned.

"Not really. It's really good, but I'm not super-hungry. Maybe I could take it for later. I might even have it for breakfast in the morning. I love cold pizza, especially when I'm hungover…" I halted mid-sentence. _I'm babbling again._

Edward looked at me, thoroughly amused. "Alright. I'll have them get you a box."

We got our check and a box for the rest of the pizza before we left. At the car, he opened the door for me again and handed me my leftovers. I had to remind myself that it was just an evening of hanging out with a friend. No need to panic.

We headed to another place not too far away from the restaurant. He pulled the car up to some sort of dance club. A line had started to form outside and it looked like things were just getting busy .

"Peter and Liam said they'd meet us here. This is a cool little spot, and tonight they're doing 'Retro Night'. Besides, ladies drink free 'til midnight."

"You trying to get me drunk?" I teased as he helped me out of the car.

"No, you seem to do fine on your own," he said, grinning.

I punched him lightly in the arm for that. He laughed at me but placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me inside. His hand was warm and reassuring, and I melted into his touch.

When we got to the sidewalk, Edward ushered me past the line that had formed and up to the front door. He nodded at the doorman and we slipped inside—without paying cover.

"How'd you swing that?" I asked.

"Laurent is one of the Airmen from the base. He bounces here on the weekends. We go way back," he said, smiling.

"Impressive, Major Cullen."

We walked over to the bar to get our first round of drinks. My first drink of choice for the evening was Lemon Drops. They went down so easy.

The place was hopping and there were bodies everywhere. The music they were playing was mostly late eighties/early nineties club mixes. It was crowded, but Edward always stood next to me, hand either hovering near me or touching me in some small way. I returned the gesture, touching his arms and shoulders as we spoke, or leaning into him to talk over the music. The glass of wine and two lemon drops had mellowed me slightly, the present company helping even more.

We were just talking about crazy flights when Edward looked up and waved toward the door. I looked in that direction and spotted Peter and another guy.

"You already know this fool," Edward said, shoving at Peter good-naturedly. "Bella, this is Liam. Liam, Bella."

"Hey there," I said as Peter gave me a hug. "What? No Jared tonight?"

Peter laughed. "Someone is in love. We haven't seen hide nor hair of him in awhile."

Edward snorted. "Apparently, he's a goner."

"Nothing wrong with that," I said, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

While on one hand I realized that it shouldn't, not when our deal was friends with...more, something about his flippancy irked me. I tipped my drink back and swallowed the rest of it in one go.

Peter looked at Edward, and then me, and said, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." I didn't look to see what Edward thought of it. Honestly, it beat dancing with strangers and there would be no pressure with Peter. Going on the assumption of friends, I figured it was no big deal if I enjoyed myself with someone I knew, too.

Peter took a long pull of his beer and placed it on the bar. He joined me on the dance floor, where we whooped it up to old songs we couldn't help but sing along to. Liam would cut in every once in a while, cracking me up with his silly dance moves that were so bad they were funny. I was having a good time, the earlier irrational irritation at Edward fading as I realized I had been silly.

I'd known going in that he was looking for casual, so his stance on Jared's disappearance into the "Land of Love" somewhat made sense.

When I got thirsty, I begged off from Liam and his robot moves and headed back over to where Edward was standing to take a sip of my drink. I approached him cautiously, worried that my earlier snippiness would have been noticed. It didn't seem like it, though. He handed me my drink, winking at me as he turned back to whatever Peter was saying.

My favorite Kylie Minogue song came on and, feeling fabulous, I spun around to get back to the dance floor. Something about this song made me let loose and I was feeling cheeky to boot. Of course, that may have been the Lemon Drops talking. As I danced, various people came up next to me to join in and I obliged them for a few counts then turned to do my own thing.

I looked over to where he was standing again, his back to the bar and leaning on it just as he had when we first met in Hawaii. He had that same look on his face. I turned it up a little this time , knowing he was watching.

A couple of hours later I was feeling no pain. People were jumping around when Peter grabbed me around the waist, bending down to mumble something in my ear.

"You know, Bella, we could be good—"

In my haze, I had some sense of what he was saying, and I was now feeling bad for possibly encouraging him unknowingly. I'd just wanted to have a nice time with people I knew... Before I could make out the rest of his words, I felt a hand tug gently on my elbow. I turned and it was Edward. I was grateful for the rescue.

It wasn't until a slow song came on that I realized I was supremely buzzed, tottering on the line of sloshed. I went to move and tripped over the stool behind me. Edward caught my arm and gently guided me upright.

"Let's dansse, E," I slurred.

He chuckled at my words but led me to the edge of the floor and put his hands on my waist. I slid my arms up around his neck and snuck my fingers into the nape of his neck. His hair was so soft, and he smelled so, so good...

Lowering his head, he nuzzled his face in between my neck and my hair. His breath was warm on my skin, soft little puffs of air that I felt all the way down to my toes. With the way he had curled himself around me I was enveloped in his scent—spicy, and the good kind of sweaty that was entirely male. It was all Edward. His hands slid around my hips until they danced along the very top of my butt. He rubbed my lower back softly as I melted into him. We were barely moving but I didn't care, I could stay like this forever. In fact, I felt like I could go to sleep...

-o—(_)—o-

When I woke the next morning, I heard some sort of groaning. Wait. It was coming from me. My head hurt so much and I was supremely thirsty. _Why do I do this to myself?_ I'd never been able to handle an excessive amount of alcohol, and yet I still felt the need to repeat the horrific pattern.

I opened my eyes and took in my hotel room. Sometimes, it took a few moments to remember where I was when I was on a layover. At that moment I happened to be staring at the wall. _Huh_. I normally slept in a t-shirt, but I must have forgone it the night before—I was still in my bra and panties. I was also really warm, bordering on hot.

I turned towards my right and—_Shit!_

What was Edward doing in my bed? _Oh Jesus, Joseph, and Mary… Did we...?_ My brain couldn't catch up fast enough. I mean, we'd _slept_ together before, but…

While I was racking my foggy brain for the events of the previous evening, he moved, stretching his arms above his head and rumbling a sleepy groan. He rolled over onto his back and looked at me, a slow grin spreading across his face. I thought it was extremely unfair that anyone could look _that _delicious first thing in the morning.

_We did do it. Oh God._

I was so, so screwed. And, worst of all, I didn't even remember. Life was _so_ unfair at times.

"Morning," he said.

My hand went over my mouth. I mumbled through my palm, "Did we...?"

He took in the look on my face and shifted until he faced me. "Bella, do you think that I would take advantage of you when you were drunk?" he said in a gravelly voice.

"Uh, no?" It wasn't him I was worried about so much. Me, on the other hand...

He propped himself up on his elbows. "We left the bar because you were getting too wobbly to stay upright. By the time we got back you were really out of it and I didn't want to leave you alone. Thought about sleeping on the floor but it was cold. I was the perfect gentleman," he said, smug and playful.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Wait. I didn't do anything stupid, did I?"

"Nope. Not at all. I think you were more tired than drunk. You had a long day yesterday."

I sighed behind my hand, promising myself to never, ever drink again.

...well, not any time soon, at least.

He slid over closer to me, grazing his fingers along the curve of my hip, over my underwear. While not skin to skin contact, needless to say, I burst into flames.

"But now that you're awake and coherent…" he trailed off. His eyes looked a little brighter, and I noticed his pupils were large. And that wasn't all.

_All hail the morning wood._ Tempting me further, his hand snaked down my thigh, whisper soft and perfect.

_Oh. That feels so good._

"Are you feeling okay?"

My head was definitely fuzzy, but remarkably pain-free.

"Mhm," I breathed.

He continued stroking my leg in lazy patterns, increasing or decreasing his pressure depending on how high his fingers went. "Am I crossing the line?"

I had been lusting after this man since I met him. I was not about to blow this opportunity—I'd save that for another time. I hesitated for a second—and only a second. "No. Cross away. I'll even give you a passport."

He placed a warm, open mouthed kiss on my shoulder. "Exploring with a passport... oh, the places I could take you." His hand moved up to the underside of my breast and back down over my stomach as he continued to kiss his way in toward my neck.

I giggled. I didn't want to go anywhere. I was exactly where I wanted to be—in bed, with Edward.

Realization dawned: I needed to take care of one thing first.

"At least let me brush my teeth." I begged. Before he had an opportunity to answer, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to do a quick scrub job.

Minty fresh and with no other qualms, I hopped back into the bed and he wrapped his arm back around me.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

I thought about the double meaning behind his words. Normally they reminded me of a cheesy romance novel, but, with our situation, they took on a whole new spin. He looked at me momentarily before he began to slowly kiss his way down my neck, sending shivers up my spine. _I want this._

"I'm more than okay. I think we need to get it over with…" I placed a kiss on his temple.

"What do you mean?" He pulled back for a second after he placed a small kiss on my collarbone.

"If we _do_ _it_,"—here I rolled my eyes—" we'll find out if it was what we thought it was going to be or what it certainly isn't going to be. Then there will be no pressure, and we can go on being friends, right? Besides the first time is usually awkward. And I think—"

"Swan."

"What?"

"Shut up. And I mean that in the nicest, most sincere way possible."

"Oh. Am I doing it again?"

"Yes. Less talking, more kissing." And with that he silenced me by, indeed, getting on with the kissing.

I pulled back, "Do you have travel insurance?"

He laughed and leaned over the side of the bed, fishing around in his pants for a moment. When he came back to me, he grinned. "I'm covered."

He wrapped his arms around me again and slid his leg between mine. His kisses were making me feel heady, his hands moving over my breasts in a gentle but firm way that made me strain for more. I couldn't help but move my body against his.

He spent his time caressing me everywhere, placing soft kisses where his hand had just been. Each time he would move his hand a little lower, skimming the lace of my panties, only to bring it back up again, I wished he'd go lower. My hand traced his tattoo, from the tip of his shoulder to the top of his hip bone.

Everything about him called to me: his voice, whispering naughty, delicious things in my ear every so often. The strong, smooth lines of his chest rubbing against mine, skin firm where mine was soft. The way his neck tasted, all salty-good and hot. The way he made me feel when we weren't vertical, just enjoying each other's company and joking around. I closed my eyes, tipping my head back to listen to the whisper of sheets moving beneath us.

In the back of my mind I was a little nervous. I wanted him so badly, but would be devastated if this ruined everything. I must have quit moving because, just then, he cupped my face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs under my eyes to get me to open them.

And, just like that, I was good. If he was searching for my doubts, I had none. I smiled up at him, quickly raising my lips to meet his. Our teeth hit—hard.

"Ow," I said. "God, sorry. You okay?" I touched his lips with my fingertips.

He leaned back and laughed. "Yeah. You're dangerous, Swan."

"And so are you… Major Cullen," I pulled his face back down to mine and traced his lower lip with my tongue, kissing away the ouch.

His tongue delved into my mouth and mine began a slow dance with his. Sure fingers explored my face, moving from my cheekbone toward its previous path: down my neck, over my breast, across my stomach, sliding straight under my panties and between my thighs. I opened my legs slightly, wanting him to touch me anywhere, everywhere.

He moved his hand slowly, adding another finger and moving rhythmically, up, down, all around, knowing what I needed to make me come. I rocked against his hand until I could feel that ache in the center of my belly—an ache that spread followed by warmth as I came undone under his touch. He covered my mouth with his as I rode out the rest of my orgasm.

His hand wrapped around my shoulders, sliding down my back to my bra. Eager to feel him all the way, I shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. His head dropped down until I felt the tingle of light scruff brush over my nipple, followed by a wet tongue. Being like this felt more amazing then I had ever imagined. His finger dipped under my waistband and moved back and forth as he slid my panties down over my legs.

When he reached over the side of the bed for his "insurance," I took that moment to revel in all that was Edward: a lean frame and a tattoo that hugged his left side. He moved with a grace all his own, years of training leaving his muscles defined but perfect, to me. Soft, coppery colored hair that looked like the Maine in the fall: my favorite time of year on the East coast.

Above all he was him, and I liked that aspect most of all.

When he was ready, I grabbed his arms and pulled him to me. I was done waiting. And, then, so was he.

He wasn't exactly where I needed him to be and I squeaked out, "A little higher."

Laughing, he moved to position himself better. Since my hand was closer, I reached down and guided him.

He pushed into me and I moaned.

"Mmm, yeah. I knew it would be good..." he groaned, burying his head in my shoulder.

I automatically pulled my knees up to just below his shoulders, wanting to feel him deeper. We started moving together, slow at first, learning the ways we fit together, and working out the ones that didn't. I twisted one hand above his shoulders, threading my fingers in the longer hair there at the nape of his neck, and used my other to roll over his nipple ring.

Curling first one, then the other leg around his back, I met him easily when he bent down to kiss me. It was a languid sort of kiss, teasing each lip in turn. He felt so good, but I wanted more. I began to move my hips in a slow, deliberate pattern, which caused him to thrust into me faster and harder. I arched my neck and, with his next thrust, my head met the headboard with a thud.

We both paused, laughing.

"Oh, shit. Sorry." he said. He wrapped an arm underneath me, and with one tug, pulled us both back down the bed. It was funny, so I started cracking up, rueful that the first time jitters were interrupting.

"Keep doing that."

"Doing what?" I giggled.

"Laughing. It's very...encouraging."

"Don't worry, Major Cullen," I said, shifting my hips so he would keep going. "I think you've got a perfect approach."

He moved then, trying to stifle the grin on his face at my lame joke. _Smug, sexy pilot. _That only made me laugh harder. Eventually we settled down, and the laughter faded as his movements became more intense and he started moving faster. I urged him on with my hands planted firmly on his ass.

I knew I wouldn't come again so I concentrated on making him feel good. I loved how he felt, and how good he made me feel, too. He started to move faster, muscles tensing in his back and he let go, gripping me tightly as he came. He collapsed slightly off to the side, breathing heavily.

I was stuck in a moment of pure joy. I had just had sex with the hottest guy I knew and it was worth every second.

We laid there wrapped up in each other for a minute. He turned his head and grinned at me, and I smiled back at him. Everything felt perfect, right—until he pulled out.

Mumbling that he needed to get rid of his "insurance", he stood in all his naked glory. I had a prime view of Major Cullen's backside, which was very, very nice. I grinned.

The first time with someone could be awkward, earth-shattering or just plain bad. Fortunately, ours was just plain awesome. Still riding the high that only comes from good sex, I had a fleeting thought that it would be nice to wake up like this every morning...

I laid there until my face hurt from smiling. I turned over to look at my clock, seeing that it was seven-thirty a.m.

_Oh shit._

I groaned, not ready to get up just yet, but I had to. I was due to meet everyone for breakfast at eight. I stretched contentedly and then went to knock on the bathroom door.

"You need in here?" Edward asked as he swung the door open.

He looked so utterly kissable that I couldn't resist going onto my tip toes and laying one on him. "Yep," I mumbled against his lips. "Have to get ready for breakfast with the crew."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to him for a minute. Finally he sighed and said, "Get ready, I'll walk you down."

Once I was showered and presentable, we left my room and headed toward the elevator. Edward looked absolutely divine wearing the same clothes from last night, even without showering. I was sad that our time was up, but looking forward to the next time we could get together. We talked quietly, trying to make plans to see each other again.

Too soon we reached the dining room, where Sam and Carmen were clustered around a table. Sam immediately did a head to toe check on Edward, no doubt noting the same clothing from last night, He nodded his approval, and, having no poker face to brag about, I blushed immediately.

Edward was extremely polite and charming, as usual, making small talk with both Carmen and Sam after I introduced them. Eventually, I excused myself to walk him out.

When we walked through the front entrance of the hotel, he turned to me and grasped my fingers giving them a squeeze. I looked up at his face, noting the sparkle in his eye.

"I had a blast night at dinner and dancing, I think... but especially this morning," I said, smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me—again."

He looked like he was trying to contain a grin."Anytime."

He leaned over, pulling me into him so he could kiss me goodbye. The kiss was soft, sweet, but spoke of more to come.

I couldn't wait.

"I think next time we'll do something low key," he said. "Drink lots of fluids today. Flying hung over does not bode for a good day."

"Okay, I promise."

He squeezed my hand once more and turned to leave. I smiled at his retreating form, feeling so happy and light. When he got in the car, I turned around to head back to the restaurant.

My phone beeped as I got to the table, and it was impossible to hide my smile from my friends.

_Where shall I go next with my new passport?_

-o—(_)—o-

_**Destination: Home to Los Angeles**_

I was so blown away by my morning that I assumed I was feeling okay. Once we got on the airplane and took off back to Salt Lake City, I felt sicker than a dog. Sometimes a pressurized cabin could do that when you were hungover. The turbulence over the mountains didn't help at all, either.

Luckily, the flight wasn't full, and I ended up staying in the back for most of it. Carmen kept plying me with water and giving me her knowing smile. Sam, of course, wouldn't stop cruising by for details.

"You should see your face: Perma. Grin," he said one time, grabbing a coffee pot and disappearing before I could respond.

The next time he came back, he said, "Need an icepack? To sit on?"

I threw a bag of peanuts at him that time.

"I do hope you were careful. We wouldn't want to perpetuate any of that hotness now would we?" he said, clucking.

"Don't worry, Sam. Not an issue." I muttered. I had to laugh though. His humor and easy friendship killed me.

Though I didn't like to be in a position where I couldn't pull my weight on a flight, Carmen was so sweet about the whole thing Still, I felt guilty for pushing my duties onto someone else.

We were in the galley restocking the beverage cart for the next flight when I tried to apologize, yet again. She was having none of it.

"Bella, we've all been there at one time or another. Besides, I can understand, looking at your Edward, how you could have so much fun." She winked at me then.

I spluttered for a moment trying to come up with something to say. "He's not mine, Carmen. We're just really good friends." I looked down at my hands.

"Could have fooled me, mija," she said and turned back to her work.

As I sat there thinking about what had happened this morning, a slow smile crept along my face. I felt like I had won the lottery.

The whole 'with benefits' thing was really, really starting to grow on me.

With Edward being the benefit, how could it not?

-o—(_)—o-

* * *

_**Some good cheese on the iPod**_

_More Than Words – Extreme_

_Broken Wings – Mr. Mister_

_In Your Eyes – Kylie Minogue_

_I've Been Waiting - MatthewSweet_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything Twilight = Ms. Meyer. Any of the stories within= mine. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**BPOV**

_**Day Trip: Los Angeles**_

Things felt different after the weekend in Colorado Springs, but our behavior toward each other didn't change. Not wanting to let what happened between us make things awkward, I made sure that when we talked I acted the same as I always had.

Besides, I wanted it to happen again. Just one taste of being completely physical with Edward and all I could think of was—I wanted more.

We finally got to make plans for our hike, deciding that Edward would come out to stay a day earlier than he was due to report to work. He told me that he usually stayed at Paul's commuter apartment when his flights based him in LA.

As I was waiting for Edward to come over, I laid the hiking map out on the kitchen island and glanced over it. I couldn't make up my mind where exactly I wanted to take him. An easy hike might be boring, while a tough hike could take away our ability to chat and enjoy the morning.

There was a knock on the door and I practically skipped my way over to answer it.

I whipped open the door. "Hi!"

"Hey, good morning," he said, smiling as he stepped into the apartment and landed a kiss on my cheek. He looked gorgeous as always.

As it was the first time I'd seen him since our amazing weekend together, it was only natural that I wanted to stare. However, in keeping with the "normal" edict I'd laid down, I made myself stop admiring him (I could do it later, hopefully when he was naked) and held up my mug instead.

"Coffee?"

"You're amazing. That would be fantastic? I didn't sleep all that great last night."

Nodding, I turned to grab a cup out of the cupboard and filled it. He'd seemed tired the day before when I talked to him.

"What are you doing with the map?" he said as he moved to the counter to stand next to me.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't decide whether I wanted to do an easy hike or something more challenging. What d'you think?"

"Hmm," he said as he brushed the back of his hand over my hip. "How about we do an easy one today and we can work up to something harder."

_Yes, I'd like that._

His hand on my hip brought back a rush of pleasant memories. I dawdled in getting his coffee ready, slyly prolonging the contact for as long as possible. Eventually, though, I could no longer hold his coffee hostage. While he took a seat on the couch I gathered up all of the things that I would need on the hike and put them into my day pack.

I was giddy with the anticipation of getting to spend the day with him. Smiling to myself, I looked up to where he was sitting on the arm of the sofa. He smiled too, a smug kind of smirk that let me know he'd caught my moony expression. I blushed a little and turned away so he couldn't see me.

"Should I drive?" he said, getting up and walking over to the sink.

"Nah, let's take my truck. Then you won't have to leave Paul's car up there."

"Probably a good idea," he said. I watched him as he rinsed out his coffee cup and set it in the dishwasher, liking the fact that he seemed so comfortable in my home. My stomach danced with happy butterflies at the thought.

I cleared my throat after allowing myself a few seconds of staring. "Ready then?"

-o-(_)-o-

The drive up the Pacific Coast Highway was fantastic. We really couldn't have planned for a better day. The sun was bright, breeze perfect, and my company made it seem all the better. Heading toward Malibu, we teased each other on the drive about what to play on the radio.

"I'm sensing a cheesy 80's vibe with you, Cullen."

"Please," he scoffed, "there's nothing wrong with a few Hair Bands now and again. Besides, LA was kind of the birthplace for this stuff," he said, laughing.

I cracked up, having to agree with him on that point. I realized then that, while we'd had a few nonsense conversations about music, I didn't exactly know which genre he preferred. Nonchalantly I said, "I would have thought you more of a grunge or acoustic-y kind of guy."

"I like everything. But when I play, I usually lean toward anything acoustic or bluesy."

"Play?"

"Guitar," he answered. "A little piano, too."

_What doesn't this man do? _"I am quite impressed with your talents, sir."

He just smiled back at me. An image of him bent over a guitar flooded my mind, and... _Wow_.

The rest of our drive was peaceful. We talked about random topics as we drove to Yerba Buena Road, which took us to the Circle X Ranch Trailhead.

The hike was supposed to be about six miles and take a little over three hours on what was touted as one of the most beautiful trails in the Santa Monica Mountains—one I hadn't done yet. Eventually we found the trailhead for the _Mishe Mokwa Trail_ and I jumped out so we could get started.

Edward let me lead, which made me a little self-conscious until I realized he just wanted me to set the pace. It was such a gorgeous day outside that we didn't talk much, instead enjoying being outdoors and hanging out. The trail was easy with lots of scenery to take in while hiking. The best part was when we got up to the Balanced Rock.

"Wow. Amazing! And look at the view." I pulled out my water bottle and took a swig, eyes moving back and forth over the picturesque setting.

Edward moved up behind me, placing his chin gently on my shoulder. "Perfect choice for a hike, Bella," he said quietly.

I closed my eyes, body relaxing into him, and enjoyed his proximity. Strong arms circled around my waist and we stood like that for a few moments. It was so, so nice and I reveled in the feel of his beating heart under my shoulder blade.

We were broken out of the moment by a family coming up the trail.

"We should probably get going," I said, a little reluctantly.

I turned to go, already feeling the loss of his arms. We seemed to be getting more intimate, moving away from that friend category into something...different. But, then again, friends hugged all the time…didn't they?

The rest of the hike was even easier as most of it was downhill.

Once we reached the truck I took a moment to enjoy the feeling of rejuvenation the hike had given me. I loved a good hike and, even more so today, I enjoyed my company.

"I can't wait to get to the Reel Inn for lunch," I said. Despite having had a few snacks while we hiked, I was hungry.

Edward looked at me. "Do you mind if I change our plans a little?"

I frowned. "What's up?"

He smiled. "You'll see. Mind if I drive?"

"Uh, sure?"

I looked at him to see him trying to hide a smile by remaining tight lipped. I tossed him the keys and climbed into the cab of the truck, curious.

He was unusually chatty as we headed south on the PCH back toward LA. I kept looking out of the corner of my eye, watching him tap his fingers on the wheel, dying to ask him what we were doing. I was beginning to understand how much fun he had with surprises.

When we got back to Santa Monica, he turned the truck toward my neighborhood, but drove right past it. I was about to speak up and ask where we were going when he seemed to read my mind.

He turned to wink at me. "Almost there."

A few minutes later we were pulling into the Santa Monica airport. There were a couple of great restaurants there, so I assumed we were going to lunch at Typhoon or the Spitfire Grill.  
Edward pulled up in front of one of the hangars, a business called Justice Aviation.

"Okay,I can't stay quiet anymore. _What_ are we doing?"

"I'm taking you to lunch," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He opened the door to the truck and started to get out.

"Here?"

"No. Catalina Island."

I jumped out of the other side and hurried around the front to where he was standing.

"You mean we're _flying_ there? In a plane?"

"Yes, Bella, in a plane," he said, laughing.

My hands were starting to get clammy. "But Edward, I don't do small planes. I've never been in one. They scare me to death. It's almost like an occupational hazard being in something so little, I mean—"

"Swan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

I looked up at him; the sun behind him cast his face into shadows, but made other parts of him absolutely glow. I knew I trusted him. This was just something I wasn't prepared for right now.

_Remember: Life is short._

I took a deep breath. "I do…trust you."

"Okay then. If it helps, I'm pretty sure you're going to love it."

Still unsure, I warily followed behind him into the building.

"Cullen," he told the guy behind the counter, obviously checking in. The employee pulled out a binder containing a bunch of papers and the keys. I watched as another employee showed him where the flight log and weight and balance sheets were for the "Cessna 172" that we were taking out today.

My stomach was doing flip-flops as the two men discussed a few things. Edward stepped over to a computer to check the weather and something called "notams" before we headed out to the plane.

On the tarmac there was a tiny, white airplane with a few swirls decorating the side and the numbers N2447B painted on the side.

Over the whir of another aircraft starting its engine, Edward briefly explained he needed to do his 'pre-flight', indicating that he needed to walk around the plane and look at all areas of the plane to inspect it, as well as check the oil and the fuel levels before we left. I knew this already: a 'walk around' was something they did each flight on the commercial planes as well. He positioned me on the right side of the plane where I was to sit.

While I stood there, I noted the open space of the airport allowed the ocean breeze to flow directly through the area. The wind picked up my hair, blowing it around my face so I momentarily couldn't see. When I moved my hair back over my shoulder, I noticed that Edward was looking back at me with a gleam in his eye as he inspected the aircraft components. I smiled back at him, trying not to show my nerves.

When he was finished, Edward walked up and opened the door to help me into the co-pilot seat. He showed me the safety harness and handed me a headset to put on. After he shut my door, he walked over to the other side and climbed up into his seat. Putting on his own headset, he added a pair of dark aviator glasses. _Mmm._ He proceeded to run over another checklist, flipping switches, pressing buttons and checking each and every gauge.

My heart was in my throat at this point. I was a little scared, but also a little excited, too. I looked over at Edward, taking in his profile. Then, I felt silly for being afraid. Here was a man who probably started his career in a plane like this, learned to fly jets in the military, and flew jet planes for a living. I knew then that I trusted him implicitly.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I smiled. The butterflies in my stomach took flight all on their own.

Edward started the engine and the plane vibrated a little as the propeller started up. He turned a knob on the radio, dialing in the frequency for the local airport information.

"Santa Monica Ground. Cessna Two-Four-Four-Seven Bravo at Justice Aviation taxi for take off," Edward said into his headset mic.

A voice came on over the radio."Cessna Two-Four-Four-Seven-Bravo taxi runway Two-one."

Edward repeated what the ground control operator said. "Two-Four-Four-Seven-Bravo taxi runway Two-one."

I may have been a little turned on as we taxied out to the runway.

At that point he increased the power to the plane while holding the brakes for a last minute check that everything was okay. He let the power back off and began our taxi to a 'hold short' area. There seemed to be minimal traffic in the area.

"Santa Monica Tower, Cessna Two-Four-Four-Seven-Bravo holding short of Two-one for request right climbing Two-seventy," he said.

A different voice came on. "Cessna Two-Four-Four-Seven-Bravo right climbing Two-seventy at the shoreline is approved, cleared for take-off."

Edward taxied the plane to the beginning of the runway. He looked over at me, smiling one of those panty-dropping grins, and reached over to squeeze my hand. I nodded at him and smiled back.

I was nervous but as we took off and turned over the golf course toward the beach, we made a two hundred and seventy degree turn, and headed southeast as far as I could tell. Then my nerves melted away.

It was amazing.

Our turn took us right over LAX where there was a line of big jets coming in off to our left and departing to the right. Thankfully we were traveling at thirty-five hundred feet, nowhere near the path of other, larger airplanes.

I looked out the window and identified the buildings that I knew. As we flew over the beach, we could see the tiny people running with their dogs. We headed out over the water and toward Catalina Island. The adrenaline and pure euphoria was giving me a huge high. I couldn't stop grinning.

Edward looked over at me in his sexy aviators to see how I was doing. I think my smile said it all.

As we approached Catalina, I was looking at the different kinds of boats in the water surrounding the island when I looked down and saw what looked like boiling water.

I tapped Edward's arm. "What's that, over there? It looks like the water is boiling or something."

"That's a school of dolphins."

"Shut up!"

"I'll see if we can get a little closer so you can tell." He maneuvered the plane so we were closer but still at around one-thousand feet.

"Oh my God. That's so amazing." You could see them darting around and playing in the water.

He smiled at me, taking in my excitement.

All in all, the flight to Catalina only took about twenty minutes, but it felt like it was too fast. We got clearance to land where he was planning to take me to lunch.

The runway on Catalina sat on top of a hill, with cliffs that dropped off at each end. I noticed that Edward gripped the yoke with a little more force as we got closer to the runway.

I gripped the sides of my seat in anticipation of a bumpy ride but Edward gave us an incredibly smooth landing. We touched down and it appeared as if we wouldn't have enough runway to stop. The short runway was just an illusion. It was actually shaped like an inverted 'V" and we had plenty of distance left to stop the aircraft.

After we taxied to our temporary parking spot and got out of the airplane, he took me to the runway cafe—The DC3 Gifts and Grill—for lunch.

We both ordered ice teas and buffalo burgers. I preferred my ice tea plain so I could dump sugar in it, thus keeping my hands busy.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he said as he took a drink of his iced tea.

"Are you kidding me? It's fucking fantastic!" I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I guess we're going with the potty mouth today."

He chuckled. "Not a fucking problem. I definitely have my fucking moments, too," he said with a straight face.

"Really, Edward. You've gone above and beyond what I would expect. This is so much fun."

"Good. Means a lot to me that you are enjoying it. Did you see the buffalo roaming the fields around the airport?"

"Uh, no. I was more concerned about the landing. Is that what we're eating for lunch?"

The waitress had swung back by our table and piped in. "The buffalo we use is from Colorado, not to worry. The buffalo around here are from a herd that was imported in 1924 for a movie."

I felt a little absurd.

"So after lunch, are we going straight back?" I said, folding up the sugar packets that I had destroyed.

"I think we'll head up the coast a little before we head back to the airport. Do a little sight-seeing."

"I'd like that."

The server came back at that moment with our food.

Lunch was delicious. We took our time afterward, just sitting and talking, laughing until it was time to go.

We headed back to the plane and took off from Catalina after a couple of hours. He said he'd like to bring me back there one day when we had enough time to take the bus down to Avalon and stay the night. The thought that he was planning ahead made me feel both good, and bad.

I sat there wondering how unfair it was to meet a guy who was absolutely everything I ever wanted but was 'unavailable'. I didn't want to push him with anything because I was enjoying what we had immensely and I didn't want to eff it up.

We flew up the coast a little ways, with Edward pointing out the ridge where we hiked earlier in the day. I wanted to keep going. I wanted to exist in this little bubble that we had created for ourselves. The sun was getting lower in the sky and I knew we would eventually have to turn around.

-o-(_)-o-

After landing at Santa Monica Airport, we headed back to my apartment, deciding on some takeout and maybe watching a movie.

Once there, the energy between seemed almost palpable. Excited from all of our activity, I babbled on as I pulled out a menu for Chinese. I figured it'd be easy to order because I knew they would deliver. I called, throwing in practically everything on the menu, which was probably way too much food for the two of us. When I hung up my phone, I turned around and Edward was smiling at me as he leaned against the counter.

I felt the warmth spread through my body as we silently looked at each other. He bent forward slightly, reaching to grab my hand and pull me to him. He grabbed my other hand and held them kind of between us. I spoke first.

"Thank you for today, it was absolutely amazing," I said.

He continued to look at me, his eyes moving over my face. "You are more than welcome. Today _was_...awesome."

_Fuck it._ I stood on my tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips. At first he barely moved, probably taken aback at my bold move, but I felt his lips soften and he leaned into me. As the kiss intensified, we stayed there for a few moments, just making out like a couple of teenagers.

He grabbed my waist and picked me up, turning to set me on the kitchen island. When he moved in between my legs I scooted into him so I could feel his body. Leaning into him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His skin was so warm, and he smelled so, so good. Our movements became urgent, like we couldn't get enough of each other.

There was a knock on the door. We broke apart, panting as Edward said, "I guess the food is here."

I ran my hand over my hair, freeing it from the ponytail I'd worn all day. Nervously, I hung back as he walked over to the door and opened it quickly. The delivery guy didn't even get out a "Good Evening" before Edward shoved the money at him, grabbed the bag and shut the door.

He put the food on the counter next to the microwave and turned back to me. "Hungry?"

"Not for food," I said, giggling. I felt like a horny teenager.

He stepped back into me, hands taking up where they left off. They rubbed around my hips and over my backside as he kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck. A hand found its way between my legs and he began to rub me through my pants. I dropped my head back and he took advantage of my exposed skin, placing kisses up and down my throat. His hands moved under my shirt, igniting my skin on fire. I sat up and moved my hands into his hair, lightly pulling him to me as I went in to kiss him and lightly caught his lower lip in my teeth—my new favorite thing to do.

"Do you want to move somewhere more comfortable?" he said moving to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"No."

He pulled back to see my face.

"Here."

A very sexy grin spread over his face and he leaned into kiss me again.

I smiled my own devious smile, holding my bottom lip with my teeth as I leaned back to undo my pants—slowly so he could watch. I shimmied out of them as I sat on the counter, leaving my undies for him. His fingers swept the fabric left to the side, dipping into where I wanted him.

Teasingly, I danced my fingers under his waistband, pulling him slowly to me. I popped his button fly, pushing his jeans and boxers down to join my discarded clothes on the floor. I leaned back on my hands, ready for him to make me see stars. He bent over his pants to grab a condom.

After he put it on, he grabbed both sides of my panties and slid them off. I was too impatient at that point and took him into my hands, guiding him into me. _Oh god._ It felt incredible. He moved slowly at first and I could feel every inch of him. His hands covered mine on the counter as he leaned into kiss me deeply.

At this angle and as charged up as I felt, I could feel the building of my orgasm coming quickly. Truthfully, I'd been ready for this since he'd touched me in my kitchen earlier in the day. I put my arms around his shoulders and exploded around him. He followed me soon after, mumbling a few expletives in my ear. It was pretty sexy, in my opinion.

Not looking forward to the loss of his warm body over me, inside of me, all around me, I almost didn't want him to move. But eventually he had to. He looked up at me, his grin only eclipsed by my own. I hopped off of the counter to get dressed, but as we picked up our respective clothing, the touching didn't stop. He ran his hand up my arm and with a big loud smooch to my lips, Edward went into the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later he returned.

"Hungry?"

"Famished," he replied.

I began unloading the boxes onto the countertop. He laughed.

"You ordered enough for about four people."

"I know," I said, grinning still. "At least I'll have leftovers for a few days."

We reheated the Chinese food in the microwave and planted ourselves on the sofa. This time, I let the movie be his choice: 'The Italian Job.'

When we sat together on the couch, I laid my feet across his lap without a second thought. We were comfortable this way without being awkward. I was starting to get the feeling that he wanted contact as much as I did. I liked that. We didn't talk about us so much; it was more like just being present in the moment was everything we needed.

"What's your fortune? I said, munching on my cookie.

"No, you first," he said.

"Okay. Here goes: If you continually give, you will continually have. 'K, I can live with that. Now yours."

He thoughtfully looked down at the slip of paper and read, "The fortune you seek is in another cookie." And then he crumpled it up in his hand.

"No way. It didn't say that. Lemme see."

"It did. You'll have to take my word."

I looked over at him and knew he was hiding that fortune somewhere. I poked him in the arm and gave him a sidelong glance; he just smiled and went back to watching the movie.  
At about eleven o'clock, Edward rubbed my leg, turning his head from where it lay along the back of the couch to look at me.

"I should probably go. I have an early sign in time."

I was sorry to see him go, but I understood how important it was for him to get some rest before flying out on a trip.

While I moved my legs to let him get up, he turned and slowly made his way over to me, sinking my body back into the cushions. Then he kissed me. It was a perfect kiss, sweet and smooth, with just the right amount of fire behind it to make me want to beg him to stay.

"Thank you, Swan, for a perfect day."

"Yeah," was all I could say as I smiled all big and dopily at him.

He got up from the couch and picked up some of the boxes that we had been eating from to take to the kitchen. I grabbed a few myself and followed him.

"Edward, just leave it. I can get that, seriously. You've done more than enough for me today."

After dropping the boxes back on the counter, he pulled me to him for a hug—the kind where you come together and everything fits perfectly. When he let go his hands rested on the counter behind me, trapping me. He lowered his head for one last kiss—which was soft and sweet.

"I can't stop doing that. You are very addictive, you know."

"Mmm. So are you _but_ you need to go, it's getting late."

I walked him to the door, opening it for him as he walked out. He turned around and raised his hand to touch my cheek, rubbing his thumb on the side of my face. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered.

I waited until he was gone from sight to close the door.

Wandering back into the apartment in the daze that he always seemed to leave me in, I lazily picked up the mess that we had left on the counter. On the corner of the kitchen island was a crumpled looking fortune that had been straightened back out again. When I looked closer it read: _One who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes._

He left that for me? I looked at the bag with the other cookies. Only two had been taken. Yep. He sure did. I smiled, touched.

The next day at school I had a meeting with my advisor, Professor Banner. For the first time, I was completely unprepared. I was hesitant to show him my progress, hemming and hawing over handing him the documents that I had been working on over the last several weeks.

He sighed, flipped the papers over, and then turned to me, looking over his glasses. "Been a little distracted lately?"

"Well, I've been busier than usual…"

I knew I wasn't giving school my full attention. Something, or someone, was keeping me rather preoccupied at the moment.

Professor Banner leaned back in his chair and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"I think, Bella, that in light of the kind of schedule that you're keeping, you might want to consider taking only one seminar this summer. You are an outstanding student, but I see things slipping a bit. I don't want you to get derailed on this."

"I think—" I started.

"I think," he interrupted, "you should think about what's important to you and what'll help you focus. There is nothing wrong with taking a break. Just think about it and let me know."

"Okay, I will. Thank you, Professor."

I walked out of his office feeling a little dejected. _What is going on with me?_ I was letting this whole infatuation thing cloud my judgment.

Just as I made my way out of the building my phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my bag.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Doll! Just wanted to check in on my girl and see how things were going with His Hotness."

I laughed. "Well, thanks. And things are fine. He was just here yesterday and we spent the day together. It was effing amazing." I went on to describe the trip to Catalina.

"Wow. Didja get any?"

"Sam! You do _not_ need to know everything!"

"Don't worry. You just confirmed it for me."

I stopped walking. "Gah! Is nothing sacred with you?"

"Sacred? So now he's a saint? I hardly think so. No one who looks that good is, honey."

"Well, apparently I'm letting this whole thing distract me from school, and I just got reamed for it."

"Reamed? What's his name? Do I know him?" he rushed.

"Sam!"

"Jeez. Calm down. Anyway, sounds like someone is wooing you."

"Wooing? I don't think so. We're just having fun." I needed to change the subject. His comments were hitting a little too close to home to my thought process. "So, what are you up to?" I said.

"Just getting ready for a trip to Chicago. I have some friends there that I'm gonna go see."

"Awesome. Grab me some Garrett's while you're there? Carmel Corn?"

"For you, anything," he said.

"K. Thanks. I'll talk to you soon. Have a safe trip."

"K, bye, Doll."

Once I got to my truck, I sat there for a moment, thinking that I needed to get my shit together. I was acting like a flippin' fool in love. That wasn't even an option.

This problem called for Rose—she'd straighten my ass out. I sighed.

Chewing on Professor Banner's advice, I thought about what would make me happiest at the moment. The only thing on my mind in that moment, what it all seemed to be boiling down to more and more lately, was that I wanted was spend time with Edward. I wasn't sure if or when the deal between us would fall apart, or if we'd eventually go back to 'just friends'. I wanted to take advantage of every last minute. Banner words reminded me I had a choice.

My phone chirped with a text.

_How's your day? _I smiled—big. It was Edward.

_Okay so far. Where are you now?_

_Just landed in Cincy, off to Boston in an hour_

_Thank you again for yesterday, such a blast_

_Glad you enjoyed it. Had an idea. Can I call tonight?_

_Sure._

_Ok. ttyl_

_Bye_

I snapped my phone shut and made my way home, trying to sort out what was really going on in my head.

-o-(_)-o-

Edward called just as I was sitting down to eat some Chinese leftovers.

"So, I was thinking…"

"Ooh. Don't try too hard," I said as I stirred the chow mein with a fork.

"Funny, Swan. What are you doing for the Fourth?"

"I don't know. Haven't gotten that far yet." I took a bite of noodles.

"Want to come up and spend the Fourth in Anchorage? I usually get together with Kate and Garrett. They have a big party at their place on that day."

"I would _love_ to see Kate again. Let me check into it and I'll get back to you on what dates I'm off, sound good?" My schedule was posted on the fridge but I needed a little time to digest it.

"Sure. You can shoot me a text too if you want."

"K. I'll be in touch." We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

I got up to check the schedule on the fridge. As far as I could tell, I had five days over the fourth to work with. I was so going. I typed out my response quickly.

_I'm in._

-o-(_)-o-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for your reviews, I always love to hear what you think!_

_A special thanks to my pilot friend __**PiaPie**__ who helped me with their little jaunt to Catalina. You are an amazing lady and kickass girlpilot._

_Thank you __**KimmyDonn **__for not letting me drive you too nuts with my WotD, but it's inevitable. __**elusivetwi **__ ty for keeping me real and __**nicnicd,**__ I flove you more than words…for your words…ykwim._

_**Flying High on the iPod**_

_Learn to Fly – Foo Fighters_

_Fly Me Away – Goldfrapp_

_Fly –Sugar Ray (my own personal brand of cheese) _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ All of your wonderful thoughts, comments and reviews for each chapter are much appreciated. _

_Loads of thanks to __**Kimmydonn,**__**elusivetwi **__and __**nic**__ for your efforts in helping me make this enjoyable to read._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 7**_

BPOV

_**Destination: Anchorage, AK**_

"We'd like to be the first to welcome you to Anchorage, where the local time is three-fifteen p.m…"

I shifted in my seat, thankful the plane had finally landed. Getting on a flight to Anchorage had been a little hectic, It was a full flight, and I'd only managed to get the jump seat—the last seat on the plane—with a little finagling. I'd sat next to the flight attendants the whole flight.

As the plane taxied to the gate, the resident butterflies in my stomach were getting restless. It wasn't that Edward made me nervous anymore, it was me. I looked forward to every time I spoke to him, every time I knew I was going to see him. My feelings for him were changing and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

When I finally made it up the jetway, Edward was standing a little off to the left; the butterflies just whirled harder.

When he saw me, he broke into a huge smile and started toward me. He wrapped me in a one armed hug and grabbed my bag. "Hey, good flight?"

I leaned into him briefly and got lost in the feel of his arm around me. "Yeah, but I had the jump seat the whole flight. It's a seat, sure, but not comfortable. It was a long-ass flight."

He grimaced. "Been there before, that sucks. Time to kick back now, though."

He led me out of the airport to a black Jeep Wrangler. Apparently his family left it at the airport so they could shuttle back and forth from the cabin. I pulled myself into the jeep and looked over to him as he climbed into the driver's seat. He was so incredibly handsome, but was just now noticing that when he became excited his face took on a boyish quality. It was adorable.

I listened to him as he told me that it would take about an hour to get where we were going, but the words were lost in the background. All I could focus on as his profile, the line of his jaw that I wanted to run my fingers along, his lips and how they felt against mine. It seemed almost impossible for him to keep his face free of the tiniest amount of scruff. While it wasn't something I'd ever found attractive in a man before, on him I'd come to love it.

_Wait. Love_?

"Bella, you in there?"

"Sorry, I think I'm a little tired. I didn't realize that the cabin was this far out. Do Kate and Garrett live up here, too?" I said, making a quick recovery.

"No, they're in Anchorage. Kate's parents have a place near our cabin, though. That's how I met her and Garrett. When I was a kid, we used to come up here in the summers. Our families used to get together for holidays and during the summers. Kate and Garrett were high school sweethearts."

"You can tell... they still seem so in love." Great, now I sounded all moony.

"Yeah, she knocked him off his feet when they met, literally," he said smiling.

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"When they were freshmen in high school, Kate was running down the hall with a group of her friends. She wasn't paying attention when she burst through the doors of the building and didn't know Garrett was on the other side."

"Oh, crap. Did he get hurt?"

"Knocked him flat on his ass." He cracked up. "Hell, she almost knocked him out. Kate felt so bad she sat next to him on the ground and started freaking out that she'd hurt him. He was okay, but he milked it a bit...apparently he'd had a crush on her since they were in middle school."

"Aah. I get it now."

I smiled. It was a sweet story, and definitely one for the telling later on in their lives when they were old and gray.

Edward took a turn down a tree covered lane. A large, two-story cabin situated a little ways away from a gorgeous lake came into view. I craned my neck to look around the wraparound porch and noticed a small dock that led out onto the water.

I was feeling like such a kid inside: the first thing I wanted to do was run down to the dock and stick my feet in the water.

"Why don't you meet me down on the dock? I'll put your bags in the house and be out in a minute."

"Okay."_ Thanks_, _Mr. Read-my-mind._

Luckily, the air still felt warm. I made my way to the yard and immediately took off my shoes. I loved going barefoot, something about it made me feel grounded. I remembered walking on the sand in Hawaii with Edward standing behind me, commenting on the sunset.

At the edge of the dock I sat down, rolled up my pant legs, and dipped my feet into the water. It was perfect: not too warm, not too cold, but it felt so, so good on my skin.

"Aah," I moaned, lost in the moment.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

I started at the voice behind me, hand flying up and over my heart. "Crap, Edward. You scared me."

"Stealthy, that I am." He handed me a beer and removed his socks and shoes. Sitting down next to me on the dock, he stuck his feet in, too.

"Okay, Yoda," I said chuckling.

"Cheers. Welcome to Alaska." He clinked his bottle to mine.

"Right back atcha. Seriously, thanks for inviting me," I said, putting the bottle to my lips.

We sat there for a bit in silence. It was nice just to relax and watch the activity on the lake. A couple of jet skis screamed by not far from the dark.

"It can get a little crazy up here on the Fourth. There's this huge party that people come in for—it annoys the locals like crazy. Garrett and I used to participate in the mayhem, but we leave it to everyone else now."

"You mean the old men can't afford to get injured. Am I right?"

He leaned over and bumped my shoulder with his. "Careful, Swan, you're really close to the water."

That I was; if he pushed me in, I was so taking him with me.

We laughed and enjoyed the view for a little while longer. As I sat there next to him, the energy that surrounded us felt warm and comforting.

"Are we the only ones here this weekend?" I asked. I didn't really think about it before but was wondering if I was going to meet his family.

"Yeah, just us. My parents are in France at the moment and my sister is still in New York. The cabin hasn't been used very much the past few years; it's pretty much been me and a few friends here and there. I guess I'm more sentimental about it then they are," he said.

"I can understand how you'd love it up here, it's beautiful," I said, as I swirled my feet in the water. I could feel him looking at me, but for some reason I didn't want to glance his way just then.

After a couple of seconds of silence, he reached over to place his hand on mine.

"I'm glad you decided to come up."

I melted—just positively turned into a pile of silent swoons and contented sighs. The sun was in my eyes when I turned to look at him; I squinted against it, just barely able to make out his features. "Me too."

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my mouth. Immediately, my lips turned up into a smile underneath his. I had this insane urge to just stay in this exact same spot for the next hundred years, happy and content to spend some time with a great friend who made me feel like a million bucks. When I opened my eyes he was smiling back at me.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat," I said, giggling when I thought about a certain evening involving Chinese food.

He jumped up and put out a hand to help me. When he pulled me to my feet, he didn't let go of my hand, tangling his fingers with mine and tugging me toward him. His arms wrapped me in a hug that washed an immediate feeling of calm over me, the stress of the flight and the week leading up to this drifted away in the breeze that came in off the water. I squeezed back gently, trying to show him without words how much I appreciated him.

We walked back up to the house hand-in-hand. The cabin had a beautiful, modern look from the outside. Inside the open floor plan leant a light, airy feeling to the living room and kitchen. Edward motioned me to sit at the breakfast bar. I watched as he started to pull out items for our dinner: baby red potatoes, asparagus and what looked like King Salmon.

"Salmon? God, I haven't had any fresh King in ages. I was lucky when I lived in Forks, Dad used to get us Springer Salmon all the time."

"Yeah, I thought I'd do Cedar Plank Salmon on the barbeque. Do you want a glass of wine instead of beer?"

"Mmm, for sure." When my glass was in front of me he went back to his preparations. Surprisingly, he moved easily around the kitchen.

"I'm impressed, Major. You seem to know your way around a kitchen."

"Well, I like good food, and I'm a bachelor, so...I pretty much had to figure it out on my own, minus a few calls to my mom."

I wanted to ask more about his family, but he seemed to keep most personal details to himself. I couldn't blame him. I tended to do the same until I knew someone well.

Our dinner was fantastic. I couldn't help but moan and groan over how tasty everything was. Edward looked over at me as we worked our way through dinner with an amused smile on his face, listening to my tales of fishing with my dad. We did the dishes together as he told me about his summers up here with his family.

After a few more glasses of wine, I was feeling a little tired from the long travel day. It must have shown on my face because he said, "You look ready to turn in to bed. Let me show you the barracks upstairs."

I giggled to myself about his military terminology. I wanted to reply, "Yes, sir."

My bags were waiting at the foot of the stairs; he grabbed them and headed up, leaving me empty handed and slightly nervous. I wasn't exactly sure what our sleeping arrangements were.

What I did know was that I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him, but I also didn't want to assume, either. When we got to the top of the stairs, he walked to the end of the hall, opening a door to what must have been the master bedroom.

Edward put my bags down in the room. "You'll be in here and I'll stay in the guest room...or not?"

I really hoped the disappointment hadn't just showed on my face, but I had a feeling it must have. I rushed to cover up. "Oh, no... If you're more comfortable there, I'll be fine in here."

He shook his head, leaned down, and then kissed me softly. "Just wanted to let you have a choice. I don't mind staying with you, Bella. Not at all. Look, I've gotta get things locked up and shut down for the night, you get settled and I'll be back in a few."

"Okay," I said, smiling up at him.

He left the room and I pulled my things out of my bag to get ready for sleep. Teeth brushed, tank and boy shorts in place, I fell into bed, my tiredness overtaking all else. I didn't even have the energy to anticipate anything besides sleep. It was still bright out as the sun wouldn't set until around eleven-thirty, but I was almost completely out. I barely even heard the stirrings of Edward moving around the house.

My mind was peaceful and my body relaxed as I felt Edward slide into bed with me. He scooted over to spoon my backside, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed in contentment.

Nuzzling my hair out of the way, he placed a kiss on my shoulder, softly whispering "Goodnight."

-o—(_)—o-

The next morning, I woke up with the sunlight already filtering through the window shades. It felt a little disconcerting to go to sleep with the sun and then wake up to it. I struggled to place the soft sheets and strange room, for a moment wondering what hotel I was in this time. And then I remembered. Anchorage, Edward, falling asleep with him pressed against my back, all warm and snuggly and nice.

The aroma of coffee wafted up the stairs. I threw the covers back and slid out of the bed. Throwing my hair up in a ponytail, I put on a hoodie and some sweats before making my way downstairs.

Edward was waiting for me in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Morning, Sunshine."

He handed the hot coffee to me, gesturing toward the creamer and sugar. I shuffled over to the counter and mixed up my madness while he turned to the refrigerator.

"Okay, so I have a confession. Breakfast isn't my forte—I got some bagels in town earlier, and some other things. Hope you don't mind."

"Mind? You already spoil me too much," I said.

He hummed. "Go grab a chair on the deck, we can eat out there. I'll get this stuff."

I made my way out onto the deck and sat in one of the chairs next to a stone-tiled table. It was a beautiful morning, but still a little on the chilly side. He put down the tray of food and sat down in the chair next to me. We ate in silence for a few minutes and watched the water.

I swallowed a mouth full of cantaloupe. "What time are we heading to Kate and Garrett's bash?"

"Probably about one or so. There's no rush. Plenty of time to relax."

"I'd like to make something to take with us if we could. Can I rummage through the kitchen?"

He laughed. "You don't have to, but feel free."

After we ate, I stood up and carried the tray with our dishes into the kitchen. When Edward tried to take it from me, I said, "Mine... Sorry, occupational habit."

I managed to find the ingredients to make an apple pie and set about making the crust. He watched me for a few minutes, and then turned to walk upstairs. After a while I saw him settle onto the couch. The soft sounds of a guitar fluttered through the open area of kitchen and dining room. I remembered him saying that he played, but I'd not thought of it again until now. I stopped what I was doing, glancing up to watch him for a few minutes.

His back was to me and he idly strummed a few chords to warm up. I recognized the few bars that he played of "Hey There, Delilah" and smiled as I went back to my pie.

I felt so natural being here at the cabin—peaceful, relaxing...like being at my own home. Once the pie was in the oven I ran upstairs to get ready. I hummed along to the tune he'd played earlier, smiling as I showered and got dressed. When I got back downstairs, the pie was ready to come out of the oven.

"Damn, that smells awesome. Didn't know you were a baker."

I peeked over my shoulder. Edward was leaning against the counter. "Guess I've never had the opportunity to bake for you," I fired back cheekily.

"We should leave in about a half an hour, is that enough time for you? We need to pick up some more ice for Garrett." Kate's parents were hosting the Fourth of July celebration as they do every year.

"Yep. This is done; I just need to grab some things upstairs."

The celebration was being held at Kate's parents place. It was a lovely home where her parents lived year round.

After a relatively rousing edition of 'Name That Tune', we pulled up to a lovely home set deep in the woods. It reminded me of Forks in a way. Edward grabbed the bags of ice out of the cooler in the back while I picked up the pie from the back seat of the jeep. The front door was open so we wandered right into the house. He obviously already knew his way to the kitchen.

"Edward!" A woman in her early sixties came over, taking his face between her hands and kissing him on the cheek. "How are you, my dear?"

"Great, Claire. It's good to see you. This is my friend Bella." he said turning to me.

Claire took my hand and grasped it in both of hers. "Bella, a pleasure. I'm Kate's mom, Claire. She's told me a lot about you."

Just as I was returning her welcome, Kate came bounding in the room.

"Bella!" I put the pie on the counter and she wrapped me in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too! It's great to see you again." I stepped back and pointed, "I think it's rude to show up and not contribute. Apple pie was so cliché it was a must."

She laughed. "Impressive, girly." She turned to look at Edward, a funny little smirk on her face.

Garrett wandered into the room at that moment. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Garrett."

Then he saw the pie. "Babe, can I hide that for later? You know it's my favorite."

"We'll see." She swatted away his hand that had just reached over to touch the pie. "C'mon, Bella, let's get you a drink and head out to the deck."

I snuck a look at Edward and he smiled at me, shrugging his shoulders. I was pretty sure he was pleased that I was comfortable here.

Kate led me out onto the open deck and we sat down on some deck chairs with a couple of hard lemonades.

"This is the first time I've sat all day. I've kind of taken over the planning for Mom." She took a drink.

"Will it be mostly family?"

"Yeah, mostly family, but there's some neighbors who come over every year. It used to be pretty rowdy when we were younger. You know, start out a family thing, then turn into our high school friends. The boys would jet ski and get in kayak jousting fights. It was freaking hilarious."

I smiled at her, thinking about Garrett and Edward trying to push each other in the water with oars.

Thinking about him made me instantly search the small crowd for him. I spotted him talking to a very distinguished, older gentleman. They seemed quite familiar with each other, laughing and joking while they sipped at their beers.

"Who's that talking to Edward?" I said out of curiosity.

She turned around to look. "Oh. That's 'The Colonel'. Well, his name is actually Tom Denali, but he's retired from the Air Force now. The name just kinda stuck, ya know? "

I nodded. The name sounded familiar to me but I could only think of the National Park.

"His wife passed away a few years ago, but he still likes to visit with my parents and come to our functions. He's practically part of the family." She took a sip of her drink, and then grinned wickedly. "Enough about the guests... You and Edward been spending a lot of time together?"

"Uh...yeah," I said looking down at my hands and smiling.

My blush didn't go unnoticed—she giggled next to me, rubbing her hands in anticipation of gossip. I went on to explain everything—well, almost everything—that we had done together in the past couple of months since Whistler.

"Wow. Seems like you two are getting pretty tight. I thought it was heading that way at Whistler, though..."

I paused, thinking of how to explain it. I wasn't so sure myself. "Yeah, I mean... maybe, but we're still just good friends."

Kate cocked her head a little and looked at me knowingly.

I didn't know how much to reveal to her. If it was that obvious, and, as she seemed to be viewing it as something positive, it wouldn't hurt to spill a little bit.

"I think there's potential there, but we haven't really defined it and I don't want to push him. I'm kind of enjoying what we have."

Kate pursed her lips and looked at me. "Two things you have to understand about Edward are that he is very guarded and very loyal. He would pretty much go out of his way to not hurt those he cares about."

"We're supposed to be just friends, but I don't know, Kate." I looked over at him. The next words tumbled out on their own. "I'm starting to feel _more_. It would be easier to understand if there was someone else, you know what I mean? It doesn't seem like it when he's with me. I feel like I'm the only one, but I can't help but think..."

I trailed off, shocked at my own admission. Maybe it was finally having someone to voice my concerns to, or maybe it was this whole weekend and how comfortable I was beginning to feel around Edward. Whatever it was, I couldn't help but sit back, stunned. I turned back to see a very serious look on her face.

"You really should _talk_ to him."

"How do I ask him—"

"Ask me what?"

Edward sat down next to me on the arm of the Adirondack chair, new drinks in hand for me and Kate.

"Ask you to play for us later," Kate interjected. "After dinner. You and Garrett can show us your mad duo skills."

"Yeah, I guess." He turned to me moving my hair behind my shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Having fun. Kate and I were just catching up."

I looked over at her and she smiled, giving me a discreet wink before shielding her eyes to look up at her husband. "Hey, hon, is the food close to being ready? We have a lot of hungry mouths to feed."

"Woman, grilling is a man's job in life. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours."

She narrowed her eyes at him, mumbling under her breath about husbands who thought they were funny, and then stood up to go get the other dishes ready. I excused myself from Edward, who squeezed my thigh before I wandered off to help Kate.

After an incredible banquet of salmon, elk burgers, BBQ chicken and a bunch of yummy side dishes, we headed out onto the dock to hang out and watch all of the activity. There were tons of people on the lake.

Kate leaned over and whispered in Garrett's ear, "Right," and jumped up to run back into the house.

He emerged a few minutes later with a couple of acoustic guitars, walking down on the dock and handing one to Edward. "As promised, m'lady." He leaned over and kissed Kate on the head.

Edward smiled at me and turned his attention to tuning the guitar, throwing a couple of odd little riffs in there to warm up his fingers. They mumbled to each other about what they were going to play.

Garrett smiled at me, "Quite appropriate."

Edward launched into the first chords of Norwegian Wood by the Beatles. I was impressed by his playing, even more so by his voice.

Garrett chimed in on the harmonies on the next verse. It was obvious they had done this a lot because it sounded incredible. I couldn't stop staring at Edward as he sang, mesmerized by the way his fingers moved as he played. I think I was close to needing a bib, my mouth hanging open the whole time. They finished the song and it was then I noticed all of the people walking down to hear them play. Kate and I and the small crowd that had formed all clapped.

"Please," said Garrett, fake-scowling and waving everyone off.

"Okay, now one for all of the girls," Garrett said as he smiled at Kate. They started to play. The familiar bars of one of the best pub songs around filled the air. I hummed along, remembering when my dad used to sing to me about being his brown eyed girl. Garrett sang the first verse, with people joining in along the way.

The guys played several more songs until they needed a break.

I looked over at Edward and caught him staring. "So when do the _actual _fireworks start?" I said, flirting a little.

He looked back at me, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Huh. _I guess they already have._

"Gets completely dark around midnight. That's when the sky show really starts."

We hung out by the lake for a few more hours, joking and talking to Kate and Garrett. When it started to get a little chilly out, Edward went out to the car and grabbed the jacket I had brought along with me. He wrapped it around me and moved me to sit in between his legs on the grass. I snuggled back into his chest just as the fireworks started up.

Half asleep when the show ended, I said my goodbyes to my new friends, leaning into Edward as we headed back to the Jeep.

The drive back felt like it took forever as it always does at the end of a long party.

There were people in the houses around us shooting off their own displays when we got back. We bypassed the front of the house and headed straight for the deck to watch the last remaining lights in the sky.

After a few minutes, Edward walked into the house to put some music on the outdoor speakers. Otis Redding's voice drifted over the speakers, all soft and smooth and yearning. Edward stepped back out at that moment and looked down at me. I eagerly took his offered hand, letting him pull me up. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Are you trying to go all 'Dirty Dancing' on me?" I asked.

"Aw, come on. Beautiful night, beautiful girl, what's a guy to do?"

I couldn't disagree. I had never felt so relaxed and content. "Just another perfect ending to another perfect day."

His arms wrapped around me tighter, head dropping into the crook of my neck. He nuzzled my hair, breathing in while swaying back and forth. My hands snuck up to his shoulders and I leaned into him. We melted into each other, enjoying the night air, the feeling of being close and the sounds of the fireworks in the background. I think we stayed like that for about a half an hour, just being present with each other.

Words drifted in the night sky, a voice asking to hold someone and how grateful they'd be. He pulled back for a moment and looked into my eyes. His eyes were dark and his eyelids heavy. I knew what was coming next and I welcomed it.

He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. He turned his head and kissed me again, intensity growing as his lips moved in firmer patterns over mine. I found myself wanting more. My fingers curled into the nape of his neck—their favorite place to be. His tongue gently found mine, searching, exploring, making me feel so, so good. We'd kissed many times before, but this felt new to me. The sensation of it spread down my body.

His hands moved down my backside to the spot where my legs started and he gently squeezed. It was amazing how his touch turned me into a complete quivering mess. In the best way.

Our kisses became more fevered until I could barely breathe. He pulled back, looking at me as if asking a question.

I already knew the answer.

_Yes. _

I nodded.

He grabbed my hand and led me through the screen door and upstairs to the bedroom. Once inside, he turned to me and let go of my hand, pulling his Henley over his head and throwing it on the chair. I started to unbutton my shirt .

"No. Let me."

I dropped my hands to my side and let him take care of me. When he unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off of my shoulders, he placed a kiss on my left shoulder, slowly working his way up my neck until I dropped my head back, wanting his lips everywhere all at once. He ended below my ear and then made his way down my jaw until he reached my mouth.

I raised my hands up and laid them on his chest. The feel of his muscles beneath my hands, steady thump of his heart beneath my palms, elicited a gasp. I loved the way he felt. I brushed over the nipple ring on his right, moving it back and forth. This only seemed to spur him on. He moved me backwards until I was at the edge of the bed.

I sat down, hands moving to his waist as I pulled him down on top of me. I wanted relive the feel of skin on skin. He moved his hands underneath me to unclasp my bra. When I was bare beneath him, the look in his eyes became reverent.

I felt beautiful at that moment.

Suddenly, I didn't care that this was only supposed to be a friendship. I wanted this man in every way. I was willing and ready to give myself to him body and soul, even if I never received anything in return.

We made love slowly, and I relished every moment. He made sure that every inch of my body was touched or kissed or caressed. There was a whole new meaning to being together like this. It felt complete, I felt whole. I'd never felt like this with anyone.

Afterward, we lay on our sides facing each other, his hand slowly stroking up and down my arm. I tucked my head into his chest, sighing when his arms tightened around me and his breath softly tickled the side of my neck.

_This feels so right. _

I didn't know how else to describe the feeling of lying in his arms and never wanting him to let me go.

I realized at that very moment that I was in love with him.

-o—(_)—o-

_**Destination: Los Angeles**_

Edward made the rest of the weekend at the cabin so incredibly relaxing that I forgot I actually had to leave.

The day after the Fourth, I curled up in the huge overstuffed chair next to the window to read. I'd brought along some reading for the one seminar class I chose to take on the advice of Professor Banner. Throughout the day while I worked, a cup of tea would appear periodically on the table next to me. I'd look up in time to see Edward heading into the other room.

When we went to brunch with Garrett and Kate on Sunday, she watched us both like a hawk. I knew Edward thought he was being stealthy about brushing my arm or my leg inadvertently, but Kate knew; her lips would twitch as she tried to contain her smile.

Sunday night, after I made the call to confirm my flights, I stood looking out the kitchen doors, chewing on my thumbnail. I didn't want to leave. He came up behind me and circled his arms around my shoulders, leaning his chin on the top of my head.

"Great holiday, huh?"

"Yeah."

We didn't say much. It was like that most of the weekend, we didn't _need_ to talk.

After I packed up most of my things and readied myself for bed, he joined me. One would imagine that we'd have hot sex on the night before parting, but connection seemed far more important. He held me while we kissed and talked quietly about the last few days.

The next morning he took me to the airport at the crack of dawn so I could catch the five-thirty a.m. flight back to Seattle, then Los Angeles. When he hugged me, it was the kind of hug that you could get lost in—forever.

Once in the air, my mind wandered. I looked through the window of the plane and remembered little things that had happened over the weekend. I caught myself smiling often as I thought about the amazing night of gentle loving that started a myriad of touches and glances throughout the rest of the weekend.

It was intoxicating and new and so, so nice.

Kate had suggested I have a conversation with Edward over my concerns that there might be someone else, but I was so distracted by him, I just didn't want to go there. If I chose to open up that conversation, I might risk ruining everything and it scared me to death.

* * *

_I like reviews way better than peanuts and pretzels…_

_**Lots to think about on the iPod:**_

_Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's_

_Norwegian Wood – The Beatles_

_Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison_

_These Arms of Mine – Otis Redding_

_Paperweight – Schuyer Fisk & Joshua Radin_

_One and Only - Adele_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Your encouraging words make this fun for me. I always love to hear from you._

_I am so fortunate to have __**Kimmydonn**__ and __**elusivetwi **__to keep me in line and __**nic,**__ I am amazed at the pretty-every flipping time. You rock. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 8**_

BPOV

_**Home in Los Angeles**_

In hopes of saving some money for the times when I needed to take a break for school, I worked as much as possible over the rest of July. The money was certainly nice, but my schedule was opposite to Edward's this month—there was no way I was going to be able to see him. We still spoke or texted each other a few times a week, though.

An area of my life I _did _need to devote more time to was spending time with my friends. With more and more time spent on my own, I'd started feeling guilty for not paying very much attention to them. Sam was okay with it; he had his own distraction going on at the moment. Rose was my main concern—I hadn't seen her in months.

After weeks of playing phone tag, I finally got her on the line.

"Hey, it's me."

"Long time no talk. You know, I could be a little pissed right now."

"I know. I'm sorry. Things have just been…crazy."

"What? Hanging out with Pilot Boy?"

I laughed. Rose forgot nothing. I went for the easier explanation, figuring the whole story would be better delivered in person. "A little here and there. Mostly working though."

"Yeah, yeah. I see how it is. Anyway... when are you coming out to the ranch?"

-o—(_)—o-

_**Destination: Dallas/Ft. Worth**_

Almost a month later, the plane touched down at DFW in the late afternoon. The crowds were heavy for some reason, and it took me a bit to get out of the concourse.

Rose picked me up curbside at departures upstairs rather than trying to wrangle arrivals. When I jumped in the truck, she leaned over, slung an arm around my neck, and gave me her usual peck on the cheek.

"God, I'm so glad you're here!" she said in greeting.

I laughed, wiping her lipstick off of my face. "What're the plans? I'm kind of thirsty for some alcohol after all that traveling."

"Hmm. Good news: we're going to get you freshened up and settled in—you look like a mess, girl, you obviously needed this break. And then you and I will head to the bar to wait for Emmett," she said as she pulled out of the departure lanes.

"I don't like sentences that start with 'the good news is' on principle. What's up, is he working?"

"You could say that..."

I was a little suspicious. "What does that mean?"

She let out a big sigh, "Emmett seems to have it in his head that you need to be set up."

"What? Rose!" I screeched.

"I know, I know. He said it's someone he's known for a long time, but I've never met him. Supposed to be a really great guy..."

I sighed rather loudly, folding my arms against my chest as I looked out the window.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Live a little. Last you said, you and Pilot Boy weren't a serious thing. What'll it hurt to just see?"

Right then I knew I should tell her what the deal was between me and Edward. Rose didn't like secrets, and this was a huge secret for me.

Later, I decided. Maybe after she had a drink or two in her...

"Even so, you should have told me, Rose. You know I don't like to be caught off guard. Not like this."

She rolled her eyes at me, slipping into gossip about her last flight instead. I dutifully ignored the small hints she tossed into the conversation about Emmett's friend, not even bothering to ask his name or any specifics.

Rude? Probably.

So, while she jabbered, I nodded along, asking questions where needed and thinking about the last time I'd gotten to see Edward instead. The Alaska trip had been so perfect.

Thirty minutes later found us at the ranch and Rose lounging on the bed of her guest room as I unpacked my bag. She complimented a few new blouses I'd recently picked up for the trip, remarking that a light, cream colored one in particular would be adorable for the night out.

_Great. Can't get out of this one._

Finally, I shooed her away by claiming that if she wanted to keep talking she'd have to take a shower with me...or I'd never get ready.

It didn't take me long to get ready as, admittedly, I didn't much too much effort into it. Truthfully though, while I was put out by her and Emmett's "fixing up of the single girl", I didn't mind _that _much. I'd missed Rose like crazy since she'd moved to Texas for good—and the guy thing wasn't that big of a deal.

I wasn't planning on doing anything with him, so what would a night out hurt in the long run? I appreciated that she wanted me to be happy, and saw it as my own fault for not saying anything sooner. I made a decision to set a block of time aside tomorrow afternoon and get her opinion on things...and hopefully make her see my side of it.

An hour later, after we'd pulled up to the Loophole Tavern, where we were meeting Emmett and his "friend", Rose took one look at my face and rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Bella, relax. I'm not setting you up with your future husband. Just meet him and talk and see what happens."

I headed straight to the bar to flag down the bartender. "Can I have a shot of Tarantula, please?"

Catching up to me to hear my order, Rose wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. You drink that?"

"It does the job, Rose."

I paid for my drink and grabbed my shot. _Here goes nothing._

"They're here."

I sighed and sat the shot glass down, grimacing at the after taste. _Okay. Buck up, little Missy._

Reluctantly, I turned around to see who my mystery date was. I reminded myself that this was Emmett's friend, and, no matter my feelings, I should be polite.

I turned around, and then my mouth went slack.

Tall, lean, and so, so handsome. Dark grey t-shirt left untucked over a pair of well-worn jeans. Eyes that you could get lost in. Completely perfect lips that begged for a kiss.

Emmett was making introductions, I think, but I couldn't hear a thing. My mouth popped open and before I could say a word his gorgeous friend grinned widely. Stepping forward, he cupped my face in his hands and laid a kiss on me that would have made any girl swoon.

The kiss was initially hard, all fast and full of tongue. I couldn't even begin to regret my reaction. Lifting my hands to his neck, I gripped at the buttery soft cotton of his t-shirt, melting into his lips just as easily. The kiss slowed, smoothing into a full-blown make out session.

If not for the hoots and hollers of the patrons around us, I could have easily kept going, public place be damned.

As we broke apart, he looked into my eyes with this big grin on his face. I was stunned, but pleased nonetheless.

_Hello, hot lips. _

And then I remembered myself. Breaking away sheepishly, I glanced around and right into my friends stunned faces. Rose, who I didn't think had ever been at a loss for words, looked like a fish gasping for air.

Emmett let out a huge guffaw. "See, Rose! I told you. Didn't I tell you? You totally owe me five bucks."

I looked at her sheepishly. "Um. Yeah. We kind of know each other."

Emmett slapped Edward on the back, "You dog! Did you know it was her?"

Edward laughed beside me. My eyes instantly returned to his face, drinking in the sight of him. I was completely bewildered as to _how _he was here, right now, with me, but I didn't even care at that moment. He was here. _Right now. With me. _

"I figured it out after you told me that Rose's friend was her old roommate from LA, some 'pretty little brunette', but I didn't say anything. It was too good to pass up fucking with you, man. I would have said 'absolutely not' otherwise."

"That is awesome, my friend. Classic!"

Em rubbed his hands together and continued to laugh until Rose gave him a look. It was obvious that she knew little about Edward, from either of us, and that she was pissed about that fact. Her gaze kept darting from me to Edward, down to where his hand was resting low on my hip, and back up to shoot devil eyes at all three of us.

"That's my cue to get a beer now," Emmett said as he moved over to the bar.

Edward squeezed my hand and moved over to the bar to talk to Emmett. Rose grabbed my shoulder and turned me to her.

"Is he the pilot you've been hanging out with? The one I know nothing about?" she hissed.

"Yeah," I said. "It's not what you think, Rose. I swear it isn't. We're friends; we have a good time together. I was going to talk to you about it this weekend—"

"_That_ did not look like 'just friends'," she interrupted me.

"Listen to me..." I trailed off, scared of the dragon-face that she was working with.

She took a deep breath, studying my face closely. I could tell when it dawned on her. "Oh, no. No freaking way. Wait. You're not seriously...Isabella Marie Swan. You mean like 'fuck-buddies'?"

I winced at the way her loud whisper carried. Looking sideways to see if anybody had heard her, I said, "Rose! Shh! That sounds horrible. I said we're friends, okay? We see each other when we have time. We enjoy each other's company, and, yes, sometimes it goes further than that. It's no big deal."

Rose looked at me like she'd never seen me before. She shook her head sadly. "Never in a million years..."

Edward walked back over to stand next to me, tipping his beer back and lightly placing a hand on my back. The touch soothed me a little bit, made me feel like I wasn't alone in this mess. Rose kept darting her eyes back and forth between us. Thankfully, Emmett turned around and slid his arm around Rose's waist, because for a second there I expected her to pounce on me and drag me out of the bar by my hair.

Wanting to change the subject, I gestured between Edward and Emmett. "So how do you two know each other again?"

"We actually worked in Chicago together doing construction the summer after high school—before I went to the Academy. We've stayed in touch ever since. If his company wasn't so busy this year, you two would have probably been in Anchorage for the Fourth. Em usually shows up and keeps the party entertaining." Edward smiled at Rose, obviously trying to draw her into the conversation and soothe the anger radiating from her.

"Yeah. Ed and I have history. Looks like you guys do, too," he said raising his eyebrows at me. He took a sip of his beer.

I blushed.

Rose snorted. She definitely hadn't been calmed by Edward trying to be nice.

_Great. _

Edward just chuckled softly. "Bella and I are good friends and lucky we get to hang out as often as we do. Having jobs in the same field helps."

Rose looked pointedly at me, as though I was not telling the entire story, and then back to Edward. "Hmm. Amazing that I've never run into you."

Things somewhat calmed down after that. We spent the rest of the evening at the bar, Emmett and Edward in heavy conversation since they hadn't seen each other in awhile. I wasn't out of the woods yet, though. Rose was saving her opinions for me until later—I could tell by the way her lips formed a tight smile the rest of the night.

It bothered me, but having Edward there took away some of the jitters. His hand would grasp my knee every so often underneath the table, turning the stone bubbles in my stomach into something lighter, airy and sweet.

Or, when Rose's attention was otherwise occupied, he'd lean down and tell me he was glad I was here, or such, into my ear.

After a few hours she said, "I still need to load a couple of things before I head out in the morning, so we should probably get going." She gave me a pointed look.

_Well, this car ride will be fun. _

We all finished what we were drinking and left the bar. Edward rode with Emmett to the ranch while Rose and I got into the truck to meet them there. The tension in the cab of that truck was palpable. Knowing her like I did, I knew she needed time to form her words. Rose was quick, very straight forward, and when she spoke, she made it count. After a few moments, she finally opened her mouth.

"I can't believe you kept this whole thing to yourself. I'm actually a little hurt you didn't tell me."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I swear I wasn't trying to hide anything from you or whatever. It's just...well, we're not technically dating, per se. Sure, we've been hanging out, but I don't have any claim on him."

I turned my head to look out the window, the statement bothering me so much more than ever before. All of the alcohol was making me kind of wistful.

Rose leaned over and put her hand on mine. "This is obviously more than hanging out."

I looked over at her and then looked back out the window, gathering my thoughts.

"Hey," she said. I turned to look at her again and she was giving me a soft smile. "I know you. I've seen you date other guys. I can already see what he does to you."

This was why I needed her. She knew me, warts and all. "You're not mad at me for keeping this so quiet?"

"I'm a little bit mad," she qualified. "But you're a big girl, know what I mean? If you tell me it's working for you, I'm going to _try_ to see it your way. Not promising you won't get my opinions now and then, but I'll hold my tongue for now. Time to talk, girly. What's on your mind?"

I sighed, grateful for the ear to bend. "Okay, so. It's like this: I feel like I've been in a holding pattern for so long because I've always followed a plan. And Edward is... different. He's exciting and nice and he treats me great. But that's where the problem is. I don't know _how _to handle this...'with benefits' thing. I've never done anything like this before and it's throwing me for a loop." I paused for a minute. "I'm falling harder than I wanted to…"

She thought for a minute. I waited anxiously for her thoughts on it, reeling still over my confession. Putting my issues into words was both freeing and fear-inducing. I was beginning to believe I really was in over my head.

"Just go with it then. Things will work out."

"You sound just like Sam." I said, shocked that she was being so blasé about this now.

"Ha! He wishes he sounded like me. Listen, I'm going to back off a little because I watched you guys tonight. We obviously both care for you very much. Just don't wallow. Have fun. Enjoy your time with your _blind date_," she said, snickering.

I wondered for a second what Rose _had _seen when we thought we were being slick. "Actually, it's kind of cool to have an unplanned weekend with him."

"See? Wait, so I need to worry about sleeping arrangements?"

I cracked up. "I'm sure we will figure it out. Oh God, Rose. Imagine if it was someone I didn't like. Awkward."

"That, my friend, would have sucked."

We laughed and pulled into the long dirt driveway that led to the ranch. Emmett and Edward were right behind us.

Emmett came around the front of the truck and clapped his hands together. "Okay, Babe. What needs loaded up?"

"Just a couple more things I have sitting in the barn," she said.

"Here, let me help," offered Edward.

"Eh, I got it. Entertain your _date_," Emmett said, snickering. He wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder and turned to walk toward the barn.

Edward grabbed his bag out of the back and slung it onto his shoulder. He stepped to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. "You don't know how glad I am that I was right about it being you that Emmett was 'setting me up' with. I've missed you."

"Rose and I were laughing about it in the truck. Initially, I was pissed."

"Why pissed?"

"Well, because I _didn't _know it was you—I'm not big on surprises. You're probably the only one who gets away with it because you're so flipping charming." I gave him a look and he chuckled at me before I poked him in the stomach.

"Oof," he said bending over, laughing.

We got settled into the guest room pretty quickly—there was no doubt in my mind that he was rooming with me. Truthfully, I felt a little funny about doing anything too rambunctious in Rose's house, especially with Emmett within earshot. Still, I wanted him next to me when I fell asleep.

My emotions were topsy-turvy on account of my huge revelation to myself, but, besides that, I'd missed him, too. Maybe he felt the same about getting vertical with Emmett near; he crawled into bed after me, and, wrapping his arms around me, fell asleep shortly before I did.

-o—(_)—o-

Rose was up early the next morning. We'd made plans for my visit to coincide with the North Texas State Fair, and she was due at the fairgrounds to help get the 4H kids sorted out. She peeked into our room pretty early to tell me she'd see me later—and I thought she might have wanted to make sure we were being good.

I thought it would have served her right if she'd caught us naked and swinging from the furniture. She was so nosey sometimes.

I volunteered to make blueberry pancakes and fried eggs for breakfast for us late risers. I didn't know how many pancakes I actually made, considering how much food Emmett and Edward put away. I lost track after a dozen.

After the guys had eaten their fill of most of the pancake batter in the great state of Texas, we headed to the fairgrounds. Em sent a text to Rose when we got there to find out when she'd be done.

"She'll meet us in about an hour."

With time to kill, we wandered around looking at the typical fair exhibits: quilting, preserves, pictures of cows and farms. Edward stuck close to my side, hand grazing mine every once in a while. I had a hard time concentrating on Emmett's tall tales about cow tipping in his younger days, more interested in the man beside me that was driving me crazy.

He was quiet though, more reserved than normal. I knew he'd been working almost as much as me, as well as having a Reserve weekend thrown in during the time since we'd last seen each other. I chalked up his silence as tiredness.

His mood seemed to settle onto Emmett briefly, but that changed when Rose joined us. She took us over to see where her kids were showing their animals, and then dragged us over to one of the live music stages. We hung out on the lawn for the rest of the afternoon, listening to different bands and drinking under the sun.

When the sun began to set we migrated to one of the big tents that had been set up with a bar and more live music. There was a big dance floor, people swirling around in a two-step rhythm that was fun to watch.

When an up-tempo song came on, Em whooped and grabbed Rose. "Come on Babe, let's go."

I saw a flash of blond hair and heard her squeal as Emmett dragged her to the dance floor. He spun her around and proceeded to turn her around twice.

I was amazed. "Wow, I had no idea Em could dance like that. He's so big but makes it look so easy."

"How do you think he got Rose?" Edward said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. He took a pull of his beer.

I looked over at him, noting a sly grin, and then back to where my friends were moving around the dance floor. "Do you know how to two-step, then? Not something I pictured you doing."

"You learn a lot of things traveling around with the military."

I giggled. Uh-huh, I bet. You only learned to two-step to help pick up girls. Am I right?"

He laughed, shrugging one shoulder. An image of a younger Edward in his uniform flashed before my eyes, all slick and joking as he twirled pretty young things around a dance floor. Rather than make me jealous it made me smile wider. Men in uniform were a rare breed of handsome.

"I'm right," I said.

He moved closer to me, bending down to whisper in my ear. "Want to dance?"

Momentarily I was lost in his closeness, and then his words settled in. "Oh, God. I don't dance like that. I'd fall or trip and embarrass everyone."

"I'll show you." He lightly took my elbow to move me forward.

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "This is kind of fast. Can we start on something a little slower?"

"Okay," he said, chuckling.

We grabbed another beer while we waited. I watched more of the dancers, amazed at their easy grace with the fast movements. Edward was still pretty quiet beside me, but we did laugh over one exceptionally rowdy older couple who showed up the younger crowd.

I liked to dance, true, but this was so complicated. Eventually the music changed to something slower, sweeter.

"This is perfect." Grabbing my hand, he led me to the floor. He must have felt me stiffen a little. "Relax and trust me."

He wrapped a hand around my waist and picked up the other hand, holding it out to the side a little.

I took a step toward him...and stepped on his toes.

He winced. "Thanks, Grace. Just try to go with what I'm doing. Kind of a slow-slow-quick-quick-slow rhythm."

_That sounds nice._

He started to move me backwards slowly and I felt stiff as a board. But after a few steps, we fell into a natural rhythm.

As Edward and I moved slowly over a small space, I just let go, trusting him to lead me and letting my body melt into his. His head dipped down into my neck and he nuzzled my hair. Every time we were this close, I never wanted to leave his embrace.

Losing myself in his presence, I tilted my face up a bit to look at him. His eyes were dark, mirroring my inner thoughts. He dipped down again, lips feathering against the side of my mouth until I turned to meet them more fully. A brush of fabric against my leg caught my attention, and I opened my eyes a little to see a tall cowboy sweeping by us.

I smiled into the kiss. Once again, I was lost to the world around Edward.

"What?" he asked against my lips.

I pulled back and rolled my eyes. "I kinda forgot where we were for a minute."

"Oh yeah, _that_. " He smiled, though it seemed a little distracted, and then swept me back into our dance. He placed another kiss on my lips as the song ended.

Emmett's loud voice busted our bubble. "Getting reacquainted, are we?"

Rose slapped him on the arm. Edward released me with a squeeze and turned me around so we could head back to the bar.

We stayed for another couple of hours and Edward got me to dance to a slightly faster song. I was proud when I only stepped on his toes twice—it could have easily ended so much worse.

We left around midnight as Rose had to be up early to get to the fairgrounds in the morning again.

Once we got back to the ranch, Edward and I decided to hang out on the porch for awhile. The temperature was perfect and the cicadas were fervently making their own music. We sat on the porch swing with our hands clasped together between us.

I noticed that the longer we sat there, the more he fidgeted. He'd squeeze my hand a little tighter for a few moments and then quietly sigh. I watched him out of the corner of my eye for a while, wondering at what was wrong every time he'd open his mouth to say something and then stop.

"You alright?" I said, worried now that his silence today had maybe been more than I was thinking.

"Yeah..." he paused, voice sounding troubled. "Just have a lot on my mind and I don't know what to do with it."

"I'm here to listen, if you need me," I said, turning my head to look at him.

His eyes were shut, head leaning back on the swing. I left him to decide if he was going to share or not, but squeezed his hand again to let him know that I was there when he needed me. He was silent for a few minutes. I could tell that whatever it was, it weighed heavily on his mind.

"I know," he said finally, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I put my head on the back edge of the swing, too, trying to tamp down the anxiety coursing through my mind. I hoped that whatever was bothering him didn't have to do with me—I didn't want to be a bother to him, and prayed that he wasn't getting bored.

He gave my hand a tug.

"Come."

I assumed he was talking about bedtime. I nodded.

He led me into the house and straight to the bedroom. As soon as he shut the door, I was pressed up against it with his hands gripping the sides of my face. His mouth was hungry, searching, almost bordering on desperate, like it had been too long since he'd been able to kiss me or was searching for an answer to his problems. Our movements turned into hurried groping as I moved my hands underneath his shirt.

"I want you here, now" he said in a low voice, lightly grabbing my bottom lip between his teeth.

His hands gripped my backside and he lifted me up as my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. I could feel him as he rubbed against me under my skirt, my panties providing very little barrier to the coarse feel of his jeans.

The more we moved, the more I felt his need for me increase. It felt like he couldn't get enough of me.

My need only increased, too. I wanted him right then, now, wanted my head to stop thinking strange thoughts and only think about how good he felt over, inside, all around me.

He gently lowered me to the floor and hastily undid his pants. I took that opportunity to slide off my underwear from underneath my skirt.

In a flash, he had lifted me back up against the wall, his hands cupping the bare flesh of my ass. He pressed into me and I wrapped my arms around his body to hold on.

It was fast, hard, bodies moving against each other in sweat-slicked movements. I held on tightly, almost as frantic as he was. There was something different to this time, though. Our past experiences had been so sweet, all gentle explorations and whispered words. The words were missing this time.

Though I hadn't registered it at first, there was a change in him tonight.

When we had finished, he slowly slid me back to the ground, burying his face into my neck. This embrace felt full of claim, like he was trying to physically tell me what he couldn't say. Something told me that it wasn't me that was bothering him, perhaps in the way he held me to him as if he was reluctant to let me go, too. I breathed easier.

I stroked his back until I felt him relax and finally let go.

We held hands as we stood, moved around the room, and gathered our clothes from the floor. He let go at the last possible second, right before I reached the dresser.

I grabbed my pajamas and then pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. I wasn't even dressed when he came up behind me and moved my hair off my shoulder, placing a soft kiss at the base of my neck and working a path down to a spot between my shoulder blades. His need for me had not yet abated.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was distracted by his hands on my waist. Moving backward, he pulled me until he was sitting on the bed. He moved me to stand between his legs, sliding his hands along the outside of my thighs, underneath my still present skirt and over my bare backside. As he turned me to kiss my stomach, I ran my hands through his hair, practically clinging because my knees felt so weak.

Whatever was bothering him earlier had seemed to settle some, and I forgot my earlier question. I wanted to soothe his worries with my lips, to kiss it better.

This time, I pushed his shoulders back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. I pulled his shirt up until he lifted his arms up and took over to pull it over his head. I placed a kiss on his stomach, smiling against his skin when his breath hitched. I moved up toward his chest, rubbing my body against his. He wrapped his arms around me and quickly rolled us over. It dawned on me that I usually let him lead.

I gently pushed him back over and climbed on top. When I was certain he was ready to go again, I showed him how I was feeling, through my actions, _my_ need for him.

Once we were sated and slightly breathless, we laid back, side-by-side, his hand loosely intertwined with mine. I listened to the gentle sounds of our breathing until my eyes finally closed.

-o—(_)—o-

The next morning, Edward had to leave early to catch a flight to LA and his schedule. Rose cooked a huge breakfast for everyone, or maybe that's how she always had to cook to feed Emmett. After breakfast and dishes, I heard Emmett ask Edward if he could talk to him for a second.

Rose and I settled around the table with a mug of coffee each. From my perch, I could see the guys cross the yard and move to stand next to the truck. Emmett talked while he threw his bag into the back of the truck and Edward stood with his arms crossed, listening. Emmett looked at the house once, gesturing with his hand. I moved away from the window a bit so he wouldn't see me.

"What's going on?" said Rose.

"Dunno. Looks like they're having words about something."

Just then Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder and they both turned to walk back to the house.

She looked at me and winked. "You know I'll get it out of him."

"Yeah..."

Emmett walked into the house and Edward stood in the doorway, extending a hand to me. I took it and followed him back outside.

"I just wanted some time alone with you before I had to go. With this being such a short trip and all, I feel like I hardly got to spend any time with _you_.

I shook our clasped hands. "Hey. I wasn't expecting you at all, so it's an added bonus for me."

He turned and enveloped me in a hug. "You busy Labor Day Weekend?"

"No, I fly out the sixth... I think. Then I'm really scheduled tight until school starts up again."

"Yeah, me too. I have extra Reserve training next month so between work and that, I'm booked solid for a while. How about meeting me in Anchorage, just for a low-key weekend? Before the mayhem starts?"

"Mmm," I said into his shirt, "That sounds good."

We stood there for a few more moments before he squeezed me and let go. I stepped back from him and stuffed my hands in my pockets as Emmett came out of the house.

"I'll give you a call in a few days and we'll work out a plan. Deal?"

"Deal," I said, looking down at the ground and dragging my toe through the dirt. It was always bittersweet when he left, making my heart clench a little. He bent down to my eye level, placed a soft kiss on my lips, and smiled a beautiful, sexy grin.

I couldn't help but mirror his smile and reach up to run my fingers through his hair over and behind his ear.

"That's my girl."

He touched my cheek before he opened the door to get in the truck, turning to look at me one last time.

Giving a small wave, I folded my arms over my chest. The truck disappeared down the driveway and I watched it until it was gone. Finally, I turned to walk back to the house, missing him already.

-o—(_)—o-

* * *

_**A Little Country Flavor on the iPod:**_

_99% Sure – Brian McCombs_

_Mud On The Tires – Brad Paisley_

_A Soft Place to Fall – Alison Moorer_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to __**Kimmydonn **__and __**nicnicd**__ for all you do._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

_

* * *

_

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 9**_

BPOV

_**At The Ranch**_

The rest of the week with Rose was like existing in a different universe. I was used to early rises, of course—with school and my line of work—I had to be. However, there was downtime in my days, a layover here or breaks after classes there. Not so with Rose.

At the crack of dawn, she'd drag me out of bed to help her with the chores: feeding the horses, mucking out stalls and caring for the few cattle she kept. It seemed that the heat of the day encouraged the dust to stick to my neck and clothes as we worked; I'd feel gritty and sore, chomping at the bit to get into a nice bath later in the afternoon. When evening rolled around, we often found ourselves relaxing on the porch swing and reminiscing about the times we used to spend together.

Any initial disappointment I might have had when Rose told me she was moving to Texas full time melted away when I saw how content she was with her life there.

This particular morning, the ranch was quiet except for the nickering and blowing of the horses as we brought them their hay. I appreciated the fact that Rose kept me busy—the physical labor kept my mind from _over-thinking _everything that had happened when Edward was here. When I wasn't careful my mind wandered back to the memory of his scent and the way that he drew lines up and down my back as we held each other. Mostly, I thought about the way he had taken me the night before he left. It was so different from our other times, so hungry, needy...

_And there I go again._

I stood up from washing out the water buckets and wiped the back of my hand across my brow, pushing a lock of my hair off to the side. The more I thought about how it felt to be with him, the more my body would react—I'd feel my blood start to pound and a deep ache in the pit of my belly. Then, my mind would try to head off my heart at the pass, reminding me that there was a whole side of him I knew very little about.

For instance, I'd never even thought to question him about what he did when we weren't together. Sure, we'd talked about what we liked to do for fun, but for all I knew, he could have been living a completely different life. Different scenarios ran through my mind, each progressively worse than the last: a girlfriend...a live-in girlfriend...a wife...a wife and two kids, which essentially made me a home wrecker.

_Now you're getting paranoid, Bella._

No. I couldn't imagine him being dishonest about something like that. He seemed really genuine in his actions.

During our last weekend together he'd seemed normal, the Edward I was beginning to fall for so deeply, but there at the end something had flipped, a switch flicking from on to off. I knew there had to be something, or _someone,_ else. He wasn't himself, and, now, thinking back on it, I began to get a bad feeling.

Until that last night, when I noticed that he wanted to talk, everything had seemed copacetic. When I had started to notice the difference, I hadn't felt it was the time to press him, but now I was beginning to doubt that reaction.

I just hoped that, when he was ready, he would let me know what was going on.

-o—(_)—o-

On my last full day with Rose, she took me out for a trail ride. It was a beautiful morning and we had saddled up two of her horses, Devon and Clyde, to enjoy some one on one time that didn't involve shoveling manure and feeding the cows.

"Oh, holy hell. Rose, I swear to God that if I die I'm going to haunt you," I said as we started out. I hadn't ridden much at all, really only a few times when I was younger and living in Arizona with my mother.

She laughed at that, but kept us going down the dirt road. We rode in silence for a while, simply enjoying the sights and smells of the summer morning.

"How ya doin' back there?" Rose said turning over her shoulder.

"Surprisingly well. I think me and Clyde are getting along just fine." I leaned down and patted his neck.

She pulled Devon up gently so we were walking side-by-side. "So, I talked to Emmett last night. Or should I say _tried_ to talk to him."

"Oh?" I tried to sound disinterested, but, of course, I wanted to know what Edward and Emmett had been talking about in the driveway. Rose had been waiting for what she said was "the perfect time to ask", or, as I referred to it "after you've ridden his brains out". I giggled to myself.

"Yeah. First thing he said when I asked him what they had talked about was 'boobs '. I punched him for that one."

I chuckled. I could picture Rose smacking Emmett on the arm when he annoyed her and she didn't get her way.

"So...when he stopped being an ass, I mentioned that their talk looked kinda serious, and he told me me that guys don't _talk_ to each other like girls do. They don't go into details about stuff, and besides, he wouldn't give something up that was told in confidence."

_In confidence._ Everything I'd been worrying about the past week came flooding back, but I attempted to deflect my concern. "Hmmmph. If they knew what _we_ talked about when we got together, they'd be shocked."

"I know. Speaking of, you're going to have to give up some details soon. I've been patient, but you know that's not my strong point."

I wasn't sure if she wanted to know details as in what was going on with me and Edward, or the _good _stuff. "What do you mean?"

"It may be a big house, but I have ears," she said smirking at me.

I looked away so she wouldn't see me blush, leaning over and running my fingers through Clyde's mane instead. "Let me work up to it. What were they talking about, anyway?"

"He said that Edward has to work himself through something. That was pretty much it."

Crap. I knew that much. I could feel his anxiety rolling off of him in waves when we were sitting out on the porch. I was wracking my brain, replaying our conversations in my head and wondering what set him off when Rose said, "I don't know, girl. Em said something about mentioning Denver to him or something. He was pretty vague about it, though. That's where he lives, right?"

"Denver? No. He lives in Colorado Springs. That's weird," I agreed.

I thought back to when I was spacing out at the fair, but I couldn't recall any conversations about Denver. Then again, I wasn't really paying attention at the time. Still, why would that set him off?

"Whatever, I'm sure if it's important, he'll tell you about it when he can. For now, just relax and have a good time. Want to run a little?" I nodded, lightly gripping my legs around Clyde in anticipation.

She gave Devon a little kick and he broke into an easy run. Clyde, without much urging, took off after them. Even though Clyde had a comfortable lope, I knew my butt would be sore tomorrow.

It was time for lunch by the time we got back to the ranch. I unsaddled Clyde and brushed the sweat marks out of his buttery colored coat. Giving him a once over, I made sure his feet were picked clean and walked him back to the shady paddock where he spent most of his day. He was a gentle horse, soft and calm. Rose used him as her schooling horse when she gave lessons.

I opened the gate to the paddock and led him inside. Releasing the rope from his halter, I tickled his soft nose with my fingers and gave him an apple treat which he took out of my hand with his lips, making a small popping noise in the process. I turned to look out at the property and its rolling hills, finding myself calm and at peace. It was the same way I felt when Edward and I were wrapped up in each other. Shaking my head, I sighed and moved toward the house.

If he was still acting strange the next time I spoke to him, I'd bring it up. If not... well, perhaps it had just been something else. I knew firsthand how living out of a suitcase made you feel a little weird sometimes, how it could stress you for no reason at all.

Besides, I still didn't think it had anything to do with me—we got along so well, enjoyed each other's company. The 'friends' part of our deal wasn't just a tongue in cheek title.

Yeah, maybe I was just being over-cautious because my feelings were developing into something more than I thought they would. I shook my head again and told myself to calm down.

Rose was in the kitchen pulling some items together for lunch. I grabbed a couple of tall glasses for sweet tea. Moving to the table, she set out a couple of plates of chicken salad with fresh fruit.

"How's your ass?"

I laughed. "Sore, but I'll be fine."

After a few minutes, Rose asked, "So when are you going to see Edward again?"

"Dunno. We made plans for Labor Day to head back to Anchorage, so probably not until then. It might be awhile before we'd get to see each other after that."

Briefly I explained the extra training he was committed to and the fact that school was due to start up soon for me.

"You guys look good together," she said. In her own way, it was a stamp of approval.

"God, Rose. Seriously, it's been so much fun getting to know him. He's so... I don't even know. Awesome, I guess."

It was time to include her in on this, because I needed her truthful words, whether kind or harsh. I launched into the whole story, starting in Hawaii. Watching her face change as I told about giving him his initial 'passport,' our trip to Catalina and the Fourth of July weekend amongst other things was worth giving up the pooch.

"Wow, I think that's more than I've done in a lifetime," she said jokingly.

"You and me both. I never imagined that it would turn in to this."

"I think the guy really cares for you, babe. I do. Otherwise he wouldn't be flying in to see you for a few days here and there. If you want to know if anything else is going on, you need to ask him."

"You're not the first person to tell me that," I said, sighing. Rubbing my temples, I told her a little about Kate giving me the same speech.

"She sounds like someone I'd like." She looked up from her food and gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, you two would get along great. It's cool how quickly we took to each other, ya know? She's not, you, of course, but she's nice and funny."

Rose smiled at me. "Makes me jealous, I've really missed spending time with you. This feels good, you know, girlfriend time."

"Yeah." I smiled at her. "I know what you mean."

Her voice then took on a somewhat serious tone. "I know you have a lot on your plate at the moment, and you like to keep things close to your chest, but call me if you need me. I _am_ here for you, regardless of anything."

"I know that Rose."

Later, as I packed up my things to go home, I realized that spending time with my closest friends always made me feel grounded. Regardless of where I was in my life, they always told me the truth, held my hand if it was necessary and let me know how much I was loved.

-o—(_)—o—

_**At Home in Los Angeles **_

When I got home at the end of the week with Rose, I had to repack for a short trip to Atlanta before the Labor Day weekend. In the midst of folding my second load of laundry, my phone rang, startling me from my thoughts. I looked at my phone: Edward.

"Hey." I said. My grin felt like it was going to split my face.

"Hi, did you make it home okay?"

"Yep, no problem. My butt is still sore from riding. Plus, sitting for three hours scrunched up in a seat in coach didn't help."

"Riding. Dare I ask?"

"Dude. _Horseback riding?"_

He chuckled. "I know. You two have fun?"

"We had a blast. It was freaking fantastic to see her after so long. I really got used to her not being here and didn't realize how much I'd missed her. "

"I had a good time too, especially with you there."

My stomach flipped a little. So far, so good—he wasn't acting any differently than what I considered normal for us, and he'd mentioned liking having me there to boot. I relaxed a little, earlier thoughts that it wasn't _me_ that was his problem feeling more and more on target.

I couldn't wait and had to ask, "So, what day do you want me to meet you in Anchorage?"

He paused for a moment, "About that…"

My stomach sank. His tone had lost that happy quality of just a few seconds before. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, bracing myself. _Here it comes_.

"…I won't be able to go that weekend because they moved some of the training around and I had to rework my flying schedule to accommodate the change."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

Disappointment didn't even begin to cover it. At least it was a valid reason, though. Work and reserves were important in his life, and I understood that. If it had been some bullshit excuse...

I stood there for a minute trying to recover my voice and attempt to not sound like a whiny girlfriend.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, just, uh, folding laundry." I scrunched my eyes closed again. _Stupid answer._

"I'm really sorry, Bella."

"It's okay. Not a whole bunch you can do to change it." I grabbed another t-shirt to fold.

"I promise after this month, we'll make plans to go up there. I really want to spend time with you alone—to talk."

I noticed that I had attempted to fold that same t-shirt three times. I threw it on the bed and reached up to run my hand through my hair. I didn't know if I liked the sound of a _talk_ or not, but did the best I could to not stress it. It could very well be a good talk, after all.

"Hey, whatever works. Just let me know."

"I will, definitely. Okay, look, I have to go get repacked for my next trip. I'll talk to you later?" he said, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Sure. I'll talk to you soon, bye." My lips formed into a tight grin, not that he could see it...or would for a while.

"Bye, Bella."

I turned around and sat down heavily on the bed. I chastised myself for letting myself get so involved and so worked up over every little thing that he did or said. There was a lot I didn't know about Major Cullen and I was sure I'd find out in time.

I knew I shouldn't rush things. Just because I'd realized how into him I was didn't mean I needed to analyze every mood or frown of his.

For now, I needed to regroup and concentrate on me. School was starting soon and I'd have to juggle it with my work schedule. Being neurotic certainly wouldn't help me any if I was only overreacting, anyway.

-o—(_)—o-

Over the next few weeks, Edward and I spoke only intermittently, but I knew he was busy with his annual Reserve training. Some of his mood had seemed to dissipate, though, which eased my mind some. He was back to trying to make me laugh and sending me silly emails in his spare time that cracked me up. Taking advantage of the time, I flew a few trips prior to the start of school and was actually looking forward to taking a full load again this quarter. Enough of the moping about.

As I got back into the rhythm of school, I pined less over not seeing Edward. Professor Banner was pleased to see that I had found my voice in my writing again. He commented on how cohesive my arguments and thoughts were in my papers—a sure sign that I was okay.

One evening during the second week of October, Edward called to see how school was going. His voice sounded tired and drained.

"You sound so tired. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just haven't been home, like, at all. I haven't unpacked in over a month and it's wearing on me a little."

"Ugh, been there. It's a little wearing at times. I'm sorry, though. Wish I could make it better."

"Speaking of. About our weekend in Anchorage..."

I tensed up a bit, but told myself to stop. I couldn't—wouldn't—let myself get worked up about this again.

"Since I had to cancel on you last time, I really want to make this up to you with a full-blown weekend together at the cabin. Think about it: a long weekend, you and me, just hanging out. I'll take care of everything."

I sighed to myself. What if I said _yes_, and then he cancelled again?

"C'mon, please? I really miss hanging out with you, B." He paused. "I need to see you."

And that pretty much did it. Any attempt at being detached was out the window. My heart started thumping so loud in my chest I thought he'd be able to hear it over the phone. I sat there for a moment, trying to formulate something—anything—intelligible.

I rolled my eyes at my own ridiculousness while forcing out a neutral tone. "For sure. I'd love to meet you at the cabin. When?"

When he spoke again he sounded relieved. "How about the last weekend, right before Halloween? Unless you have plans..."

"Nope. No plans at the moment."

"Good. I'm really looking forward to it. And remember, I'll take care of everything."

"You always do," I said quietly.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, placing it on the bed. Though my heart wanted me to start dancing in place right there, I told myself to not get my hopes up. I didn't know if I could take the disappointment again.

-o—(_)—o—

_**Destination: New York City**_

The next few weeks went slower than I anticipated. Edward had called a few times and assured me that come 'hell or high water', the weekend in Anchorage was going to happen.

In the meantime, Sam and I had planned to work a trip to New York at the end of the month so we could catch a show on Broadway. We scheduled it so when we got into Los Angeles, I could turn around head directly north to Alaska.

Sam was obviously excited. The day of the trip, before I'd even had time to make it to the airport, he texted me three times.

_Did you bring nice clothes? All black works _

_Did you pack walking shoes?_

_I cannot wait to see you! *mwah*_

I laughed at the last one. He always seemed so worried about me—and had a weird penchant for making sure I had decent clothes.

When I made it to the flight attendant lounge, I opened the door to head in and sign in for the trip. I felt a tug on my bag before I was pulled me back out into the hallway.

"What the hell?" I looked up, about to give whoever was interloping on my personal space a piece of my mind...or a good shot to the nose. "Sam?"

"Mayday. Just wanted you to know that Barbie and Skipper are on our trip."

"So, I don't know either of them. It really doesn't matter to me if they're on the trip."

"Lemme put it this way, then: you don't want to work with either one of them."

"Don't be ridiculous, dork. We all do the same service. Nothing ever changes besides who you're serving on the airplane."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him the look right back—there was no way he was going to win this one. I refused to judge someone until I had more information. I could see the wheels turn as he tried to change his tactic.

"Just work with me in the back. I know Tanya only works business or First Class and her side-kick goes where she goes. I personally don't want to spend time with either of them."

"Okay." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I really didn't care where I worked. I just wanted to get to New York, hang out with Sam a bit and then get back home so I could head to Anchorage to meet up with Edward. I didn't bother telling Sam what my plans were, as I didn't want the third degree, nor did I want anyone else on the flight staff knowing any of my business.

When the crew got together for our pre-flight meeting, I noticed Sam and Lauren giving each other the stink-eye and I tried to stifle my laughter as best I could. I didn't know why Sam was being a complete idiot about Tanya. She seemed nice, polite, and very organized. As Sam predicted, she asked to work Business Class the entire trip. Of course, Lauren followed suit. The rest of the crew didn't seem to care.

Lauren snatched the passenger manifest out of the Purser's hand because she wanted to look and see what movie stars would be on board.

"Oh yeah," she said, nodding her head as she scanned the list.

Apparently there was a Baldwin, some gal from Access Hollywood, an ESPN sportscaster and Andy Dick. That in itself made me glad I wasn't up there.

The full flight to New York ran smoothly and went by quickly. I loved working with Sam because the entertainment was non-stop. The best part of was watching Sam and Lauren dance around each other as the flight wore on, taking jabs at each other. It didn't happen often that crew members disliked each other, but when it did, everybody knew to steer clear.

I was standing in the middle galley reading a gossip rag while the movie played. Lauren cruised through, probably to stir up trouble, or to seek out Sam. As she went down one aisle, he came up from the other aisle behind me and poked my back.

I grabbed the counter and spun around. "Holy crap! You scared me!"

"It's my catlike reflexes, sweetie, I can't help it. Is that troll still trying to track me down?"

"I'm thinking she wants some verbal sparring with you tonight. It gets her all worked up," I said, cracking up at my own joke.

"Oh, God. Don't even give me a visual for that. Where's an airsick bag? I need it now."

I giggled. "Okay, Drama Queen." As soon as I finished speaking, Lauren turned the corner.

"There you are," she huffed.

"What? We don't have any liquid facelift here," he said, taunting her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Tanya asked me to tell you to quit taking our beer. We need it for_ our_ passengers."

"Do we do everything Tanya tells us to do?" Sam said slowly, letting a think hint of snide leak into his tone.

Lauren got flustered then. "No, I don't do _everything_ she asks. I just think it's rude to take our stuff, we have a very particular way we set up our service."

"Honey, this is one big happy airline and I'm pretty sure there's plenty to go around. Besides, they probably need hard liquor up there to take the likes of you."

"You're an _ass_!" she whispered.

"And you need your eyebrows done, not all men like bush."

Lauren gaped at him for a minute, seething, and muttered, "Creep."

Sam just continued to smile.

My head moved back and forth like I was watching a tennis match. I took my cue and left to check on the passengers.

-o-(_)-o-

_**Arrival: New York City**_

Traffic in the city was so heavy that our van ride to the hotel took over an hour. As soon as we got to the hotel and received our room assignments, everyone scattered like flies. When you laid over in New York, you _always _had plans.

Sam and I changed and took off to see what show we could catch. We sprinted down to TKTS in Times Square to see what was still available. Being the middle of the week, we lucked out and found a couple of tickets to a big Broadway musical; Sam knew the words to every song. When the show let out, we stopped by one of the all-night delis to pick up some munchies before heading back to our rooms.

Early the next morning, Sam and I met in the lobby so we could get bagels and coffee from another of our favorite delis. His posture was tense, weird. He stood there clutching his messenger bag and scanned the room.

"Ready?" I said.

"Yes, let's go," he said rushing through the turnstile.

We walked several blocks to a little place not far from our hotel. For some reason, Sam seemed off to me. He was being more overdramatic than normal, as if that was even possible.

After grabbing our food and drinks, we found a small table near the window where we could camp out.

"Sam. What's up with you? You've been weird this whole trip. First with the Tanya/Lauren thing, then this morning at the hotel and now you look like you have to pee."

Sam let out a big huff. "I'm stressed out! Okay?"

"Why? What's going on? Did you and your new thang break up?"

"No. It's worse." He squirmed. He fiddled with his bagel and took a sip of coffee. He turned to look around the deli as if someone was watching him.

"Good Lord, what's with you?"

Sam looked at me and reached into his messenger bag, pulling out a copy of 'Denver Magazine'.

"I found this on my last trip. One of the passengers left it on the plane. I didn't look at it until last night when I was bored though."

I rolled my eyes, wondering what drama he was into this time. He concentrated while he thumbed through it until he found what he wanted. He turned the magazine as he passed it over the table to me. I glanced at the headline.

_Night Sparks Gala at Coors Field, April 20th_

I read the blurb under the title of the article. "So? It's an organization that helps people with cancer resources…And?"

"Look at the picture at the bottom." He sat back and bit his lower lip.

I frowned at him, not quite sure what to make of his odd behavior. I looked back down at the magazine in my hand. As my eyes moved down the page, I noticed several pictures of the gala attendees.

Some of the pictures had people young and old dancing in their finest. A picture at the bottom caught my attention. Tanya, decked out in a red beaded cocktail dress that made her legs look as if they went on for miles, was smiling up at me. She looked absolutely gorgeous, face lit up, hair perfect. She was holding onto to the arm of a man in a blue suit.

My stomach twisted, the bagel turning into stone in the pit of my stomach. No. No freaking way.

The arm she was holding onto belonged to Edward.

-o-(_)-o-

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

_**Confusion on the iPod:**_

_Open Up Your Eyes – Tonic_

_Melt My Heart to Stone – Adele_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Yes. We are there. Please note the content of the chapter has been retooled from the O/S to keep the flow of the story._

_**elusivetwi**__ Thank you for helping me get this entire story off of the ground in the first place. Thank you __**Kimmydonn **__for the care you give to my chapters and for your patience with my lateness._

_**nicnicd**__…Dude. You have made my year._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

_

* * *

_

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 10**_

BPOV

_**New York City**_

With the clinking of silverware, the bustling of staff and the chatter of patrons, the noise probably sounded like every other cafe on the block. Despite the cacophony of sounds, the only thing audible to me was the sound of blood rushing through my ears. Sitting there staring at the magazine in my hand, I tried to formulate a clear thought.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Sam, his voice full of concern, reached over to touch my arm.

"Yeah," I said absently. "I'm...yeah."

I frowned as I tried to wrap my head around it. Edward and Tanya? It didn't register. I'd never even heard him mention her name. Not even once. Running my thumb over the picture, I looked closer for anything I might have missed.

"Maybe I'm overreacting, Bella. It could be innocent for all we know. I mean, photographers take posed pictures all the time of random guests, right?"

Nodding noncommittally at Sam, I sat there for a moment and traced Edward's face with my eyes, trying desperately to discern any clues in the photo. He was smiling and looking out into the crowd, but not necessarily at her.

My brain was working overtime, trying to remember things he had said here and there, anything I might have missed along the way.

_'…until recently I had been dating someone on and off, but it started to get really complicated.'_

And there it was. A light came on in my head: Denali. Alaska. Colonel Tom Denali. Sam had said her last name weeks ago, and I hadn't paid much attention—he'd been in drama mode and I hadn't cared to engage in the gossip.

My thoughts spun to the party on the Fourth now; Edward and the Colonel had interacted easily, like they'd known each other for a while. Family friends...

'_High expectations from both our families...'_

The last name and the circumstances were too much of a coincidence for Tanya _not _to be the Colonel's daughter. I could have kicked myself for not putting two and two together earlier. But if he and Tanya were together, wouldn't Kate or Garrett have said something?

'_You really should talk to him.'_

Okay, maybe she had hinted and I hadn't been looking into her words in the right way. Not that I would have ever thought she meant this...

'_Edward has to work himself through something.'_

Then there was Emmett. Shouldn't he, as a friend of mine, too, have said something when I was at the ranch? I knew for a fact Rose didn't know. There was no way in Hell she wouldn't have said something to me.

Now, bits and pieces came flooding back to me.

What stuck out the most was the fact that he cancelled on me in April for a function he had to attend with his parents, _in Denver._ The gala. Every nerve in my body felt strained at the moment, and I closed my eyes and fought against the headache starting behind them.

"B, talk to me," Sam said in a worried voice.

"I'm fine."

I laid the magazine on the table and took a sip of my coffee, then tore off a piece of bagel and chewed it slowly. It tasted like cardboard. Right now this was too fresh for me to lay all my thoughts on the table, so to speak. It was a gut punch, painful and shocking. I swallowed my tasteless bagel and thought about what to say.

I cleared my throat and attempted a casual tone. "I mean really, Sam, it's not like we're together. We're friends, we took things a little farther than normal, but, hey, shit happens, right?"

Sam looked at me and, right then, I knew better. I was in way over my head.

"Girl, if that was me, I'd be on the phone right now asking his ass what the hell was up."

"Before I do anything I need to digest this, Sam. Like you said, it might be something completely innocent. Not anything to get too wound up about."

And, really, until I knew for sure, I refused to get hysterical. That wasn't my style, not at all.

"Are you mad?"

I had no idea what to do with this information yet. My insides were churning but I couldn't classify it as being mad. First, I wanted some answers. "No, just surprised, I guess."

"I'm really sorry."

I was sorry for a lot of things, myself. Not asking questions, trusting blindly, falling for someone who in so many words, warned me not to do just that...

"I know. Believe me, I am too."

-o—(_)—o-

_**Destination: Los Angeles**_

Unfortunately, we had an early departure time that we needed to get back to the hotel for, pronto. When Sam and I parted in the lobby, he gave my hand a squeeze and said, "See you in a little bit." I nodded at him and headed toward the elevator.

Upstairs in my room I gathered my things in a daze, glad for the folding and gathering that let me think of something else...if only for a short time. Once back down in the lobby, I shifted into pre-flight mode. The crew was gathering together prior to the van pickup time; Tanya was already there, sitting on the couch next to Lauren. My stomach lurched a little at the sight of her, but I pasted on that 'flight attendant smile' on my face the best I knew how.

There was no getting around standing near them with the rest of the crew. Sam wasn't downstairs yet, so I stood next to one of the other women I'd worked with the day before.

Bits of their conversation drifted my way. Lauren was talking about the workout she had done this morning while Tanya listened with a distracted look on her face. It didn't seem that she was participating in the chatter much, though I wasn't sure she would have gotten a word in edgewise. Just then she turned to look at me and smiled.

It was the same smile from the magazine picture, and though it twisted my stomach to think of it, I felt obliged to return the gesture. She had been nothing but polite to me the scant few times we'd interacted, but I still I couldn't help but be self-conscious, all of my senses on guard.

Sam wheeled his bag next to mine and lightly touched my arm when he entered the lobby. I gave him a slight smile and nod as we headed to load our luggage into the van. At this moment, I was acutely aware of everything Tanya said or did. I noted the impeccable uniform, the flawless makeup and hair. She was almost regal in the way she walked; random men on the sidewalk took note as she moved past them.

During the ride to JFK, I kept telling myself that until I talked to Edward, I couldn't assume anything. For all I knew they could just be childhood friends.

My instinct, however, was telling me something entirely different.

-o—(_)—o-

I worked through most of the flight as if on autopilot, , but a five and a half hour flight left a lot of time to think. Thankfully it was a full flight and service was running smoothly—I loved flights like this because they ran with an almost clockwork precision. The passengers kept me busy enough that I didn't have to speak much to the crew.

"Miss, may I have some sugar for my coffee?"

Startled, I turned toward the voice. Mr. Businessman, complete with a rumpled shirt and tie and an open briefcase, looked up at me expectantly. I smiled vaguely and handed over the small packet, then noticed my coffee pot needed a refill.

A few of the attendants were in the center galley restocking for the next service. I skirted my way around Lauren, who huffed to no one in particular. She grabbed a few bags of ice and stomped away. From the corner of my eye I noticed Tanya standing there with her back to me, one hand on her hip and apparently waiting for someoneto find her some more champagne for Business class.

Obviously, I'd come in mid-conversation—she was talking to Sam. I was surprised by the sound of her voice, light and airy with an almost musical quality. Furtively, I listened to what she was saying as I busied myself with replacing the sugar and sweetener on my tray. Sam must have been digging for information because she had his full attention.

"...his name is Edward Cullen and he happens to be one of our pilots. Our families have known each other for years. He's invited me to Aspen next weekend, where I'm sure... "

_What? _There had to be some kind of mistake.

"...we're getting engaged!"

Sam looked at me with wide eyes. I couldn't deal with this right now, not when I was _thisclose_ to breaking down. Instead I turned from the galley with my tray and headed for the back, ignoring the pleas from the passengers to pick up their assorted garbage as I raced down the aisle. The back lavatory was thankfully empty so I shut myself inside.

My head was spinning, fragments of earlier clues anchoring themselves to the forefront of my thoughts. He'd mentioned once that his family had expected him to marry the daughter of their longtime friends. He never spoke much about it so I thought it a moot point. Over, done, nothing to worry over...or so I thought. How wrong I was.

I was hurt that he hadn't told me before this. He'd been so good to me, so thoughtful and funny and kind and attentive. From the conversations I'd had with Kate said, he was a very committed and loyal kind of guy, especially toward his family. How tragic that what I'd taken as interest was a character trait and nothing more.

I began to hyperventilate, bile starting to rise up my throat.

Looking down at my hands blankly, I realized I still had my tray. My gut heaved not only from the strong smell of the coffee, but from the realization that it _was _over for us.

_He's moving on...without me._ So I was wrong—he was going to tell me about her. That's had to be what the _talk_ he wanted to have was about.

There'd been hints, of course. For the past few months I'd suspected that there was something wrong, even briefly thought about there being someone else before chucking that idea aside. But I knew now, and I had to fucking hear about it from her to boot.

But he was _mine_.

No. No, he wasn't mine. Not anymore.

_He never really was. _

In several hours, I was supposed to meet him in Anchorage at the cabin to spend the weekend hanging out and talking, like friends do.

Quite possibly the saddest thing was that we _were _friends. Aside from Rose, he was the person I felt closest to, the one I could tell about my day or my plans for the future on late night calls. Apparently, it wasn't the same for him.

Shaking my head angrily at my naiveté, I wondered why I'd ignored my intuition. Too wrapped up in my happy little Edward bubble, I had ignored the warning signs in favor of skipping something painful. And really, who was I kidding? Why wouId Edward want me over her? If he had really chosen to be with _her_...

The nausea hit me again. I was losing more than my best friend. I was losing my heart.

_Oh God. _

Above all, the worst of it was being trapped on this plane with _her_ for another 2 hours.

A soft knock on the door broke me out of my stupor.

Sam's muffled voice came through the door, "B, are you okay?"

I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the smudged makeup off of my face.

"Are you alone out there?" I sniffed.

"Yes, doll. Come on, open up."

I unlatched the folding door, sliding it open a bit to allow him in.

Sam stepped in, took one look at my face, and said, "Oh Honey...," and wrapped his arms around me.

My tears really began to fall in earnest now, I clung to him and cried, blubbering that I was so sorry for ruining his shirt.

"Pssh, it's nothing. We're almost home." He looked down at me and said, " I'm sorry B, I don't know what to say to you, but I know you'll be okay. Just make it through this flight and you'll figure out what is going on, okay? I'll keep Ginger and MaryAnn away from you."

I had to laugh a little at that. Sam knew me. He understood what I needed to hear.

I sniffed once more, took a deep breath, and straightened my uniform. Sam gave me an encouraging look as we walked out of the restroom together. Mr. Businessman, who was waiting for the restroom, raised his eyebrows at us. Sam winked at him before dancing around him and taking a turn up the aisle.

I manage to avoid Tanya for the rest of the flight. It was a large plane with a big crew, so I really didn't have to see her. It didn't hurt that she was working in Business class, either. Once we landed, I plastered a robotic smile on my face as the passengers filed off of the plane.

A half hour later, I was finally in my truck heading to the apartment to repack. I gripped the steering wheel while trying to make a decision about what I was going to do.

My mother once tried to explain the nature of relationships to me. I had just come home from school, huffing and crying over the treatment I had received from my best friend, Angela. We were inseparable in junior high and did everything together. If I wasn't at her house, she was at mine. Our parents practically took turns raising us. But then Ben happened and all of the sudden I wasn't needed anymore. In fact, I was completely pushed aside.

I remembered plopping myself down on a stool and watching my mom get out the ingredients for bread pudding. She walked by me, running her down the side of my face in a soothing motion.

In her usual offbeat way, she explained that every relationship, like food, had an expiration date. Sometimes friendships were over when they'd served their purpose. Sometimes the reason would be right there in front of you. While sniffing the milk container, she went on to say sometimes there wouldn't even be a clue to why it was gone. All in all, sometimes, whether it be food or relationships, things didn't last as long as you would like them to.

At the time I tried to apply her quirky theory to my situation, but I couldn't find a good reason for Angela dumping me in favor of Ben. Plainly put, I was hurt. I knew that people and relationships changed, but I also thought there were some things you just couldn't apply an expiration date to.

I was going to Alaska. I sighed, shut my suitcase and grabbed a sweater for the flight.

_**Destination: Anchorage, AK**_

An hour later I found myself on the flight to Anchorage, a glass of scotch warming my insides and steeling me for what I was about to do. Maybe it was stupid, but I had a plan: one more weekend, no drama, no questions, and I would move on. So long as his talk didn't interrupt my plan, this would be it.

The jeep was waiting for me upon arrival, keys left with a mutual acquaintance at the operations desk. I'd known he wouldn't be there to greet me in favor of getting the cabin open and ready, but it still hurt. Everything about this hurt. A few inches of snow had fallen and I bundled my coat around me more securely, telling myself over and over that I could do this.

Once I made it to the cabin I shut off the engine and stayed in the jeep with my arms wrapped around my middle, watching my breath fog up the windows. I knew I needed to get the facts, but wasn't sure I wanted the truth. Still, it was cold outside, my gloves offering little protection against the chill and I needed to move toward the house soon. I climbed out of the jeep, slipping on the snow and ice underfoot.

My insides began to churn with uncertainty as I pulled my purse off of the passenger seat and trudged towards the house.

The door was unlocked so I pushed my way in slowly, expecting a musty odor that housed that had been shut up for a few months always had. The scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, _pine _and greeted me instead.  
Warmth. Home. _Edward._

I left my boots and down jacket near the door, in case I needed them sooner than expected.

"Edward?"

There was no reply, only the sound of a shower running upstairs when I got closer to the kitchen. There was a bottle of wine on the counter, uncorked, with a glass and a note.

_If you get here before I'm out, have a glass and relax. _

I loved his notes, had from the first one I'd received from him after the night in Hawaii. With a big sigh, I tipped back a glass of wine. On top of the small bit of scotch and the few bites of a bagel I'd choked down at breakfast with Sam, the effect of the alcohol was instantaneous.

Climbing the stairs, I made up my mind and steeled my nerves with what was about to happen. As I walked through the master bedroom, I could see his figure through the partially open door of the shower. _God, he's magnificent._

I_ needed_ this. If it was all I would have to remember, I would take it.

I disrobed, leaving a trail of clothing behind me. Clad in only a bra and panties, I pushed the bathroom door the rest of the way open. He hadn't seemed to hear me so I stripped off my remaining garments and joined him. Carefully, I stepped into the tub, steam surrounding me and the smell of his soap filling my nose. His back was to me, but I knew he had heard and felt my presence.

"Hey, you."

I slid my arms under his and slowly began to kiss a trail down his back. Letting out a low hum, he tried to turn in my arms.

"No, I just want to feel you for a moment," I whispered against his wet skin.

Pressing my chest into his back and moving my hands down over his stomach, I traced over the muscles of his abdomen and down to the front of his thighs. Scratching lightly with my fingernails, I moved back up and started to slowly stoke him, feeling and memorizing every bit of him that I could.

Somewhere deep in my brain, I waited for him to push me away, to tell me to stop and that he needed to tell me something, but he didn't. I was glad the water trickling over top of us hid my tears as I realized that maybe he wanted this last time together, too.

His body moving in time with my hand, he moaned low in his throat and then spun around, crashing his lips down onto mine. The kiss was desperate, hard and a tiny bit painful, like he was saying goodbye, too. We matched, movement for movement, touch for touch.

And then he was hitching my leg over his hip, strokes deep and purposeful as he took me against the tile wall of the shower. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on his face as he said goodbye in the same way we had started. At this thought a sob escaped, but over the noise of the shower I was able to disguise it as a gasp. I came hard, etching every second of becoming one with my best friend and lover into my memories.

As I came down from my glow, reality reared its ugly head. What the hell was I doing_?_ I started to speak, to tell him to stop, and he placed his index finger over my mouth, gently replacing it with his lips.

I was being selfish, but so had he. I'd fallen in love with him at my own peril, but he hadn't been honest with me. And so I took what he was giving, eschewing words for actions. I didn't need to hear him tell me goodbye so I let his fingers and mouth say it instead. He washed my body from head to foot, movements slow and sensuous, yet heartbreaking. As we moved out of the shower, I gave him a tremulous smile as he toweled me off.

In the bedroom, he sat down next to me, twisting to turn on the iPod on the bedside table. I couldn't help but run my hands up his side, caressing the same tattoo I had ogled when I first met him. I lusted after this man and I wanted to memorize his entire body. Otis Redding began to croon, urging us to 'try a little tenderness'.

"I'm so glad you're here." He turned back to me, smiling that grin that both lifted and broke my heart, and began to kiss me deeply.

His hands moved from the side of my face and down over my arms as he nudged me to lie back onto the bed. My fingers slowly crept up around the nape of his neck, threading into his hair. Moving over the top of me, he dipped his head to the space between my collarbones and placed a gentle kiss there.

_'Mine',_ I imagined him saying.

That thought broke me. I wanted it so, so much and would never have it. "Please, inside me," I whispered.

It was slow this time, sweet and close and almost too much for my broken heart to take. It was my 'I love you' without words. He came not long after I did, cursing softly as he buried his head into my neck.

I thought we were done, but he kept moving slowly, inside me, taking his time. It was one of those moments of connection that was hard to explain as it just _was_. His lips found mine again as I felt another wave coming to consume me. And he was there to catch me again.

At one point, we wound up on the floor. I didn't care that this would be it, because I selfishly wanted everything.

It was then that he looked into my eyes and I _knew, _deep down, it was me he wanted. In my heart I knew he was the only one for me. There were obviously things in place that were beyond the both of us. In my mind, in that moment, I swore he loved me.

He reached up to grab the comforter off of the bed to cover us on the floor. As I pulled his head to my shoulder, he murmured, "I barely even got to say 'Hello'..."

"Hello."

I smiled into his temple, breathing in the scent from his hair as he nuzzled my breasts. He sighed once, tightening his arms around me, and then fell asleep.

_But I need to say goodbye._

I didn't sleep. I ran my fingers through his hair, cataloguing his sounds and the feel of his body next to mine. I kissed his hair, his closed eyes, and memorized the taste of his skin. Tears rolled slowly out of the corners of my eyes as I held him in my arms. When it was close to dawn, I got up off of the floor without waking him, grabbed my clothes and quietly made my way downstairs. If there were no delays, and I didn't think there would be, I could make the first flight out on standby.

Tears slipped unchecked down my face as I pulled away from the cabin. I was leaving him to a future with another woman, now that I was no longer needed. Part of me still hoped that, someday, it would be my arms he craved.

-o—(_)—o-

_**Leave a review and you shall be teased**_

_**Fragile on the iPod:**_

_Try A Little Tenderness – Otis Redding_

_Gravity – Sara Bareilles_

_**Worth a replay:**_

_One and Only – Adele_

_A Soft Place to Fall – Allison Moorer_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Here we go…_

_Thank you to __**Kimmydonn**__ and __**nicnicd **__for the care and thought that is put into betaing this story._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**EPOV**

_**At the Cabin**_

I woke slowly the next morning to a quiet house, my back aching from falling asleep on the floor. Opening my eyes the tiniest bit to check the time, the brightness of the room instantly forced them shut; I groaned and rolled over to bury my face in the comforter we'd pulled down from the bed the night before.

The chill of the room told me the fire had probably died down overnight. I burrowed down deeper into the comforter for warmth, and then wondered if Bella was cold, too. I rolled over to wrap myself around her, figuring that if the comforter hadn't kept her warm, I certainly could...

...In more than ways than one.

My hand met the cool carpet instead.

A frown creased my forehead and I opened my eyes a miniscule amount, resisting the light creeping in from the windows.

Bella wasn't there.

I rolled back and propped up on my elbows, listening for any movement in the house. It was quiet though, the only noise the faint hum of the heating unit in the hall closet. No sounds from the bathroom or anywhere close. _Maybe she's already downstairs..._

I slowly sat up, groaning because my body wasn't twenty anymore and needed more recovery time after a night like last night. Last night...

I was by no means a monk, but my relationship experiences were easily counted on one hand. My first experience in getting off without Rosy Palm and her five sisters was with my high school girlfriend, a relationship that had actually lasted through the first part of my twenties. I loved the girl, probably always would simply because I'd grown up with her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her.

I had thought about marrying her when we were young and I was heading to the academy. But I wanted to go to flight school with a career path in the military and eventually have a family. Tanya wanted a career in the airlines. We would have been apart way too much for it to work. She would never have been content staying at home as an Officer's wife at that point in our lives. She might have thought so, but I knew her well enough that she couldn't have done it for long. She was destined to see the world.

In the end, I couldn't see myself ever traveling that path with her. My feelings for her had changed, as I'd gone out into the world on my own, to something resembling friendship—in short, there was no spark between us anymore.

Bella, though...she was something different—exciting and sweet and feisty and beautiful. Her sense of humor fit well with mine, she understood the difficulties of the airline business, and appreciated small gestures like bringing her soup when she felt bad just so I could see her—rather than _expecting _them. She kept me on my toes, constantly leaving me to wonder what she really wanted from me. Was it as easy for her as it had been for me at first, or had her feelings begun to develop like mine had?

It had seemed like they had, though. The weekend in Texas, though I was in a funk, had solidified it for me. I was done trying to deny what I wanted with her. I wasn't sure if she felt the same, but I was ready to put it all out there and find out. She was here for the weekend, the first one we'd been able to spend together in entirely too long. I wasn't about to waste any of the time I had with her. No more of this 'just a friend' bull—I wanted it to develop, to see where it could go.

I threw off the cover and looked around for something to put on. Absentmindedly, I noticed Bella hadn't gotten around to bringing her bags up last night, so I made a mental note to do it for her. I stumbled into a pair of jeans and threw an Air Force sweatshirt on and stepped into the hall.

Lazily, I ambled down the stairs and headed for the kitchen first, figuring she might be having a cup of coffee and studying. My feet hit the tile and the cold shock made me regret not throwing on socks, too.

I peered around the silent kitchen and called her name, but she wasn't there.

Next I checked the window seat she liked so much, which was another no-go. I walked through to the living room to where the hall and foyer met, sweeping my gaze around for her bags. Nothing—no coat, no boots, no bag; a peek out of the door showed that the Jeep was gone. There were two snow dusted sets of tracks—one old, one new.

_"_...the fuck_?" _

Unsure what the hell was going on (and not entirely sure my mind was functioning on a rational level yet), I walked back into the kitchen and stood there for a few moments. There wasn't any coffee brewed, no sign that she'd even been here, though I knew for sure she had. The aches in my muscles were proof positive of that. My phone lay forgotten on the counter; I grabbed it and dialed her.

"Hey, Bella. Uh, I woke up and you weren't ... Yeah, call me."

The best guess I could come up with was that she'd gone to town in the Jeep earlier this morning, though I didn't know why. I'd taken care of everything before she got here, hitting the grocery store on my way from the airport.

Shrugging off the weirdness settling over me, I walked over to the woodstove and pulled open the door to stir the coals around. The cabin seemed chilly this morning, hardly any embers from the night before warming the grate. I threw a few logs in and stoked the small fire until it was roaring again.

Resting my hands on the wooden mantle and locking my arms, I tried to stretch the tension out of my back muscles. Sleeping on a floor, no matter how I'd ended up there, was a stupid idea. But I was so tired last night, body worn out from trying to act like a twenty year old again. And, well, with Bella cuddled into me all naked and warm I hadn't cared about much else.

After fifteen minutes with no response from Bella, I started to get worried. She shouldn't be driving around in this snow when she wasn't used to it. If anything happened to her...

_No, no way, man. Don't even think like that. She's fine. _

Telling myself she must have her phone on silent, I walked back to the kitchen and started the coffee to clear my head some. I looked at my phone again.

While I waited for the coffee to brew, I looked around the counter for a note. Nothing. The picture of Bella and I sitting down on the dock by the lake from the Fourth was stuck to the refrigerator. I slid it out from under the magnet to take a closer look.

We had raised our drinks to the camera phone I was holding, heads together and huge grins on our faces. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It warmed me for a brief moment, remembering that weekend with her, here. It was the weekend my feelings for her had started to change, the point where I became aware that it was more.

_She's so beautiful._

There was something about Bella's smile that drew me in completely. It was so warm and honest, one on the first things about her that had attracted my attention. It had been before the flight to Hawaii, as I was boarding the plane with the Flight Crew. She was talking to a passenger right before her little mishap. I'd wanted her to smile at me like that, too.

I'd tried to fight it, I really had. My life was so crazy that I didn't want to make someone wait on me and my career, but with Bella I felt it would be okay. Of course, my getting to that point was an uphill battle in my head, but I was there now...and ready to tell her.

I picked up my phone again and texted her.

_Call me_

When another half an hour had gone by with no word from her, I started to get a little aggravated. Why the hell would she just take off like that, without a word no less, in a place she didn't know very well? I didn't want her to think I was an overprotective asshole, because she was a grown woman, but I also didn't want her to get hurt.

Once I had a few of cups of coffee in me, I could no longer deny that something was wrong. _Fuck_. Too much time had passed and I wasn't getting a good feeling about this at all. No bags, no belongings, the Jeep was gone and I'd been awake for well over an hour and a half.

I picked up my cell again, leaving her another message when her line went straight to voicemail. I was pressing end when another idea popped into my head. I scrolled my call log and pressed send.

"Ops. This is Garrett."

"Hey, it's Edward."

"Hey man, what's up. Aren't you off this weekend?"

"Yeah. Quick question—did Bella make it onto an early flight today?"

"Actually she did. She was on the 6:00 A.M. to Seattle this morning. I saw her and waved but didn't get to talk to her. Why? What's up?"

I was attempting to be discreet regarding my own lack of knowledge, but it felt like someone had sucked the air right out of my lungs. She left. Before I could even talk to her and tell her all the things I'd planned to say, she just up and took off without even a word. What the hell was going on? My fingers tightened on the edge of the counter, knuckles white and stiff.

I took a deep breath. "She took off early today, just wanted to see if she made it.."

"You heading out today, too?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll for sure see you in the next day or so."

"Cool. Talk to ya later."

"Later."

I snapped my phone closed again and tossed it on the counter, watching it skitter to the other side.  
_Was last night a fucking dream?_ No, definitely not. I wouldn't willingly sleep on a damn floor if she wasn't next to me. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the hell happened.

Just then my cell phone rang. I leaned across the counter to grab it and looked at the display.

Tanya.

I couldn't deal with that right now. I placed the phone back onto the counter and picked up my coffee.

The next couple of hours I paced. I called. I texted. I'd pick up my guitar only to put it back down again. She wasn't returning my calls. I was extremely confused and even more pissed off.

I'd been waiting months to tell this girl how I felt about her, and finally we had a weekend that worked for both of us. There was a plan in my mind, everything I wanted to say all worked out. Last night was just the icing on the cake—it had been the singular most amazing night that I had _ever _had. I'd try to say with actions what I couldn't with words and thought she was right there with me, and now she was gone.

At a loss, I dialed the one person I hoped would have spoken to her.

"Dude, how's it hangin'?"

"Em. Are you with Rose right now?"

He chuckled. "And 'good morning' to you too, asshat."

"I'm being serious here. I need to talk to your girl. She there?"

"She's not here; took off on a trip this morning, actually. What's up, Ed? You sound wired."

_Fuck._"Damnit. Okay, look. Bella came up to Anchorage last night to spend the weekend and now she's gone. She took off this morning—with no word."

Emmett sighed. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, asshole. I don't know what's going on. She was here and we were together…"

"Thinking with 'little E' again?"

"I don't have time for jokes, man."

"Damn Cullen, calm down. I'll give Rose a call. If she knows anything I'll tell her to call you, cool?"

"All right, yeah. Cool. I'd appreciate it."

With nothing else to do but wait, I walked back into the living room, flopped down on the couch, and threw my arm over my eyes. I tried to clear my head a bit, think rationally, but all it ended up doing was confusing me even more. I really had no idea if it was something I'd said or did, or just a whim of Bella's to be done with me.

The ringing of the cell phone brought me out of my stress induced fog.

"What did you do?"

I sighed and readied myself for the onslaught. "Hi, Rose. Honestly, I don't know. She came up here last night, I, uh...I thought we had... a great evening, and when I woke up this morning she was gone."

"Gone? Just like that? She didn't leave you a note? Or a message?

"No. Nothing. It isn't like her to just flake out."

"I agree. This isn't like her at all. Did you do anything to make her mad?"

I sighed, fighting the instinct to tell her to mind her own business. I was asking her for help. "I swear that I'm at a complete loss right now. There was nothing to warn me she wasn't staying."

"Did she fly out anywhere?"

"I called one of my buddies at Ops, said he saw her hop a flight to Seattle this morning..."

"I'll see if I can track her down. Look, Edward. I don't know what the story is, but I swear to God that if I find out you effed up, we're gonna have some words. You'd better hope she's okay."

"I'm really trying hard not to get mad here, Rose. I didn't _do _anything, all right? I wanted to have a nice weekend with her because I haven't spent any time with her in far too long. She just...left_."_

She paused for a moment. Her tone was softer when she spoke again, and I hoped my words had sunk in. "I'll let you know if I hear from her."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my guitar again, strumming the chords absently while I tried to figure out what was up. I wasn't any closer to figuring out what had happened than I was three hours ago.

Time seemed to be moving too slow. I didn't have to be back to work until Tuesday; after that I was supposed to head to Aspen to meet Tanya_. _I could have taken care of putting that part of my life to rest sooner if she would have just agreed on meeting me in Denver. But, according to her, it had to be Aspen.

I tried Bella's apartment eventually, thinking that enough time had passed if she was going back to LA. No answer. Trying to follow her now would be useless: I had absolutely no idea where she was at the moment.

Frustrated beyond words and resolving to not just sit there doing nothing, I bundled up and went out back to the wood shed to chop up some firewood. While I swung the axe I went over every detail of last night: her body beneath mine, the way she looked at me, how amazing she felt. I'd gotten lost in her eyes when she moved over the top of me and felt connected to her in a way I couldn't describe, it was honest and raw and the most at ease I'd ever felt with anyone.

I thought we had a pretty easy relationship, one where we could talk to each other about anything, but maybe I was wrong. Whatever made her leave before we had a chance to have a conversation must have been something she didn't feel like she could talk to me about.

Truthfully, if I hadn't been so ready to jump her, we could have had the chance to talk... I couldn't help myself, though. An amazingly incredible woman offering herself to me overruled words every time, hands down.

Chopping didn't take as long as I was initially hoping, but forty-five minutes and a full cord of wood later, I headed back to the house feeling like some of my frustration had been taken out. After grabbing a glass of water, I took a look at my phone. Three missed calls: Tanya. Tanya. Emmett.

There was no getting around it. Emmett's call was the most important, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I handled the other first. It was time to do something that wouldn't be pleasant, but couldn't be avoided any longer.

" Babe! Hi! How come you haven't returned my calls? I've been so worried..."

"Tanya, I—"

"...where are you? I'm so excited for next weekend! I had to make an appointment with my hairdresser early in the week so I could..."

"Tanya."

"...make sure I get my dry cleaning and pack for the weekend..."

"_Tanya_!"

"What? God, Edward, you've been so edgy lately. You really need this weekend with me; it's been way too long since we've had any time alone. I've missed you so much..."

Talking to Tanya was always like this anymore. She was a great person, truly she was, but it was like a freight train barreling toward you. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"Tanya. I'm not coming to Aspen this weekend. I wanted to talk to you but something important has come up. I won't be able to make it."

That got her attention. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not coming to Aspen next weekend."

"But Edward, I've made reservations and everything is arranged, even the photographer."

"What photographer? Tan, what are you talking about?"

"Silly. For our engagement announcement, of course."

I couldn't believe my ears. "What?"

"Well, I know how busy you are so...I just wanted to get the ball rolling. We can talk about plans next weekend."

"Please, hold up here. I never said anything about an engagement."

"What do you mean?" she said, finally slowing down her excited tone. .

"I know our moms pretty much schemed on that idea from the time we were babies, but I thought we'd already talked about this. We don't want the same things, Tan. It wouldn't work between us.

I scrubbed my hand over my face. After her mom passed away, Tanya had clung to the dream life that would have made her mom happy. The Colonel was different in that aspect, more wanting whatever would make his daughter happy than what Carol would have wanted. I knew he just wanted her to be safe and fulfilled in whatever she chose to do.

When I realized that things between us would never work, I'd told her so. I'd told her before Bella and I had started hanging out that I didn't think we were meant to be. At the time I thought she felt the same way, but now it was obvious that she hadn't taken me seriously.

"But this has _always _been the plan. What about us?"

I hated to have this conversation, simply because hurting her wasn't something I ever wanted to do. "Tanya," I said, softening my tone. "There is no 'us'. There hasn't been an 'us' for a really long time."

She was quiet on the other end of the line. She sniffled and I felt bad because I didn't want her to be torn up... I was having a bad day all the way around.

"I just don't see it that way, Edward. You've just been busy with your career and I've been here waiting until you were ready."

Sure, we saw each other more often than most exes did, often thrown together for functions as dates because we knew each other so well. It probably didn't help that we fell back together every so often until something took one of us away. It hit me now that it had only really been out of convenience for me, but that maybe I had mislead her along the way by allowing it. But, still, it had been quite a while since our last 'big talk'...

"You thought I changed my mind," I said, realizing the problem. "Even after everything we talked about last year?"

"Well, yes. This is the way that things were meant to be. I just thought you needed time, so I gave it to you."

Now I felt like a jerk. "But we haven't spent any extended period of time together for over a year. Last time we talked, I explained that I was pretty tied down to work and the reserves. All of this talk about an engagement is kind of a shock to me. What gave you the idea that I wanted to get married?"

"Well, when we together at the gala, you looked so happy...I... I thought it was because we were together in the same room again. I talked to your mother that night and she said she thought you were thinking about getting serious with someone, and I assumed ..."

"Tan, we weren't even together that night."

"I thought you left early because you were tired."

I put my head down on the counter. "I'm sorry you misunderstood and I'm sorry this has happened over the phone," I paused. "I really wanted to be able to talk to you in person this weekend. I felt I owed you that much."

"But, I have everything arranged."

"It's not happening. When we talked about all of this last year, I tried to be clear with you. I'm truly sorry if you thought it was something different. I didn't mean to play with your feelings. My intention was to make sure we'd remain friends after knowing each other for so long."

She was quiet for a moment. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't either. I do need to know something, though. _Who _did you tell?"

"Well, I really only told a couple of people on my trip last week. I don't understand why you would think it's a big deal...Oh. Oh! There's someone else isn't there?"

I sighed. _Shit. _

"Who is she?"

Not wanting to argue with her or drag Bella into this, I sat there for a minute. Finally, "I don't want to do this now."

"I need to know."

"Please, Tan, let's just leave it, okay? I'm sorry."

She hung up.

Now I felt like a complete asshole. I walked to the fridge to grab a beer. After twisting off the top, I took a long pull and felt every ounce move down my throat. I was sorry, but it had been dragged out for too long and that was partially my fault. Still, I hated to hurt her when we'd known each other for so long.

I moved back into the living room to stare out the window, my mind wandering back to Bella and where she was at this moment.

_"Well, I really only told a couple of people on my trip last week..."_

I wracked my brain for the details of Tanya's last trip that she had given me when we'd planned to meet up next weekend. Chicago? No, that wasn't it. New York?

New York.

"God damnit."

That had to be it. If Tanya and Bella were on the same crew together, then I had my answer. Great. I'd set up this entire weekend to tell the girl exactly how I feel about her and now everything was fucked.

_I'm fucked._

My phone rang again. Emmett. I didn't feel like getting into it with the meathead right now. I'd call him later.

It rang again. _Shit._

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell her about Tanya?"

"Obviously not, dipshit. Apparently, that's why she's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Tanya thought the meet up was about getting engaged, and she announced it on her trip."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "So lemme guess, Bella must have been on the same flight, right? She overheard this so-called announcement."

"I don't know for sure but I'm gonna assume so. She won't return any of my calls."

"You might have avoided all of this bullshit if you had come clean in the beginning—like I told you to."

"There was nothing to 'come clean' about. I haven't been with Tanya in over a year and I haven't seen her since April. And that was casually at a mutual, public function."

"Dude. Look, you and Tanya have a history, of which Bella knows nothing about. I _saw _the way that girl looked at you in Texas, and I told you then that you better not be playing around with her head. When it's casual it's one thing, but not when she's obviously into you. I told you, man. I fucking told you. Imagine overhearing that shit. She probably thinks she was some sort of side dish."

"It shouldn't matter. I'm not with Tanya."

"When you have that long of history with someone, it does matter. Tanya obviously felt things were still a 'go'. Your timing of things sucks. If you would have told Bella everything to begin with, there would only be one wounded heart, not three."

"You're telling me."

_**Destination: Colorado Springs**_

The next couple of days were screwed. The weather was crappy and the flights were full so I had a hard time getting out of Anchorage on stand-by. I spent a lot of time thinking: Tanya was my past and I wanted Bella to be my future. Now, I had to make it so.

On Monday, I finally caught a flight to Salt Lake City in transit back to Colorado Springs. I was walking from the 'C' concourse over to the 'D' concourse when I saw Sam. I ran the short distance to catch up with him.

"Sam! Hey, Sam."

He stopped and turned, cocking his head. "Well, well, well. Officer Duplicitous, what a surprise."

That snarkily delivered line gave me all the information I needed—he knew something as well. Ignoring it because I knew how close he and Bella were, as well as not wanting to get into it in the airport, I asked if he'd spoken to her recently.

"Sure haven't. Last I heard she was supposed to be spending the weekend with you, but, well, then she got some news..."

"What do you mean 'news'?" I cut in.

He pursed his lips, tapped his chin, and then snapped his fingers. "Let's see… and, please, stop me if you've heard this one already, but what about the one that starts out with a certain flight attendant with strawberry-blonde hair who you're getting engaged to?"

I closed my eyes for a second, internally kicking myself for being so stupid. "All of that is a huge misunderstanding. I need to talk to her as soon as possible. Have you seen her?"

"Hmmm. I don't know where she is right now. I haven't heard from her since Friday."

_Shit._

"Have you tried calling her?" He gave me a sidelong glance.

"I've been trying to reach her for three days." I didn't even want to think of how many times my calls had gone straight to voicemail.

"I'll tell her if I see her. But, just so you know, you better watch yourself, Pilot Boy. She's one of the best people I know and I _do not _want to see her heart stomped on."

"I know that more than you could possibly imagine. If you see her, I really need to talk to her. Please, man, just let her know."

"You're sure about this misunderstanding thing?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm more than sure."

"Okay, then. I'll try."

"Thanks, Sam."

I continued on to the gate where my flight was departing from and checked in at the ticket counter. Once I was issued my boarding pass, I moved over to the row of seats next to the windows.

I stood there, looking out the window at the snow-covered mountains of the Wasatch Range. I wondered where she was right now and hoped more than anything that she was all right. Thinking that she was done with me hurt more than I would have ever thought possible. She was much, much more to me than just a friend, and I was going to do everything that I could to make things right between us again.

-o-(_)-o-

* * *

_**Thank you for your awesome wonderful reviews.**_

_**Missing You on the iPod:**_

_11AM – Incubus_

_Come and Find Me – Josh Ritter_

_Waiting – The Devlins_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to my wonderful beta gals for all that you do… _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 12**_

BPOV

_**Destination: Forks**_

With the intent on going home and seeing my dad, I headed straight for a car rental agency after arriving in Seattle. The entire flight from Anchorage to Seattle was emotionally draining—I'd spent every moment analyzing things between Edward and I. Multiple times I'd had to hide my tears so no one would notice on the plane. And, although my heart was on the verge of shattering over and over again, I pulled it together.

What I needed right now was to stay sane and keep the hurt from taking over my life. A visit with Charlie meant straight shooting and practicality above all else.

When I made it safely onto I-5 south heading toward Tacoma, I purposefully ignored the number of new texts and messages displayed on the screen of my phone, and placed a call.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hey, Bells! How are ya, kid?

"Good. So, hey, Dad, I'm, uh... kinda in Seattle, heading toward Forks."

There was a pause. At first I thought he was going to ask what the sudden urge to drop in was about, but he only said, "Are you driving and talking on the phone?"

Glad to dodge the proverbial bullet for now, I chuckled. "Yes, just to let you know I'm on my way."

"I should write you a ticket right now."

"How 'bout I make spaghetti and garlic bread instead?"

"Nice distraction technique. Put the phone down and drive safe, all right?"

"Bye, dad."

_Click._

The drive to Forks took the usual three and a half hours, which gave me even more time than I wanted to think about last night. Finally, after three more bouts of tears, I pushed it down and told myself I didn't want to think about it anymore. The further I got away from the city, the more relaxed I seemed to become. Once I was out of Port Angeles and driving around Lake Crescent, the tension in my arms from gripping the steering wheel had all but dissipated.

I was lucky that the day wasn't graced with the usual Olympic Peninsula weather—rainy, dark and miserable. The skies were unusually blue and a ribbon of clouds hugged the mountains rising out of the lake. The water itself looked like green glass—the color of his eyes. _Stop._ I took a deep breath and continued to drive.

As I passed the huge majestic trees that lined both sides of the road, I counted a number of bald eagles perched in the tree tops. Sue, one of my dad's native friends—and I suspected girlfriend—always told me that seeing them in numbers was a sign of strength and courage. As strength was something I would need in the days to come, I fervently hoped that was true.

I arrived at my dad's house in the early afternoon. The smell of the air as I got out of the car was clean but also heavy. Charlie was standing near the cruiser talking on the phone. I caught the tail end of his conversation.

"Uh, yeah I'll see you in a few days, okay? Bye now." He put his phone quickly in his pocket.

I walked straight up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. You could tell he was a little taken aback by my gesture—it wasn't something I did often. For that matter, neither did he. He gave me a tentative squeeze and leaned back to look at my face.

My father was a simple man, but he wasn't stupid and I knew the minute he'd figured it out. While I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible, simply to stave off more tears, I also craved his thoughts in a strange way. Everyone else I had talked to knew of the situation, and my dad was a neutral party—someone that would undoubtedly provide an honest take on the situation instead of Sam or Rose's biased opinions.

"Boy trouble?"

I bit my lip and laughed dryly. "Can't I just make an impromptu visit to my own father?"

"I hope you never have to take a lie detector test," he said. Surprising me with an unusual show of affection, he hugged me again.

"Not you, too. Rose thinks the same thing." I playfully pushed him away.

With my father carrying my bags, we headed toward the house. The instant I walked through the front door I was greeted with the familiar smells of home. My dad, not a big fan of change, had barely altered anything since my last visit. Sure, the television was a little bigger, but the couch and recliner were still the same, as well as my old room when I went to stow my things upstairs.

It was only reasonable that when I moved out for good he would have changed the room to a guest room or an office, but he hadn't. My bedroom always seemed so small every time I came back to visit, but it still provided a level of comfort I could only find in one place in the world.

This was, of course, exactly the reason I was there.

The twin bed looked surprisingly inviting, but I knew that if I paused at that point, I'd crash before I got the sauce started; I headed back downstairs instead. Thank goodness for Sue, who had stocked the cupboards with homemade stewed tomatoes, tomato paste and other ingredients needed for sauce. I threw together a simple bolognese sauce so I could let it simmer for awhile and finally went to take a short nap.

Once I was changed into sweats and burrowed into the covers of the bed, though, all I could think of was _him_: imagining him wrapped around me right now to keep me warm, nuzzling my neck as he placed small kisses on my shoulder. My heart clenched at the thought. _Don't go there. Just get some rest and clear your head_.

Thank the heavens for exhaustion, I supposed. I fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

I woke with a start a few hours later. I raced downstairs expecting scalded sauce, but my dad had taken it off the burner at least. When I walked in, he was sitting down at the kitchen table, adding fishing line to one of his reels.

"Goin' fishin'?"

"Yep. Trying to get as much in as I can before the rains start in the next few days and the rivers get punched out." He pointed over to the counter, "There's a fresh pot of coffee if you want some."

He was going fishing all right. That was Charlie's way of saying, 'Let's sit down and talk.' I wouldn't have even dreamed of talking like this with my dad when I was a teenager, but as I'd grown older I realized how alike we really were and how I really came to value his opinion.

I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and rooted around in the fridge for creamer.

"Caramel Latte creamer, Dad? What's with the fancy?"

"That's here…for a friend."

I looked over at him and raised a brow. _You mean Sue?_ As if he knew what directions my thoughts were heading, I swore I saw him blush.

"So want to tell me what this 'hiding out' is about?" he said, changing the subject.

"What makes you think I'm hiding?" I stirred the creamer slowly in my coffee.

Ever the cop, he gave me a knowing look. He'd figured me out earlier, and I was sure he saw it in my face then, too.

Giving him the abridged version, I explained that Edward and I met through work, told him about all of the amazing places we'd gone together and how it had turned into a deep friendship. I also alluded to the fact that my feelings for him had changed over the course of time. I explained what I overheard from Tanya in a detached mode as to not give away my true feelings. I said that Edward and I were in Anchorage together, but that the subject never came up because I didn't tell him that I knew.

As I talked, he fiddled with the reel, asking questions every so often to clarify my story. When I finished, he put the reel down on the table.

"You might not want to hear what I am going to say at the moment, but just listen."

I frowned at him, not quite enthused by the no-nonsense tone of his voice. Still, I listened because I knew he'd tell me what I needed to hear.

"Bells, ever since you were little, when you felt someone was being wronged, you'd stand up for them, but when you were up against things that were uncomfortable to _you_, you ran."

I started to protest, but he held up his hand. I shut my mouth and stirred my coffee.

"Let me finish, please. What I meant was it takes you a bit to process things that are overwhelming to you. It's kind of like going into a cave for awhile and coming out when you're ready. While that works for you, remember there's usually someone else on the other end of the story. I don't know this guy, but from the way you talk, he sounds like someone I'd want to know. You don't have all of the information; you didn't ask any questions and you really didn't give him a chance to explain, now, did you?"

"No," I said, quietly.

"So you might want to get more facts before you make a conclusion. It may be a simple misunderstanding."

"'Misunderstanding'? Hardly, I heard it from her lips. And, really, Dad, even if that were the case, _she _obviously doesn't think so. Which only tells me there's a whole lot that I don't know. "

"Kid, you just said you didn't ask him about it. How can you know what's going on if you didn't even ask?"

In my heart, I knew why: I didn't ask because I didn't want to hear that he wanted to be with her instead of me. Hadn't all of the signs been pointing that way? His moody attitudes, the calling off or canceling on spending time with me...

In his usual style—meaning he wasn't one to hover—Charlie patted my shoulder as he got up and headed to the back door, leaving me to work things out on my own.

I stared blankly out of the window, watching as my father headed to his shed. I felt a bit like I'd overreacted. In my mind, I knew I was just as culpable here as anyone else. I hadn't asked—that much was true.

With my dad's words rattling around in my head, I took a deep breath and tried to see things from a different perspective. What if the moodiness and pulling away wasn't a sign that Edward was done with me, but instead that he was trying to figure out a way to tell me what was going on? Not that it meant that I wasn't still confused, but it gave me more to think about.

I stayed through the weekend but decided to head back Monday morning to Los Angeles. Dad and I didn't talk about it again, but I did spend one quiet afternoon with him on the river, where he allowed me to lose myself in my own thoughts and gave me the space I needed to hash things out.

For now, though, I needed to get some things together for school and also decide what I was going to do about Edward.

_**Destination: Los Angeles**_

Dragging my bag behind me, I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped into the entryway. The apartment—on the north side of the building where it didn't get full sun during the day—was cold, even for LA standards. It felt empty without Rose, which was both a blessing and a curse: on one hand, it gave me a bit of a reprieve before I would have to explain anything to anyone; on the other, I was left alone with my thoughts once again.

Honestly, the more I thought about it, the more stupid I felt for not asking questions.

I wrinkled my nose at the stale smell of my apartment—it had been so long since I'd been home. I opened a few windows and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. The answering machine sat blinking on the counter; I briefly glanced over and noticed that there were ten messages.

While I knew instinctively that Edward's voice was probably lurking in those messages, I also knew I couldn't run away from _every_one in my life. Still, though, I wasn't ready to hear his voice. I grabbed a stool and pulled it over, sitting with my finger hovering above skip.

The first was from my supervisor at work, the second from Rose. Three and four I skipped over as soon as his voice rang out. The fifth was Rose—again—demanding that I tell her what was going on. The sixth was a hang-up. Seven was skipped again. And then two more hang-ups, and the last was from Angela.

I called my supervisor at work first. She congratulated me on receiving a one month leave of absence which started on Wednesday. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders: I could get my shit together again and focus on my Master's Thesis. My heart needed a breather, and I needed something to take away this ball of angst that was sitting in my stomach.

I wasn't ready to talk to Rose yet, so I called Angela instead. She and her husband, Ben, lived in St. Paul, Minnesota, where she taught at a local middle school.

"Hi Ange!" I said, trying to brighten my voice.

"Bella! It's _so_ good to hear from you. What the heck is going on?"

I sighed heavily, and then, to my horror, started to choke up almost immediately.

"Uh- oh. What's up? You don't sound so good."

"Oh, Ange, I've just... well..." I burst into tears.

"Oh, babe. What's wrong?"

"I think I helped mess up the best thing I've ever had—partially through my own stupidity—and because I was scared, I bailed."

I briefly explained to her the gist of the story. She already knew a little about Edward but when I explained to her the level of our friendship and what happened over the weekend, she let out a small gasp.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I feel like such an ass. I'm just so confused at the moment and I feel like I'm paralyzed. I don't know what to do. I don't really want to be here. I already feel like everything is closing in on me and I just walked in the door. The good news is I just got some time off for the month so I can work on my thesis."

"Why don't you come up here for a couple of weeks? We have the Mother-In-Law apartment above the garage. It'd be perfect. You can work on your thesis and hang out with me!"

And, while it wasn't exactly running away again, getting myself out of state and away from familiar places could be just the bit of soul-searching I needed.

"You know, that actually sounds like a great idea. If I talk to my professor and he gives me the go-ahead on missing a few days, how soon do you think I could come?"

"When can you get here?"

"Uh. This is Monday, right?" I said aloud, wondering if she thought I was crazy. "All right, listen. I'm going to call Banner now, and if he's cool, I'll get my stuff together and be on the next flight. Is that okay?"

She said it was so we said our goodbyes. I made a mental list of everything I would need, which in all honesty was not that much. I was able to get in touch with Professor Banner, and he didn't mind me missing a few classes, so I grabbed the hard copies of my work, my laptop and re-packed for a couple of weeks.

The only flight that would work for today went through Salt Lake City. I booked it, closed my apartment back up, and headed back out of the door less than an hour after I'd gotten home.

_**Destination: Salt Lake City**_

Two hours later, I was on the flight to Salt Lake City. I noticed a couple of celebrities positioned around first class, a few more than usual. _Must be a ski weekend or film function going on_. I buried my nose in my book, refusing any food or drink.

When we arrived in Salt Lake City, they parked us at the B concourse, which was a little more of a jaunt over to the C and D concourses but doable.

When I deplaned, I wheeled my bag over to the flight information screens.

_Flight 1040 SLC-MSP Departs 3:30P Concourse C_

I made the trek down the long corridor thinking about my trip to Ange's and how it would help to clear my head. Right now my head was too full of convoluted thoughts to deal with Edward, and I wanted to be in a better place before I talked to him again. If it _was _true that he and Tanya were building a life together, time away from the situation would steel my heart against the hurt sure to come with that news. On the other hand, even if it was just all a 'misunderstanding', there were so many things between us that needed to be cleared up, and I thought that some breathing room would work out best before our eventual talk. Hurt and anger often cooled over time, and I didn't want to say something I would regret.

Just as I was walking down the ramp into the C concourse, I heard my name being called. Caught off guard but recognizing the voice, I turned around.

Sam was flat out running toward me, a worried expression on his face. He caught up with me, and bent at the waist while he tried to catch his breath.

"Ohmygodwhatareyoudoinghere?" he said exasperatedly.

"Uh, I'm heading to see a friend in St. Paul. Nice to see you, too," I replied, a bit confused by his tone.

"Well, Mayday, Sweetheart, because just I ran into Major Two-Timer between the C and D concourses."

My stomach dropped to the floor and I felt all of the blood leave my face.

"He's...here?" I looked over my shoulder frantically.

"He's looking for you."

"What? No. Here? I can't...I'm not ready. Sam, I can't see him right now. Where is he?"

"He's heading to LA, I think. Last I saw, he was headed toward the D concourse. Bella, he looks like hell. What happened?"

"I can't explain everything right now but I am _not_ ready to see him yet."

I looked around again and then pulled him over to the wi-fi area, out of the sight of everyone.

"I got the leave that I put in for so I'm going to take that time to work on my thesis and chill out with my girlfriend, but please don't tell him you saw me. I need time to sort this out first."

Sam frowned at me, very concerned.

"How bad was it? I'll cut a bitch if I have to..."

"I swear I'll tell you soon, it's just too much to go into here, right now. I'm just going to head down to my gate and hide out."

He sighed, looking like he had something he didn't want to say. "Okay, look. First things first: my loyalties lie with you, B. Always have, always will, okay? But I think the whole thing isn't what it seems to be. Somewhere along the way, I think there's some missing information. I'm not saying what he did wasn't wrong, but I think you should find out the whole story. You didn't see how frantic he was to talk to you."

I closed my eyes. His advice sounded shockingly similar to my dad's. "I'm sure he was. You and I both heard what Tanya said—there's no denying that. I know my behavior might be confusing for him, But I can't deal with this rationally right now. "

I glanced at my watch. "Crap. I'd better get moving, but I'll drop you a line and let you know how things are going."

Sam studied my face for a minute. Then he hugged me and said, "Just take care of yourself. I want you to be okay."

"I'll be alright. Have a good flight." I hugged him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Carefully looking around, I dropped my head as I walked through the concourse. I parked myself next to the window looking at the D concourse. He was over there, somewhere. Blood rushed through my veins at a dizzying pace. I turned sideways in my seat and placed my fingertips on the glass as my mind wandered back to that night in Anchorage.

_**Arrival: Minneapolis/St. Paul**_

As soon as I arrived into the terminal, I turned on my phone on to call Angela and it rang almost immediately. Rose.

"Hey, Rose."

"Don't 'Hey' me! I get home to Dallas and I get a message that you'll be unavailable for a couple of weeks? What the hell is going on? Where are you? "

"I came up to St. Paul to visit Angela and work on my paper. I really didn't want any distractions for awhile."

"I talked to Edward."

I froze. "Oh?" I tried to make my voice sound normal.

"'Oh' my ass. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Um, I just thought it would be best if I gave him some space. You know, so he could concentrate on other things."

"What happened?"

I stepped off to the side and out of the way of the deplaning passengers. I moved to a more quiet location and started telling her the story, explaining the details about what I heard from Tanya's lips, about our night together and my subsequent escape.

Rose sighed. "While I could totally punch him in the junk right now, I think you really need to talk to him, Bella. I'm sure if an engagement was in the works, Emmett would have known something and told me. I mean, he attempted to set him up with you when he was down here. He wasn't aware of anyone else, I'm sure of that. I haven't talked to Emmett yet today because we've been in the air all day, and I didn't get a whole lot of detail from Edward, but I know he's really upset."

It seemed that everyone I spoke to thought I should talk to him, and I wanted that, too...just not right now when my emotions were stretched so thin. He'd hurt me by keeping things from me and I couldn't deal with the fallout just yet. My father was right: I liked to have my ducks in a row, thoughts ordered and arguments thought out in advance before I took action.

And, really, the last time I'd taken action before thinking it out fully, I'd went ahead and slept with a man who may or may not be engaged. And that wasn't something I was proud of. In hindsight I saw it as a mistake, one I couldn't take back. Then there was the whole business of not talking about things—another lapse of judgment on my part. I wasn't going to make such colossal errors again.

We were both at fault here, and I knew myself well enough to know what I shouldn't do.

"Regardless, there's been an omission of some kind of history with Tanya—that certainly didn't come out of thin air. I just don't know how I feel about it. Please, Rose, I'm begging you, don't even tell Emmett where I am. I just need some time and I think it's better this way. "

"Well, after you finish with your visit up there, why don't you come down to the ranch for Thanksgiving before you have to head back to school? I'm off at the end of the month and I'd love some girl time, too."

"Sure, that would be great. I'm sorry you have to be involved in this."

"For real, girl, right now it's hard for me to keep my mouth shut, but I'll respect your request."

"I just think it's for the best."

I promised to let her know how things went and to keep her posted about my stay with Angela. This whole thing seemed to get more complicated as time passed. All I needed was some time to get my head together.

-o—(_)—o-

_Thank you for your reviews. Y__ou continually make my day!_

_iPod's on the charger…What do you think is a good song for this chapter?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ Thank you again for your reviews!_

_Thank you __**Kimmydonn**__ and __**nicnicd **__for putting the frosting on my cake._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 13**_

BPOV

_**In St. Paul, MN…**_

Since I was a little girl, I'd always imagined having a window seat in my house some day. It seemed like the perfect place to curl up with a good book and lose yourself in a daydream. Angela did have one in her guest apartment, so I was parked there, a mug of coffee in hand as I stared outside.

Unfortunately, not even the mug's warmth could ward off the chill making its way through my chest, which, at that point, was in hibernation mode. I pulled my sweater tightly around my body.

While I'd done a magnificent job of pushing my feelings for Edward down by keeping myself busy with research and writing, it was in the rare quiet moments when I stopped that the entire situation would bubble up and make me feel just as raw as the first time.

We hadn't had any contact with each other since that night in Anchorage—my own doing. I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet —but I was getting there, at least. I'd had time to myself to sort through the situation. Still didn't stop him from trying, though. The few emails I received from him had been slid into a folder in my inbox to be read later. In my weaker moments, I'd actually draft a long message explaining why I reacted the way I did, then delete the email before sending it.

What it all boiled down to was that he essentially lied to me about his involvement with Tanya by conveniently leaving it out. I had begun to develop intense feelings for him, only to find out he wasn't honest with me. I kept thinking over and over about our trip to Whistler and running into Tanya before my flight up there. _She _was the person who canceled, I'm sure of it, and _I _was the back up. That hurt my feelings so, so much.

My behavior, which wasn't exactly noble, needed to be dealt with as well. Pushing my pride aside, it was essential that I own up to my actions. I was the one who went to him loaded with expectations and information that I didn't know was true or not. I slept with him not knowing if he really belonged to another. And then, to make matters worse, ran _chickenshit_ because I was afraid of the truth.

I never gave him the benefit of the doubt or behaved like a true friend.

For the last two weeks I had thought about the possible truths from his point of view. One: he was involved with her and they were to be married. Two: he wasn't involved with her at all and she was delusional. Or Three: they shared a history that was more complicated than I could imagine.

In my opinion, two was the preferred option, the one I could deal with easiest, but I also knew it was the most unlikely. I was becoming more and more convinced that, although what we had between us felt real, she had definitely had been (and possibly still was) a part of his life. I just had to figure out to what extent...and the only way to find out was to talk to him.

There was a small but vocal part of me wanted to call him immediately, apologize and lay it all out. The larger, shell-shocked portion was embarrassed over the things I did and ran roughshod over the other half, keeping me from doing so. It was time, though. Even I knew that.

I couldn't continue to burden my friends with this any longer: they had their own lives and relationships to tend to and I didn't want to continue to inundate them with my drama.

There was a soft knock on the door. Angela poked her head into the small one-bedroom apartment.

"Up for some lunch? It'll be ready in about ten minutes if you'd like to come down."

"Sure. I could definitely eat. I'll be down in a few."

I got up from the bench and took my coffee cup to the small kitchen area, placing it into the sink before finding my shoes. It was Saturday and Angela was home for the day to spend some time with me. My time here was up and I was due to leave at the beginning of the week for Dallas. Ben was conveniently out with his buddies playing basketball, so us girls would have all of the time in the world to chat.

I walked down the stairs of the garage apartment and across the driveway to the main house. When I got to the kitchen, Angela was putting out grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup—a favorite of ours since junior high. I took a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Looks great, Ange."

"Thanks. How're you doing?"

"Short answer? Great. " I said around a mouthful.

She'd been worried about me since the first moment I got here. My lack of appetite or desire to socialize was a warning sign—or so she said—of my withdrawal into my own head, but she let me be, popping up here or there to see if I needed anything. I took another bite of my sandwich, quickly catching a long string of cheese from adhering itself to my chin.

She looked at me over the top of her glasses.

"Okay. Long Answer? I'm glad for the time I've spent here. I've made significant strides with my schoolwork and my professor will be beyond pleased with what I have to show him, but my insides still feel like crap. I miss him...so much."

"And you're still not ready to talk to him?"

"I've thought about it quite a bit and I think I am, but what if I'm too late? Maybe I've already pushed him away." I leaned over and took a small sip of my soup.

"What got you into trouble in the first place was assuming anything, Bella. I hate to point it out but maybe the things you're pissed about are things that you're guilty of yourself. Did you guys ever discuss your pasts? "

"Well, not really. And, honestly, how many times do people sit down with a guy they just started dating to have the 'past relationship' talk? Edward and I weren't technically a thing, so I didn't ask. I still think he should have mentioned this other woman, though."

"Well, if you want to be technical about it, you're right—he wasn't your boyfriend. So why did you think he had to make all of the effort?"

That stung, but I appreciated her honesty. And I _could _see her point.

"I guess I was just letting him lead. I went into this knowing he only wanted a casual relationship, but when we got physical my feelings changed. I fell for him. With those feelings came expectations. I didn't even realize that I was doing it."

"In any relationship, communication is key, Bella. It's a two-way street. Give and take. It's never easy, but it _is _a necessity—friendship or otherwise. Look, Ben and I have been through some rough times but if it's worth it if you do the work."

"You sound like Charlie."

"Me? That's a huge compliment. Means I'll make a good parent someday."

I looked down at my sandwich that had been cut into four neat little triangles. "Ange, you'll be one of the best moms I know."

"Maybe sooner than later," she said, smiling at me.

My head snapped up. "Are you…?"

She nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. I raced around the counter to crush her in a hug.  
"When? How? Well, I know how. Does Ben know?"

She laughed, "Yes, Ben knows. Of course he does. We haven't even told our parents yet. You're the first to know. We wanted to wait until, you know…things were all right."

I did know. Angela had suffered two miscarriages in the past which had devastated her. Ben was amazing and supportive and convinced her it _would_ happen for them soon. I hugged her again.  
"I am so happy for you."

"Yeah. I'm still scared, but I promised myself I wouldn't worry this time. And I think we're in the clear."

We finished our lunches babbling about showers and due dates. I could tell it was a big relief for her to talk about it to someone. She had been there for me; I needed to be there for her.

On Monday, I hugged Angela goodbye. I thanked her for being there for me and congratulated her once more on her wonderful news.

She pulled back and looked at me, "You're welcome here anytime, you know that. I'm expecting you for the baby shower at least."

I nodded, blinking back the tears and got into the car with Ben for my ride to the airport.

_**Destination: Dallas/Fort Worth**_

Watching the changing landscape out the airplane window as we headed south, I couldn't wait to see Rose again. The week I spent with her during the summer was a blast, including my memories of Edward. After thinking about what Angela had said and coming to my own conclusions, I was definitely softening toward the idea of talking to him again, yet nervous after waiting so long. I just didn't know how to approach it. But I knew Rose would jump on me about it as soon as I got into the truck.

I probably should have guessed that it meant literally.

Rose picked me up curbside by the departure lanes again. I threw my bags in the back of the big grey Power Wagon and hopped in the cab. Rose immediately tackled me.

"Hey, Sista!"

"Hiya, Rose!" I giggled. I swabbed at the red lipstick all over my left cheek while I looked in the mirror.

"You look great. Looks like hibernating did you some good."

I hummed in agreement. "I got plenty of rest, but I'm glad to have a little warmth back. It was cold up there."

"No, I mean you look like you're at ease."

"Yeah... I think I finally came to terms with things."

Rose pulled out of the airport and we headed up the 35 towards Denton.

"Is Emmett home?" I asked nervously. I knew at this point he'd want to grill me about what happened. I took a deep breath—if I couldn't stand up under his questioning, I wouldn't be able to face Edward. Time to buck up.

Rose gave me a sidelong glance. "He's over in Abilene working on a job. He stays up that way sometimes if he works late, but he'll be home in a few days, for sure before the weekend. He won't stay away if he knows we have company. "

"Are your Mom and Dad coming up?"

"Nah, my Dad wanted to go to my Aunt's place this year since she's not doing well. Cool thing is, Jasper's coming up _and _he's bringing his new girlfriend."

Jasper and Rose had grown up near Austin and he still kept a home there. He spent most of his time shuttling back and forth between Austin, New York and Nashville producing music for smaller bands. She and her brother had always been close, but with their opposite schedules sometimes had to settle for a month or two without seeing each other. Still, every time that happened, it seemed like they just talked the day before. I'd met Jasper a few times. He was always pretty quiet and laid back.

"Girlfriend? Really?"

Jasper wasn't really one who seemed like he'd settle down any time soon, so that surprised me.

"Yeah. I haven't met her yet but he sounds absolutely smitten. I didn't know a thing about her until I talked to him last weekend. And, omigod, Bella, he couldn't stop talking about her. It was so freaking cute. They should be up on Wednesday night, right around when Em gets back, so we can plan a little winter BBQ for the heck of it."

"Sounds like a plan."

She paused for a few minutes. _Here it comes…__  
_  
"Any word from _you__-know-who?"_

I sat there trying to think of an answer that would satisfy her without opening a can of worms.

"Kinda, but I haven't responded. Before you read me the riot act, I know I need to, and I'm planning on doing it soon."

"Em told me..."

I held up my hand."Please Rose, I don't want more information to confuse what I have mapped out in my head. It's taken me awhile to get into a good space where I'm ready to talk to him and I'd like to stay that way."

"Okay, but…"

"_But _nothing."

She glared at me and let out a frustrated sound. I could feel her stare burning into the side of my head. Rose didn't like to be told 'no'. As we drove, I could tell she didn't want to let it go. I turned on the radio instead.

We arrived at the ranch house which was so story-book the way she kept it. I always thought that Rose would want opulence, but in truth, she just wanted a beautiful, comfortable home.

Memories of the last time I was here came flooding back to me as I schlepped my bags into the guest room. Miraculously, instead of hurting or making me feel raw, it only seemed to underline the fact that I needed to talk to him and soon.

If anything, I didn't want to lose his friendship. It would never feel the same, of course, but we did work together and were bound to run into each other on occasion. I didn't want any tension between us once we hashed this entire mess out. I put my things away, thinking about what needed to be said, and toyed with when I was going to call him.

I put off thinking about it when Rose called out that we had to go shopping for everything she needed for Thanksgiving and Emmett's return—basically lots of food and lots of beer. She kept trying to talk to me about Edward, but I begged her to leave it for later.

"Fine," she said. She left it alone after that.

On Tuesday morning, Rose, who was already up and out in the barn, unknowingly provided me with the perfect opportunity for the privacy needed to act. I sat down on the edge of the bed and nervously dialed his number. It rang several times before going to voicemail. I spent the entire time it took the recording to play waffling between leaving a message or not. The beep made up my mind and I started talking before I realized.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella. Um, if you get this… give me a call if you get a chance. I'm down at Rose's for Thanksgiving. I guess...um, I'll talk to you later." I pressed 'end' on my phone.

_Ugh. That sounded stupid._But at least I had made the first step. I felt so much better about setting things in motion.

Though I watched it anxiously all day, surreptitiously pulling it out of my pocket when Rose wasn't paying attention, my phone never rang. When the pinky-purple of dusk had faded to the inky blackness of night, I resigned myself to the fact that he wasn't going to call. I'd waited too long.

By Wednesday afternoon, when I still hadn't heard back from Edward, I knew that I really had waited too long. My quiet hopes for at least friendship were gone, replaced by the knowledge I was rash and didn't think things through before acting.

Underneath it all, I was purely heartbroken. Though I'd told myself over and over that it was too easy to be true, I had held out a small bit of hope on option number two, that we'd be able to work things out eventually.

Rose, who knew something was up, eyed me occasionally but said nothing. I was grateful when she made her best effort to distract me. My funky mood lifted some while we got the food for the barbeque prepared. Singing and dancing around the kitchen, the way we used to when we lived together, made me feel light and free. We opted for a couple of Hard Lemonades for our pre-function drinks, which went well with the appetizers we made—the ones I couldn't keep my hands off.

About 6 o'clock I heard a truck coming down the gravel lane.

Rose peeked through the kitchen window. "Em's back!"

Most of the food was ready and I grabbed a cracker to munch on. I heard the door to the Emmett's truck slamming closed seconds before he was through the door and making a bee line for Rose. He picked her up off of the floor, laying a big wet kiss on her mouth. She leaned back and smacked him on the shoulder, but her huge grin belied her ire. He grabbed a jalapeño popper and shoved it in his mouth.

"What's up, Bella?" he said chewing a mouthful of pepper.

"Didn't your momma ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? That's so gross," I said.

He swallowed. "Probably, but whatever."

I laughed and stole the next popper he was grabbing for.

Another truck had pulled in the meantime, and I figured Jasper and his girlfriend were here.

Rose went to open the door and Emmett moved to the fridge to grab a beer. "Do you think she's cute?" he asked us quietly.

Jasper stepped through the door, actually looking hotter than the last time I saw him. That man could rock a pair of boots. His date was tucked in behind him so I couldn't get a clear view. She finally stepped out from behind him. For a tiny little thing, there was something about her bright smile that filled a room. Jasper was beaming as he guided her into the room with his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, Sis," he said as he leaned forward to kiss Rose's cheek. When he moved back and I had a better view of his date, I caught a glimpse of her eyes. _Almost like his eyes._

"Hey y'all, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Alice. This is Rose and her big lug, Em, is over there."

"Nice to meet you," she said to Rose. "I love your home; it's so charming." She didn't have an accent, but I could tell she was from up north.

Jasper moved over to where I was standing and gave me a quick hug. "Hey." I said. He stepped back and led Alice over to me. "And this, here, is Bella."

Alice looked back at Jasper and then at me again. She smiled. "That's a pretty name. It's funny, I've never met anyone named Bella before, but it keeps cropping up lately. Small world, huh?"

I wasn't sure what she meant but I laughed along with her.

Emmett chimed in, of course. "Her parents must not have known she was going to be hellacious on her feet. Girl can't stand up without falling over, and with her last name, you'd think she was a graceful bird or some shit."

Rose popped him on the shoulder for that. "Oh, behave."

Alice looked intrigued. "What's your last name?"

I rolled my eyes. "Swan. Em's right, I'm pretty klutzy, so it does seem like a big joke when you know me."

She paused suddenly. "You're Bella," she said carefully. "Bella Swan?"

"Uh, yes?" I swore that the hair on the back of my neck stood up. She spoke as if she knew who I was. I shook it off, guessing that Jasper must have mentioned me.

"Oh my god." Alice grabbed me in a hug and said, "I can't believe I've found you! Here!"

I was confused, and more than that, weirded out at this miniature person hugging me like I was a long lost relative. I shot a panicked glance to my left at Rose. She was staring at Emmett, who was gaping at Alice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Edward's sister, Alice. Alice Cullen."

My face went ashen. _Sister._The sister from New York?

Emmett said, "_Shit, _Alice," and scooped her up in a hug, "I haven't seen you in since we were kids. I would never have recognized you. Well, I mean, you've only grown like, half an inch, but still. You look different. Damn, girl, what the hell are you doing with this clown?"

She giggled as he put her back down.

Jasper kicked the back of Em's knee. "Watch it, fool."

"All I remember about you, Emmett, was a Cubs hat and sunglasses. You and my brother were too cool to give me the time of day."

Rose saw my face and came quickly to stand by my side.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, casually touching my elbow as if to hold me up in case I went down.

"A little surprised, that's all. Small world and all that…" I droned.

Alice turned her attention back to me.

"Oh, Bella, there's so much I need to tell you. Come sit with me?"

I looked over at Rose, panicked. She handed me my drink knowing I'd need some liquid courage. I took it and led Alice into the living room, where we could talk without everyone else listening. We sat in the side by side armchairs near the front window.

I stared at her in amazement while I sipped my drink. She really did have her brother's eyes, and there was something in the shape of her face that was so familiar, too. I looked away as a pang of hurt rocked my system.

"Okay, so I know this has probably shocked you a little. Believe me, I'm freaking out myself, but that tells me that this was meant to be."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"My brother has been beside himself this last couple of weeks trying to find you. He's been in knots ever since you left Anchorage."

I choked on my lemonade. "You know about that?"

"Well, yeah. He called me a few days after the whole Tanya fiasco..."

"You mean, his fiancée?" I said sarcastically.

She looked at me funny. I slapped myself internally for being so caustic with her and just blurting that out that way.

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Well, she pretty much announced that they were getting engaged."

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, just like her brother did when he was frustrated. "She did what? Bella, they are _not_ engaged, they'll never _be_ engaged."

I looked at her trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Tanya had this, like, grandiose idea that they were going to get married one day. Our moms were super close when we were all growing up. I think they started that particular fairytale. I mean, yeah, they dated in high school and through college, and they saw each other on and off occasionally, but he hasn't been with her since last year. He hasn't been with anyone else since he met you. "

I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach yet again. "You mean they're really not together?" I whispered.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. It was similar to option two, or maybe even option three. But if what she was telling me was the truth, then I'd assumed incorrectly and ruined things all on my own.

"No. When he met you, he knew there was something building between you two but thought you wanted to keep it casual. Tanya wasn't even a factor. All he really wanted was you. He was going to tell you that when he met you in Anchorage, but he said you two got distracted and he never had a chance."

I looked at her, wondering if he had told her _every_thing. She saw the look on my face.

"No. No details, but I have a general idea. The whole point of the Aspen trip was to let Tanya know, once and for all, that he did not plan on being with her, that he was planning on a future with someone else. But he wanted to tell her in person; he thought he at least owed her that."

I took a huge gulp of my drink and wished I had something stronger. I wanted to get on the first plane out of there right then and go find him. I'd track him down through Alice if I had to. She seemed like she'd help me...

"But when you left that day and she kept calling him, he lost it and told her right then and there. It didn't go very well."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The hope that I thought I'd lost sprang anew. I kept repeating what Alice said over and over in my head: he wanted to be with me, wanted a future between us. I was still upset that he hadn't told me straight out, but we could work on that. All relationships needed time to smooth over and become comfortable, and I was done holding back on telling him what I felt about him. I'd make him listen and hope for the best.

"Tanya always has everything planned out, it's her thing, ya know? Order, perfection, blah blah, blah. When he told her it was over last year, she thought he meant he needed time to himself, and then he'd fall in with 'the plan'. I swear, he never stopped hoping for you to come out of hiding so he could explain.

Rose had come silently into the room. "I was trying to tell you Bella, but you acted like you didn't want to hear it. Emmett told me he never went to Aspen, but I never got the chance to tell you."

"Oh, my god. I've really messed everything up. I need to call him _now_." I felt sick to my stomach and rushed to stand up.

Alice gasped. "You can't, Bella. He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean? Where?"

I didn't like the way her whole demeanor changed in an instant. Gone was the vibrant little thing that had breezed through the kitchen door thirty minutes before. In her place was a sad, anxious young woman who looked like she's just been told her dog had died. I held onto my hope with both hands, because I didn't want any more bad news.

I could fix things between Edward and myself. We just needed to sit down and talk like two adults who had feelings for each other.

Rose made a noise beside me. "Don't leave her hanging like that. Where is he?"

Alice looked out the window, seeming all of a sudden sad and defeated. "His reserve unit was deployed to the Middle East yesterday morning."

-o—(_)—o-

* * *

_**Watch this space…**_

_**Mixed up on the iPod**_

_Warning Sign – Coldplay_

_All I Want – Toad the Wet Sprocket_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**__ I own nothing in here related to Twilight, except a lunchbox. Okay, and some books. _

_Thank you nic and Kimmy for your beta love._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 14**_

?POV

_**Los Angeles: Three days earlier…**_

There were definite perks to my job—gorgeous locales with a layover if you were lucky, celebrity passengers that the gossip rags dubbed the 'Next Big Thing' all high on their newfound fame and wanting to experience the Mile High Club—but weather delays were the bane of my existence.

I had places to go, acquaintances in other cities to..._see_. I mean, really? It was California, for crying out loud. Wasn't the weather supposed to be great ninety-eight percent of the time or whatever? Adding to my annoyance was the fact the only person I knew on the crew of otherwise newbies was a pain in my ass.

I checked the departure screen for the umpteenth time, bored to death and freaking sick of the constant torrential of rain outside the window. I'd needed to fix my lip liner in the worst way.

The sound of the double doors opening pulled my attention back to the miserable lounge, and out of habit, I looked to see who it was.

_Well, well, well. _

Edward, dressed in civilian clothing with his identification clipped to his shirt pocket, walked into to the flight attendant lounge. It wasn't uncommon to see the pilots walk through here or to come and visit since their lounge was down the hall.

He looked around the room briefly, and I wondered who he was looking for. Although it wasn't often I got a peek at him, we did run into each other from time to time. Then, a few weeks back, he went absolutely kamikaze on his life and turned my girl's world upside down.

I'd been telling her for ages that he was up to no good, and I was so effing right. His careful checking of the lounge gave me a clue, one I couldn't wait to share. A flight attendant—I just _knew_ it. I took a small step backwards around the corner so he wouldn't see me.

I could see him, though, and damn did he look good. Off limits or not, I would never get tired of looking at him.

He walked straight over to the mailbox area, once again looking around for someone. Honestly, if it was anyone in this bunch, he'd taken a down-turn. It was then I saw that he had an envelope in his hand.

Looking through the names on the hanging file folders, he apparently found what he was looking for, glanced at the envelope once and dropped it into the folder. He hesitated slightly and looked around again. For a second I thought he spied my scoping him out, so I quickly ducked further behind the wall.

Crisis averted—he left through the opposite door that would take him to the operations area. The newbies were all a twitter and staring after him, so I decided to make a move.

Walking over to the boxes, I looked around to see who was watching. Nope, still gossiping amongst themselves. Some of the other flight attendants were catching a quiet minute with their eyes closed. Everyone seemed busy with what they were doing, not a one of them paying attention to little 'ole me. The blue envelope he'd been holding was barely sticking out of the folder, but it was just...right...

Got it.

_Bella Swan. _

Really? Ugh.

_Wow, Edward, I that's the level you've sunk to?_

It was a damn shame, for real. He came from a well-to-do background, was totally do-able, and had a well paying job to boot. And he was slumming it with a two-bit mouse?

After another sneaky glance around the room, I slid the envelope into the pocket of my carry-on, dropped it next to my luggage and headed toward the ladies room to freshen my make up again.

I couldn't wait to tell on him. Of course, my girl would be miserable for a while, but I'd have fun fixing the problem. I'd be damned if I was going to stand by and let some nobody ruin everything for my best friend.

-o—(_)—o-

* * *

_**Oh yeah, there's more…**_

_**Misery on the iPod**_  
_I'm Only Happy When It Rains - Garbage_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**__ Twilight is not mine. It belongs to Ms. Meyer._

_Thank you nic and Kimmy for your awesomeness._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_SPOV_

_**Los Angeles: Same day**_

"Keep it up, girl. Won't help any," I muttered out loud.

From my perch inside the office, I watched as the ever annoying Lauren stared at herself in the mirror in between glancing at the bulletin board and looking around the lounge. If it wasn't so sad, I'd laugh at her trying to make faces that failed. Botox and facial expressions did _not _go hand in hand.

Bored of her self-obsessed antics, I went back to browsing the gossip blog I had on the screen of my laptop. Lindsay Lohan and her floundering career were far more interesting. The door to the office I was in wasn't shut all the way, so I let the sounds of chatter from my coworkers become background noise as I tsked over the pink and white site.

When the noise level died down to whispers, I craned my neck to see what was up and saw Edward as he walked through the flight attendant lounge. I noticed he was carrying something in his hand and was so curious as to what it was, wishing all the while that it was something for Bella. Deep down, I held out hope he wouldn't give up on her. I was such a blubbery romantic when you got right down to it.

When he placed a letter in her box, I sighed. _You go, Pilot Boy._

She was so stubborn. The last time I'd called her, she hadn't wanted to get into it. I didn't know all of the details yet—but I had the gist of things. She was hurting, though, and dealing with it in the only way she knew how. I prayed she'd snap out of it soon and just talk to the boy.

Maybe then she'd be able to see what I had, firsthand.

The day after I saw him in Salt Lake City, I ran into him again as he was checking in for a trip and I was coming home from mine.

In the hallway between the two lounges, he motioned me to the side. As another pilot walked past us. I crossed my arms, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Hey, man. Look, I'm sorry about leaving you hanging, but I really couldn't go into everything in the middle of the concourse. I don't even want to go into it here, but I wanted to let you know that I care about her, Sam—more than anything. It's killing me that I can't talk to her to straighten this out."

I looked at him for a moment and damn if I didn't effin' have a soft spot for this gorgeous man. I studied him closely, looking for any sign that he was being a dick. I didn't find one. He was truly distressed, eyes shadowed from a lack of sleep, and his movements bordering on jittery. I knew then that he really did care about her.

If those two would only just work on their communication skills, things could be fixed. I was still up in arms over the thing with Tanya, but felt like I'd jumped the gun on pointing the magazine picture out to Bella when I didn't know the whole story. Still, she was my friend, and I hadn't wanted to stand by idly while someone dogged her out.

"Ugh, okay, I believe you." I huffed. "And just so you know, I ran into her about ten minutes after I saw you."

"She was there?" he asked incredulously. "She's okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but she really…didn't want to see you."

I saw his face twist as emotion briefly ran over the surface: relief that she wasn't in a ditch somewhere, pain that she didn't want to see him, frustration, and then finally a sad acceptance. His mouth tightened into a straight line as he contemplated what I had said.

"I guess I deserved that," he said.

"I'm not happy that you've hurt her with all of this crap, but, for what it's worth, with what I know and what I've seen between the two of you, " I sighed rather dramatically and waved a hand at him, "I think you're kinda meant to be together."

He smiled sadly.

"Okay, so I believe in fairytales. Sue me."

"You willing to help me out then, at least get her to talk to me?"

I thought about that. Bella was an intensely internal person. She dealt with setbacks in her own way, not that I particularly thought it was a healthy choice in tackling things, but it was her thing. She'd come around eventually, be willing to listen to her friends once she'd sorted through her options. I drew a deep breath.

"She's in turtle-mode right now, so my advice would be to let her be for awhile. Blowing up her phone or email won't do any good. She'll come out when she's ready."

"All right. Just, please, the next time you talk to her, let her know I'll do everything I can to make this up to her."

-o—(_)—o-

I looked back out the office window to where he was standing, glad that he'd showed up with a letter for her. The gesture was more personal than an email or text, one that would speak to Bella's softer side. The poor boy was in_ love_.

_Oh, baby girl, please give him another chance_.

He exited the room just as quickly as he'd come in, head down and hands shoved into his pockets. When I noticed someone moving in the same direction, I looked back to the spot he'd just vacated.

I couldn't believe my flippin' eyes.

Lauren, in all her glory—which really wasn't much of anything—sauntered over to the mailboxes, casting furtive peeks over her shoulder at Edward as he cleared the door. She walked along the rows and dragged her perfectly manicured French nails along the tabs of the folders until she found what she wanted.

She snatched the envelope up, glanced down at it, and sneered.

I wanted to give her another chemical peel, sans pain relief, when she slid it into her bag.

_That hag._

With a self-satisfied smile, she walked over to the main entrance, dropped the bag next to her roll-a-board, and turned with her purse in hand toward the restroom.

She wasn't even smart enough to tuck the envelope all the way into her bag. I rolled my eyes at her idiocy.

_Well, two can play that game, Silicone Sally._

The airline kept a pile of stationary and envelopes for their staff in both the pilot and flight attendant area. I snatched up the twin of the pilfered envelope and a sheet of paper. Writing a quick note, I folded the piece of paper and stuck it in the envelope. I sealed it with a big fat "take that, bitch" kiss.

Laughing to myself, I gathered my things quickly, made a quick switcheroo, and found a quiet corner to watch from.

Lauren came back in, her trout pout freshly slicked with a blood red tint. She leaned down, slid her finger in the side pocket and peeked inside. I held my breath for a moment, hoping she wouldn't notice the switch immediately .

She didn't. I swore the girl had rocks inside her head. She pulled her hand out of the pocket and patted the side of her bag as if she were petting a dog. I slowly let out a sigh of relief when she left the lounge none the wiser.

My trip would keep me away until after Bella was due back, so I slid the letter back into her mailbox underneath the rest of the papers and envelopes inside. The only way she would find it was if she pulled everything out. I'd call her on the day she returned to work and make sure she got it. I just had to make sure Lauren didn't notice until we got on that flight out of here.

As long as I could keep her away until we were up in the air, everything would remain as it should be.

Making my way up to the concourse, I kept my eye out for the scheming thief and saw her up ahead. She was just in the process of boarding our flight.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back. The letter should be relatively safe now.

I just hoped that Bella would get to it first.

-o—(_)—o-

* * *

_What do you think Sam's note said? _

_Updating will resume regularly on Wednesdays_

_Thank you for all of your thoughts and reviews!_

_**Mischief on the iPod**_

_Dirty Deeds – AC/DC or Joan Jett… take your pick_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__ Oh, Kimmydonn and Nic…what would I do without you. xo_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 16**_

BPOV

_**At the Ranch**_

I was stunned when she told me he had _deployed_, repeating the word in a whisper back to her.

"I'm so sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, but, yes, he's been sent overseas. Apparently his unit got a forty-eight hour notice and they had to mobilize immediately. Because he was coming home off of a commercial trip and had to notify the airline before he left, then make it home to Colorado Springs, he really didn't have time to tell anyone other than our parents."

Absolutely stunned, my stomach bunched in knots, I sat there as immobile as stone. The only outward sign of the turmoil I was experiencing inside was the tears slipping unchecked down my cheeks. Alice took my hand in both of hers.

"He probably didn't contact you because he wasn't sure you'd want to hear from him." When I cringed at that, she rushed to explain, "I'm sure he'll want to see you when he gets back."

It hit me then that it would be a long, long time until I saw him again. I wasn't sure about the length of deployment in the Air Force, and wondered if they were as long as those for the Army. A year to eighteen months seemed like a very, very long way away.

"How long are they going to be gone?"

"I don't know that for sure. Four, sometimes eight months for pilots... but depending on the need it might be longer."

Rose, who had come to sit on the other side of me, wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I was trying to tell you what I did know: that he'd never gone to meet Tanya and there wasn't an engagement. You just kept shutting me out. Even though I'm a pushy broad sometimes, I wanted to respect your space. If I had known about this, though..."

I took a shaky breath. "It's not _your _fault, Rose. I finally tried to call him yesterday morning to see if we could talk...now I'm too late." I wiped my nose on my sleeve. Rose grimaced and grabbed a tissue, shoving it into my hands.

"Thanks."

Alice spoke up then. "I don't think you're too late, Bella. I'm sure if he was home, he'd want to talk—in fact, I know he would. Maybe you'll just have to figure out another way to do it. Just because he's gone temporarily doesn't mean he doesn't want to hear from you."

Not knowing what else to do, I nodded my head once. I wished I hadn't ignored his recent attempts to contact me.

Alice perched herself on the edge of my chair. She smiled tentatively. "In the meantime, I'd love to get to know you and spend some time getting to know this 'amazing woman' who kicks my brother's ass all the time. I've heard so much about you."

Knowing that it had to have been Edward who'd told her I was amazing, I smiled, too, laughing through my tears a tiny bit as Alice and Rose both hugged me. There was so much to sort through, and evidently a lot of time to do it in. Just then, I recalled that the guys hadn't followed us into the living room. We'd been in here quite a long while, and I didn't want to hold up supper for much longer.

After Rose retrieved a wet washcloth for my face, and my tears were dried, we returned to the kitchen. Emmett looked at me sheepishly as I walked into the kitchen.

"B, I'm sorry if I didn't own up to anything sooner. It just wasn't my place. I told him _ad nauseum_ that _he _needed to talk to you about everything and 'clear the air', so to speak."

At that point, I was so numb any additional information couldn't have possibly brought me down any further. I shrugged, mumbling that I understood.

Rose punched Emmett in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

I watched them closely, not wanting them to argue. This was mine and Edward's mess, and ours alone. Just like her apology in the living room about not telling me about his meeting (or not meeting, for that matter) Tanya, I knew Rose could have told me to snap out of it until she was blue in the face and it wouldn't have made a difference until I was ready to hear it.

Being faced with my flaws and learning I waited too long to do something about them was a wake-up call enough.

The plain and simple fact was that Edward and I had never taken the time to really _talk _about a lot of things, leaving room for a slew of miscommunications in the end. We were both the responsible parties for our actions in this mess, and, as far as I was concerned, the only ones who could remedy them.

I spoke up then. "Rose, please don't. It's no one else's fault but ours. There's nothing that you or Emmett could have said to help us. I do need answers from him, but until I can talk to him there's no use in continuing to agonize. Let's just put this to rest and enjoy each others' company."

Emmett walked in my direction then, picking me up and swinging me around once. "Still, I hate to see you hurting," he whispered. He cleared his throat and grabbed a bottle from the counter. "Shots?" he asked the room.

The loudest "Yes," came from me. I _so _needed a drink right now.

I did my best to hide the melancholy that decorated my insides for the rest of the weekend. Thanksgiving was fun and full of stories from Alice and Emmett about what a geek Edward was as a kid, how he transformed during high school and became passionate about joining the Air Force. It was nice to hear those stories, though they made me ache as I heard them for the first time without him by my side.

Rose and I had a long heart-to-heart the night after Thanksgiving on the porch when everyone else had gone to bed. While I unleashed the fierce tears I'd held in since hearing the news, she stroked my hair and listened to me speak. There really wasn't any advice for her to give that would have made this better, so she just whispered over and over that she was there for me, and would continue to be. I appreciated her letting me get it out of my system because it was the exact right thing for me at that moment.

At the end of the weekend, Alice and I exchanged phone numbers. She vowed to stay in touch and call if she had news of Edward. I was thankful. Her acceptance and non-judgmental attitude only convinced me that I had a lot of making up to do. It made me feel closer to him and better able to wait in agony for his return.

-o—(_)—o-

_**Destination: Los Angeles**_

During the entire flight home from Dallas, I ran over and over everything Alice had told me, slowly coming to realize that the truths I'd held onto for the last month were, in fact, far from reality. I just couldn't fathom that everything was so incredibly screwed up. I curled up in my window seat and stared at the clouds below.

I pulled my jacket like a blanket up over my shoulders to guard myself from the chilliness of the cabin, and sunk down into the seat. In hindsight, I was so disappointed in myself for making such a rash decision over unconfirmed information about someone I trusted. It was something I vowed to work on.

The plane landed in Los Angeles in the early afternoon, leaving me the rest of the day to get organized. My heart was still heavy as I made my way out of the concourse. I turned my phone back on and saw that there was a text message from Sam telling me to call him as soon as I could. That conversation would probably be a long one, so I made a mental note to do it when I got home. I hesitated near baggage, unsure if I should just pick up my mail from the lounge now or when I was "officially" back on duty. I sighed.

_Better do it now, been gone a month already..._

With as long as I'd been out, there was sure to be a ton of papers stuffed into my mailbox: bulletins and the inevitable requests for trip-swaps from other flight attendants. I wouldn't want to have to sort through all of that at work, and I would need a bag to carry it all—something I had with me right now.

I headed for the lounge, waving to the people I knew along the way. I grabbed the tote bag I'd purchased while doing some Black Friday shopping with Rose and Alice and left the rest of my things at the door to the lounge.

I was right—my mailbox barely had room for another sheet of paper. When I pulled out the giant bundle, a few pieces of mail fluttered out and onto the floor. Amongst the pieces was a blue envelope that looked like the company stationary. _Must be important. _I picked it up off of the floor and I turned it over, curious as to what it could be.

When I saw the handwriting on the front, my hands began to shake. I closed my eyes and gripped the envelope tightly. This was as close as I could be to him right now.

There was no way I could read this here—I needed somewhere private where I could clear my head. With my hands still shaking, I put the rest of my mail in my tote and held onto the letter for dear life. Grabbing my suitcase, I practically ran to the bus stop for the employee parking lot, my heart beating wildly. Once I made it to my truck, I jumped in, placed the envelope in my lap, and headed west. The beach, which I had missed during my month away, was the perfect place to sit, read, and think. I wanted to feel the fresh air on my face.

I pulled into a half empty parking lot where people usually parked to go roller blading, running or biking on the beach. Holding the envelope in my hands for a moment, I trembled with the possibilities of what it contained.

The beach was practically deserted now, so I got out of my truck, rolled up my pants, and went to sit near the edge of the sand. I kicked off my shoes and relished the feeling of coolness under my feet. When my toes were immerged in the sand, I stuck a shaky finger under the flap and gently tore it open. There was a letter inside; I could see my name written above the fold. I gathered a lungful of air, and began to read.

_Bella,  
_  
_Hey. You probably won't get this until after I've already left, so I'm sorry I can't do this in person. I've tried every way I knew how to get a hold of you, and writing this all down was the last option. I'm going to try my best to tell you what I failed to the last night I saw you._

_I apologize that I wasn't clear about my feelings for you that last night you were at the cabin. I was so wrapped up in you and everything we shared that I let my physical attraction to you get in the way of what was really important: telling you how I feel about you. _

_Initially, when you left without a word, I was pissed. I was hurt and confused because the entire time I've known you, you've never failed to talk to me about anything. I wished you would have returned my calls or texts; WE could have resolved this sooner._

_But I know I'm also to blame for you leaving. I'd planned to tell you everything that weekend, but the fact that I didn't lay it out from the start has caused a whole lot of damage. I wish I would have been up front regarding Tanya, but in my mind, since I hadn't been involved with her in over a year, I didn't see it as necessary. _

_So here it is. Me and Tanya, well, we grew up around each other, dated when we were kids and a little in college. We saw each other here and there as we got older, but I assumed it was casual. The day you left, I found out from Tanya that she had told a plane full of her co-workers we were getting engaged. I can't imagine what it felt like for you to hear that. _

_I know I haven't done things as I should have, but I hope you know I would never do anything that would knowingly hurt you._

_The most important thing you need to know is that I haven't been with her since I met you. There were a few times we ran into each other, but they weren't planned. She showed up in Denver at a function I was attending with my parents, and there was another time I ran into her in the airport in Los Angeles. I knew from the moment I met you, whether I admitted to myself or not, I didn't want to be with anyone else but you._

_I realize I carry the majority of the blame for this. I can understand why you would be confused or hurt. The fact is that I wanted to keep things casual and I know I took advantage by not disclosing at the time why. Honestly, I just wanted to enjoy being with someone without any expectations—and I realize now that wasn't fair to you._

_Seeing as I don't have the chance to tell you in person, I figured I would tell you in a letter so I could leave knowing I tried my best to get to you, to let you know how I feel and to apologize for my part in this. It's amazing that of all of the topics we talked about and shared, we left out one important thing...us._

_You have completely captured my heart and soul. I think I was hooked the moment that you hit yourself in the chin with the wine opener and then I knew for certain the moment I pulled you out of the surf._

_All I want is to know you and to love you. You are an incredible woman, Bella Swan, exquisite in every way: my best friend, my lover, my other half. If you'll give me the chance, I swear that when I return home, I'll make it up to you somehow. I hope we can talk. I hope you'll see me. I'm so, so sorry. _

_I miss you already._

_Love, E_

I wiped the tears that had been slowly rolling out of my eyes as I read the letter and sobbed openly now, chastising myself for not giving him a chance, for not trusting what I felt and running away. The breeze from the ocean cooled the wetness on my face. I absently swiped at my cheeks again. I took a deep breath and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alice." I said, hiccupping into the phone. I told her briefly about the letter, explaining everything that had happened. Then, I started to cry again. "I feel so lost."

"Oh, Sweetie. I wish I was there to give you a hug. I'm so sorry you're going through this alone. At least he left you a letter saying he wants to work it out. You'll just have to do what you can."

"How on earth am I even going to get a hold of him?"

"Well...I have some good news on that front. My mom received information on how to get in contact with him. There's an email address, and it turns out he may even be able to Skype at some point."

I felt a little more hopeful in that moment.

"I know that doesn't solve everything but I know he'd want to hear from you. Here, let me get the email. Do you have a pen?"

I scribbled down his military email address on the back of the envelope, vowing that I'd email him once I got home.

"I mean, I realize you barely know me, but I really do appreciate you listening and giving me a shoulder to cry on."

She was silent for a moment. In the brief time I spent with her over the weekend, I observed she liked to think before she spoke. It was a quality I appreciated, one I thought maybe I could stand to learn.

"I've never seen my brother act like this over anyone. You're important to him, that much is obvious. And I feel like I do know you, Bella. You're just as lovely as he painted you to be, and I feel like I've gained a new friend."

"Me too," I said. "You've helped make this so much easier."

"Promise me you'll call if you get a trip to New York and we'll go do something fun, just us girls."

"Okay, I will. Hey, tell Jasper "hello" for me and hopefully I'll talk to you soon."

I took a deep breath and wiped my face with my sleeve, not caring that I covered it with tears and snot.

-o-(_)-o-

Once I got home, I felt completely drained. I still had to unpack and sort through my mail from both work and my home life, but I couldn't even concentrate on that yet. I figured I'd get settled in before I sat down in front of the computer. I took a long hot shower, letting the water pour over my head and relax muscles that were stiff from sitting for so long. I dressed for bed in a pair of pajamas and headed to the living room to start up my laptop.

After I switched it on, I picked up my phone to call Sam.

"_Ohmygodyou'refinallyhome"_

I laughed softly. I'd missed him. "Hi, Sam. How are ya?"

"Are you home, home?"

"Yeah, I just got in about an hour ago. Just finally sitting down to catch up and get my ass organized."

"So… uh, anything interesting that you may have come across at work?"

"Huh?" I paused at that, trying to remember if there had been something from him in my work mail. There was no way to tell without digging through it. Still, that seemed an odd question..."Oh. Oh! The letter? Wait, how did you know about that?"

He took a big breath and rushed out the words. "Talk about a saga. I was there when Edward brought it in and left it in your mailbox. And, girl, get this: two seconds after he left, Lauren snatched it out of your box and absconded with it."

"What?"

"Yeah. But I got her good. I wrote her a nice little note and switched it back for you. Then I had to spend three days with her on a trip to Atlanta and Chicago. She was _not _a happy camper when she discovered my part in her downfall."

"There's no way," I said, reeling from the information. That sneaky, conniving...

"Well, believe it. She tried to read me the riot act over taking something out of her bag. It was funny. She looked like a cartoon jumping up and down with little frustration squiggles coming out of her head. I calmly reminded her that she, in fact, was the one stealing, and if she ever so much as uttered one word, I'd turn her in and her ass would be fired."

"Wow. That's insane. Thanks for getting it back, though. It meant the world to me, especially knowing that he never stopped trying."

"Honey, if you would have seen that boy... he was heartbroken. He knows he effed up and practically begged me to help him. But he didn't need to because I would have done it for _you, _anyway."

"Thank you, Sam, so much."

"I just want you to be happy and have what most of us take a lifetime to find."

We chatted for a few more minutes and as I hung up, I clutched the phone to my chest reflecting on the fact that I had the most amazing friends.

I turned to my laptop in an attempt to put something in writing for Edward. I opened my mail and clicked on the 'Compose' button. Then I stared at the blank email. I looked over at my folders and remembered the stuff I'd avoided from him before. I clicked on it to read the three emails that he sent me. They were all short and to the point.

_I know you're upset right now, but please drop me a line and let me know you're okay._

_Whatever it takes, I'll wait. Just please, let me know you're okay.  
_

_Please call me._

Feeling like an ass, my heart clenching a little, I pursed my lips and began to think about what I wanted to say. Luckily, I had scoped out a website that explained the importance of being clear and honest when communicating with someone that's deployed. I laughed out loud at that only because I was the 'Queen of Miscommunication' at this point.

I began to type out my first email to him. I couldn't count the number of times I started to write something only to erase it immediately. I wanted to say everything on my mind but chose to keep it short until I heard back from him.

**To: **edwardcullen  
**From:** bswan

**Subject:**Hi

_Edward,_  
_Thank you so much for your letter. It means more to me than I can possibly convey in an email. I know we need to talk and want to do so—however we can: by email, instant messenger, Skype or even snail mail. Just let me know. Look forward to hearing from you._  
_Bella_

I threw in my Skype address in case that was something that worked in the future and vowed to keep it on at all times when I was home, just in case. I hovered the pointer over the send button reading and re-reading, trying to make sure I was secure in my words. As I clicked the mouse, I felt nervous, but glad that we would be able to talk soon.

I had no idea where he would be based, and only a vague idea of where he was going, so I started googling, just to satisfy my need for knowledge. I looked up time differences, ways to communicate and living conditions. I read stories on airmen and soldiers that had been deployed and returned home. There was so much out there that I 'favorited' twenty different pages by the time I was through. Before, I literally had no interest in the operations overseas. Now, I was quickly becoming consumed with the need to know as much as I could.

When I got to the point where my eyes felt bleary, I closed out of the things I didn't need but left my email and Skype open, just in case, and went to bed.

-o-(_)-o-

I woke up the next morning early as I had to get to school to a conference with Banner. I thought I'd jump into the shower again to help me wake up. I felt jet-lagged and sluggish—nothing that some espresso wouldn't fix. I cursed out loud when I realized I needed to head out to a coffee shop since I had none in the house.

When I walked into the living room and noticed the screensaver ball bouncing back and forth on the laptop screen. I started to chastise myself for leaving it on all night, but remembered why and literally ran over to the desk to wiggle the mouse.

There it was.

**To: **bswan  
**From: **edwardcullen  
**Subject:**Re:Hi

_Bella,_  
_So good to hear from you—something I can't convey in an email. Yes, I would like to be in touch. Schedule is a bit tight right now but should be able to contact you within a couple of days. The time difference is about eleven hours so I'll try you at 0630 or 1830, depending on our free time. Let me know if this isn't good for you, and I'll try to reach you when I can. I really am looking forward to talking to you._

_E_

The warmth that flooded through my body was that of pure relief. I smiled to myself as I packed up my stuff for school. I felt lighter than I had in weeks, and determined to see this through. There were issues on both of our shoulders, but he seemed to be as committed as I was to slogging his way through them with me. I made a vow to myself.

Somehow, despite being a half a world apart, we were going to try to make this work.

-o-(_)-o-

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews!

_Wish you Were Here - Incubus_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for your comments. And BTW…I am lucky to have the most amazing betas. :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 17**_

BPOV

_**At home in Los Angeles**_

_December_

Edward's email was both a blessing and a curse.

On the negative side, it signaled the beginning of months of waiting for him to be home and safe and in reaching distance. Now that I knew he felt the same for me that I felt for him, the agony of being separated with unfinished business sat heavy on my mind.

On the positive side, it brought a sense of relief that washed over me from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. Truthfully, I was done dwelling on negatives; they had been my constant companions for weeks, and I was sick of them. I felt we could make this work; no, we were _going_ to make it work—against whatever odds stood before us.

The thought gave me a spring in my step as I walked down to the coffee shop before my meeting. I took my place in line, glancing over at the stack of newspapers next to the counter while I waited. As if my new habit of checking for any information available was already drilled into me, my eyes immediately scanned for bad news above the fold. I knew this would be a dangerous habit to start. Shaking myself, I averted my focus to the couple in front of me instead.

I repeated over and over not to wallow in negativity. I could do this.

My meeting with Dr. Banner went well. He approved the work that I had done independently and confirmed that I was on course for graduation in the spring. When I burst through the double doors of the building, I felt great. Good news was key, and I was going to embrace it fully.

On a whim, I thought I'd call Sam and see if he could meet me for lunch. He said he had time to meet me in West Hollywood before he left on a trip later that night.

There was time to run a few errands before our rendezvous at a to-die-for Indian restaurant we'd found on accident one day. Situated between a tanning salon and nail place in a tiny strip mall, the food there was fantastic. After ticking a few items off my list, I walked in, grabbed a table for the both of us, and ordered a spiced Indian lemonade while I waited.

Knee deep in checking my emails on my phone, I heard a commotion near the door and looked up. Sam, in all his flair, walked in with shopping bags slung over both arms.

"I am _so_ sorry I'm late. They got a new shipment over at that giant vintage shop with stuff from the studios and I just couldn't tear myself away."

I laughed, two seconds away from demanding he show me his finds, our waiter approached the table and asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"I'd love a cocktail...but since I have to work tonight, I'll have what's she's having."

The waiter nodded and headed for the back. With one last glance at Edward's email, I sat my phone on the table and looked at Sam. He leaned over to me. "What is it you're having?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lemonade, silly."

Once the waiter had returned with Sam's drink, he asked for our orders. It was obvious Sam was practically dying to ask questions. Normally he was one to try something new at restaurants, but he ordered without even looking and kicked my feet under the table when I couldn't make up my mind. When the waiter departed, I took a deep breath and waited for it to start.

"Okay, no more stalling. Have you heard from your man?"

I shifted in my seat. "Actually, I have. I forgot to tell you something important when I talked to you about the letter, though. Did you know his reserve unit was deployed?"

His eyes got all wide. "No way."

"Mhmm. Luckily, his sister is pretty cool so I was able to contact him via email. He responded back pretty quickly, and we're going to try to Skype in a few days. His unit has to get settled in or something, I guess."

"Thank god. I was going to have to lock you two up if you didn't get your shit together."

"I know. Thank you again for saving my letter. "

He waved his hand airily. "Pssh, it was worth it on so many levels. I've got Lauren in the palm of my hand. I was thinking... you know, with how busy I am and all, I really do need an assistant. Think she'll do?"

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff."

He delivered his line with such a deadpan delivery I had to giggle. He couldn't hold his laughter for long, either, so we raised our glasses and toasted to his good fortune.

"Okay, okay. Serious talk time. How are you and the E-man gonna do this? You two have a lot to talk about," Sam asked once we'd settled down.

"Don't know yet, but I do know we're gonna try. He pretty much indicated that in his email. Whatever it takes, you know? Might be a little awkward at first over the internet, but it's better than nothing. I'm sure we'll get used to it, I mean—"

"Hold up. You know you can't ask him anything about where he is or what he's doing, right? 'Loose lips sink ships' and all that jazz."

I smiled. "Yeah, I've been pretty Googly over how to communicate with him, so I totally get that. It's going to be a challenge."

"Just be honest and clear with him, B. That's all. Ugh, I'm starving, doesn't pakora sound divine? Sir!"

Over lunch, I filled him in on my trip to Minnesota, told him about Alice and how she came to help me with everything, and how she wanted to make plans to meet up in New York.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we get on a New Year's Eve trip and spend it there? I mean, you're planning on working over the holidays, right? Two birds..." he said.

Initially, I was excited about the prospect, and Sam was right: Alice and I had already been planning on a meet up, so why not tuck some fun onto the tail end of a work trip. But then I remembered my last trip to New York and that enthusiasm was quickly tampered.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, but maybe we can check who's on the crew before we decide? With my luck, our trip would include Tanya since she only likes to fly to New York and back. Lauren knows that the 'other woman' is me," I sneered at this, "and I'm sure she's spilled to Tanya, too. I don't want a confrontation, at least not until after I've talked to Edward first."

"Really, Bella? Do you honestly think I haven't memorized their schedule for the next couple of months? I practically squeezed the little troll to find out where they'd be over the holidays. Sounds like Aspen is the plan. She's senior enough and doesn't need to fly holidays. I'm certain they won't be working that day, but if it'll make you feel better about it, we'll check and see who's on it and who might want the night off."

I nodded, touched that he'd thought of me even before I'd told him of Alice and wanting to make a trip to see her. "Okay, I think it'll be a blast. I'll get a hold of Alice and see if we can make that work."

Sensing I needed a break talking about the heavier stuff, Sam filled me in on gossip he'd picked up over the last week. Glad I had such a good friend, I hugged him extra tight when we reached our cars. When I arrived at my apartment, I couldn't help but check the computer to see if I had any messages from Edward. My inbox was empty.

Thankfully there was a pile of housework. I covered the place from top to bottom, scouring, vacuuming and dusting until I felt the place was spotless—the only thing I had real control over at the moment. It also kept me busy enough to keep my mind off of things. I carried out the garbage and finished my laundry until I was at the point where nothing else could be done.

As I flopped down on the couch, I thought about the holidays coming in a couple of weeks. Renee would obviously be in Florida and Dad, I was sure, would be home. I picked up my phone to give him a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad. How's it goin'?"

"Hey. Where ya at today?"

"I'm at home. Cleaning and getting things together for school."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, loads of fun. Anyway, what are you doing for the holidays? Any plans?"

"Well, uh, Sue's invited me over to her house for Christmas. Seth was deployed recently and Leah is over there on her second tour, so I thought I'd spend it with her—empty nest and all."

"Oh, wow. Both of them? Damn. Edward just got deployed with his unit over there, too, and I don't know how long he's going to be gone."

"You've, uh... talked to him, then?"

I could tell he was uncomfortable coming right out and asking, but I also knew him well enough to know he wanted some details. It wasn't often I went to him with my problems, and I was certain that my showing up on his doorstep indicated the need for some lingering parental attention.

"Not exactly. I didn't get a chance before he left, but we're going to try Skype this weekend—it's a program where you can talk to someone face to face on a computer," I added, in case he wasn't up on the cool internet lingo. "There was um...well, we had a misunderstanding, so we'll see..."

"Well, I hope you work things out, kid."

I knew he was thinking 'I told you so', the tone of his voice made it obvious, but once a cop, always a cop. By not saying anything more, he knew I'd suffer the knowledge that he was right.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You gonna make it up here at all?"

I didn't like the way he asked, as if he knew already that I wouldn't see him for Christmas. Instantly I felt bad that I wouldn't.

"Probably not. I think I'm going to try to work as much as I can, but I'll work something out to where I can come up after New Years."

"Whatever works, hon. Just don't want you to be alone during the holidays."

"It's not the first time, but I'll be fine, promise. Listen, I've gotta get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you, too, Bells."

I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I thought I'd glance at the computer one more time, so I walked over and tapped the mouse. Yep, there was an email from Edward.

I sat down and opened up his email, my heart racing to see what it contained.

**To: **bswan

**From:** edwardcullen

**Subject:** Livin' On A Prayer

_Looks like I'll be able to Skype tomorrow morning at about 07__00 your time. Hope you can be there. Can't wait to talk to you._

_Edward_

I giggled a bit at his Bon Jovi song choice for the subject line and noted down his Skype address. Then I found the song on my iPod, plugged in the headphones, and danced around the house singing the chorus_. Yeah, we're half way there._

-o-(_)-o-

After running around all day, and then cleaning until I couldn't spot a dust bunny with laser vision, I thought I'd be out like a light when I went to sleep. I was wrong. Tossing and turning, I went over everything that had happened between us, every conversation, every day, and every night. I analyzed my behavior from my point of view and tried to guess at how it would have looked to him.

I must have fallen asleep for a little bit because when I woke up it was half past five in the morning. _I may as well get up, make some coffee and get my head together. _ I was in knots. I didn't to want to mess this chance up.

I settled down a little and grabbed a cup of coffee, thinking I would cruise the internet for a bit to keep my mind occupied. I checked the news, the gossip sites and even dabbled in a smidge of social media. I wasn't a huge fan of Facebook, but I cruised through looking to see what my friends were up to.

And I waited.

Once our scheduled time had come and gone, I started to get nervous. With three cups of coffee, I was already jittery and seriously debating my fourth, nerves be damned. _Screw it. _ Just as I finished pouring, I heard someone trying to ring in on Skype. I ran back over, tripped on my shoes, and stubbed my toe in the process. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest.

I fell into the chair and anxiously clicked on 'Answer with video'.

"Hey," he said when his picture popped up.

When his face came up on the screen, I couldn't believe my eyes. It felt like it had been a million years since I the last time I saw him. The throbbing in my toe was forgotten and my hand flew to my mouth to stifle the sob that escaped at the sight of him in his flightsuit. I wasn't upset. It was just more of the emotion of everything that happened coming out in full force.

He looked tired, but he was so, so incredibly handsome. His hair was shorter, cut high and tight. I nodded at him, not knowing what else to do.

His face dropped a bit when he saw me. "B, _don't._"

I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to force back the tears. "I'm okay, just overwhelmed. You know."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be okay. This is gonna be okay. You got me?"

I took a big cleansing breath and smiled at him. "I got you."

He stared at his screen for a minute. "I've missed that. There, that's better."

We were both silent after that. On my part, I wasn't sure what to say, and was willing to let him lead. I also couldn't tear my eyes away from my screen.

"So, uh, here we are," he said.

"Yeah, about eight-thousand miles apart."

"I take it you've been Googling," he said, laughing.

"Well, being a researcher at heart, I have this need to know a bit about how things are, how they're supposed to go." I also remembered the things I wasn't supposed to ask, so I waved my hand and brushed off the topic.

He asked me about school and work. I blabbered on and on about the last month, touching on Dallas and Thanksgiving. I told him about meeting the force named Alice.

"That's my sister," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. She's amazing. She, uh, actually told me everything; things that I needed to know." I paused. "I'm so sorry, Edward. More than I could possibly tell you."

There was the sound of a knock on his end, and then someone stepped in to the room. As he turned his head to his right, I drank in his features: the five o'clock shadow, the line of his jaw.

"Sir, we're going to need you in about ten minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Then he turned back to me. "I'm sorry about the way things went down, too. We really need to talk. There's not a whole lot of privacy here, so maybe we could lay some ground rules to make it easier."

"Like what?"

"Well, I know you have questions about things, so why don't you ask me something every time we get together like this and I'll do my best to answer."

"Okay, and the same goes for you."

"And there's no going away upset, unless it's a situation where we get cut off or I have to leave. Deal?"

"Deal. How about a simple one first?"

"Sure."

"How are you doing? Are things all right?" I wanted to ask him so much more but thought better of it.

"Just seeing you and hearing you has made my day."

I smiled big then.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to send anything? I mean Christmas is coming up and stuff…"

"I don't really need anything right now, but that might change. If you want to do something that would be cool, why don't you find someone over here, maybe from your home town, and send them stuff from home. I know they'd appreciate it."

I thought of Sue's kids, Seth and Leah. "You know, that's a great idea. I think I'll look into it."

"How are you?" he said.

I watched his face, wishing I could touch him or run my fingers through his hair.

"Much better now that we're talking."

"I'll second that. I need you to know, I really want this to work."

Giving him a small smile I added, "Me too."

The door opened again. "Sir?"

"Look, I gotta go. Let's try for this time every other day and I'll email you if I can't make it, all right?"

"Sounds like a plan."

He looked at me and his mouth pulled up into a lop-sided grin. "I don't want to say goodbye."

I rested my chin on my hands and gazed at the screen. There were so many things I missed about him, but his smile was definitely at the top of my list. "Me either."

"Okay, then …" He thought for a minute. "_Wait."_

"Wait, what?"

"By White Lion," he smiled at me cheekily.

"Another 'Hair Band' reference? Dude." I twirled a lock of hair around my finger.

"Give it a listen, you'll appreciate it."

"Okay, I will. See you later. Be safe."

And he ended the call.

After I wiped away a few more tears, I started to laugh about First Officer Schmexy's love of cheesy hair bands. I immediately downloaded the song.

-o-(_)-o-

The next time that we Skyped, I asked him if I could talk about something a little heavier. It was something that had bothered me from the start, and I wanted to be able to move past it. In order for us to work, I knew we had to deal with things in a more up front manner.

"Sure. Go for it."

"Tell me about you and Tanya. Not details, but I need to know more of what happened. Why she would have thought you were... you know."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I knew you were going to ask about this. To understand the why, you have to understand Tanya first. From the time we were little she had this, I don't know, plan or something. Her life would go in 'this' order, and she stuck to that. When her mom passed away from cancer, she had this need to have everything in place. I think she needed to feel as if she still had control over her life."

"I didn't know that about her mom."

"Yeah, it was pretty tough on her and the Colonel."

"I feel silly asking this now."

"Don't. We're _talking. _Go for it."

"Okay... Well, then, if you talked to her last year and told her you were 'done,' why would she continue to carry on like that?"

"Wishful thinking? I'm not exactly sure, really. She said something about thinking I needed time to grow up a little, and she thought she was giving me what I needed to come back to her. "

"So, if you guys weren't together, why was there a picture of you two in the Denver magazine?"

"What picture?"

For some unknown reason I'd kept the magazine after I unpacked my bags. At first I thought I was being overdramatic and holding onto it to remind myself of my mistake, but now I was glad that I had. I stood up to grab it from the bookshelf above my desk, opened it up to the picture, and held it to the camera so he could see it.

"I hadn't seen that," he said, frowning. "We only talked for a little bit that night, and we were around my family the whole time. I ended up leaving early, actually. There was a photographer walking around snapping candid shots of the party, he must have gotten one of us."

I took a deep breath. His explanation was plausible, and I believed him. "Well, it looked cozy. The same day I saw this, Tanya said you and her were getting engaged."

He rubbed his forehead while making a face. "Fuck. You thought I was seeing her at the same time. _That's_ why you took off instead of asking me about it."

"I didn't know what to think."

I sat there for another minute rehashing the whole thing in my brain. Trying to verbalize my rationale for taking off just sounded stupid, but if we were being honest with each other, I was going to go full out.

"I had every intention of asking you..." Remembering where he was, I stopped to listen for anyone in the background. "But when I actually saw you, I just wanted you in that moment. It was selfish, I know, but I didn't care." I looked down at my hands and continued. "So I tried to show you how I felt without saying it, and then felt so incredibly raw that I just needed to leave."

My heart ached at the memory. I looked back at the screen to see his reaction. It wasn't a happy one.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

He looked so worn out and upset, and I hated to be the one doing this to him. He was in a war zone, and that had to be stressful enough. I wasn't as upset as I was before, quite the opposite, really. Clearing the air had helped to begin repairing the hole in my heart.

I realized then that, though he had told me how he felt in his letter, I never told him how I felt. It was a small gesture in fixing the gap between us, and one that would hopefully give him a small peace of mind.

"You know, I fell for you fast, too. I just didn't want to say anything to ruin it."

He cocked his head and stared at me. The smile he gave was small, tentative, but it was there. "How would you have ruined it?"

"You were so concrete about keeping it casual. I wanted to respect that."

"Could you not tell I was feeling the same way?" He stopped when I raised a brow at him, and laughed. "Sorry, I guess ESP doesn't work with us, huh?"

"No. From now on, Cullen, use your words."

"Yes, Ma'am. Same goes for you. Look, I'm sorry but I have to run. You have a good day at school and I'll talk to you in forty-eight."

"My turn."

"Turn?"

"_Take Me Back Again."_

"Whitesnake?"

I smiled and waved goodbye.

-o-(_)-o-

Over the next couple of weeks, we talked over Skype about everything: stories from when we were little, good times in college, striking out into the world on our own. It was an exploration into previously untouched topics that only solidified our foundation as friends.

Between calls, I figured out how to get some stuff together to ship to Seth and his unit. It would take about three and a half weeks to get there. While searching lists of stuff that the guys wanted, I remembered that Leah was over there, too. Neither of us had ever gone out of our way to get to know each other, and I'd long suspected she didn't like me, but I thought it would still be nice to send her something.

I enlisted Sam to help me with the shopping and packing of the boxes. As we moved through the store and I tossed things in the basket, he'd get distracted and wander off, so I did most of the hunting myself. When we got back to the apartment and unloaded all of the stuff from the bags, he started picking things up and making faces.

"A magazine called 'Tapout'? Actually sounds like a bad date. Hand cream? Oh, my. What's this blue box?"

"That goes in Leah's box. Good lord, stop making a mess! If we don't have a plan I'm just going to have to explain too much. So I'll sort, and you divide the candy, beef jerky, and the basic stuff. Toothbrushes, the packages of baby wipes, etcetera."

"Oh, all right," he huffed.

We continued to assemble the two boxes, placing enough stuff in there for about ten people each. Before we taped them closed, I placed a letter into each that I had written earlier telling them about home and thanking them for what they did. Sam helped me carry the boxes to my car so I could ship them out.

Edward was right: it was pretty cool.

-o-(_)-o-

I worked as much as I could over the Christmas holiday, picking up trips from people who wanted the time off. Working flights during this time was a little hectic, but once I got into the mode, it went pretty easily. The only bad part was when we'd hit a delay. There would be one-hundred and fifty pissed off people to deal with—not my idea of a good time.

Sam and I did end up finagling a trip to NYC over New Year's. I called Alice as soon as I found out to give her our ETA and let her know how excited I was to see her again. She squealed into the phone and promised we'd have a great time.

_**Destination: New York City**_

On arrival in New York City, we were warned that it might take up to two hours to get into the city because of the traffic. While everyone groaned, the driver turned around and winked as if saying 'watch me.'

If I thought he was joking, an hour later I was convinced he was a crazy man. Poor Sam had nail marks gouged into his skin from my clinging. Unfortunately there were barricades in Times Square so he couldn't take us straight to our hotel, but after the harrowing ride, I didn't mind the two block walk down Madison Avenue. Navigating luggage in a crowd seemed a whole lot safer than the van ride.

When we arrived, Alice was waiting in the lobby. We hugged and I introduced her to Sam. There was an instant chemistry there, and I suspected they'd become fast friends.

Alice and I went to my room, where I quickly changed so we could head down to the hotel bar for a quick drink. Sam met us and informed us there was a party in the Penthouse for all of the airlines staying at the hotel.

Alice said we really didn't have to go far to see the ball drop in Times square; something everyone should do once in their life. We could hit up the party then headed down into the streets.

"I wish he was here with us," I mused.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. "I'm gonna video a little bit and post it for him," she said. "We can also take some pictures to put up, too. I'm sure he'd like that."

Close to midnight, Sam, Alice and I walked arm in arm through the streets to where we could watch the ball drop. It was impossible to see anything, but the police that were monitoring the barricades were nice enough to let Alice and I step under to get out of the crowd. We took pictures while I held up a little sign I had written.

"Aww," Sam, drunk as a skunk, cooed. "'Wish You Were Here'."

I asked Alice to take another as I turned my sign over. She made a face like she didn't understand and I explained, "Oh, but he will." I made a cheesy face and held up my sign that read 'Hole-hearted.'"

I couldn't think of a better way to start the New Year. Well, maybe one.

-o-(_)-o-

_**Los Angeles**_

_January_

Considering that some couples could go days or weeks at a time with no contact from their loved ones, Edward and I were really fortunate that we got to talk to each other several times a week. As much as it ached to not have him physically close to me, I felt we were becoming more emotionally connected. In hindsight, we both looked at our situation and pondered the fact that it was only labeled as 'friends'.

"You know," I said to him one day, "friends usually divulge at some point their pasts with other people."

"Bella, guys don't reveal _everything _like women do."

"We don't reveal everything," I said defensively.

"So you never told Rose any details about us?"

I sat there trying to come up with a good answer.

"I can see you blushing from here," he stated.

I laughed. "But, dude, that was a pretty significant part of your life, why would you leave that out?"

"Because it was my _past."_

"Have you ever heard of 'commission by omission'? That's kind of like lying."

I must have hit a nerve. His face got very serious and he said, "Bella, I've never lied to you. Can you think of an example of when I did?"

I looked away from the screen, knowing that I couldn't come up with one. For a long time I thought he had, but I understood now the error in assuming.

"I'm not trying to put you on the spot, but I need you to know what this means to me. What you mean to me. This is why I need you to ask me about things that you want to know."

"I know." I thought for a second. "Why were you so upset at the ranch when we were there this summer? I knew you needed to say something to me, but you wouldn't talk."

"I was struggling with telling you everything about Tanya. On my way to Dallas I ran into her in the concourse in LA, and she kissed me on the cheek and acted like nothing had changed. It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to tell you about it. But then, I didn't want to cause more drama, either."

"Again," I said, "that's an omission. If you'd been straight with me, I would have understood, Edward."

I wasn't mad, but the point of us talking was trying to work out the kinks in our communication system. I'd learned my lesson from going with the flow and not voicing my opinion when things bothered me. In a way, his deployment had helped us in forcing us to _talk _about things and not beat around the bush. It just sucked that he was so far away and us understanding each other had to come at such a high price.

"I know, I know. Point taken."

"I'm guessing Emmett knew and that's what you talked about in the driveway, right?"

"He told me I was being an ass and that I should give you more credit. Said you could deal with it."

"He was right."

"I realize that now. The whole thing with Tanya... I just wanted a clean break. When I tried to remain friends with her, she kept blurring the lines. I didn't want to drag all of that into 'us'."

"I understand, I guess." I paused. "Anything else I should know?"

"No," he said immediately. "I've told you pretty much everything significant. Oh, there is one other thing."

"What?" I braced myself for the answer.

"I don't like mushrooms."

I laughed. We talked for a few more minutes and said our goodbyes.

-o-(_)-o-

I prepared another couple of boxes to send to Seth and Leah. The first couple were so well received I thought I'd send another, aiming for Valentine's day. I included a dozen blank Valentine's Day cards for people to send to their significant others. Seth had sent me a letter saying how psyched they were to receive the goodies. I also received a letter from Leah. In her own way, she thanked me for the soft bathrobe and sending her a little slice of home. She said she looked forward to maybe talking someday when we were both home. I couldn't help but smile.

_February_

I was completely fixated on school at the moment. I had just completed my outline for the thesis that I was to defend in front of Banner and three other faculty members in the spring. I'd flipped around on topics a bit and was thinking heavily about it as I entered my apartment.

I threw my stuff down on the floor next to the couch when there was a knock on the door. I looked out the peephole and saw some kid standing out there. I opened the door a crack and he asked, "Bella Swan?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you." I opened the door wider to let him in and he handed me a vase of pink tulips. I turned to place them on the table, and as I went to get my wallet, he said. "There's more."

I went back to the door and he handed me some yellow tulips, then some red ones. By the time he was done, I had six vases of tulips, the last vase filled with cream colored tulips. In a slight shock, I handed the delivery guy a tip.

"Oh, no. It's all been taken care of. Happy Valentine's Day."

I smiled.

Walking back to the kitchen island, I marveled over the display of flowers. Each one had a note explaining the meaning of the color.

_Pink: affection and caring_

_Yellow: "there's sunshine in your smile"_

_Variegated: "you have beautiful eyes"_

_Orange: energy, enthusiasm, desire, and passion._

_Red: a declaration of true love._

_Cream colored:"forever"_

As if he had to do anything to make me fall for him even more. I sat down and shot him an email thanking him for the flowers. Later that evening, I got a reply.

**To: **bswan

**From: **edwardcullen

**Subject:** Re:Thank you

_I couldn't let __Valentine's Day go by without letting you know that I'm thinking about you every day. I know I'm supposed to 'use my words' but I hope you let me get away with it this time._

_I miss you,_

_Edward_

I couldn't wait to reciprocate using silent communication myself.

-o-(_)-o-

_March_

I finished out the quarter ahead of schedule and worked toward the final touches on the presentation of my thesis. Things with Edward were going really well, too. I think with all of the emails and visits on Skype, we'd made tremendous progress in figuring out what went wrong, how we needed to fix it and what we needed to do to keep an even keel.

I knew I would be making a trip to Colorado Springs the minute I found out Edward was heading home. He did tell me that they only gave a forty-eight hour notice and put me in touch with Peter as he would know the details faster than I would.

After hatching a plan, I talked to Peter so I could ship him a few things in anticipation of Edward's homecoming. He thought I was crazy but helped me nonetheless.

I was heading off campus on the last day of school when my phone rang. It was Peter.

"Hey, did you get my last box?" I said right away.

"Yeah, I did. And that list you gave me? Kind of hard to do right now."

"Just do what you can. I appreciate everything you've done so far for me. Thank you."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"How easy is it for you to book a flight to get here?"

"I just have to pull up flights to see what's available. Why?"

"Well, get on it. He's coming home."

-o-(_)-o-

_Just for fun…The 'Hair Band' song titles were used so they could communicate a little differently to each other. Just reading the song titles would give you the gist of what they are saying, but the actual lyrics to the songs holds more meaning._

_**Songs**_

_Livin' On A Prayer – Bon Jovi_

_Wait – White Lion_

_Take me Back Again – Whitesnake_

_Hole-Hearted – Extreme_

_I'll Be Waiting – Adele (for those of you who have no interest in Hair Bands) :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_** Land In My Arms **_

_**Chapter 18**_

BPOV

_**Los Angeles**_

"_He's coming home?" I repeated. _

My hands started to tremble and I sat down on the nearest bench I could find in case my knees decided to go the same route. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I was hoping for a short deployment but I couldn't fathom that it would end now.

"Bella?" Peter said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm here—just a little shocked. This isn't an April Fool's joke, right?"

"I wouldn't do that to you. Especially, not about this. Plus, he'd chew my ass."

I laughed. "Yeah, he probably would."

"His flight won't touch down until tomorrow afternoon sometime. I'm sure the families have probably organized a homecoming celebration on base so I'll get the details on that. Only delay past that would be if he has to go through a debriefing, but I can navigate that part for you."

"I can't effing believe this. Thank you Peter, so much."

"Are you going to head out right away?"

"I have to make some phone calls to drop my trip and book my flights, but I'll text you as soon as I know I can get there."

"Okay, I'll arrange to pick you up at the airport. Are you coming into Denver or Colorado Springs?"

I paused in my mental packing and jumping for joy . I hadn't even considered it. Honestly, I was so excited right then it would be impossible to tell I'd worked for, and known the inner workings of, the airline business for almost six years.

"Ya know... I have no idea right now! My focus is gone, hah. I'll have to let you know."

Peter laughed. "Okay, call me when you do know. They should be landing around 2 P.M."

I thanked him once more and immediately called Alice. She squealed over the phone as I filled her in on my plans, assuring me that she would take care of everything on her end. Then I called everyone who would listen: Rose, Sam and my Dad.

When there were no more calls to make and even less time to get my plans in order, and I was so wound up I couldn't decide what to do first, I sat down at my desk and started to make a list.

For the first time in a long time, I felt relief. If I didn't know any better, I'd guess I'd been holding my breath for four months. Come hell or high water, I would be there.

I looked up every possible flight that would get me to Colorado. School wasn't a problem since it was the first week and I only had one class. I called Scheduling at the airline to drop my trip and secure some extended time off.

With everything taken care of, I texted Peter with the details to let him know I'd be in about eleven in the morning. Then I ran around the house and began to pack, giddy as all get out.

-o-(_)-o-

_**Destination: Denver and Colorado Springs**_

The next morning, my flight left Los Angeles right on time. I had a hard time sitting still and no luck trying to read. I'm sure I was irritating my seatmate with the bouncing of my leg, but I honestly couldn't help it—my mind was going a million miles a minute.

I ran through a bunch of scenarios the entire plane ride: would there be any delays ? Where were Peter and I going to go while we waited on Edward? Straight to the base, or were we going to cool our heels around town? Did I need to get a hotel room or were Edward and I far enough along in our repairs that I would stay with him? How would I react when I saw him?

I was pretty sure I'd freak out.

The flight took exactly ten minutes less than it was supposed to. I breathed easier and figured that someone, somewhere, was looking out for me.

Peter was waiting in the concourse to pick me up. After a friendly hug, he took my bag for me and asked, "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, everything was right on time. Shocker."

"Well, good news is he's definitely on his way. The not so good news is they're delayed a few hours."

I stopped to look at him. "Oh," was all I could say.

My stomach sank a little that I'd have to wait a couple more hours to see him. My in-flight musings and love for movies with happy couples embracing on a tarmac filled with waving flags had led me to imagine a hundred different scenarios of our reunion. I glanced outside and hoped the weather held while we waited.

"It happens," he said. "Don't stress it. How about I just take you to his house, you'll can get settled in, and we'll check and see what their ETA is before we head over there."

Well, that was one of my worries assuaged. Looked like I was staying at Edward's house. That eased the sting of not being able to see him immediately. "Cool. That'll give me time to get things organized."

Since I chose to fly into Denver, it took about an hour and a half to drive down to Colorado Springs and Edward's house near the base. The neighborhood that he lived in was mostly newer homes with a stunning view of the mountains. His house was at the very end of the road, giving him only one neighbor.

I hadn't been to his house before so part of me felt nervous being there without him, intrusive almost. Peter, who usually watched the place for Edward when he was out of town, produced a key and allowed me inside first.

The house was furnished tastefully but comfortably: modern mixed with traditional. Even though it smacked of his taste, I was certain his mom or sister had helped in the process.

Peter dropped my bag by the door and said, "I brought all of the food in you asked for this morning and put most everything away. Beer's in the fridge. I'm sure he won't mind if you make yourself at home."

"Would you mind showing me where so I have, ya know, an idea of where to start?"

He pointed out the closet in the garage where he'd stored all of the boxes I'd been sending him for the last few weeks, and then led me back to the living room. "You're all set, then. I think I'm going to head back over to the base to monitor things. I'll give you a call when I know something. You going to be all right here?"

I laughed. "I'll be fine, promise! Thank you, again, for everything."

"Hey, it's no big. Cullen's pretty much sprung on you, least I could do for my boy. Besides, he made me promise I'd take care of you until he got here."

I smiled and gave him a little wave, watching until he shut the front door behind him.

And then it was just me...alone in Edward's place. I stood there in the living room, not knowing what to do first. It was so strange being here without him, in his house, but it let me know that he trusted me and wanted me to be here. I shook my head forcefully, pushing any lingering insecurities to the side.

We'd talked, really talked, and were in a much more stable place than when it all fell apart. There was no more hiding, no more ducking and running. I loved him and I was pretty sure he loved me, too.

We were so going to do it right this time.

Wandering further into the living room, which looked more like a library, I admired his massive bookshelves and a sunny window seat that looked rather inviting. The pictures that were placed on the shelves were of his graduation from the Academy and casual pictures with his mom and dad. There were a few of him and Alice taken in Alaska and at what I assumed was their home in Chicago.

The last frame I came upon made me pause for a moment. The picture was the one of us in Alaska from the Fourth of July. It was the day we were having beers on the dock. The last I saw of it, it was hanging on his fridge in the cabin. Though it made me sad that we had wasted so much time, I was nevertheless touched that he'd brought it home with him.

I spent almost an hour walking around his house, checking things out and trying not to be too nosey. I didn't put my bags away because I wasn't sure where I'd end up sleeping. I only knew where I _wanted_ to sleep. Just the thought of it made a warm tingle start creeping through my body.

I ended up in the kitchen where I began to familiarize myself with the location of everything, moving a few things that Peter had obviously just stuffed in the cupboard. When I was done, I grabbed a glass of water with a plan in place to get started on the boxes I had shipped out here. There was so much to organize before tomorrow.

Someone opened the front door and I immediately thought Peter had returned. I glanced at the phone in my pocket, even though I was pretty sure it hadn't rang, and then went back to the entry way to meet him.

But it wasn't Peter standing there.

She was still by the front door with her hand on the knob, looking hesitantly at me. She looked so freaking nervous, all timid and quiet, but somehow _not_ shocked to see me.

"I knocked but you must not have heard me."

I literally had no words.

"I bet you're surprised to see me."

"That would be an understatement."

"I heard that you'd be coming here...I mean, to meet him when he got home."

Who the hell told her…? Lauren. _Of course_. If there was ever a time that I wished Sam had kept his mouth shut, it was now. Before I could stop myself, I asked, "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, to explain things."

I crossed my arms. "Whatever needs to be said is none of my business. That's between you and Edward."

"I just had to know if this is for real, Bella. I've invested a lot of time in Edward and it's not something that I can just push aside."

For a moment, I wondered if she was stable. I watched for any sign of odd behavior but all I saw was someone who looked thoroughly desperate, conquered even. It almost made me sad for her.

"Tanya, I know already, okay? You two have a past together, and I get that, but he's chosen to move forward—" I took a breath, "with me."

"I know," she said. "He told me. I'm sorry for just showing up, but I knew I'd be able to talk to you here. I just need you to understand where I'm coming from," she said as if trying to change my mind. "I've always been here for him, had a plan for our future..."

My fists clenched, digging into my armpits. All the drama and wasted time I'd gone through, and the catalyst for it was here in front of me. And here she was trying to explain her delusive actions to me?

"Look, I know this will sound harsh, but there's no way to dice words in this situation. He broke it off with you last year before I even came along. You must see that, for all intents and purposes, Edward thinks it's over, done. And I'm not willing to give him up, not again."

Something in my words made her stiffen. Her frown melted into a slow realization, a blank look that I honestly felt bad about. I didn't like to see anyone hurt, no matter the reason. I think with me right there in front of her, she was beginning to come to terms with it.

I really tried to put myself in her shoes, I did. If I was a different person, maybe, one used to getting her way, one who had planned on a future that wasn't assured but assumed, how would I feel to see it all come crumbling down? To know that the person I thought was meant for me wasn't? I imagined it must be incredibly bittersweet to see him realize happiness with someone else.

"It probably sounds callous, but I swear I don't mean this to be. It's real. I'll do everything I can to make sure he's happy, Tanya. I love him and I want to give him every single bit of joy I'm capable of giving. I'm truly sorry this didn't work out the way you wanted it to, but you need to know I won't back down again."

She looked down at her hands. "I know that. God, you must think I'm horrible for intruding on you like this, but—"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Peter's car pulling up to the curb on the street and I turned my head to glance out the window. When the passenger door of his car opened and I saw a shock of short, copper hair getting out of the car. I knew at that moment, nothing was going to get in my way.

I raced past Tanya and bolted out the front door. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough as I hurried down the steps and through the landscaping to meet him. When he got around the car, he dropped his bag on the sidewalk and held out his arms.

Running across the grass, I launched myself at him full force, landing in his arms and wrapping my limbs around his neck and torso. The force of the impact knocked him back a bit but he held on to me as tightly as I did to him.

_Thank God, he's home._

I was thankful we had been able to see each other and talk over the last four months, but that was pocket change compared to him being here, in my arms. All of the emotions of the last four months had come tumbling out as I held on for dear life. I kissed and hugged him and breathed in the same air he breathed out, holding the sweetness of reunion in my lungs until I thought I'd pass out from it.

His head was buried in my neck and he whispered sweet hellos to me as I squeezed him even tighter. I didn't want to let go.

He eventually sank to his knees onto the grass and gathered me closer still. I didn't even notice I was crying until I heard him whisper, "Shh, it's okay," while slightly rocking me back and forth.

When I felt like I could breathe again, I pulled back to look at his face. I was pretty certain that I looked like a mess at that point, but to feel him, to be able to touch him, was all I could have ever wanted in that moment. I placed my hands on either side of his face, thankful that he was here, now.

He leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips. "Hi, there."

"Mmm, hi," I whispered. I marveled at how soft his lips felt and how much I had missed them.

During our Skype sessions I had noticed how short his hair had been cut, but now I relished the feel of the soft strands at the back of his neck, how different the texture was when it didn't involve some curl and flyaway ends. I liked the way it felt under the pads of my fingers, how open his neck was, the way my palms tingled when I passed them over his nape.

He broke away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're here," I stated.

"Yeah. With you," he said, smiling.

I hugged him again, just to make sure it was real.

He laughed and leaned back again to capture my lips in a slow, searching kiss. I felt like I'd been waiting forever. Again, he was the one to break free.

"As much as I'd like to stay here all day, we should probably get off of the ground. I didn't realize we had an audience."

I'd completely forgotten about Tanya and Peter. I felt a twinge of regret that she had to witness our reunion, but hoped that it answered something for her, too. Even a couple of the neighbors had wandered outside to see what the commotion was.

From the corner of my eye I watched as she opened her purse and grabbed her keys.

"I… I need to go. I guess I just needed to see it for myself," she said joylessly.

Peter turned to her and replied, "In all honesty, Tanya, it's been that way from the start."

She gave him a forced smile.

Edward and I got up off of the grass still holding on to each other. He looked down at me as if asking my permission to go and talk to her. I nodded, trusting him completely and knowing he needed to speak to her. He squeezed my hand and walked over to where she was standing.

I had nothing to worry about. He was here. With me.

They spoke in hushed tones for a few moments, with her looking at the ground while he spoke. His hand lightly touched her upper arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze and then he pulled her into a hug—the kind you'd see between friends saying goodbye. She looked back at me for a moment and mustered a small smile as Peter moved to open her car door and help her in. They spoke for a moment, and then he stood up he tapped the roof of her car lightly and watched her drive off.

Peter walked back over to his car and Edward gave him one of those handshake/half-hug things that the male species were so fond of doing. "See ya later, man. Bye Bella," he said, as he waved to me.

Edward picked his bag up off of the sidewalk and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked back into the house. I held onto him tightly, absolutely unwilling to let go of him for even a second longer. Dropping his bags and kicking the door closed behind us, he pulled me into another hug once we were inside.

And I got it. He was shutting the door on the past, on all the hurt and miscommunications. Everything bad that we'd been through was now firmly locked out and other the other side of that door, where it would stay.

"This feels so good," he said, murmuring into my hair.

I agreed so, so much. I only wanted to melt into him and breathe in his scent. Well, maybe I wanted something else, but he had just traveled halfway across the world. There was time for that later.

"Do you want something to drink? Are you hungry? I could make you a sandwich if you'd like." I looked up at him, and then rolled my eyes at myself. "Am I really offering you stuff in your own house? I had Peter get you groceries, by the way. I figured you'd want some time to unwind and not deal with stuff like that."

"Hey." He lifted my chin up and cut off my nervous rambling. "You're allowed to do anything you want here, okay?"

"Anything?" I said, cheekily.

He smiled, his eyes watching mine. I could see the wheels turning. "How about a beer and a sandwich?"

We held hands as we walked into the kitchen, separating only when I moved to the fridge to grab him a beer.

"_Fuck_, that tastes good," he said after he took a long pull from the bottle.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and pulled out stuff to make him a quick ham and cheese sandwich. As I moved around the kitchen I could feel his eyes on me, could feel the tension building between us layered beneath the joy at being back in each other's presence. It was a palpable thing, all silent wants and hidden shivers of my spine.

I'd just finished cutting his sandwich in two when his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. He moved my hair behind my shoulder with his chin and placed soft, slow kisses down my neck. I put both of my hands flat on the counter. He moved his to cover mine.

"Whatcha doin'?" I giggled.

"Communicatin'," he said, nuzzling the base of my neck.

I slowly turned around in his arms and sought out his lips.

At first we kissed gently, reverently, like tentative, new-found lovers, all soft drags and locked lips. As our mouths opened wider it morphed into exploring and rediscovering what it felt like to kiss each other. And then it was intense, tongues seeking as we began to move against each other in a dance as old as time. The sheer relief at having him press against me and retreat, only to come back once again, was delicious, and so, so perfect.

We kissed like we couldn't get enough of each other.

"I'm going to explode, if we keep going like this." he said.

I smiled against his lips. "Need help with that?" I moved my hand down his stomach slowly, landing on his belt buckle.

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned. "I'm not going to make it."

I grinned as I pulled him down to the kitchen floor. We hastily pulled at each other's clothes, trying not to lose contact in the process. I gripped his fingers when our shirts were discarded, using my feet to push his pants down to his knees. He hiked my skirt up around my waist and positioned himself over me, all the while kissing every part of my face he could reach.

"I'm not going to last long at all."

"Don't care. Just come here." I raised my arms, pulling him to me as he pushed in. The feeling was exquisite. For the first time in months I felt whole.

"Oh, I will."

It was obvious that he was trying so hard to last but was caught up in how amazing it felt. I was, too. He moved faster, lacing his hands into my hair and tilting my head back to suck and nip at the skin of my neck.

It was silly, maybe, but I realized as he moved in, out and all around me that I'd missed the sounds he made as he made love to me. They spurred me on to move with him, to urge him closer by placing the backs of my calves against his glutes and drawing him closer still. His body tensed, muscles rippling as he stilled and found his release.

When he collapsed on top of me and buried his face in my neck, I realized how much I'd missed the feel of him twitching inside of me. Simply put, I missed him—all of his parts and the way he made me feel, his voice and his hair and the way I loved him. My hands found their way to his shoulders.

"Mmm," he groaned. "Told you."

"I have zero complaints, sir," I said, laughing.

"Don't start with the laughing." He raised himself up onto his elbows and grinned down at me.

"Welcome home," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you're here, by the way. It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," I said as I rubbed my thumb across his temple.

After a few minutes, we reluctantly separated and picked up the various articles of clothing, smiling at each other like a couple of goofballs. He kissed me quickly, then ran upstairs to change and clean up.

Once I was put back together, I washed my hands and then grabbed his forgotten sandwich while I waited. I hummed a song to myself that summed up the way I was feeling at that moment, all happy and hopeful and ready to begin again.

"Okay. Now for the second thing on the list," he said, startling me.

I whirled around and grinned at the sight of him walking in wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. "Second thing?"

"Food."

"Hey, not my fault. I made you food." I handed him the plate and sat beside him at the table. "What was the first?" I asked, completely curious. I was met with a big smile as he bit into his sandwich. "Oh."

After he was done eating, we moved into the living room to curl up on the couch. I rested my head against his shoulder and drew tiny nonsensical patterns on his stomach.

He dropped his head onto the back cushion and sighed. He looked so happy and relaxed that I had to smile.

"It is so good to be home, you don't even know."

"I can't imagine. I'm just glad you're home safe." I wasn't going to press him for info but wanted to be here in case he felt the need to talk.

He turned his head to look at me. "I'm really sorry Tanya showed up. I had no idea she'd do something like that."

"I know. It wasn't so bad really. I actually feel bad for her, in a way."

"Don't. She was kind of living in her own reality. I just wish you didn't have to deal with it."

"Hey. It's okay. It's just you and me now. Capiche?" I said, rubbing my thumb over his eyebrow.

He looked at me for a moment as if storing my features into memory. "You're so beautiful—inside and out."

I blushed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Dude."

"You are." His face got serious. "There were times when things got a little hairy when we were flying equipment drops. At the time, you just go into business mode and training takes over, but when we were done for the day, all I could think of was getting home to you."

"I'm sorry we wasted so much time. I hope you know that," I said.

"I do. And I'm sorry, too. But we need to be done with the apologies and figure out how to move forward, to create whatever it is we want this to be for us."

I threw my leg over his lap and curled into him even more. His arm came around to hold me closer while rubbing my back. We sat there contently for awhile, just happy to be back in each others' embrace.

"What would you like for dinner, I have some steaks in the—"

"Nah."

"What? Don't you want a home cooked meal?" I leaned back to look at him.

"Nope."

"What do you want, then?"

"This."

I squealed as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs into his bedroom. While I struggled playfully at first, I finally settled into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck.

On entering the bedroom, he placed me down on the floor and moved his hands to cup my face, stroking my cheekbones with his thumbs. This wasn't going to be hurried like our romp in the kitchen. It would be slow and sweet and I didn't mind one bit.

After placing a gentle kiss on my lips, he reached down to grab the hem of my shirt and raise it over my head. Immediately his lips found my neck, dropping between my breasts when he lowered himself down my torso.

Anxious and needy, I watched as he settled on his knees in front of me and stripped my clothes off. His hands were gentle as they explored every inch of skin as it was exposed. Finally I stood in my panties and nothing else, and he leaned forward to kiss the fabric. I gasped and then grabbed at his hair, trying to find something to hold onto. The short haircut was going to take some getting used to...

When he hooked his his fingers in the sides and dragged them down to my ankles, urging me to move my feet to step out, I threw my head back and thanked whoever would listen for bringing him home to me safely. For allowing us the time needed to straighten everything out and grow closer.

I'd forgotten how good he was with that tongue of his. My knees buckled slightly, grip tightening on his hair as I sought out anything to steady my wobbly knees. When I couldn't take much more, I tugged on him to move toward the bed. I lay back, watching his face and the dark, vivid green eyes that were the only part of his face visible from this vantage point. He watched me, watched as I pleaded and spewed nonsense sounds and words. I felt the pressure building and threw my head back, moaning loudly when I came.

"Now we're even." he said, softly laughing. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and crawled onto the bed next to me. He moved his hands over my breasts, paying close attention to kissing and deliciously nibbling each one.

When his eyes found mine, he paused, asking me with his eyes if I was ready. I nodded and he moved atop me, covering my body with his own. The weight of him only made me feel like I needed to be closer. I started to writhe beneath him as we kissed, desperate to have him inside of me yet again.

As if on cue, he pushed into me and started a slow, deliberate rhythm that allowed me to feel every bit of him as he moved. When my grip on his shoulders tightened and I let out a cry, he held on to me tighter, moving faster and harder.

I knew then that, no matter what, we'd make this thing between us work. We'd learn our faults and weaknesses and work on them together. It wouldn't be perfect but it would be ours. We had our connecting flight, a window seat to watch from, and no delays to keep us grounded.

-o-(_)-o-

If it wasn't for the grumbling of my stomach, we would have stayed in bed the rest of the night. Unfortunately, it wasn't really an option, so instead we ordered Chinese because it was quick and painless.

Over noodles and beef and broccoli at the breakfast bar, he gave me details he couldn't over Skype. My heart hurt for him and the things he'd witnessed, for the men who were gone forever, lost in service to their country.

His voice slowed; movements sluggish and all sleepily adorable. I glanced at the clock and clucked at him to go get some sleep. Poor guy had to be beyond tired at that point. He grumbled a bit but agreed when I told him I'd be up after the kitchen was cleaned and everything put away.

When I got upstairs, he was face down and passed out. I slid my clothes off and crawled into bed next to him. His body was so warm beneath the covers, all smooth lines and a bit of extra muscle that I hadn't noticed earlier. I let myself shed a few tears then, something I hadn't wanted to do in front of him earlier. I couldn't get over how happy I was to be able to curl into him and just rest, just breathe, just love.

I took the time to watch him, so wired that I couldn't sleep. His wasn't a restful sleep as he flexed his hands and murmured instructions to someone.

When I laid my hand on his brow to soothe his agitation, he relaxed and slid into a deeper sleep.

_Welcome Home, Major._

-o-(_)-o-

_**A/N:**__ My apologies to those of you who did not get a review reply. I tried several times but the links would not cooperate. Please keep reviewing because I love your thoughts and comments._

_Thank you to whoever nominated this story for an Avant Garde Award. I am truly honored that you think this story is deserving of attention. You can check out the site at avantgardeawards(dot) com._

_Thank you to __WTF_Am_I_Doing__for__ doing__ an interview with me__ on the Twi-Muses blog.__ The link is here__ if you would like to read it __:__www(dot) twimuses__(dot) __com/2011/05/interview-with-luckyirishtart__(dot) __html?zx=4044d9c68ec784d4_

_Much love to my betas Kimmydonn and nicnicd who help make this what it is… :D_

_**Songs**_

_Between Two Lungs-Florence + the Machine_

_Someone Like You – Adele (for Tanya)_

_I'll Be – Edwin McCain_

_Lucky- Jason Mraz_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Mucho t__hanks to Kimmydonn and nicnicd for your patience and amazingness. I couldn't do this without you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_** Land In My Arms **_

_**Chapter 19**_

EPOV

_**Destination: Where?**_

_I'd been walking for hours__ alone and trying to find my crew; sand in front of me, to the side, and endlessly behind me—the color so constant that the world felt leeched of any shade other than the dusty, pale tan. The dryness of my surroundings invaded every part of me: sight, taste, touch. I couldn't rid myself of the feeling of being parched, throat dry and scratchy, and the desiccated sensation of extreme thirst a constant companion. Sand coated my skin, my hair, my clothes. It collected in the space between my socks and my skin, feeling hot and gritty. _

_There was another sense, though, one that prickled under my skin in another way that made the search for my crew not as desperate as it should have been. It was awareness, something that told me that she was here, somewhere, just out of reach, but with me still... _

I woke with a start, face down and sprawled across the bed, my body feeling like a dead weight. I attempted to rub the gritty feeling of sand from my body, sleepily surprised when I didn't feel the roughness of it digging into my skin. I shifted and listened for the dreary creak of my cot. Then the realization came to me: I _wasn't_ there. The softness of sheets reminded me that I was in my bed, at home.

Gathering the clean smell of _home _into my lungs, I held it there, so goddamn glad to be back. I knew that, in time, the dreams that had been a steady occurrence for the past few months would fade, but I really would rather have been dreaming about something—or _someone_ else. As I stretched my hand across the bed and felt the cool sheets, a thought flashed through my mind. I immediately felt a pang in my chest thinking that she was gone—again.

But as the fog of heavy sleep wore off, I knew better. I could feel her there in my house, could smell home style bacon and coffee. Oh, the things I took for granted—a home cooked breakfast sounded so good that it only made me realize how bad I'd missed the simplicities of being stateside.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hands over my face. Jet lagged to begin with, a long night of making love to my girl..._my girl... _had left me weary right down to my bones. So,as much as I wanted to sprint down the stairs to scoop her up again, I chose to take a quick shower to help me wake up instead. When I was done, I towel dried my hair and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and then glanced at the clock.

Eleven o'clock.

Okay, so maybe it was more suitable to call whatever Bella was down there cooking 'brunch'.I had a shit-eating grin on my face as I headed downstairs, anxious to get my hands on both the woman in the kitchen as well as the food.

Bella was, as expected, in the kitchen, back to me as she hummed to herself and flipped something with a spatula. It was a great picture, for sure, and one that I wasn't sure I'd ever see again when I departed with my unit months ago. And man, had she cooked. A large stack of pancakes sat surrounded by piles of bacon and sausage, a plate full of waffles off to the side. A few eggs still in their shells sat to the side of the stove, and my stomach growled.

At the sound, she turned with the most beautiful smile on her face.

_Yeah, my girl._

"I made a bit of everything," she said. "Wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for. Want some coffee?" she said.

As tired as I was, coffee sounded great, but it wasn't what I wanted most at that exact moment. I walked over to her and snatched her up, placing my lips underneath her ear and slowly making my way down her neck. I murmured, "I'll tell you what I'm in the mood for..."

She giggled. "Yeah, yeah. There's all the time in the world for that _later. _Now, you eat."

I let her go, grumbling but not all that put out. She was right—I had time to show her all the ways I'd missed her, but, damn, the food did smell fantastic. I let her push me over to the table and set a cup of coffee down in front of me, turning my head into her hand when she ran it over my buzzed hair.

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked as she placed a plate overflowing with a bit of everything in front of me.

"Over-easy, please," I said around a mouthful of syrup-drenched pancake.

Once she was done with the eggs she sat them in front of me, and then sat across from me, wrapping one hand around a mug of coffee and using the other to prop her chin up. She grinned at me as I wolfed down breakfast. There was a nervous energy to her, though, like she was excited about something more than just my homecoming.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked.

She sat there grinning at me like the Cheshire Cat. "Nah. I grazed while I was cooking, since I had some time to waste."

"What?" I said, taking a bite of pancake.

"I'm just really glad you're home, safe."

Maybe I wasn't quite fully awake because I wasn't sure she was making perfect sense. I shook my tiredness away and then reached up and cupped her face in my hand, stoking my thumb across her cheekbone. She closed her eyes and smiled.

During the entire time I'd known her, during all the time I'd spent quiet about my feelings for her (and, apparently, so had she), I'd never been fully comfortable with just indulging in the sweeter gestures I'd wanted to spring on her. Of course, I hadn't always been able to keep my hands to myself, but I had always approached affection with as much restraint as my stupid "deal" had placed on it. I didn't have to do that now, though, so I leaned over to place a gentle, slightly syrup-laden, kiss on her lips, then sat back and continued to stuff my face until I couldn't move.

She was still bouncing in her seat as soon as I set my fork down.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly.

"Good. Come with me."

She stood up and grabbed my hand. Confused, I followed her down the hallway, watching the way her hips moved as she took excited steps toward the front of the house. I wasn't a cad. I held the woman in front of me in my mind with the utmost respect, but I was a man and had really missed her ass.

Perfection.

When we got to the entry to the living room, she turned around and threw herself in front of the door. "Close your eyes."

"What the…why?"

She crossed her arms and stomped her foot at me, so I relented.

I closed my eyes and felt lace our fingers together. When we made it onto the carpet, she said "Open your eyes."

I did, slowly, and then stiffened into a surprised stance. My living room had been transformed into something out of a department store window. It was Christmas—in April. I grinned slowly, putting her nervous energy into context now.

"You did this for me?"

"Yep," she said proudly. "Well, for me, too...and your family. They'll be here later this afternoon for Christmas dinner. I hope you don't mind since I know that we promised to talk to each other about everything, you know, and I was a little nervous about—"

I cut her off mid-ramble. "Swan."

"I'm rambling…"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of listening to it." I curled her into my chest and buried my nose in her hair. "Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed. "You're welcome."

Once I was settled onto the couch, she went to the tree and began to pull out boxes from underneath. I watched her move, but also glanced around the room. A tree, fully decked with lights and ornaments, stockings hung over the fireplace, glittery little candle arrangements. If not for the spring trees outside the window, it would have been a plausible winter afternoon in December.

"How'd you get all of this stuff here?"

"I had Peter help me since he had a key."

I considered that, nodded. Thought of something else. "Wait, this isn't exactly fair. I didn't get you anything."

She paused in her gathering of gifts, smiled softly. "You're home. That's more than enough."

I patted the seat beside me. That may be the way she felt now, but I'd have to surprise her with something special of my own sometime soon. She deserved so much, and I made a silent vow to make sure she got everything she wanted from here on out.

She laid a stack of gifts at my feet and then snuggled into my side, eagerly watching as I unwrapped my gifts. There were the obligatory underwear and socks and pajama bottoms, as well as a stack of movies tied into a set: Fast and Furious(the fourth one), Gone in 60 Seconds, The Italian Job. Very cool.

There was also an iPod packed full of playlists. I scrolled through, laughing. "E's Hair Bands? Passport Stamp? Balancing Rock? Anchorage Acoustic?"

"Just stuff that reminded me of you. You can change it."

"No way. I love it." I kissed her forehead and dug back in.

When there was nothing left but scraps of paper at my feet, I pulled her onto my lap and pressed her close, kissing her nose, her eyes, and her cheeks. "Thanks."

"We're not done."

"Uh, this was enough. You don't need to do anything else," I said.

"Humor me, Cullen."

I leaned back, laughed at the adorable determination of her features. Then I looked around, half expecting Peter to show up dressed as an elf or something...which would serve him right for helping her pull this off and not warning me to at least make sure I had something to give her in return.

While I was distracted she jumped up and headed for the direction of the kitchen. I looked around again while she was gone, and said a quick note of thanks to whoever was listening for the gift she'd given me that didn't require fancy paper or a bow—her.

She appeared a minute or so later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "We haven't done New Year's yet."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay," I said.

She poured us some champagne and produced a noise maker and a hat from behind one of the chairs. I eyed it warily until she put it on her own head, mumbling, "I already knew you wouldn't wear one," as she threw a handful of confetti. "Happy New Year!"

Fuck if I didn't find the best girl in the world. "Happy New Year."

I took a gulp of the champagne. "How about a New Year's resolution?"

We looked at each other and said, "Communicate."

"Jinx you owe me a coke," she said, giggling.

"I owe you more than that." I pulled her into a kiss, but she broke away quicker than I wanted.

"There's one more thing."

Honestly, I couldn't imagine what else she could come up with. I had a stack of nice gifts, some more special than others, but all well-thought-out nonetheless. Still, she was so excited about it I didn't want to dampen her enthusiasm, so instead I just leaned back on the couch and waited to see what else that devious little mind could work up.

I wasn't, however, prepared for her to stand up, peel off her clothes, and stand in front of me in nothing but a black bra and panties adorned with tiny pink hearts. I had the sudden thought that I'd spoken too soon about the bow when I noticed the loopy satin on her hips that held the bottoms on. Those would be one gift that I'd unwrap slowly...possibly with my teeth.

Presenting a glorious eyeful of soft skin, a peek of dusky pink nipple, she leaned over me, putting her hands on both sides of me and swooping in for a kiss. "Happy Valentine's Day."

The kiss was slow and seductive, teasing me forward as she pulled back. I followed her as she moved, scrambling to grab onto her, but she shook her head impishly. "Nuhuh, Major."

"My God, woman. You're killing me here."

Then she knelt down, looking up at me with those big brown eyes, and made sure that it was a Valentine's gift I'd never forget.

-o-(_)-o-

"Are there any other holidays, we missed?" I said later. I stretched lazily on the couch, watching as she navigated around Christmas paper with her hair mussed and not a stitch of clothing on. Seriously, the ass was a fantastic sight.

"President's Day, St. Paddy's Day… Ooh! Secretaries day is coming up—that could be fun," she said as she pulled up her jeans and smirked at me over her shoulder.

Bella in glasses and one of those long, tight skirts that business women wore...yeah, we'd have to celebrate that holiday from now on.

While she headed back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast, I picked up the wrapping paper and boxes. As I brought the bags of trash into the kitchen, the aroma of something delicious coming from the oven teased my senses.

"Turkey?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep."

I grabbed her, spun her in a circle, and dipped her low. "You. Are. Awesome. You've really thought of everything."

"It's for all of us, you know. We really missed you._ I_ really missed you. There are moments we can't get back, but I thought we should make some memories for the future."

I tucked a lock of loose hair behind her ear, so incredibly thankful I hadn't lost her.

And then she was off, a blur of action and busyness. I helped out by vacuuming up all of the confetti we'd rolled around in on the floor, cracking up when I spotted some of it in Bella's hair as she walked by.

"You've got some... C'mere." I pulled her to me and tried to untangle the miniature "2011s" glinting here and there.

"Ugh, I'll just go take a shower."

"Want company?" I snaked my arms around her waist and grinned suggestively.

She shook her head, trying to fight a smile. She lost. "Greedy ass. I'd love it; really I would, but how about a rain check? Your parents will be here in an hour".

I sighed. Nothing could deflate me faster than the thought of getting caught wrapped around my girl by my mom and dad. "I'm holding you to that."

So, instead of a dual shower, I took one while Bella finished up her preparations, and then changed into something nicer than jeans and my ratty college tee. An hour later, I was welcomed home once more with squeals and hugs courtesy of my mom and sister, and a clap on my back from my dad.

"Welcome home, son," he said, standing aside as my mom grabbed me again.

Once the initial flurry of greeting was done and out of the way, Alice wiped her eyes and informed us that her boyfriend, Jasper, was on his way and that he had Rose and Emmett in tow.

At the mention of the blonde, I looked over at Bella, who was standing back watching the scene.

She was surreptitiously wiping her eyes, too, but standing back from my family and allowing the focus to be on me. I didn't like it. Even though I had been deployed two other times in the course of my career, this time felt different somehow. There was more at stake when I left. The mission was a little more intense, but I also felt like I'd left half of my heart behind.

This girl had become my world. I had known it deep down all along, but was just a little slow on the uptake. It was time to let everyone else on the secret I'd taken so long to arrive at.

After my mother hugged me for the tenth time, I pulled her over to Bella. Using my free hand, I tucked my girl into my side, and turned toward my mother. "Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

My mom studied us for a second, peering deeply at the small amount of space between our bodies. Knowing how much she had wanted Tanya and I to work at one point, I waited anxiously for her to recognize that I was serious about this girl, more so than I'd ever been in my life.

I'd told her bits and pieces of it already, had told her long before any of the drama that I'd met a girl I really liked, but not the whole story.

Finally she smiled softly, extending her hand to grasp Bella's. "Bella. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Thank you so much for putting this together, dear. I am so happy my son has you."

Bella murmured her own greeting, smiling her pretty smile at my mom. I relaxed as they chatted; chiming in when needed but content to watch the two of them become a little more comfortable around each other. My dad nodded at me over my mother's head, ticking his head in Bella's direction and giving me a wink. Well, it seemed she had the old man's approval, too.

I came back around to the women's conversation as he and Alice drifted into the living room, snickering as my mother exclaimed over the visible Christmas decorations.

Bella looked a little embarrassed. "Sometimes I go overboard, but it was worth every second."

The rest of the troops arrived an hour later, bringing the noise level up significantly. In all honesty, as happy as I was to see everyone, I just wanted her to myself for a few days...or weeks. Whichever—I wasn't picky.

The spread that Bella prepared was fantastic. At one point over dinner, I joked with her that she could have fed my entire unit.

"Trust me, I have no idea where all of this domesticity came from."

"Well, everything is lovely, Bella," my mother praised. "I just want to thank you for pulling all of us together to welcome Edward home. With his sudden departure and surprise homecoming, we really haven't had a chance to stop reeling from all of it."

"Thank you," she said, fidgeting in her chair.

I could tell she was a little uncomfortable so I changed the subject. "So, sister of mine, tell me how you and Jasper met."

"If you can believe it, we met on an airplane," she said.

Emmett chimed in, "Seems to be all the rage."

Rose did something under the table to him that made him jump, and I wondered whether she'd pinched him or kicked his shin. Bella looked at me and smirked.

"It was on a delayed flight from Atlanta to JFK and we were seated next to each other." She looked at him dreamily. "I spilled my drink in his lap."

I laughed. Knowing my sister, it was probably on purpose.

"Yeah," said Jasper. "Sitting there with wet pants for an entire flight wasn't exactly comfortable, but in the end it was worth it."

"I felt so bad that I offered to get them cleaned, and we exchanged numbers. The rest is history."

They looked happy as Emmett and Rose did. My mother was beaming as she looked around the table, probably having visions of fat grandbabies in pastel colored outfits. Emmett, of course, took that moment to deliver a crude joke. My dad, who'd always found my friend's off-color humor funny, choked on a sip of wine as he laughed.

I followed my mother's direction and glanced at the amassed group, too, smiling for a different reason. These people, my family both in name and heart, were the ones I had thought of over and over as I flew missions in the desert. They were the ones I wanted to get back to, the reason I strove to keep myself and my guys safe. It was good to be in their company again, to hear them laugh and joke, to see Bella sitting next to me.

I reached over and placed a hand on her leg, giving it a slight squeeze. Her hand came up and rubbed my arm, and she sighed contentedly.

When dinner was over, everyone helped carry dishes into the kitchen. My mom took the opportunity of the distraction to pull me aside to have a few words.

"Alice told me what happened with Tanya. I'm sorry if what I said encouraged her at all. I was trying to discourage her after what you told me about Bella last spring, but I guess I was too vague."

"I know, Mom. It's not your fault, nor is it your responsibility. She just didn't want to face reality. Believe it or not, she actually showed up here yesterday."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah. I guess Bella set her straight, in a way, and after she saw us together, she definitely got it. I made sure I talked to her and said goodbye. Hopefully we can be friendly again someday, but I don't think it'll be soon."

"Well, honey, sometimes you need to be blunt in order for someone to understand. And Tanya didn't like to be told 'no'."

"It's done. Bella's my focus now... and I hope she will be for a long time to come."

"She's wonderful, dear."

"Yep, she sure is."

Everyone else had convened in the living room, and when I didn't spot her in the cluster, I looked around for her. She was nowhere to be seen. I went back to check the kitchen and there she was, cleaning up the aftermath.

"You disappear faster than anyone I've ever met. It's ninja worthy."

"Too crafty, sensei?"

"Why don't you just leave this and I'll do it when everyone has gone. You cooked, I'll clean."

"I just wanted to give you some time with your family. I'm fine with doing this."

I walked up behind her, took the pan out of her hand, and turned her around, wet hands and all, lifting her up onto the counter so she could see me.

I placed a hand on either side of her. "Do you know how fucking amazing you are?"

She averted her eyes and pursed her lips, trying to hold back a smile. A faint blush rose from the dip of her top and upward, coloring her cheeks prettily. I cupped her face in my hand.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life, or how thankful I am that you decided to turn around and come back to me instead of leaving me in the dark forever."

"I'm just glad you didn't think I was an idiot, that you didn't blow me off."

I looked at her, incredulous. Didn't she realize?

No, of course she didn't. I hadn't told her. Time to fix something else that had been a long time coming.

"That would have made me the idiot. I'm here as long as you'll have me. Bella, I love you."

The emotions that ran across her face in that moment—shock, disbelief and elation—were priceless to me. I buried my face in her neck when she threw her arms, soapy hands and all, around me, not even caring when my shirt got damp and clung to me.

"Oh God, Edward, I love you, too."

As she hugged me tightly, I wanted to be with her again, wanted to be inside her. I pulled back and found her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Our hands began to wander and grope, and, though there were other people in the house, I didn't really give them much thought. I'd stop before it got _too _heated...well, probably.

"Whoa there," Emmett said as he busted into the kitchen. "Get a room."

I moved back and turned to shoot him a look. "I sure as hell hope you got one."

"Not to worry, my friend. You two lovebirds shall be rid of us shortly. We're all staying at the Broadmoor, down in the cottages. Your dad was itching to play some golf. Maybe you could join us tomorrow."

"I'll need to take care of some things first, but I'm sure we could set something up." I moved away from Bella but kept my hand on her knee. Emmett took the hint and turned back around, leaving us to ourselves. Good. I needed more time with her first.

The evening ended with hugs and plans for a brunch together tomorrow. After waving goodbye, Bella and I headed into the kitchen to finish up. I could tell she was beat, but she never complained. I was jet-lagged, but she'd been working her ass off ever since I got home. When the last of the counter had been wiped down, I took her hand.

"Bed?"

She nodded and yawned.

We climbed the stairs slowly and crawled into bed, meeting each other in the middle. I curled her into my side, where she fit easily.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you did today. It was perfect."

"You're welcome," she said, sleepily.

I continued to stroke her hair until I heard her soft, even breathing, a tell-tale sign that she was asleep.

It had been building steadily all day, but, at that moment, I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world.

-o-(_)-o-

The next morning at five a.m., I decided to get up and go for a run. I was as quiet as possible, trying not to wake Bella as I headed downstairs. When I stepped outside, I breathed in the chilly crisp air of 'The Springs'. Coming from a place with little precipitation and plenty of sandstorms, it was a welcome relief.

I ran a five mile loop, during which I thought about everything that had happened between us and came down to one conclusion: I couldn't live without her any longer.

Feeling completely refreshed and reinvigorated, I leaped up the steps to the front door and let myself in. As I walked by the living room, I noticed she was curled up under a blanket in the window seat with a book propped on her knees.

"Morning. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"You didn't."

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, sitting down on the bench with her.

"Oh, I'm indulging myself and reading a YA book for a change."

"Avoiding the scholarly stuff?"

"No, I have to get back to my paper and presentation for next month, but I thought I'd give myself a little mental break and read some fluff and angst."

"Haven't we had enough angst to last awhile?"

"Oh, definitely, but this is someone else's at least."

I laughed. I would never understand why women liked to read drama. There was enough of it in real life.

"Come sit with me," she said.

"I'm sweaty," I protested.

"Don't care. I like you sweaty. Sit."

Giving in because, really, if she was willing to put up with me sweat and all, who was I to resist having her close, I kicked off my shoes and crawled in behind her, wrapping her between my legs and gently resting my chin on her head.

She cleared her throat. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath. "How are we going to do this? I mean, you live here and I'm in L.A. and with the jobs we have, this may be kind of difficult."

"Doesn't have to be difficult at all. You finish school next month, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then you could move your schedule around to work whatever days you want?"

"Well, yes."

"Are you going to start on PhD right away or head to education?"

"I kind of thought I'd take a break from school for awhile and do a little writing."

"And you can do that anywhere?"

"Sure," she said, her tone questioning.

"Perfect."

"What?"

"I think I have the perfect solution," I teased.

"Oh, you do? Well then spill it, Major."

I moved my head to the side so I could turn her face to meet mine. I gently kissed her lips, savoring how sweet they were. I really didn't want to let her out of my sight.

"Marry me."

-o-(_)-o-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for your reviews and tweets about LIMA! I am having so much fun writing it and your comments make it all worthwhile. You guys are the best! Only one chapter to go…_

_Thank you (again)to whoever nominated LIMA for the Avant Garde Awards. It's up for __Best Non-Graphic Lemon, Most Realistic Lemon and Best New Author. Voting starts May 22 at avantgardeawards (dot) com._

_Please head over to the Sunflower Awards and vote for my beta nicnicd and her story up for __Best Story__- Romance - "Operation: Merry Christmas." She is an amazing and talented writer and just plain brilliant! Please read it and show her some love._

_**Songs**_

_Collide – Howie Day_

_In My Life – The Beatles_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **__Here we are… the last chapter. Thank you to all of you who have supported this story the entire way. I'll leave the rest of my big A/N at the bottom._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything remotely resembling Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any of the stories within, belong to me. Please do not copy or translate without permission._

* * *

_**Land In My Arms**_

_**Chapter 20**_

BPOV

_**Colorado Springs**_

"_Marry me."_

Stunned, I turned in his arms in order to get a better look at his face. Words were a bit of an issue for me at that moment—I tried desperately to form them but all that came out was, "What? But, this…we…"

His eyes held a hint of amusement as he watched me flounder for words. "We what?"

"Isn't it too soon? I mean, you just got home. Are you sure? I mean, dude..."

I trailed off, looking for any sign of teasing in his features. There was a trace of humor (which more than likely was due to the epic floundering of words I had unleashed), but aside from that, I only saw sincerity. Not that I wasn't inwardly thrilled, because I was. It had just come so out of the blue, though.

He shook his head, smiling, clutching me closer to him. One hand rose from my waist to my chin, gently locking my head in place and trapping me in his earnest gaze.

"We've known each other for over a year, most likely been in love with each other for at least that long. And then, over the last four months, we've gotten to know each other in the purest sense of the word. I love you and I want forever with you. Why not start now?"

I stared at him for what felt like an eternity. All the missteps we'd taken to get here...and, so much more than that, all the wonderful times we'd spent together flooded my thoughts. The trip to Catalina, movie nights, sitting on a dock just enjoying each other's company, the way I felt after seeing his face on a small computer screen...

I found that, while the memories of the bad times still felt a bit raw around the edges, the good times far outweighed them. And those raw edges were smoothing themselves slowly, but oh so surely. Simply put, I was in love with him, and the thought of spending the rest of my life by his side filled me with a sense of absolute...rightness. I couldn't stop the corners of my mouth from turning up into a smile.

Seeing the acceptance in my smile, he cleared his throat. "Bella, I love you and want to be with you. Marry me."

"Really?" I said in a tiny whisper.

"Yeah," he said, grinning and pulling me a little closer.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. "Fuck, yes! Oh, crap, I mean, yes!"

Like little bubbles of the happiness I felt personified, his laughter vibrated against my chest as I hugged him for all I was worth.

Pulling back to look at me, he reached up to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "A little shocked?"

"Yeah, maybe. I can't believe it's real."

"I'll show you how real it is."

His lips found mine again in a heart-stopping kiss. I savored the moment, relishing the feeling of his lips on mine. I had to grin when the realization popped up that I'd be feeling his lips on mine for the rest of my life.

I was the first to break away as I crawled up onto my hands and knees to get down off of the bench.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Nowhere." I cocked my head to the side, smiling saucily at him. "Seems that my clothes are in the way."

His face broke out into that huge grin that I loved to see and he moved to rid himself of his running clothes. I had a brief thought that it was a good thing there were no neighbors on that side of the house before we fell together in the window seat, kissing and loving and happy as he began to show me just how very real this was.

-o-(_)-o-

A little while later, as the sun blazed high in the sky and touched everything with its golden glow, I sat with him wrapped up in nothing but a blanket. His hands ran up and down my arms, stroking patterns into my skin. I shifted against him lazily, tilting my head back to glance at him.

"Should we tell everyone the news at brunch?"

"That's up to you."

I was okay with keeping it to ourselves for a while. Not that I was necessarily worried about what anyone else would say, but I also didn't want to take any of the attention away from his homecoming. There were also still things to work out between us about work, housing and my schooling, and I worried that the details of the wedding would become highly stressful on top of those major decisions.

I told myself to stop worrying. We'd get through this. If we were able to get to this point, the rest should be easy. Still, I had to ask...

"Do you think they'll be okay with it? I mean, they barely know me and your history with Tanya and all…"

"Stop. My family absolutely loves you. My mom was chomping at the bit to get to know you better, but I asked her to go slowly—they can be a little overwhelming at times. And before you wonder about a ring, I wanted to pick it out together." He reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Bottom line is I just couldn't wait to ask you."

Honestly, I hadn't even worried about a ring up until he mentioned it. I took in my favorite features of his face: the green eyes, the strong jaw line with a trace of scruff. I reached up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, so now we have another competition between us? You always have to win," I said, laughing.

"No, I don't _have_ to win. I just do," he teased.

"Really? Well, how about I race you to the shower!"

I clutched at the blanket and ran to the stairs. But he was faster. He caught me on the stairs, turning me as I sat down on the landing and he crawled on top of me.

"This could be fun," he said. His lips found that place that made me squirm when the blanket slipped off of my shoulders.

I giggled, trying to push him off of me. "Yes, but not now. We have to get ready for brunch at eleven and you have a two o'clock tee time with your dad."

"Well, then. I think a communal shower would be efficient and quick."

"As long as it's business only, Cullen."

"Pulling out the last name again, are we? This could be great foreplay."

"You're insatiable."

"Only for you. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all. Just stating the facts, sir."

The shower wasn't strictly 'business', but while we showered we decided that we would tell his family and our friends all together, and then make a trip up to see my dad to A) introduce Edward, and B) break the news. I silently hoped my dad wouldn't be too shocked. I was just glad Edward was used to tense situations. A war zone would hopefully be less dangerous than my dad and his gun collection.

I also decided to hold off on telling my mother. I just knew she'd be twenty steps ahead and want to know the details about the wedding, and I so wasn't ready to go there just yet.

I felt like I was floating, a stupid ass smile plastered on my face as we drove downtown. Edward wasn't any better, but he at least had the excuse of being back stateside. When we walked into the Broadmoor hand in hand, I left like a blinking sign must be hanging over my head.

_Look everyone, they're engaged! _

The hostess led us to the table where our family and friends were waiting for us. I found Rose immediately, surely thinking it was the one place I could look without giving myself away. My mistake. With one look at my face, she caught on, her eyes widening and darting to my hand.

"Did he propose?" she mouthed, animatedly.

I nodded ever so slightly, trying to keep myself in check. Squealing and jumping around like a buffoon would be a dead giveaway.

Yet another mistake—Alice, intercepting Rose's silent communication, overreacted.

She squealed.

"What! Are you guys getting married?"

"So much for an announcement," said Edward, grumbling.

The table erupted in congratulatory hugs from the ladies and a bunch of handshaking and backslapping between the guys.

Once everyone settled down, we ordered our meals and fell into chatter. The ladies were abuzz with colors and flowers, throwing around things like "Sage" and "Eggshell" and "Lily arrangements are simply gorgeous" that flew over my head. I sipped my mimosa and chimed in when required, but the last couple of days had been so overwhelming, in a good way, that I was in a daze during most of brunch.

A couple of times Edward caught my attention, giving me a smile or slight squeeze of the hand. It was easier to accept the attention being lavished on me knowing that he was probably just as overwhelmed as I was.

I was able to stay a few more days as we worked out our plans for the immediate future. Though I loved LA, it was more sensible for me to give up the lease on my apartment and move into the house Edward had a mortgage on. I still had the last of my degree to get through, but, over the next couple of months I would transfer my belongings there and my job to Salt Lake City. Edward had already planned to fly his trips out of there this summer, and I would be able to be based there, too. The commute from Colorado Springs was relatively easy, and I found myself looking forward to the lack of traffic.

Strangely, I didn't feel as if I was giving anything up—if anything, I felt like I was getting so much more.

The day before I was due to go back to work, I called Sam to inform him of the impending nuptials.

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. We decided to move forward because we really don't want to be apart anymore."

"Congrats to you, B. Oh, I knew it'd happen sooner or later," he said, gushing. "So he's moving to LA now? That'll be fun, I guess I'll have to get used to seeing his gorgeous face all of the time."

"Uh..."

Silence. "Oh, damn. Girl, are you transferring out of LA?"

I took a deep breath. Of everything that would change, not living near Sam was one of the hardest things for me to come to grips with. "Yeah, we thought we'd work out of Salt Lake instead. It only makes sense."

He let out a big sigh. "Well, that means I have a lot to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think you're getting away from me that easily? I could use a change, and I may even move my ass to the Bay area and commute, just like I've always wanted. This could be good."

Tears instantly sprang to my eyes. "You'd come with me to Salt Lake?"

"Honey, I am a wart on your ass, you'll never get rid of me."

"Oh my god! Sam! You're the best. I heart you."

"I love you too, doll."

Now that that part of my news was over, I figured I'd drop the fun part on him. "By the way... would you be in the wedding… for me?"

"You're asking me to be a part of the wedding party?" he almost shrieked.

"Yes, duh. I've asked Rose to be my maid of honor, but I'd like you to stand up with me as well. It's going to be kind of small but you're one of my closest friends and you've played a pretty pivotal role in all of this."

"I'm honored you asked," he paused for a moment. And I thought I heard him sniff. "Excuse me, I'm a bit overwhelmed." He took a big breath. "Of course, I will. I'll even coordinate the damn thing for you if you want."

I'd let out a sigh of relief. "I was hoping you'd say that. Don't tell anybody, but the girls sort of overwhelmed me at lunch with ideas. You know me...I like simple."

"Good. Let's get together when you get back and we'll work out all of the details."

We talked for a little bit longer about transferring and where the hippest places to live were. I had no idea, but Sam was already on his laptop and doing internet searches. I laughed at his enthusiasm, so, so glad he was going to be close to me still.

When I got off of the phone, Edward was standing behind me. "How'd it go?"

"Oh, to say he's excited is an understatement. Looks like he's coming to Salt Lake City with us, too."

"I didn't know it was a package deal." He pulled me over to the couch, settling me into his side and playing with my hair.

"Neither did I," I said, laughing.

-o-(_)-o-

_**Los Angeles**_

The first few weeks of May were spent putting the final touches on my thesis, and calling Edward up at all hours to get his feedback. He was incredibly analytical in a good way, giving me great advice and support.

My lease was due to end at the end of the month, and I was currently living with only the basic necessities. Most of my things had been loaded onto a moving van during one long weekend, and were currently sitting in boxes in Edward's garage to be sorted through later. Our styles didn't exactly match, but I thought it would be fun to mesh them into something cohesive.

It was a good metaphor for Edward and me, actually. We were getting along great, working hard on talking any and everything out and finding it so much easier than keeping our thoughts and feelings bottled up inside. I felt closer to him than I ever had, and couldn't wait until we were married.

I didn't even mind the wedding preparations. Sam was a godsend in that regard.

The presentation of my thesis went off beautifully. I called Edward immediately after to let him know, thanking him for all of his help.

"I just emphasized what you already knew. It was in there," he said.

"Still, I can't thank you enough and can't wait to see you this weekend."

Since it was a departmental function, my graduation was a smaller affair scheduled on a Friday evening. I almost thought of skipping it, but Edward convinced me I'd regret it if I did. He was right. With all of the work I'd put into this, it felt good to be acknowledged. Along with Edward and my dad, my mom and her husband had made it up to see me get my degree.

Renee was absolutely besotted by Edward, gushing over how beautiful her future grandbabies would be. She and I went to dinner the night before my graduation and had a good time going over the events that led to my engagement. She had a great line about things that are worked for being more rewarding, and I couldn't agree more.

After the ceremony, Professor Banner approached my family. He congratulated me and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to keep going and pursue your doctorate? We'd be glad to have you."

"Thank you, Professor, but I'd like to take a little break for the time being and focus on a few other things." I looked over at Edward and smiled.

-o-(_)-o-

_**Destination: Colorado Springs**_

"Edward, I need to stop, my leg is getting cramped."

"Come on, love, almost there."

Here I was, almost at my peak, but my muscles were burning from this unholy marathon. I was sweaty and sore, and he seemed to have unending endurance.

When I hesitated, he said, "If it's too much, we can stop."

"Who wanted to do this?" I whined.

"You did," he said, laughing.

With a renewed effort, I moved my right hand up the rock face looking for a better purchase to haul myself up. With a few strategically placed finger crimps, and a burst of energy I made the last couple of moves to the top and completed my climb. And then I was glad that I hadn't given up.

Holy crap, the view was stunning.

It was the end of summer, and the mountains of my new home were spread as far as I could see. I'd been getting slowly used to the less hectic pace of life in Colorado as opposed to LA, and this was our first venture into the great outdoors. I'd been working hard at the climbing gym for months learning techniques and building my strength. Nothing compared to climbing in the open air, though.

After a slow rappel to the base to where Edward had me on belay, I shook my arms out to rid myself of muscle fatigue. This was the toughest climb I'd attempted yet, but I was so, so glad I did it.

"Well done," he said, pulling me into him and kissing the top of my head.

"Looks like someone needs to build some upper body strength—that being me ," I said, disgruntled with myself.

"It's like anything else, you have to work at it and build your strength. You do have some nice moves though."

"I think you just liked the view of my ass."

"Obviously. As much as I'd like to keep looking at it, we should probably wrap it up for the day and get some grub."

Even though he was heavier than me, I was taught at the gym how to belay safely for him. I took care in checking his gear and stood ready as his anchor again while he climbed up and cleaned our gear. I marveled at how quickly and easily he moved—there was a definite grace. Watching him was something I would never tire of doing; it almost made me feel giddy. Things were so easy between us—I was thankful every day that we'd found each other again.

With all of our equipment packed up, we headed back to the campsite. We had one more night there before we continued on our meandering trek home toward my new home. No, _our_ home.

Scrambling back down over the giant rock pile we'd hiked up to reach those particular climbs, he always made sure I was right behind him, lending me a hand and helping with the gear. Everything about him these days made me feel like a pile of mush: the way he took my hand as I moved down or his habit of brushing the hair out of my face. I smiled to myself, thinking back to a certain conversation we had several weeks ago—the day he asked me to marry him.

"Hey_."_

His voice pulled me back to the present. "You were kind of zoning out there. You okay?" He took my gear bag from me and put it on the tailgate of the truck.

"More than okay, just thinking about everything."

"Good thoughts?"

"Just that I'm really happy."

He grabbed the loops on the waist of my climbing pants and pulled me to him. "That makes two of us."

-o-(_)-o-

**_Destination: Maui_**

To the delight of both of our families, we made the decision to get married in Hawaii. I thought Anchorage would have been a great spot during the summer, but Edward convinced me that we'd enjoy Hawaii much more. Besides, it was where we first met.

With Sam, Rose and Alice in cahoots with the planning, they made it so easy that all Edward and I would have to do is show up. I had no problem with that.

We arrived in Salt Lake City to catch the flight out of there to Maui—to the Grand Wailea Resort, where our families would be waiting. I was way more relaxed than I expected, but having my best friend there with me made it even more so. We walked hand in hand to our gate to wait for the plane to board.

"Bella!"

I turned around to see, of all people, Mike Newton walking up behind us with Jessica on his arm. I tugged Edward to a stop.

"Mike, uh, hello. Fancy running into you here."

I really didn't know what else to say. I peered at Jessica, who watched Edward and me with a weird look on her face. Since she was also friends with Lauren, I wondered if she was still upset about the Tanya thing.

Edward nodded. "Newton."

"Hey, Cullen. You guys know Jess? We just got married last month. Ripper of a ceremony in Vegas."

She tossed her hair, clutching onto his arm a little bit tighter. Her ring was obnoxious and something she was obviously trying to show off with the way she kept flexing her hands.

"Oh, well, congrats" I said. In some strange way, they seemed to make the perfect pair—they were both so flashy that they probably had a great time deciding who was the coolest.

"You and Cullen?" he asked, looking back and forth between us.

"Yep," Edward interjected. "On our way to Maui to do the very same thing."

Jessica, probably bored because the focus wasn't on her still, started to look around the concourse, while Mike looked like he just couldn't make a connection between us. "Huh. Congrats. Well, I guess we'll let you guys get to your flight."

We said our cordial goodbyes and headed to the gate.

"That was...interesting," said Edward.

"Not in the least. Do you know who that was?"

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes and scrunched my face. "_That_ was 'Pickle Tongue'."

He pulled me to a stop. "You're kidding me."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the teasing. Instead, his lips touched mine; melding them into a soft, sweet kiss.

I smiled against his lips. "Mmm. What was that for?"

"To make you forget about that, and remember this—" He kissed me again in the middle of the concourse.

"Oh Major, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Oh, I know. It was just an excuse to kiss you and let the whole world know I'm in love with you."

"You never need an excuse."

Acting like lovesick teenagers, we boarded our flight in First Class. Rather than risk the stand-by status, we'd purchased the tickets for this trip—flights were notoriously full around this time of the year. Various people we knew came to congratulate us throughout the flight, plying us with everything they could.

"The only thing this flight is missing is the Mile High—"

"Don't say it. Not happening. Besides we do that at home. It's over a mile high in elevation there." I continued to flip through my magazine, feigning irritation.

"Why?" he goaded me. "Come on. One last unmarried romp in a restroom on a full flight where people are standing in line to get in. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Quit winding me up. And yes, passengers still try it on this flight. Every time."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, love. I have other plans."

"Oh you do, do you?" I turned to look at my gorgeous man, wishing we were already there.

He reached up to cup my face. "Yes. I plan to make my wife very happy on our honeymoon and every day after that."

"That's a tall order and nearly impossible to do."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

I leaned into him to place a kiss on his lips. This man had unnerved me so completely when I first met him, I never imagined we would end up here. When I looked at him, he made my pulse race every time. With everything that we had gone through over the last year, I was so thankful that we made it. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend forever with their best friend?

"All we can do is be the best we can for each other, every day."

"And I plan on doing that forever."

"Definitely, forever."

-o-(THE END)-o-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And now for my big ass A/N…Once again thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I would love to hear what you liked and what was your favorite part. Your feedback has been invaluable to me._

_Thanks to everyone who tweeted, retweeted, blogged and commented on LIMA to your friends._

_Hearts to __**jamiearkin **__for creating the banner for LIMA and __**ange_de_laube **__for creating a blinkie for me. Your talents are fabulous._

_Thanks to __**elusivetwi**__ for your help and insight when I first entered the Pick-A-Pic Challenge. Your thoughts and comments were very much appreciated and taken to heart._

_**Kimmydonn **__deserves a medal for wading through my grammar. She put up with my wordiness, my lack of commas and has taught me how not to be afraid of semicolons. She has a YA book coming out in June called 'Cargon: Honour & Privilege'. Watch her blog at Kimmydonn (dot)blogspot(dot)com for news of the release._

_And __**nicnicd**__…I can't even begin to tell you how truly amazing you are. You have the ability to bring out the best in me by steering me in the right direction, asking me the right questions and especially by reading my mind when I least expect it. With your beta and writing skills and your kick ass taste in music… you flippin' rock. I can't thank you enough._

_I am working on a new idea for my next story but I like to write ahead, so it may appear sometime in the summer._

_:D_

_**Song**_

_My Best Friend-Tim McGraw_


End file.
